The Last Soldier Of Krypton
by Masso 2010
Summary: Kal-El is the last survivor of a war that has destroyed the Kryptonian people. Drifting through the stars for countless years Kal-El finds himself at earth and with the Justice League who try to help him find a reason to live now that his world and people are gone but will prove difficult now that under the yellow sun his Kryptonian abilities have begun to manifest.
1. The Mighty Fall

Krypton.

A planet galaxy's away from earth, very similar but also much older. Home to the Kryptonians. A smart and proud race, but for years struggled to survive against their thirst for energy. After much risk they were able to harness the most powerful energy they could, they harnessed the energy coming from their red giant sun giving them a practically unlimited source of power for the planet. For centuries their technology had advanced more in the last hundred years then the last thousand and their civilization flourished. They entered the realm of science fiction, colonies on the other planets in the solar system, giant space stations and an armada of military ships protecting their home, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Becoming this successful as a race gave them unwanted attention from a hostile completely unknown race, _The Scar._ They fought back as best they could but the Scar came with their whole race in a massive armada of invasion ships and so the war began. A war lasting a thousand years, it was known as the Millennia war. The Scar wanted the power source for themselves but the Kryptonians would rather die than give it up. Over the years they learnt much about each other, they learnt that the Scar are harvesters. They kill the races of worlds and take the resources to make their fleet stronger. That's why the Kryptonians couldn't let the Scar have access to their method of up taming power, there was no telling what they would do with that type of technology. At the end of the first century the outer colonies were completely destroyed and the residents evacuated. At the end of the fourth century Krypton was the only place left standing in the system. After the sixth century their armada and space stations was completely destroyed and the last defense of their home world was lost. True they had done their own damage to the Scar. The Scar fleet was half the size of what it was when it arrived.

The Kryptonians fought the Scare systematically, street by street, city by city, country by country but over time they realized that they were never going to win the war. So they made plans for a last resort that they simply called _The Project._ The project was a mission for a pilot of a single ship. It was the last resort for a reason, it would kill not only the Scare but themselves as well. The idea was condemned by the high council but after much debate they soon realized that they were going to die either way, but at least they could decide how. A soldier by the name of Kal-El was chosen to be the pilot that was needed to activate the project, he was after all the best pilot they had to offer and his father one of the smartest scientists that they had. By now no one alive had any idea what peace was, they knew nothing else apart from war, ruin and death. The war was lost and everyone knew that, so after the high council had exhausted every other option they had no other choice. They had chosen to activate The Project, Kal was called into an emergency meeting with the council. Kal left the meeting in disappointment at what he had been asked to do. He dressed himself in his flight suit which housed his families crest which was the symbol for hope on Krypton and made his way to the hanger. As Kal made his way to his ship he looked around the hanger and saw at least a hundred men and woman all standing in silence as the sound of bombs and battle played in the distance. Everyone raised their right arms and crossed it diagonally across their chests, which was the Kryptonian salute. Kal saluted them back before walking past everyone in silence heading to his ship. Kal wasn't using his regular ship. When _The Project_ was activated it required a certain ship. Kal would be flying a scout ship that underwent modifications to meet the requirements of _The Project_ , some modifications that not even Kal knew about.

As Kal saw his ship, he could see his father Jor-El standing in front of it with a sad smile on his face as he held the house of El's sword in right hand, the sword was nothing more than an heirloom but it had sentimental value. Kal stopped in front of his father with only a look of sorrow. Jor held out his hand which showed a control key with his family's crest imbedded in it. Kal took the key without a word and looked back to his father as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Jor wiped the tear from Kal's face and embraced his son with a hug knowing that he will never see him again "goodbye my son" Jor said as he pulled back and looked his son in the eye "I know what you are being asked to do, we all do" Jor said as he gestured to all the people in the hanger still looking at Kal "but before you do, I need you to know that I could not be more proud of you, your mother was always proud of you, your brother was always proud of you and Loana has always loved you" Jor said as he could see another tear stray down Kal's face "all of our hopes and dreams, rest with you" Jor finished as he wiped another tear from Kal's face and looked down to his left hand, Jor lifted the sword and held it to his son. He knew Kal never really cared for it but he left reassured as Kal grabbed the sword with his right hand. Jor let go of the weapon and took a step back to join the rest of hanger.

Kal knew what he had to do, it would be the hardest thing that he ever had to do but it needed to be done. Kal stood on the top of the ships entrance ramp and turned around looking at the crowed of brave men and woman, some holding their life mate in a peaceful embrace, others standing with their friends and family and others just looking at Kal with a look of honor "I want you all to listen to me now!" Kal said out loud to everyone in the hanger "This was has brought more ruin and death then we ever thought possible, none of us know I life without War, none of us know what peace looks like. That is what the Scar have taken from us. At this moment, I see in your eyes, the same fear that would crush the hope of anyone. There will be a time, when our courage fails, when we forsake are brothers and sisters in arms and break all bounds of fellowship! BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! This day we fight, one last battle, one last assault to end it all, and when the day is done you will see the same look of fear in eyes of the Scar" Kal spoke as everyone in the hanger began to smile and clap at Kal's words, what Kal didn't know is that what he was saying was being played on an open channel to every Kryptonian that had a radio "take all that you hold dear and stand together because in this moment. WE FACE THE MONSTERS THAT ARE AT OUR DOOR AND BRING THE FIGHT TO THEM, TODAY WE TELL THOSE SCAR BASTERDS WE ARE BRINGING THE APOCALYPES TO THEM!" Kal finished as he lifted the sword above his head and everyone in the hanger began to cheer at the finale words of inspiration.

"OORAH, OORAH, OORAH" the hanger began to echo with as everyone began to chant it while waving their fists back and forth. Kal saluted his brothers and sisters in arms one more time before turning around and heading into the ship. He sat in the pilot's chair and placed the key in the console on his left and placed the sword on the ground next to him "Greetings master" Kelex said as the ships engines started.

"hello Kelex" Kal replied "it's time to end this" Kal simply said as his face adopted the emotion of anger. Kal took off and left the planet, as he left he saw the remnants of the Scare fleet bombarding the planet. He looked at Krypton for the last time wishing that he could have seen it before the war, he had seen pictures and heard stories about it. But he knew now that it wasn't going to happen, he had his orders so he headed straight for the sun. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in slowly preparing himself for how many lives he was about to take, it would be genocide. He opened his eyes and fired his primary weapon that he aimed at the sun, as soon as it was fired he turned around and headed it the opposite direction with a tear going down his cheek as he looked back at the sun. It started to turn dark from where it was hit with his weapon, the darkness quickly spread throughout the sun. He turned his head towards the Scare fleet to see them turning around in retreat, he didn't think it was possible but he smiled. He smiled knowing that there was no way they could escape what was coming, he readied his ships slip space engines so he could make his escape. He looked behind him again to see his home for the last time, he turned his head to see the sun expanding, growing. He saw the very source of their success as a species become their greatest weapon, it had gone supernova engulfing Krypton In flame but it didn't stop there it kept on going. It caught up to the Scare in their retreat as Kal's ship entered slip space and entered a small wormhole that was only big enough to fit his ship through. As he entered he saw the Scare fleet being completely wiped out by the blast which brought on an even bigger smile on his face.

His ship had exited slip space in a unknown system god knows how far away. The war was over. Kal breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up from his chair and picked up his family's heirloom and walked out of the cock-pit as the holo-graphic interface of Kelex followed. Kelex's interface just looked like a ball with a smaller circle on the edge that acted as an eye (N:A think of Glyph from mass effect 3, google images will help if you don't know) "master, if I may. This is a joyous occasion. The Millennia War is finally over, we should be celebrating. The Kryptonians have won" Kelex said happily.

"no, they didn't Kelex" Kal said sadly "nobody won, all we know now is that it's over" Kal finished as they entered a small lab, nothing special. Just enough to preform basic experiments. The ship wasn't small but at the same time, wasn't big enough for anyone else to come with him. Kal had never seen this ship before and right now he didn't care what was on it. All he knew was that the lab had a single Cryo-pod and he needed rest.

"master, if you intend to put yourself into Cryo-sleep. I require I destination to head to while you sleep" Kelex said calmly as Kal activated the pod.

"no destination Kelex" Kal said as he stepped inside the pod placed the sword on his right facing downwards "activate a ship wide Cryogenic suspension and then log off. Just let us drift through the stars, until Rao decides what to do with us" Kal finished sounding like a broken man.

"…... very well master" Kelex replied sounding more depressed himself.

 _"activating ship wide Cryogenic suspension"_ a female voice said from the ship intercom.

"sleep well old friend" Kal said to the holo of Kelex as the pod began to activate and Kal began to fall to sleep still holding to sword with his right hand and pointing it downwards.

"and you as well master" Kelex said before call passed out, while at the front of the ship Kelex logged off and the command key ejected half way out of the console.

 _(Two Billion years later)_

 **The Watch Tower**

At the Watch tower, the founding members of the Justice League all sat in the primary conference room for their monthly meeting to discuss issues that the league is having or something they all need to look out for or just an update for everyone. The founding members of the league consisted of Wonder Woman (Diana), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Martain Manhunter (J'onn Jones), Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Flash (Barry Allen), Cyborg (Victor Stone), and green lantern (Hal Jordon). Three years ago, these seven-heroes met each other during an invasion of white Martians.

After banding together they fought off the invasion, saved the Earth and the human race. Once the battle was won the seven-heroes decided that there would always be enemy's or disasters that not one of them would be able to deal with alone, so together they formed the Justice League. An independent organization dedicated to the safety and wellbeing of the human race, over the course of the Justice Leagues existents more and more superpowered beings or Meta-humans or even a handful of aliens such as Manhunter and Hawkman and Hawkgirl. The League now consists of over thirty members.

"As I've said before, every single member of the Injustice League has escaped prison and is now on the run" Batman started "we need to find them before they have a chance to initiate whatever plan their coming up with"

"how do you know their coming up with a plan bats" Barry said as he leaned back in his chair relaxed.

"Because if they weren't, they would have revealed themselves individually by now" Batman said scowling at the Flash.

"the Injustice League isn't our only problem either" Cyborg started "the U.N's getting nervous about us again, no matter what we do people always seem to fear us. Now when there's an invasion or and attack and we deal with it, it puts people to rest but then when time passes and there's no attack or threat people start to wonder if they really need us or not" Victor explained "and it's been a while since we've had a major threat"

"we'll always be feared for the strength we possess, the only thing that matters is what we do with it" Diana said trying to ease the situation.

Before anyone else could respond the conference room door opened and Black Canary stepped inside "I'm sorry for interrupting guys" she said apologetically "but we have a situation that we need your help with"

"what is it?" Aquaman asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"we have an unidentified ship that's just past Mars and is heading for earth, it's completely unresponsive and it's not answering our hails" she finished explaining what was happening.

The League founders all looked at each other with a look of concern on their faces "if it's unresponsive and isn't answering hails then how do you know it's a ship?" Hal asked.

"because..." Dinah said as she walked over to the table and activated the holographic imaging in the center of it "it looks like one" she finished as everyone looked at the blue hologram of the ship.

"what do we know?" Batman asked.

"from the first impressions we have without getting a closer look, it's eighty feet in length and thirty feet in diameter. Just big enough to fit in our main hanger but what has everyone on edge is that not even John's ring could find out what it is" She finished as everyone looked at her with even more concern. John was another Green Lantern and if his green lantern ring couldn't identify it, then there was something very wrong with it.

"Hal, you and John head out there and bring the ship into the main hanger. We'll look into the situation more then, and it would be best to put the station on alert until the situation is resolved" Batman said to the rest of the group, with no objections everyone stood up and proceeded to the main hanger while Hal went to get John.

As John and Hal brought the ship into the main hanger most of the league had found themselves waiting in the hanger, most slightly nervous by what was transpiring. Nighty percent of the time aliens come to earth it ends badly. Everyone took a moment to examine the ship as the lanterns placed on the ground. The first to approach was Batman as he took out his scanner. The ship looked like it was frozen, small ice stalactites came down from the ships sides "have you got anything?" Diana asked as she walked up besides Batman who stood right next ship.

"no, I'm not picking up anything" he said everyone began to feel a little more uneasy by the news that he could find anything "Ok, everyone" Batman started turning to everyone in the hanger that had at least twenty people in it "have a long around, see if you can find anything" he said as he turned back to the scanner in his hand.

Everyone that was in the hanger started to move forward and had a looked around the ship, some flying above it and looking at its roof and sides while everyone else began to look around the bottom of it. After Five minutes of looking around the ship Diana found the entrance ramp. It was hard to tell due to the dark metal and the thick sheet of ice but see thinks she could see the outline of the ramp "hey over here!" Diana said as everyone made their way over to her "Lanterns, see if you can melt the ice here" Diana said backing up away from the ramp.

Both Lantern's stood on either side of the door conjuring flame throwers that began to spray fire on the ice surrounding the ramp. Everyone began to give what they were looking at and made their way to the ramp.

The Lanterns stopped as the ice was gone, it took a moment but everyone jumped back as the ramp just fell heavily to the floor reliving a cold and dark entrance. Before anyone could react Hal stepped forward and conjured up a light and looked inside "it looks deserted" Hal said as Batman walked forward and lifted his scanner to the ship.

After a moment he turned back to everyone "Ok, it looks breathable to humans but nobody touch anything until we figure out what's in this thing and where it came from" he finished as a handful of people began to walk inside while some stayed where they were.

The people that went inside where Diana, both Lanterns, Barry, Bruce and J'onn. As they entered all they could see was a dead ship, the Lanterns and Batman used touchers to look around while the other tried to make sense of everything "look at this place" Barry said as he made his way to the pilot's chair. Being the playful guy that he is he took a seat in the chair.

"what happened to don't touch anything?" Batman asked as he scowled at Barry.

"have you two got anything?" Diana asked the Lanterns as she saw a door leading further into the ship.

"No" Hal said.

"yeah, this is completely unfamiliar to me" John agreed.

"hey, what's this" Barry said to everyone. They all looked over to him and saw him pull something out of the console.

Batman walked over to him as he saw Barry pull out the control key. Bruce picked up the key and looked closely at it "I'll run some tests, see if I can find anything out" He said placing the key in a small container.

"J'onn, come with me would you" Diana said as she made her way to the door at the back of the room.

"of course Diana" J'onn said as he followed her through the ship.

"here" Bruce said as he tossed Diana a small flashlight. Diana nodded back at him before leaving.

There was an eerie silence as they walked down the halls of the dark ship, J'onn and Diana would never admit it but something about the ship but them on edge "have you ever seen anything like this before J'onn?" Diana asked.

"no Diana, I can't say I have" J'onn replied as he picked up something with his telepathy "Wait" he said as Diana turned to look at him "I can feel something" He said.

Diana placed her hand on her ear "Guys, J'onn got something telepathically. I don't thing where alone on this ship" Diana said through her com.

"ooohhhh, now I feel like I'm in the Alien film" Barry said sounding scared through the com.

"Shut up Barry, does he know where the mind J'onn sensing is?" Hal asked.

"it's close" J'onn said as he held his hand up to his head trying harder to locate the dormant mind "this way" he said leading Diana to a door at the end of the corridor that she didn't see. J'onn placed his hand on the door and stopped for a moment as Diana stood patiently behind him "behind this door" he said as the others came up to them.

"watch out" John said as he and Hal conjured buzz saws in their hands and began to cut the door down.

"so, what are we going to tell the government?" Barry asked "I mean, do we hand the ship over to them or keep it a secret"

"we don't do anything until we find out if this ship as an occupant if it doesn't we hand this ship over to the guardians" Hal stated "the fact that the ring can't find out what this ship is, is unsettling" he finished as they were both half way through the door.

"what does it mean if your ring doesn't know what this ship is" Diana asked.

"well, one of the reasons could be that the information on this ship is top secret known only to the guardians. Which is bad" John said as they nearly cut through the door "another would be that this ship is old. very old. impossibly old" he said with some fear in his voice as they finished cutting the door and it fell to the ground.

J'onn stepped in first, followed by Diana, the Lanterns, Batman and finally I slightly scarred Barry. From first glance, everyone guessed that it was some kind of lab though they couldn't know for certain "there" J'onn said pointing to the far side of the room.

Everyone looked over to where J'onn was pointing. Nobody could see what he was looking at so they all aimed their torches to light the area. There was a silence as they looked at the cryo-pod. The countless years of being activated made the pod all most impossible to see through. Diana slowly walked forward but kept her guard up as she approached the pod, preparing themselves for whatever might happen. As Diana reached the pod she slowly placed her hand on the glass and wiped a think level of frost covered the glass. She gasped and took a step back in shock at what she saw, everyone took that as a call to arms and readied themselves for a fight taking defensive stances. Diana moved in again and looked closer "come looked at this" She said to the others.

Everyone slowly began to move forward to where Diana was all began shocked at what they "is he alive?" Barry asked.

J'onn moved forward and placed his hand on the glass, closing his eyes trying to connect with his mind "yes, he's alive but his mind is almost shut down. I can't seem to connect with him on any level" J'onn said as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"let's get him to the med bay" Hal said to everyone as he walked forward to the pod.

 **Watch Tower Med-Bay**

It didn't take long to detach the cryo-pod from the ship and move it to the med-bay. Everyone that stood outside the ship and wasn't on duty stood in shock at what they saw, soon Kal was in the pod that stood in the middle on the med-bay surrounded by all the founding members of the League as well as The Atom and Dr light, both of which had some sort of medical training "so? do we wake him up?" Barry asked the group.

"I don't want to until we know more about him but that ship is beyond us by far" John said with disappointment in his voice "I think we should wake him"

"yeah, but if this technology is so far beyond us. How do we open it?" The Atom asked as he looked at the console on the right of the pod.

Without a word Batman walked forward to the console and took the command key from his pocket and placed in a small hole with a similar shape but before he could even place it in, it was pulled from his hand and flew right into the console, followed by a strange sound coming from the pod and the buttons on the console began to light up. Clearly in some unknown language, without wasting any more time he pushed the key in a little further so it was in fully.

 _"Nu Zahkrii Krif tum nos (now deactivating cryogenic suspension)"_ a voice said from the console, before anyone could attack the pod began to defrost. Everyone took a step back as they all observed what Kal looked like, it went without saying that all the woman thought he was handsome while the men looked at his strange clothing, specify the 'S' on his chest and the redness on his shoulders that went down his back almost like a cape but since he was only face forward they couldn't know for certain but Diana wasn't thinking about either, she already had time to look at how handsome he was. Now that she could see his whole body her eyes immediately drifted to the sword on his right. From first glance she could see three and a half feet long sword, it was beautiful, which would work well will both one hand and two-handed combat, she could also see symbols that ran down an inch upwards from the beginning of the blade.

Everyone watched closely as Kal slightly groaned as his head moved to the right with his eyes still closed, the pod door opened and Kal fell forward face first to the ground. Diana slowly moved forward as Kal placed his hands on the ground to pick himself up "Diana, I don't think that's good idea" Barry said quietly.

Diana ignored him and placed a gentle hand on Kal's shoulder. Kal managed to bring himself to his knees, though it brought him great pain. He looked around him and saw, everything, the people in front of him but at the same time saw through them. He grabbed his ears and screamed in pain as he heard everything that is happening around him, everything was so loud it coursed him great pain. Without warning he quickly stood upwards and took a blind swing in the direction he felt something on his shoulder.

Diana didn't see it coming, he was too fast. As the side of his fist connected with her chest she went flying across the room and through the wall into the nearby corridor. Everyone else readied themselves and advanced on Kal but he wasted no time and began to run out of the hole in the wall he created as Diana began to composes herself and stand up "Sound the alarm!" Aquaman yelled to Cyborg as he and the others began to give chase to Kal.

"we don't want to harm him, he's confused" J'onn said as they ran down the corridor after him and Cyborg stayed to help Diana up.

Kal was running, fast, faster then he'd ever seen anyone run. He wasn't thinking, about anything. He was still in extreme pain from the sound in his ear's as well as his eyes as they seemed to be heating up. Kal stopped at a corner at the end of a hallway, trying to catch his breath and figure out what was happening to him. He grabbed his ear's again as the hallways began to flash with a red light and I voice began to speak loudly in a language he did not know _"everyone the alien escaped and is on the run at level three, subdue him but do not harm him. He's confused and disorientated"_ Cyborg said through the stations speakers.

Kal pushed himself from the corner and began to run again, eh turned another corner and saw what looked like a man with wings holding a mace walking towards him with another man that had a in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest and white cloth over his shoulder. They both stopped and looked at Kal as he seemed to stager in place losing his balance "hey, it's ok. Where not going to hurt you" the one with the lightning bolt on his chest said as he held both of his hands up in the air towards Kal but Kal didn't understand a word of it. He just turned and ran in the opposite direction "Hey, Wait!" Shazam said as he and Hawkman began to chase after him.

"this is Hawkman" he said to his com that was tuned into the station speakers so everyone could hear him "we have him on level two and are chasing him. Looks like he's heading towards the secondary hanger" he said hanging up the com and focusing on the chase.

Kal couldn't tell where he was running, moving while you can see through everything his every confusing, he couldn't tell what was really in front of him and what wasn't.

Like everyone on the station Zatanna heard what Hawkman said as headed to the secondary hanger to try and intercept Kal, she was there with most of the league that was stationed at the moment "have you seen him" she asked Black Canary and Green Arrow as she approached the two.

"no sign of him" Green Arrow said.

Before anyone could say anything else the hanger does blow open and Kal came through with them. Everyone took a step back in defense as Kal picked himself back up and looked around, he could see everyone around him, he could see through their bodies hear their heart beats and listen to them trying to talk to him in a language he didn't understand. His eyes began to feel hotter and hotter. Everyone stepped back as he closed his eyes and his eye lids began to glow red. Kal screamed in pain and opened his eyes. Everyone ran and ducked for cover trying to avoid the red beams that shot out from his eyes.

Kal forced his eyes closed and fell to his knees in pain. Before anyone could do anything the founding members of the league had arrived including a limping Diana. J'onn quickly wrapped one arm around Kal's neck and placed his free hand on Kal's head as his eyes glowed red.

 _"Stop, we are not your enemy. Please let us help you"_ J'onn said telepathically to Kal, so Kal was able to understand what J'onn was saying but he didn't get to act upon what he was told before he fell to floor completely knocked out with the seven founding members surrounding Kal ready for anything.

 **Ok guys let know what you think, feedback would be greatly apricated and of course let me know what you think about my superman origin story and of course tell me what you think should happen next, if I do your suggestion I will give you a shout out.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Repairs

_Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for the responses that I was given on the last chapter. I would like to point out that though this is the justice league from the comics, the a_ _ppearance of_ _the leaguer's is based on the actors that are playing the roles in the new movies. Like_ Henry Cavill Superman, _Ben Affleck Batman, Gal Gadot Wonder woman etc. Just so you know._

 **Watch Tower: Med-Bay**

Kal lay unconscious strapped down to the bed with Diana's lasso, with Dr Light and the Atom trying to find out everything they could about him. The seven founding members stood outside in the corridor looking through an observation window as a handful of the other members dealt with the damage that Kal inflected. Batman turned to see Diana behind them leaning against the wall "are you alright?" He asked as the others turned to see themselves.

"I'm fine" Diana said dismissively as she walked forward to the window to join them but couldn't help but wince and limp slightly.

As soon as she limped Cyborg quickly moved to help her along to the window "he injured you" Arthur observed.

"so. He's very strong then" Barry said as Hal tapped on the glass.

The Atom and Dr Light looked them through the window. Hal pushed a small button on the bottom left of the window that acts as a microphone between the rooms "so what can you guys tell us?" He asked.

Ray and Light looked at each other before Ray turned back to them with a disappointed look on his face "yeah, we know nothing" Ray simply said.

The seven all looked at each other confused "how is that possible? we have some of the most advanced technology on earth" Cyborg said.

The Atom sighed as he looked back over to Kal "and with all that, we can't even get him out of that suit of his"

"who the hell is this guy?" Barry asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"well that's the question of the day, isn't it" Zatanna said as she walked down the corridor towards the group "the repairs in the hanger are nearly complete and you were right Bats, those beams that shot from his eyes went right through the metal. Thank god that he didn't hit the hanger door otherwise he would have breached them and shot us out into space"

"the metal in that hanger was a combination hardened Tungsten and Titanium" Batman pointed out.

"wait" Hal said "if those beams melted right through won't that mean that they were..."

"over four thousand degrees Celsius" J'onn informed the group "excuse me" he said as he phased through the wall and observation window into Kal's room.

"what are you doing J'onn?" Diana asked through the small microphone.

"I will enter his mind while he remains in an unconscious state and try to communicate with, learn as much as I can and try to calm him down before he wakes up again" J'onn said as he grabbed a chair and dragged it to end of the bed where Kal's head rested "please continue to try and learn everything you can in case I fail, I felt it before, his mind is very complex" he finished as he placed his hands on either side of Kal's head and his eyes glowed red as he entered his mind.

"so what do we do now?" Hal asked.

"I think it would be best to continue to search his ship for answers, there must be something in there that can help us find out who he is" Arthur suggested.

"I agree" Batman agreed before he looked at Hal "though I would like you to take the scans and images your ring took of the ship to Oa and see what you can find out"

"yeah sure thing, I'll be back as soon as I can" Hal said before leaving the others alone.

"you sure you're ok Diana?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine Victor, don't worry" she said giving him a smile. Over the years Diana and Victor have developed a brother, sister relationship "besides, I'm going to have to give a statement to the president about all of this. The last thing we need is for him to think where keeping secrets from him" she said before walking away still with a slight limp.

"don't you want to have a look of that sword of his first though" Barry quickly said that made her stop in her tracks.

She turned around slowly to face the others "Barry, I really have to..." She started hesitatingly.

"I know. I just thought since you we all know about your love of that type of weaponry. Not to mention that you once told me and a lot of us that 'you can learn a lot about a people from the weapons they use'" Barry quoted from Diana herself.

Diana tried to resist the urge to look at that sword more closely and deal with the more official business first but she couldn't, that sword matched the beauty of her own. A small smirk appeared on her mouth as she looked back at Barry "dam you Allen" Diana growled as she walked past the group and headed to the armory where they took it to.

Zatanna looked through the observation window and looked at Kal as he lay on the table "I've got to admit, I know he's an alien and if what happened in the hanger is any indication, very dangerous but dam, he's hot" she said ignoring the looks that the other are giving her "ok fine. Professional. Maybe I should go in there, Magic might have a different effect on him"

Bruce sighed before nodding, as much as he wanted her to stay away from him after that comment he had to admit, magic might be useful in this situation. Zatanna gave him a mischievous grin before heading into the room. Ever since her father died Bruce made sure he'd look after her, even when she'd grown up he'd still do it.

"well, if there's nothing else I'll go and oversee the search of the ship" Cyborg said before heading to the main hanger.

"I must return to Atlantis, let me know if you need me" Arthur said heading to the teleporter.

"and I'll take Diana's place and let the president know what's happened" Bruce said heading to the communication's room leaving Barry alone.

Barry clapped his hands together as he stood alone in the hallway "well... I've got stuff to do to" he said to himself before leaving.

 **Watch Tower: Armory**

 _Wonder Woman_

It was no secret that there were a lot of members in the league that had a fondness for weapons. There was Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Blue Beetle etc. While it was true that there were many who used members, in fact it was rare to find a leaguer that didn't use weapons and just relied on their abilities. Not many of the league found weapons really that intriguing but for those that did, they managed to find themselves in the armory ogling at Kal's sword and for good reason.

 _(N:A if you go on google images and type in 'Sword Of The Ancient Tongues' you'll find images of the sword but I want you to think of instead the Skyrim logo in the hilt, it's the 'S' symbol)_

Currently, the sword was being scanned by Red Tornado as it was being watched very closely by Green Arrow, Black Canary and John Steward "ok, I know swords are more Diana's territory. But wouldn't mind taking a few rounds with that" Dinah said as she waited eagerly for the scanning to end so she could give it a few swings.

"I wonder if it's stronger then Diana's, it certainly looks like it" Oliver said.

"I can't believe Diana's not here, though I guess she's probably in a meeting with the other big six about are new guest" John added.

"scan's complete" Tornado said "as predicted it's made of some unknown material, though I am not detecting any type of radiation or substance that courses harm to humans unless it has magical properties" he informed the others "so until we know for certain that is not the case no-one is to physically touch it" he finished as he grabbed the sword and placed it in an open glass container. With him being a machine the chances of him being affected buy it were very low.

"then perhaps it's best I take the sword" Wonder Woman said as she entered the room.

"with all due respect Wonder Woman, what will handing the weapon into your custody achieve?" Tornado asked.

"I plan to take it to Themyscira, there's no-one who knows about swords and magical properties like they do. I'll take the sword to are blacksmith Pallas" Diana said as she crossed her arms.

"wouldn't it be better if you stayed here in case he wakes up" Dinah argued.

"Yeah, I mean you are our heaviest hitter, next to Manhunter" Oliver agreed.

"I trust you all to handle yourselves in case something happens when he wakes up, but J'onn's in his mind now trying to get some sort of connection with him. Besides" Diana said as she looked at the sword closely "how can I pass at the opportunity to get closer to that" she finished.

Tornado considered the options at hand, he walked over to the far side of the room and picked up a long briefcase and walked back over to the group. He opened the case and picked up the sword and placed it inside "This should provide you protection from any magical properties that the weapon may have" Tornado said handing the case over to her "though it goes without saying that the weapon is not yours to keep, once you find what you need, you should bring it back" he advised.

"of course, Red Tornado" Diana said before she grabbed the case and turned around heading for the exit.

 **Themyscira**

It didn't take long for Diana to take the Javelin and head to Themyscira, no more than five minutes later she was landing in near the shore, after the jet landed Diana took flight and headed for the palace carrying the case. She could have gone straight to the forges but her mother might know something that could help.

Queen Hippolyta sat in the senate trying to end a debate that has been going on for over a year now, whether or not Themyscira should open itself to the Man's world or not. Given the importance of the debate, nearly everyone was in the senate building giving their options. Some think they should take the chance based on what Diana has been telling them and some scout missions to see if it's changed, and some think it's too much of a risk, saying that men haven't change and never will. General Philippus sat on her queens right and Donna, her daughter sat on her left.

"we have no reason to return to the man's world, we are completely self-sufficient. What would be the point of returning?" Artemis said angrily.

"it would show that we are no longer scarred by the monstrous acts Hercules and his men did to us, it shows we can overcome anything" Mala argued

"have you overcome it?" Artemis counted "because you know that as soon as we show ourselves to the outside world, men will be on this island none stop. They'll want to turn this place into a personal get away for themselves, and they'll no doubt try and bring themselves upon us when we least expect it. Are you willing to risk it" she finished.

Mala stopped her argument as she looked back to Artemis, she couldn't counter it "sorry Artemis but agree with Mala" Donna said speaking her opinion "I'm going to start living at the embassy permanently because I've seen Man's world up close and there are so many wonders that could benefit us like so much, it's so cool there" she stated.

Hippolyta rolled her eyes at her daughters in-formalness in such an important meeting. Before anyone else could say a word, the senate doors opened and Dianan stepped inside "mother a need your help with..." Diana started but stopped when she saw the number of people in the room.

"Diana" Donna said as she got from her chair and met her sister in the center of the room for a strong embrace "how are you? How's Steve?" She asked raising an eyebrow to her sister.

Diana couldn't help but sigh slightly at Donna's questions, she was always so eager to learn about her love life "he's fine" Diana said quickly noticing the angry glare she received from a number of amazons, especially Artemis.

Hippolyta stepped forward to greet her daughter "Diana, so good to see again" she said but stopped when she notices the long case in Diana's hand "what brings you here daughter?" She asked before turning around and re-taking her seat.

Diana stepped forward and stood in front of her mother while Donna re-took her seat on her left "mother there has been an a new and possibly dangerous development with the League" Diana stated.

Many members of the senate looked at each other confused, they may not trust all members of the league but there was no doubt of their strength "what kind of development Diana?" Hippolyta asked slightly concerned, due to Diana's own stubbiness there is not much she considers dangerous.

"several hours during a league meeting, our sensors picked up and alien object heading towards earth, upon closer inspection we found that it was a ship. In that ship, we found a man" Diana started noticing the mumbling and whispers that spread around the room at the mention of a man "he was locked away, asleep for an unknown amount of time. Once we woke him up, he saw us and started to cry out in pain. In his panic I tried to help him but that only seemed to make it worse, he lashed out in confusion and managed to hit me in the hip and it hurt, bruised my leg" she continued, Diana noticed the concerned look on her family's face's. It takes a lot of strength injure someone blessed by the gods "after he knocked me away he ran, we found him but not before he shot beams of energy out of his eyes and passed out from the pain" she explained.

"that is very concerning Diana" Philippus said "but if he is currently unconscious then why are you here and what is in that strange container?" She asked.

"I must speak with Pallas" Diana said earning an eye brow to raise on her mother's face "he had a weapon with him and due to the safety of the league I need to be sure that it has no magical properties that could be dangerous to my comrades" she stated.

"Very well, Pallas!" Hippolyta called out to the senate room. Quickly Pallas made her way to Diana.

"what would you have me check for a magical enchantment, your majesty?" Pallas asked respectfully.

"this" Diana said as she held the case in both hands and opened it reveling Kal's sword.

"oh my" Pallas said as she looked over the weapon "it's a beautiful blade Princess, whoever this man is he has good taste in design"

"focus Pallas" Hippolyta said "we must continue with our meeting soon"

"of course, apologies your majesty" Pallas said as she placed her hands just above the blade. Pallas frowned in confusion "princess, forgive me. I can feel something, though I don't think I can tell what it is" she explained stepping back "that's all I can tell you without my tools but if you allow me a few hours to study the sword, I might be able to tell you more"

"I can't, I want to be there if he wakes up in case he panics again. Do you think it could be dangerous?" Diana asked.

"I don't think so but I can't say for certain" Pallas admitted.

"do you mind" Diana asked as she turned to case around and handed it to Pallas. Pallas took the case without question. Diana took a deep breath before she slowly reached with her right hand and grabbed the handle of the blade, she waited for a moment to see if there was a reaction but nothing happened.

 _'must not be dangerous then'_ Diana thought to herself as she lifted the sword out of the case and held it outward giving everyone view of it.

"that is a nice sword" Philippus admitted.

"amen" Donna agreed.

"how does it feel Diana?" Hippolyta asked curious to know herself.

"light" Diana replied as she took a defensive stance and began to swing to sword with a couple of skillful swings and turns "it works well" Diana said as she stopped and looked at the sword, without really thinking she grabbed the hilt with both hands.

As she did, the sword let out a small pulse and the hilt began to glow red "AAAAHHHHH!" Diana shouted in pain as she dropped the sword in pain, the sword landed blade first and imbedded its self in the ground.

"Diana" both Hippolyta and Donna said as they rushed forward to her and Diana held her hands close and looked closely at them.

Most members of the senate began to get up from their seats and get closer to see what was happening "what was that?" Artemis asked as she took a step closer towards Diana.

Donna grabbed Diana's hands and looked at them closer. Diana groaned as she opened her palms reviling blood "it burnt you" Donna gasped as she looked at Diana's hands.

"well, I know what I'm asking this man when he wakes up" Diana said as all eyes turned to the sword imbedded in the ground.

 **Watch Tower Med-Bay**

 _Martian Manhunter and_ _Zatanna_

Zatanna had entered the room and walked over to Kal as he lay unmoving on the bed, she could see in the corner of her eyes that the big seven where all going in separate directions "what are you doing here Zatanna?" J'onn asked as his eyes went back to their normal state.

Zatanna shrugged "well, I figured I could try and help understand him better if I try and use magic, who knows? It might affect him better then these instruments"

"well, I would love the help" Ray said as he and Dr Light continued to try and find out everything they can.

"what are you doing anyway?" Zatanna asked "I thought you were trying to get into his head"

"I am but that's proven to be... difficult. He has the strongest mental barriers I've ever encountered. Right now I'm just trying to poke a hole in the barriers, just a way in so I can try and speak with him" J'onn explained "and now that he is unconscious, it will be easier because he won't be able to resist" he explained.

"wait, if he has those strong barriers then how where you able to knock him out when he was in the hanger?" Zatanna asked as she prepared her spell to help see inside his body.

"I wasn't the cause of him losing consciences. When I placed my hand on his head, that was me trying to explain to him that we weren't a threat. And I was only able to do that because he was in great turmoil over everything that was happening to him, he was in shock and in turn his mind was in chaos, unable to defend itself from me" J'onn explained "but even then, I was only able to gather a basic understanding of his language before his metal barriers repaired themselves from the shock and locked me out, then he just past out from either pain, shock, fear. I can only guess" J'onn finished.

"so, we know that this guy is strong if he is able to knock Diana off her feet and injure her. We know he has some sort of energy projectile he can shoot from his eyes. We know that he has powerful psychic blocks. And we know that his skin is very durable to have broken apart everything we used to try and get under it" Ray said as he and Light continued to work.

"Ok J'onn, I'll leave you to it" Zatanna said "let's see if magic has any effect on him" she said before J'onn nodded back to her trying to enter his mind again.

"niks eht htaeneb si tahw laever" Zatanna spoke. As soon as she did a bright light appeared over Kal's body. Ray and Light both winced at the light trying to block it out, the light faded and it was as if the Kal's chest and stomach had become transparent.

"wow, ok" Ray said as he and Light got closer and started to right done what they were seeing "Ok, let's see what we've got here" he said listing off what he was seeing "wow, very human. Lungs, Lever, stomach, wait..."

"are they what I think they are?" Light said as she starred at Kal's chest.

"Yeah" Ray answered "two hearts. Looks like their ten centimeters apart, located on the either side of his lungs located near the center of his chest then his sides" they finished before Zatanna's spell wore off.

"Sorry guys, that's all I got for now. It's up to J'onn now" she finished as she panted from exhaustion.

 **Kal's Mind**

J'onn was mentally standing in Kal's mind, the only think he could see was darkness and a large brick wall in front of him. He kept on trying to find ways through it, over and over again but nothing worked. It was literally trying to break a wall down with your bare hands. J'onn was a strong telepath, there was no doubt about that but these barriers where really strong but he did observe that they weren't natural, he took the time to train his mind against telepathic attack _'what reason could he have to train himself this thoroughly'_ J'onn thought to himself.

He continued his assault trying to get a figure through the walls of his mind, trying everything he could think of. Until he had a new thought, in his unconscious state Kal wasn't able to fight J'onn's attack himself so right now it was like his mind was being automated. Defending itself naturally so J'onn thought that maybe if he spoke to Kal's mind using the basic understanding of the Kryptonian language he acquired, thinking that if his mind felt something familiar it wouldn't defend itself as strongly, true if Kal was conscious he would be able to tell that it was a trick but that wasn't the case here.

J'onn made his way close to the wall and began to whisper Kryptonian words to it and it was working, he could feel the barrier weakening and he took his chance. In one quick monition he slammed his entire body on the wall breaking through it.

J'onn landed on what felt like a metal floors. He looked up to the sight of people walking past him, all carrying weapons and armor, it didn't take long for him to realize that they were soldiers. J'onn tried to find out where he was and he guessed that he was in Kal's memories. J'onn stood up looked more closely at his surroundings _'maybe a I tight of bunker or military facility'_ he thought to himself as he started to walk down the corridor he was in. He looked at the faces of all the people he could see, they looked human but he knew that wasn't the case but he looked in their eyes, they looked defeated. Like they knew they were going to their deaths.

J'onn reached what looked like a large hanger where a lot of people where gathering, he stepped inside and saw a large group of people standing in front of a ship entrance ramp. As J'onn approached he could hear someone speaking in the kryptonian language but thankfully J'onn new what he was being said.

"and when the day is done you will see the same look of fear in eyes of the Scar" he heard a man shout, J'onn walked through the people standing in front of him. With this being a memory, he was simply spectator. He reached the front of the group and stopped when he saw the man who was speaking. It was Kal holding the sword he was found with ""take all that you hold dear and stand together because in this moment. WE FACE THE MONSTERS THAT ARE AT OUR DOOR AND BRING THE FIGHT TO THEM, TODAY WE TELL THOSE SCAR BASTERDS WE ARE BRINGING THE APOCALYPES TO THEM!"

"OORAH, OORAH, OORAH" J'onn saw everyone chanting as they waved their fists in the air, it was then that he realized that it was a rally. He was giving them hope for whatever was about to happen next.

J'onn looked at Kal as he walked backwards into the ship, but when the ships door closed. Everyone froze, these where Kal's memories, now that he was out of view he didn't know what they were doing so they just froze and everything faded to darkness. J'onn stopped for a moment trying to gather his thoughts but he never got the chance as the darkness changed again. But this time he knew where he was, this was the room where they found Kal in the pod talking to what looked like some type of A.I. J'onn walked forward as Kal started to get into the pod _"activating ship wide Cryogenic suspension"_ J'onn heard a voice say.

"sleep well old friend" Kal said as the pod door closed.

"and you as well master" the A.I said before everything faded to darkness once again.

But nothing else happened after, there was no other memory. J'onn guessed that this is the last thing Kal remembers "I know you, don't I?" A voice spoke from behind J'onn. He quickly turned around and saw Kal standing behind him "you where there when a I woke up" Kal said stepping closer towards him.

"yes" J'onn replied "I am J'onn J'onzz, I'm a friend" he said making it clear that he was not a threat.

"I am Kal-El, what happened?" Kal asked.

"when you awoke from your slumber, you had a bad reaction to waking up" J'onn explained.

Kal winced as the darkness around them began to change, flashes of images from the Watch Tower started to flash, Kal running away from everything the pain "yes, I remember know" Kal said "what is that language you are speaking?" Kal asked.

"it is a very popular one from the planet Earth, the planet that the station we are both on orbits and the birth place of the human race. Here" J'onn said as he walked forward to Kal and placed both his hands on his head "I will give you an understanding of the language" he explained as he gave Kal his knowledge of the language.

Kal was grateful for his assistance but he stopped himself from responding and turned around as he remembered why he was in this situation. They were all dead, he was alone in the whole universe "what will you do with now?" Kal asked.

J'onn could feel the shift in emotion in Kal's body "we'll make sure you're not a threat and if that is the case try and help you go home"

"there is no helping me get home" Kal said.

j'onn tried not to pry, he'll leave that to Batman for later. Then let us help you with what you need, we are very interested in you based on what you can do" he finished placed a hand on Kal's shoulder.

"I think I'd like to wake up now" Kal stated turning back at J'onn.

J'onn nodded before turning around and walking away before fading into nothing.

 **Watch Tower: Med-Bay**

J'onn eyes returned to their normal state and he stood up looking over Kal's body "Hey, J'onn" Zatanna said walking over next to him "do you get through to him?" She asked.

"yes, I did" J'onn said as he looked up to her "Zatanna, would please help me undo lasso?" He asked as he looked to Kal's hands that where bind together.

"oh, why?" Zatanna asked as she and J'onn both began to untie his hands.

"he is about to wake up and I don't want him to feel any more of a prisoner then he might already feel" J'onn explained as they freed Kal's hands from.

Before Zatanna could replay Kal winced and slightly turned his head. Ray and Light both froze as they looked at Kal. Zatanna took a step back quietly readying herself for another bad reaction. Kal's eyes opened and he took a deep breath, his body shot upwards to a sitting position. J'onn placed a hand on Kal's back and another on his arm.

Kal winced as he began to hear everything that was happening around him and started to see through all the solid objects. But now that Kal has spoken with J'onn he has gotten over the shock of waking up he wasn't pancaking now and could think, he was bred to be a fighter, trained his entire life master his senses. Kal brought his hand up to his face and could see through it. Kal closed his eyes and closed his hand making a fist trying to black out everything and focus and what was around him now.

Kal opened his eyes and he can see his hand and everything around him but he couldn't see through anything and he could hear was in this room and nothing more. He had it under control for now "are you all right Kal?" J'onn asked.

Kal took a deep breath before turning to face J'onn "I... I am well for now J'onn" Kal responded before turning his head to look at the others in the room.

 **Ok guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know there are some things that are different like the Two hearts thing, I didn't have any real reason for that I just thought that it would make things more interesting. If there are any questions please send me a message and I will get back to you.**

 **Please leave a review, it would really mean a lot and they are a big help.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Bringing Problems With You

**Watch Tower-Interrogation Room 1**

Kal stood looking out of a window that showed the dark side of the earth with the sun growing as it rose above the horizon. The room was nothing special, pretty cliché actually, just a table and two chairs in the middle, and a one-way mirror that other people could see through. The only difference is the window that shows the outside of the station. Kal winced as he could feel his senses becoming more and more unstable as the sun light hit his skin. He was still in his flight suit as he hasn't had the chance to take it off yet, as soon as he regained consciousnesses he was given some water and escorted to this room where he's stayed for the past hour, during that time he's tried to get better control of his senses. Kal didn't even hear someone enter the room.

Once word had spread around the station that Kal had woken up, it didn't take long for everyone to decide who would speak to him. Even though it was obvious that J'onn knew more about him then anyone, some people believed that he would be too soft to interrogate him. Since Hal was on Oa trying to find out everything he could about Kal and his ship John was the only Lantern they had right now, they figured if Kal would be familiar with anything it would be a Green Lantern. John coughed loudly trying to get Kal's attention. Kal only tilted his head to the side before turning back to window. John didn't appreciate being ignored but he knew that this was a unique situation. He quickly gave the mirror a sideways glance before sitting in the chair closest to him and placed his hands on the table "So you don't feel like talking?" John started as he looked at the back of Kal's head.

Kal's silence was deafening. Behind the glass stood Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Manhunter. Diana stood there looking at Kal intensely with her hands bandaged in cloth. The burn marks weren't permanent but that didn't stop the others from being shocked and concerned about the whole thing. Not to mention that much to Red Tornado's displeasure Diana hadn't brought the sword back with her. She couldn't, it had imbedded its self in the ground. No-one could move it, not even when they tried using magic "so how did the president take the whole Kal situation?" Barry asked Batman as they stood and watched Kal just stand there.

Batman grumbled "not great, he's sending a team up to the station to evaluate him in case he's a threat"

"why do I have the feeling that whoever is going to be accessing him is going to be doing no better than John is" Barry said back as everyone could see how Kal's silence was continuing.

Bruce crossed his arms "if that's right then I can only guess what's going to happen, but I get the feeling it will be something along the lines of. Putting him in a high priority prison and taking his ship"

Diana turned to face him her face showing shock and typical annoyance "they can't do that" she stated "it's too dangerous, we don't know anything about that ship and you know Luthor's going to be over this the second he learns about it. We cannot allow him to have this ship, who knows what will happen if that's the case" she argued.

"which is why I'm doing everything I can to delay the visit until he's a little more talkative" he finished nodding back at Kal.

Diana was listening to what Bruce was saying but what interested her the most right now was the way Kal looked now. She could tell, he wasn't ignoring John. He just didn't care, he looked like you could try and kill him right now and he wouldn't do anything to you. He looked like a broken man.

"Ok. If you don't want to talk, you can listen while I talk. So, let me tell you how this all looks from are angle. We were just minding are own business when your ship showed on are scanners, we bring your ship onto are station, we find you in what looked like a cyro-pod, we wake you up and you run rampant injuring one of our strongest leaguers and damage our property. Did I miss anything?" John asked trying to get Kal to do something, anything really so long as he stopped looking out the window.

Before anything else could happen, the door opened and Diana walked in. John turned to face her, she simply tilted her head backwards and John complied leaving the two alone. Diana knew once she saw the look on his face that the only thing that would get him to talk would be when he wanted to, so she just wanted to let him know that they weren't going to force him but also needs to know that he wasn't a threat. She walked up beside him and looked out the window "beautiful, isn't it?" She asked looking out towards the earth but was met with silence.

Kal moved his eyes across the glass window and saw the reflection of the one who was speaking. He stopped for a moment and looked at her, there was no doubt she was beautiful, he hadn't seen a woman like that since Loana. His eyes drifted to what she was wearing, it wasn't anything of note, it wasn't anything of anything really. The thing that court Kal's notice was the bandages on her hands ' _very odd... unless she held something she shouldn't have'_ Kal thought to himself as he realized that those bandages on her hands cover the same place on each hand, like she was holding something the same way with both hands. Kal didn't know why but he had a gut feeling that he could trust her, the same feeling he had with J'onn.

Kal shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the Earth "I've... often wondered what it might look" Kal said as he could feel Diana's head turn to face him while he continued to look forward.

Diana was confused by what was said "what? The Earth?" She guessed.

"A world at peace. A world that's not burning" Kal answered quietly as he remembered that he's never even known the slightest understanding of peace, he didn't know what it looked like.

Diana was now concerned by what she was hearing. She could tell that Kal was a fighter, she could tell by the way he held himself, his stance, his arms slightly bent, ready to be brought up to defend himself in a moment's notice.

Diana didn't want to pry, she has seen that look in his eye before. It's the same look that her mother and all of her sisters whenever they spoke about their past, whenever they are reminded of what Hercules and his men did to them. The same look of just being broken. Diana knew from experience that she wouldn't be able get him to open up about his past just yet, she needed to build trust between them first. Not to mention that she didn't want to interrogate him with the lasso because she didn't feel right doing it "My name is Diana" she said.

"My name is Kal-El" Kal said.

Diana tried a new approach to when she would try this normally "Well Kal-El you have put us in a... difficult situation, the people down there, they tend to become concerned when it comes to a new alien appearance. And considering you have some abilities makes things even worse" she said trying to get him to explain the situation.

Kal turned his head to face her fully, she was even more beautiful than in the reflection "I had no idea that would happen" Kal stated "I didn't have any of those abilities before, something must have happened while I was in cryo-sleep" Kal said turning back to the window.

Right now, Diana was going to believe him unless something proved him wrong. She had no reason to doubt him and J'onn said he could tell he was a good man "do you have any idea what?" She asked.

"no" Kal replied "I have no way of knowing without using my ships equipment" Kal stated and making a point about wanting his ship at the same time.

"that... may be difficult considering the rules here, your ship needs to be assessed to make sure it's not a danger to anyone else" Diana said firmly.

Now Kal turned his entire body to face her, which easily made her nervous. It was the first direct approach he's made towards anyone "I would not recommend that" Kal said just as firmly. Kal didn't want any of them anywhere near his ship, it's all that's left of his people, it's all he has left.

"it's not your choice" Diana said standing her ground, not giving him any room to fight back "we have the right to make sure there aren't any hazards on your ship that might be deadly to us"

"it is even more deadly to try and access my technology with me being there" Kal said calmly as he gently reached down and grabbed her right hand. Diana wanted to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing but he was so gentle when he grabbed her hand, also that she actually felt his hand. Diana has never really felt the gentle touch of someone else, apart from the stronger members of the league but her mother, sisters, Steve. She's never really felt their touch. Kal brought her hand up to the height of his chest and gently undid the bandage covering her burn. Kal looked at the burn mark on her hand, he could tell. The mark came from something long as it looked like she held a really hot rod, like the handle of a sword "and from your experience, you must know that trying to use my property without my supervision can be... painful" Kal finished as he looked back into Diana's eyes.

Diana got lost in the blueness of his eyes but her own eyes widened as she remembered being told that Cyborg was leading a search of his ship top to bottom. Diana quickly turned and ran out of the room leaving Kal alone to turn back to the window and the view of the earth.

 **Watch Tower- Main Hanger**

Diana ran as fast as she could towards the main hanger with everyone that stood behind the observation window quickly followed after her. Expect for one. She noticed a flash by her side and then it was gone, it didn't take long for her to realize that Barry had used his speed to zoom past her and go to the hanger. As they reached the hanger everyone stopped and looked at the mess. Cyborg laid on the ground unconscious with a beat up Zatanna, Steel, Dinah, Mire, Captain Atom and red tornado all limping as the other leaguers tried to help them and stay on guard facing the ship.

The ship. Diana and the other members looked at the ship shock, it was as if a dome of blue energy had surrounded the whole ship. They all walked forward to help the others. Diana instinctively went to Cyborgs side to try and help him up "uuuggghhhh" he groaned as Diana sat him "what the hell was that?" He asked as the lights around his robot components started to flicker on and off.

"it seems that Kal-El's ship has some defences in place" J'onn said as he helped Zatanna to her feet.

"wait, the aliens name is Kal-El? Wow, that's so exotic and kind of sexy" she admitted as everyone stopped trying to stand up and help other get up the look at her "oh come on ladies, tell me I'm wrong" Zatanna challenged. Slowly all the woman looked away from her in defeat.

Diana turned her attention back to Cyborg "what did this Victor?" She asked trying to understand how this happened.

Cyborg sighed as he stood up fully "well I tried to make a connection with the ship so I could hack in but the second I connected I was hit with the strongest firewalls I've ever seen" Cyborg said sadly with a slight disappointment in himself for not being able to get in "I mean seriously this security beats apocalypse's by miles and it's still in my system" Cyborg said with a grunt "I'm trying to fight it off but..." He stopped. His face became emotionless as he stood up straight.

"victor? Are you..." Diana didn't get to finish her question before she was knocked several feet away by a blind swing from Cyborg.

Everyone took a defensive stance as Diana quickly stood back up from the attack, meanly kicking herself for letting it happen again so soon after she was hit by Kal the same way. "CYBORG, STAND DOWN!" John shouted as he readied his ring for attack.

Cyborg, still holding a completely emotionless face simply walked backwards through the dome shield and stood perfectly still in front of the ships entrance ramp "Victor?" Diana said as she walked forward to the ship. Cyborg eyes where scanning everything on front of him but he settled on Diana once she got close enough. Diana couldn't think about what was happening, thankfully Cyborg didn't hit as hard as Kal did. She now stood right in front of the shield, Cyborg didn't even flinch, everyone else just stood and watch still ready for a fight. Diana slowly lifted her hand and touched the shield, the second she did Cyborg lifted his arm, charged his cannon and began to fire.

 **Watch Tower-Interrogation Room 1**

Kal stood still quietly, still just looking at the earth. The sun had now fully risen over the horizon shining brightly over Kal's body. Kal winced slightly, it took a couple more moments before took control over his sense's and he could focus on what was right in front of him. Or right behind him.

"why are you here?" Batman asked with the most intimidating voice he could get as he walked right behind Kal, completely invading his personal space.

Kal slowly turned around and looked right at Bruce's eye's, he wasn't intimidated by him. Kal's face adopted a look of emptiness, there was no rage, no confusion, nothing. If anything, Bruce could easily see signs of depression located all over his face.

Kal slightly tilted his head at Batman "I don't understand the question?" Kal said.

"don't play dumb with me?" Bruce said getting even closer to him, their faces only an inch or two apart "Why are you here?" He growled.

"you brought _me_ here, you woke _me_ up, you decided to take action on _me_ " Kal replied "you're asking me questions you already have the answers too" he finished looking right into Bruce's eyes.

"listen, very carefully" Bruce said grinding his teeth.

But before anyone could reply Diana ran into the room, sword in hand and marched right up the Kal. She pushed Batman aside making him stumble a little bit and pointed her sword right at Kal's neck, slightly touching his skin though only barely, it was just enough for him to know. Though Diana was angry for what was happening with Cyborg she still took note that Kal's expression didn't change, he didn't even flinch, just still held that look of depression, like he just wanted to die "what is your ship doing?" Diana demanded.

"you're going to have to elaborate Diana" Kal said calmly.

"your ship has done something to my friend, it's like he's been taken over" Diana explained.

"what?" Bruce said stepping forward but left for the main hanger before Diana could explain what she meant.

"I see, and who is your friend?" Kal asked "because I don't see how my ship could 'possess' someone"

"his name is Victor and he's been heavily modified with robotics" Diana said as Kal's eye brows went upwards in understanding.

"The ship has advanced security, when something tries to hack in and fails the ship retaliates by re-hacking whatever tried to hack it in the first place and uses it to strengthen its self. If your friend had robotics in his body, well then..." Kal explained.

"fix it" Diana demanded "reverse whatever your ship has done and bring my friend back"

"very well" Kal said as he slowly lifted his arm and gently pushed the sword away from his throat, Diana obliged and lowered her weapon "on one condition" he calmly said, Diana nodded "once I do, no-one touches my property without my permission again" he finished.

Diana knew she didn't have the right to make that deal without the rest of the founder's permission, that was one of the rules that they made and agreed with together. No, one single member is allowed to make decisions that affect the whole league. But Diana didn't have a choice, it was Cyborg, someone she thought of as a little brother "agreed" she said.

"good, now take me to the cryo-pod you found me in" Kal said.

"What? Why?" Diana said wanting to know why they would be wasting time.

Kal walked to her and placed his hands of her shoulders "Diana, I give you my word that I will do everything I can to help your friend. But to do that I need you to do everything I tell you, understand?" Kal said as he looked right into Diana's eyes.

Diana didn't respond for a minute, she just got lost in the blueness of his eyes. There was something about being this close to him that made Diana's heart race and stomach flutter. The moment only seemed to intense further as she felt his hands on her shoulders, she _felt_ his hands on her, she's never felt that before, it was nice "understood" she replied.

 **Watch Tower- Main Hanger**

"VICTOR STOP!" John said as he and the others stood behind a constructed wall he built with his ring. The wall was holding up well against Cyborgs attacks but most of the league members in the room where still recovering from when the ship first reacted and others where trying to talk Cyborg out of what he doing, shooting them.

They tried to take him down and as peacefully as possible, without injuring him to much because they know it's not his fault, he's being controlled. By something.

Captain Atom, took a chance and dashed from the left side of the wall and charged at barrier. Cyborg didn't react fast enough and the Captain fired a powerful energy blast at the barrier. It struck the barrier right in front of Victor but the blast never even dented the shield, for a moment it seemed like the shield was using the blast to make itself stronger but anyone could react the blast was shot back at atom, shooting him across the hanger smashing him against the wall knocking him out cold.

"shit" Zatanna said as she looked over to the Captain laying on his stomach unmoving. She quickly sprinted out from behind the green constructed wall and headed to him. Reaching him she quickly lifted her arms facing Cyborg "dleihs evitcetorp" she chanted creating a magical barrier in front of her and the Captain.

Before Cyborg could retaliate Batman ran into the hanger to see what was happening, the doors closing behind him. Cyborg saw him and immediately started to open fire upon him, Bruce quickly dodged the incoming blast and rolled behind Lantern's wall "about time you showed up" John said as he struggled to keep his wall up from the constant fire of Cyborgs blasts.

"what have we got" Bruce said as he walked to side of the wall and got a good look at Cyborg.

"we don't know. We think the ships hacked into Cyborg's systems, controlling him" J'onn said as he tended to Barry's injured knee "where's Diana? Will Kal help us?" He asked.

"I don't know" Bruce said thinking about his own way to help. Quickly he pulled one of his EMP batarangs form his belt and threw it at the barrier thinking it might do something.

"Bruce, WAIT!" Zatanna shouted but it was too late, the batarang flew through the air and landed on the barrier.

As the EMP activated the barrier flickered slightly and everyone raised an eye brow wondering if that had worked but before anyone could do anything else a wave of energy was shot outside the barrier in a large dome shape, as it past everyone nobody felt any different except for the electrical shock they got in their ears. The wave went past the walls and roof all the lights went out leaving only the blue glow of the energy shield to light the room. Soon everyone started to choke on the lack of oxygen expect for Zatanna and captain atom who were safe behind her shield. The ship used the batarangs EMP against everyone else "Lan... Lantern" Bruce choked as he fell to his knees with everyone else.

John was already at his limits with the wall taking constant fire from Cyborg who was still attacking as the EMP only affected everything out side of the barrier. But the wave was not powerful enough to affect the whole station because Bruce could feel that room wasn't shaking so that meant the station was still in orbit. It took a great deal of energy and will power but John managed to turn the wall into his own dome shield that covered everyone around him and provided air at the same time.

Everyone took a moment for everyone to catch their breath "well what now" Barry asked.

"guys I...can't keep this up... for long" John said wincing as Cyborg continued to pound hard on the shield.

Before anyone could think of another plan the doors to the hanger forcefully opened and Diana staggered in with Kal behind her. Air could be seen flowing in to the hanger from behind the doors from the rest of station. Cyborg saw Diana and began to open fire on her, Diana used her bracelets block the blasts and walked forward towards the barrier. Kal was behind her his knees bent and ready to roll out of the way in any moment, Bruce couldn't help but observe that he was using a classic soldier's stance perfectly.

Once Diana reached the shield still blocking Cyborg's attacks, Kal quickly stepped out from behind her and pushed the command key he had in his hand and practically stabbed the barrier with it. Once the key touched the barrier Cyborg stopped firing and his arm returned to his normal state. The barrier around the ship vanished and the backup energy supplies for the hanger had kicked in and the lights returned to the hanger. Cyborg placed his right arm diagonally across his chest facing Kal, everyone wondered what he was doing but Kal knew that he was saluting the current ranking officer of the Kryptonian army. Kal knew that Cyborg was doing it against his will but he was still respectful so he saluted him back "you said you would fix him" Diana said as she aimed her sword at Kal feeling angry because he lied to her.

Kal turned to Diana calmly and looked into her eyes "and I will keep my word, you might want to help your fellow soldiers" Kal said to her before turning back forward and walking into the ship out of sight to Diana before she could tell them that they weren't soldiers.

Diana regretfully turned around and faced the others. John clasped to the ground from exhaustion after holding that wall and barrier up for so long and J'onn helped Barry stand up and let him lean on him for support. Diana looked over to Zatanna who couldn't get Captain Atom to his feet, he was too heavy for her.

"here" Diana said as she knelt down next to Zatanna and picked up the Captain from under his arm pits and dragged him the wall so he was sat up straight "what happened to him" she asked.

"I don't know" Zatanna said as she knelt down next her "he hit that barrier or shield or whatever and... it's like it fired a more powerful version of his own energy blast back at him"

"what is he doing?" Diana heard Bruce demand to know as he walked up behind them.

Diana sighed as she stood up and turned to face him "I don't know" she answered looking back to the entrance ramp of the ship.

"what do you mean you don't know?" Bruce asked giving Diana his best bat stare.

Diana crossed her arms and frowned "Kal-El said he would help Victor, in return I gave him my word that no-one would touch the ship or anything that belongs to him and given what happens when we try" said pointing to Cyborg who still stood still with his back straight facing forward with a blank face and waving her injured hands in front of him "I think that might be a good idea" she finished.

"you can't do that Diana, you aren't allowed to make that kind of decision without the permission of the other founders" Bruce argued back to her.

"well I didn't have time to ask for the opinion of the others considering one of them is busy ruling their underwater city, one is tending to the injured leg of another one" Diana said gesturing to Barry and J'onn "one is busy trying to interrogate someone who we know nothing about and the other is under someone else's control" Diana explained "so you'll excuse me if I took it upon myself to help my friends"

On board the ship Kal slowly looked around, taking a couple of deep breaths, he walked over to the pilot's chair. Hearing the sound of the snow crunching under his feet. Kal closed his eyes as he sat down in the chair and turned it around facing the front window. Kal looked out to the side and saw the hanger the ship was in and the league members in it, his mind flashed back to his final memories of Krypton. He could see his planet and the Scar fleet being engulfed by the expanding red sun. He closed his eyes and opened them again, back in the present. He turned back to the controls in front of him and inserted the command key in the console on his left.

The ship came to life, all the switches and controls lit up, Kal could hear the engine come to life and the venting in the ship already began to get rid of the frost and snow that had built up over the years _"Ok, come on, come on"_ Kal said speaking kryptonian, out of habit more than anything else. True if he was in the company of the leaguers then he would be trying the new language to ease their minds _"come on old friend, wake up"_ Kal said using the controls of the ship putting his training to use.

 _"gre... greet... greetings mas... mast... master"_ a voice said from behind Kal, he quickly turned around and saw the flickering hologram of Kelex _"I... I... I... app... appear... t... t... to... b... be... hav... having... po... powe... power shortages"_ Kelex finished as the flickering began to worsen.

Kal could tell what was happening and he began to panic _"No, no, no"_ Kal said as he quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the bridge and ripped one of the panels out of the floor revealing Kelex's core. It was a large ring shape no more than a foot long lying flat with a large blue light in the centre and hundreds of wires feeding into it. Kal's suppositions were confirmed when he saw Kelex's core flicker and become darker _"NO! No, you don't get to leave me this easily old friend not today. Not today, not after everything we've been through"_ Kal said in a panic as he began to open up other panels and find a way to give Kelex more power _'I just need a jump start'_ he thought to himself as he tried to figure out how he could get that.

 _"The Cyborg"_ Kal whispered to himself as he realized his had a fully controlled servant. Kal stood up and ran for the entrance ramp. Upon standing in the door way he saw that some more of the league had made their way to the hanger, some ready for a fight and other that where more calm. Kal quickly jogged down the entrance ramp and stood in front of Cyborg _"you know this station, yes?"_ Kal asked.

 _"I am familiar with every inch of this station Sir"_ Cyborg said replaying in kryptonian also.

Kal could visibly see everyone stiffen and become more guarded when they saw Victor become so under his control but right now, Kal didn't care, he just wanted to help his friend _"then go bring me something that can feed this ship power. Understood?"_ Kal ordered.

Cyborg saluted Kal in the kryptonian fashion _"Understood Sir"_

 _"Go, now"_ Kal said before Cyborg nodded and ran off as fast as he could out of the hanger and Kal returned to the ship to try and by Kelex some time.

Blue Beatle and Fire Storm tried to get in the way of Cyborg but to him they were interfering with his objective, he charged forward right through them knocking both of them off the ground and on their ass's. Some other leagues where about to chase after him but where stopped by Diana who thought it would be a good idea to forget about the pawn and go straight for the king. Without saying anything she marched forward towards the entrance ramp with J'onn behind her.

Knowing that the two most powerful leaguers are going in the rest felt that they would be enough to do what they had to.

Once the two entered the ship they were surprised to see Kal franticly mess with the wiring under the floor panels that connected to some kind bright light in the ground "Nid Bo Losei Zu'u Nu" Kal said in clearly pancaking but they couldn't understand over what, they had no idea what he was saying.

"Kal-El, what are you doing?" J'onn asked as he took a step forward towards Kal as he continued to mess with the electronics.

"Lo Keko Tum Rok" Kal replied as he went back to work back on the core.

Diana was becoming adjected by Kal's lack of focus "Kal-El, you gave me your word. Now what are you doing and speak English" Diana demanded not leaving Kal any room to try and ignore her.

"I know I gave you my word Diana and I will help your friend once I save mine" Kal said in English his voice clearly showing signs of panic.

Before Diana or J'onn could respond Cyborg came running in holding one end of an extension cord "Vor Tee Roon Tun Avalan Tel" he said holding out the end of the cord to Kal.

Kal quickly took it and plugged it into core. Everyone waited a couple of seconds, Kal couldn't help but hold his breath while J'onn and Diana just waited for an explanation for what he was doing.

As they waited for a sold minute Diana was about to say something when a holographic light appeared in the centre of the bridge _"greetings master, I must thank you for helping me with my lack of power problem"_ Kelex said to Kal speaking in Kryptonian, still booting up and only using the minimum power requirements so it took him a little longer before it noticed J'onn, Cyborg and Diana.

 _"it's good to see you again old friend"_ Kal responded with a small smile on his face.

Kelex turned to face Diana and J'onn, following its protocols Kelex hovered over to them. Diana and J'onn both took a step back defensively as Kelex approached. It stopped a foot away from her face and looked right at her, Diana began to feel uneasy before a scanner admitted from Kelex's eye and scanned her up and down. Diana frowned as she knew what it was doing but didn't say anything as it past her and moved over to J'onn to do the same "Kal-El, your word" Diana repeated as she crossed her arms in anger.

Kal nodded as he looked back over to Kelex as he continued to scan J'onn _"Kelex"_ Kal said in Kryptonian as he realized that Kelex didn't understand English yet _"the ships defences have taken over a module that tried to hack in, relinquish control of it"_ Kal ordered.

A couple of seconds later Cyborg groaned and collapsed onto his hands and knees. Diana and J'onn quickly went to his side and picked him up "Victor, are you alright?" Diana asked as Cyborg regained his balance and looked over to her.

"eerrr... yeah, yeah, I'm good. What happened?" He asked.

"we'll tell you later" Diana said as she and J'onn both walked Cyborg off the ship and towards the others.

"hey Vic" Shazam said as he walked forward and took his arm around his shoulder "come on, let's get you to the med-bay"

"I would like that" he said as they headed for the exit "I've got the worst headache of all time" he said wincing.

"so, what now" Barry said as he leaned against the wall trying not to put weight on his knee "and what's that thing doing" he said pointing at the cord leading it to the ship.

"it's feeding the ship power" J'onn said as most of the league had gathered around "but I do not know what are next plan should be regarding Kal-El" he said.

"well, he can't stay here" Batman said.

"not to mention the government, they want to meet him and we can't delay them for long" Hawkgirl said.

"they'll also want his ship, no doubt about that" Zatanna added.

"well that can't happen because Diana made a deal with Kal, now that he's undone what happened the Cyborg no-ones allowed to touch his ship" Bruce added.

"well now there're going to hate us more than they already do" John said.

"well we might be able to delay them, if we can convince them how dangerous it is" Hawkman said.

"no, that will only make them want it more" Green Arrow said.

"not to mention the dangerous ship's captain" Black Canary added.

"I have an idea that might work" Diana as everyone turned to face her.

On board the ship Kal looked at Kelex with one question on his mind "Kelex, how long have I been in Cryo-sleep?" He asked dreading the answer.

"by my calculations, you have been cryogenic suspension for over two billion years" Kelex informed.

Kal froze. He just looked at the holo of Kelex not knowing what to do, he knew that he could have been asleep for a long time but that was too long by anyone's standards. This is going to take some getting used too, not mention what he was going to do now, he had no home, no knowledge of the universe and the only peoples met are probably going to try and imprison him. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

 **Themyscira**

The senate building was in chaos for lack of a better word, ever since Diana left over a hundred Amazons tried to lift Kal's sword from the ground. All failing and ending up with burn marks on their hands. The senate had all but forgot about what they were summoned for and just tried to learn everything they could about the blade. So, Hippolyta had retaken her seat on the throne with Donna and Genral Phillipus at her sides. Everyone else in the senate went back to their seats, the only difference being that Pallas was now on front of the blade with all the equipment she needs to learn everything she can about the sword.

She's been working on it for over an hour while the other Amazons where talking amongst themselves, some about matters of the day, some about the subject of the debate, some about the sword and others getting their hands tended to by healers "well Pallas? What can you tell us?" Hippolyta asked as she was eager to learn everything she could about it.

Pallas slowly turned to Hippolyta "My Queen, I don't have the words. This is like none I have seen before. I don't even think the gods weapons are this complex" that last statement shocked everyone. Pallas was the Amazons smith for a reason, she had a natural gift for the craft, even been teach by Hephaestus a handful of times "the blade itself is stunning, perfectly crafted. I've never seen a metal like this either, it's much stronger than anything we have and even though I do not detect any magic, it's certainly behaving like it's influenced by it in some way..." Pallas said before she was interrupted.

The senate door flew open and Diana stepped inside "Twice in one-day Diana, you must really be tiring of man's world" Hippolyta joked as she stood up to greet her daughter.

Diana chuckled as she hugged her mother "I know mother, I came here this purposely because I have a proposal to make to the senate" Diana announced.

Donna raised an eye brow and looked over to Phillipus who also turned to face her "I wonder that proposal might be" she said sarcastically making the general chuckle.

"very well" Hippolyta said as she knew this needed to be addressed formally if it was an official proposal. She turned around and retook her throne as the rest of the Amazons all turned their attention to the princess.

Diana turned around and faced the senate "as some of you might remember, I came here before because of a man that had appeared in an unknown ship approve this world. Since I returned to the Justice League the man had regained consciousness and I request that he be allowed the rest here while he recovers from the shock of awakening from his long slumber" Diana said.

Everyone in the senate began to speak to each other, they didn't even bother to lower their voices. Diana couldn't even hear herself think "and why would we want to allow that princess" Artemis as she started to walk towards Diana, not trying to hide the bandages on her hands, she was the first to try and hold Kal's blade after Diana left.

The rest of the senate quietened down after hearing what Artemis said. Diana turned to face Artemis but still kept her voice loud so everyone could hear her "because Artemis, when I looked into his eyes I saw a broken man" Diana said while Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. Diana ignored her and faced her mother, sister and general "when I looked into his eyes I saw the same darkness and pain I see the eyes of everyone here when they talk about that monstrous event brought on all of you by Hercules and his men. I honestly think that Kal-El, has been the same level of torment and pain as all of you if not more so" Diana said as she turned to the rest of the senate "please, don't let your hatred of men get in the way of helping someone who is in as much pain as you if not in even more" Diana finished.

The whole senate was in complete silence for a couple of minutes while they thought of what the princess said. They never considered that a man might be in as much pain as they once where "why should we?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms.

Mala felt now was time to add her opinion "because Artemis, we need to stop living in the past. This man is not even human, there is no chance that he is even slightly related to the men that ravaged us..."

"Maybe we could think of this as a Beta test" Donna announced as everyone turned to face her as they had no idea what a Beta test was "a test, we let him stay here. We help him recover from whatever it is he needs to recover from while at the same time we get to see what it would be like to have a man one the island. If it ends up being good, we can think more openly about the idea of opening up to the world" she said as everyone raised their eyebrows at the shock of such a good idea coming from her "it would also allow us to find out more about that sword from the person who it belongs too" she finished.

"well said Donna" Hippolyta said "then if there are any objections in the senate, I will allow this alien to seek refuge here for one week" Hippolyta announced to the senate as everyone nodded in agreement, they liked the idea of a test instead of opening up completely to the outside world. Hippolyta nodded back "Diana go and get this Kal-El, he shall be welcome here"

"thank you, mother, I shall retrieve him at once" Diana said before tunring around and leaving the senate to continue to fuss over the sword and talk about the man that was about to visit their home.

 **Ok guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I always read every review, be they good or bad. I promise.**

 **Also, if I use any idea that you guys suggest I will give you a shout out in the next chapter until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Welcome to Themyscira

**The Javelin**

Kal sat calmly in the passenger seat of the Javelin as Diana piloted the ship towards Themyscira. Kal didn't know what to expect when he arrived at this hidden island, though he did feel better now that he was confident that no-one would touch his ship. After enough power was absorbed by Kelex from the station, the barrier was re-activated. Kelex did some calculations and told Kal that it would last without needing power for three earth weeks, enough time for Kal to understand these new abilities he now has.

Diana was nervous, it wasn't just trying to help Kal understand that they are not a threat and he was safe here. It was also a big moment for her people, a big part of deciding to return to the outside world depended on this stay going well. Diana also thought of it as an opportunity to try and help Kal understand his powers. Honestly, she just hoped that her sisters wouldn't judge and treat Kal to badly for being a man. They didn't do that to Steve but he was only on Themyscira for a day or two and they did interrogate him and Artimes did punch him. This is the first time a man has stayed on the island for an extended period of time.

How well Kal acted towards the amazons and the amazons to him and how well they behaved together decided on how long Kal would stay, though in two weeks Kal needed to get back to the watch tower in order to have a meeting with agents from the president to make sure he is not a threat to humanity. When they told Kal about that he thought it was only fair but despite Batman trying to scare and intimidate him Kal was not letting anyone near his ship, there was no debate or argument or choice, _no-one_ other than him was getting into his ship.

The Javelin past flew the magical barrier around the island and Diana was becoming more and more nervous, she felt like a teenager bringing her boyfriend home for the first time. Kal's head turned slightly as the island came into view "your heart the beating quicker than average" Kal said turning to face her "are you alright?" He asked.

Diana frowned in confusion as her eyes drifted to him while still focusing on flying "how can you tell?" She wondered.

Kal turned back to the front window "I err... I believe I'm able to hear it" he said.

Diana paused for a moment, she wanted to know more but she didn't want to push him. It never occupied to her that he might feel uneasy about gaining these abilities, so she just tried to act causal and shrugged "it seems one of the abelites you've acquired is good hearing, that can be very useful" she said.

Kal didn't answer, he just looked out the window as the Javelin past flew the clouds reviling Themyscira. Kal's eyes rose as he looked upon the island, there was no doubt that it was beautiful and again peaceful. Diana smiled as she always did when she saw her home.

Her mother knew Diana was on her way with Kal and had set up a meeting the palace where they can have a formal greeting for Kal but Diana suspected that she would try and intimidate him, for what reason she can't say but if Diana knew her mother it would be for a stupid one. After the greeting Kal would proceed to the healing isle so Epione could give Kal a medical examination, much to Epione's displeasure. she was open to the island to return to the world but that didn't mean she wanted to be in so close of a proximity to a man this soon, especially since Kal was required to undress so it can be a full examination. Once that is done Diana would escort Kal to his chambers where a fresh pair of clothes will be waiting for him. Once that is done he will be escorted to the senate building to take his sword.

Diana worked out these details with her mother once Kal was back in an interrogation cell after what happened with Cyborg was dealt with, so Kal had no idea about these plans and Diana prayed that he would be ok with them. he didn't strike Diana as a violent man but she wanted him to be happy here "so this is your birth place?" Kal said.

"yes, this is Themyscira" Diana said proudly as they approached a small landing area next to the docks.

"and this island is occupied solely by woman?" Kal asked.

"yes, no-one but woman" Diana informed as the ships landing gear and reached the ground.

"very fascinating" Kal commented as the two could see the group of two dozen woman approach them, four on horseback on the corners of the group, all of them wearing armour.

Diana could see General Phillipus leading the group. Diana stood and took a deep breath "are you ready?" She asked Kal.

Kal stood up and turned to face Diana his face still showing barely any signs of emotion "yes" he simply said "lead the way"

Diana nodded and made her way to the exit of the ship, Kal close behind her. the ramp lowered as the General and her woman held their position at the front of the ship. Some of them where eager to see this man from the stars, some didn't even want him here and some were just because of their orders but all were ready to attack if they needed to. As Diana and Kal walked down the exit ramp of the ship, everyone was surprised to see a man who looked completely... human, handsome even. The only thing that made them think that he was different from the other men they've met in the past is the clothing he wore.

Diana walked forward first with Kal behind on her right. While Diana greeted the General Kal's eyes drifted to the woman around them, all of them had eyes on him and he returned those glances. They figured that Kal was admiring their beauty which all amazons had but when Kal was looking at them, he didn't see woman, he saw soldiers, threats. So, he did what anyone with his experience and training did, he sized them all up, counted how many there were, the weapons they used, number of escape routes he could take and whether or not he could take them down if he needed to.

Kal brought his eyes back to the General as she approached Kal. Even Phillipus was nervous and she was known for keeping all of her emotions in check, there was just something about Kal that put her on edge, Kal just stood there like a statue with his arms at his sides as she reached him "Kal-El, on behalf of Queen Hippolyta I extend to you her greetings" Phillipus said as she extended her hand.

Kal looked down to the extended hand and back to her eyes for a moment before taking a risk and reaching out but he didn't grab her hand. Kal reached further and grabbed her wrist, Phillipus doing the same. It wasn't the standard handshake but it was a greeting from one warrior to another "I appreciate the help her majesty is giving me, I look forward to meeting her" Kal said calmly.

Diana was surprised by Kal's words, very formal, gave her the impression this would not be the first time Kal was meeting royalty. She couldn't help but notice how the others were looking at him, all carrying different faces "I'm sure my mother is eager to meet him, lead the way Phillipus" Diana said.

"of course princess" Phillipus said as she turned around and led everyone into the city.

Diana stayed close to Kal's side as they walked into the city, they were in the middle of the escort but still she wanted to make sure that her sisters would be sure not to act violently towards Kal. She knew that they were ordered not to attack him but that doesn't mean that had to show him respect, he had to earn that, at least with her by his side her sisters would think twice before trying to disrespect him.

As they entered the city gate's Diana could see nearly everyone was here, no doubt to get a glance of Kal. In fact, Diana hasn't ever seen so many of her sisters so close to together before. Thankfully Diana could see that Kal wasn't starring at some of the exposed breasts of her sisters, at least they couldn't use that against him.

Kal kept his eyes forward as he followed the General, though he couldn't help but use his new-found hearing to listen to what was being whispered around them as they walked.

 _"so this is an alien, he looks so normal"_

 _"he looks handsome, well-built too"_

 _"I wonder if the princess wants to bed him"_

 _"he shouldn't be here, we can't trust him"_

 _"why don't we just kill him and be done with it"_

 _"do you think he knows combat?"_

 _"I want to be there when he's reunited with his weapon"_

 _"we should through him into the colosseum and let him earn the right to be here"_

"it seems your people have developed their opinions of me already" Kal said to Diana as they reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the palace.

Diana sighed "I wish they wouldn't, but as much as I hate to admit it, my people are stubborn"

"I know the feeling" Kal replied as they walked through the large doors that made the entrance.

Diana could tell that all palace guards were at full attention, all ready to pounce on Kal should they need to. Though Diana couldn't help but wonder how Kal would act in a really fight, she didn't even know if Kal could fight, she assumed he knew but couldn't know for certain.

As the group entered the throne room. Kal could see the room on its own was very impressive, not taking into account the dozens of armed guards spread around the room and the others that seemed to be in more official clothing. Diana couldn't help but frown at her mother's not very welcoming welcome to Kal.

Kal's eyes turned to the throne and the well-dressed woman sitting in it. There was no doubt in Kal's mind that this was the queen, she had a crown on her head and had a younger woman sitting on her right that Kal could only guess was Princess Donna, Diana's younger sister and on her left standing tall, he could see a well-built woman much like Diana with long flowing red hair and scowl on her face. Kal could tell that all eyes were on him as they stopped in the middle of the room.

The General and her soldiers all stopped and bowed to the queen, Kal wasn't sure whether to bow or not. He felt like he should but Hippolyta wasn't Kal's queen, so in the end Kal simply put his back up straight and placed his hands behind his back in a professing manner "so this is the Kal-El my daughter has spoken so much about?" Hippolyta said out loud as the General and everyone else rose from there bowing position.

"yes, your majesty. I am Kal-El. It's an honour" Kal said calmly and respectfully.

Hippolyta was surprised by this Kal-El, he was a statue. It's like he didn't even notice all of the armed guards around the room looking at nothing but him "Kal-El, I hope you understand that this is not a common occurrents for my people. The only reason this is even happening is because my daughter asked us to allow it" Hippolyta started.

"mother..." Diana sighed as she realized she shouldn't even be surprised that within her second sentence to Kal she was being rude.

"Diana, I am simply letting this Kal-El know that despite he will be living among us until we decide he is no longer wanted here, he will not be treated like a guest because we do not trust him" Hippolyta said as everyone in the room which included a number of the senate nodded in agreement, though Donna was giving her mother a sideways glance. Hippolyta looked back to Kal-El seeing that he hasn't moved an inch, not one emotion was showing not even a frown, it was unnerving.

"nothing to say man?" Artemis spat refusing to let the frown on her face leave her.

Kal turned his head to face Artemis "no. I completely agree"

Everyone in the room frowned in confusion, even Diana who still stood by Kal's side "you do" Donna asked tilting her head at Kal.

Kal turned his eyes to face Donna using his now incredible hearing, he could hear that her heart rate had increased dramatically. Simply caused by Kal looking at her, right into her eyes "yes princess, I do" Kal said calmly "Trust has to be earned, as does respect. I've done nothing to earn either, none of you know me. So I would consider you all fools if you trust or respect me" he said boldly "keeping this society of yours completely independent and hidden from the outside world is commendable and so you've earned my respect but I do not trust you. Like you the only reason I am here is because Diana has asked it of me, though I feel that I must point out that I would have come here eventually because you have something that belongs to me. And I request that you return to me what is mine immediately" Kal said firmly as he looked back into the queen's eyes leaving no room argue, true he didn't really have a fondness for swords but weather he was fond of it or not it was still one of the last things he had left of his people, he was also the only one who could wield it. Based on what Kal could see, some of the guards and the red-haired woman had bandages on their hands so they tried to use the sword to, obviously they were unable to.

Hippolyta was shocked by what she was hearing, this man was unlike any she has met before. He was so respectful while at the same time sounding like he was challenging her, ultimately, she just decided to be honest "rest assured Kal-El, your blade will be returned to you once you have finished your business on the healing isle"

Kal tilted his head "business, your majesty?"

"yes, given that you are staying with us for an extended period of time. You must first go to the Healing Isle to get a full physical examination from our chief healer Epione" Hippolyta explained.

Kal nodded "if I must, but your majesty that is entirely unnecessary. I'm perfectly healthy" Kal tried to argue.

"do not talk back to the queen" Artimes said angrily taking and aggressive step forward towards Kal.

Hippolyta frowned at her "Artemis, please. While I'm sure that you are healthy Kal-El, this more for are peace of mind then it is for your health"

Kal sighed "very well your majesty"

Hippolyta smiled slightly "good, now Diana please escort Kal-El to the Healing Isle"

Diana bowed "of course mother, please follow me Kal-El" she told Kal before leaving the hall with Kal behind her.

Everyone else took a minute after they left to make sure they were gone before speaking amongst themselves "well... he's... interesting" Donna said started.

"he's unnerving" Phillipus replied.

"he's arrogant and needs to be remained of his place, preferably by combat" Artimes said.

"I don't think that a good idea, he looks like he knows how to handle a fight" Donna pointed out "what are your thoughts mother" she asked.

Hippolyta looked deep in thought "I don't know what to think about him, the only thing I know for a certainty is that this is going to be an interesting couple of days" she replied.

 **The Healing Isle**

Epione was pacing nervously in one of the healing chambers. She was going through a wide range of emotions, she was scared for being so close to a man again, she was eager to examine an alien, curious as to why Diana spoke the way she did about him and she was concerned for the safety of herself and her sisters encase he was strong or had any abilities that the rest of the league.

She was told the man had arrived ten minutes ago and was just trying to prepare herself for anything as she didn't know what this man looked like, just that he was a male. The examination table lay in the middle of the chamber with the sun light from the large open balcony's that allowed a large amount of sunlight into the chamber. Epione didn't know what to expect so she had all the equipment and a handful of remedies and potions ready so she could be ready for every circumstance.

She heard to door to the chamber open and she turned to see Diana and the alien be her side. Epione took a moment to look at the alien, she was incredibly surprised by what she was seeing. He looked so human, wearing strange clothing. She was now more eager than scared to get a good luck at the man, she found herself with a very strong desire to get under his skin and see how he worked. Epione turned her attention back to Diana "princess, it's so good to see you again" Epione said walking forward trying her best to ignore the man and gave Diana a big hug.

"it's good to see you as well Epione" Diana said exiting the embrace and holding both her hands "I thank you for doing this Epione, I know you're not very happy about it" she said sincerely as she could see Epione's eyes drifting to Kal. Diana smiled "Epione, this is Kal-El. Kal-El I'll like to introduce you to Epione, Themyscira's chief healer" she finished.

Epione's eyes turned to face Kal who stood still beside Diana with an emotionless expiration "ma'am" Kal said nodding towards Epione.

Epione shifted awkwardly towards Kal "Kal-El, it's good to finely meet you" she lied, she just wanted to be polite "I trust you know why you're here?"

"yes, I've been request to undergo a full physical examination to ease the minds of your sister" Kal said.

"yes, would you please remove your armour and lay down on the exam table" Epione said and turned to Diana as Kal moved forward to the table "your majesty, I have request that you leave so I can perform the examination"

Diana wasn't happy about the idea of leaving Kal alone and not being able to see the examination but she knew she couldn't argue with Epione "of course, I'll wait outside when you..." She started before her eyes drifted to Kal who stood by the table removing his flight suit.

Kal placed his hand on his chest aligning his figures in certain way placed at specific points of the crest. Diana's eye brows went up in shock as did Epione's when they both saw Kal's clothing look like it was disintegrating around his body until nothing was left but the crest itself that Kal held in his hand. Underneath the suit, he was wearing what Diana guessed resembled black boxers but what shocked her the most was the large number of scars on his body.

Kal still had his back turned to Diana and Epione but they could already see two large scars across his upper back and a large burn mark on his lower back "your majesty, as I said you must leave so I can perform the examination" Epione repeated.

Diana didn't register what she just said, her eyes where fixed on Kal, or Kal's scars to be more exact. She's never seen anyone that badly scared before, not even some of her warrior sisters, or her fellow leaguers. Now there was no doubt in her mind, Kal-El was a fighter in some fashion "Princess" Epione said louder than normal to snap Diana out of her train of thought.

Diana quickly turned back to Epione "oh... yes, of course... let me know... when you're... finished" Diana said blushing before quickly turning around and leaving the chamber.

Epione walked forward and locked the door feeling much better about the examination. She turned around back to Kal and saw him looking at her calmly. Her eyes drifted to the front of his body, it held even more scar's then his back. She needed to see the full extent of these injury's "please, lay down on the examination table Kal-El" she requested.

Kal nodded, placed the crest on the table next to the medical tools and moved to the table laying down on top of it, he lied there perfectly still as Epione moved over towards him "I would like to be clear Kal-El, this is a fully physical examination, so will need to put you under in order to spare you any unnecessary pain"

Kal nodded "I understand" his simply said.

Epione nodded back awkwardly as she reached for a small cup that held a special mixture of ingredients "here, drink this" she said handing him the cup.

Kal took the cup out of her hand and slowly drank it, didn't take long for Kal to drift of too an unconscious state. Once Epione was sure Kal was completely knocked out she began to perform the examination "what in the gods names" she gasped at what she was seeing.

 **Themyscira- the palace**

Hippolyta sat on her throne dealing with common issues of the day, being a queen does keep you busy. Donna was sitting on her right, she didn't have to but she had nothing better to do today apart from hound Diana about her love life and the league "something on your mind mother" Donna asked turning to Hippolyta seeing the troubled look on her face.

Hippolyta sighed as the senator she was talking to left, leaving the two alone with the handful guards spread out around the room "no my daughter, do not worry about me" Hippolyta said trying to deflect the question.

"it's him isn't it" Donna said. Hippolyta gave him a sideways glance "he reminds you of him, doesn't he?" Donna guessed.

Hippolyta couldn't help but sigh "yes, the way Kal-El carries himself. The way he talks. The way he looks at everything around him" Hippolyta said trying to keep those memories at bay.

Donna knew that her mother was talking about Hercules "mother, it's not fair to judge all on the actions of a few hundred. And from what Diana told about him being from another world, it's impossible for him to be anywhere near here when _that_ happened"

"yes, Donna I know, and I know I shouldn't judge him but something about him puts me on edge. It's..."

"unnerving" Diana finished for her as she entered the room and walked over to the pair "he's with Epione now, they should be longer than an hour"

"that is comfiting, hopefully she can learn something useful about him" Hippolyta said.

Diana quietly walked forward towards her mother" mother I know this is not easy for you, but I really appreciate you doing this. Even though you were quite rude to him"

"I simply wanted Kal-El to understand the situation he was in, after all you will not be here for the entirety of his stay" Hippolyta argued back.

"I know mother but even you can tell that he has been through an ordeal, and you promised he would be welcomed here. Hera knows he won't be to the rest of the world" Diana sighed. She knew that aliens where somewhat tolerated by the government but that's only if they are found by the league first. If they are found without the leagues knowledge, then they'll most likely be turned over the A.R.G.U.S, and that never ends well for them. Even the department of Meta-Human affairs that Steve and she herself was a part of tried to get a hold aliens. Though she tries her best to make sure the aliens are treated fairly but most of the time she has to get the league to help the aliens.

Kal was found by the league first but the government won't like that Kal has what seems to be extremely advanced tech and she could guess he won't be interested in sharing it, no human would like that.

"don't worry Diana, I'll look after Kal-El while your away" Donna said happily. Hippolyta didn't like Donna's eagerness to be close to Kal-El at all.

 _Two hours later_

Diana and Donna both sat slouched on their chairs with a hand supporting their heads while their mother spoke to one of the senators about a farming problem. It was official they were board out of their minds, Diana was more entertained with monitor duty on the Watch Tower then this, and that's saying something.

"and of course, I will want to re-establish guard rotations as soon as the festival is finished" Phillipus said "And my queen, I feel it best you know that Kal-El's appearance created a great deal of unrest for our sisters" the senator spoke quickly getting Donna's and Diana's attention "while it is true some are more welcoming of him then others, his arrival has divided us. It's worrying" she finished.

"while I understand out sisters concerned we have to remember that we are not the only ones who have suffered throughout history. It is true that Themyscira was created for us, we have a duty to share it with others in order to help them, even if they are men"

Diana and Donna couldn't help but smile at their mother's words, it was confuting that despite what she may feel about Kal-El she words honour her word and make sure to help Kal-El recover from whatever he just came from.

Before anyone could say anything else the throne room door's opened and Epione walked in carrying some scrolls with Kal on her right back in this flight suit, his face as emotionless as usual "your majesty" Epione said as she bowed while tightened his back and nodded towards her.

Everyone in the room could tell that Epione was looking different than usual, she's always been very calm in the face of anything. Today she was different, she looked like she just ran a marathon and was left incredibly satisfied.

Hippolyta could easily tell that Epione wanted to tell her about the examination but she knew she wouldn't while she was so close to Kal, she believed in discretion "Phillipus, would mind escorting Kal to his quarters. I believe we have a spare room ready in the east wing"

"yes, my queen" Phillipus said bowing before turning "follow me Kal-El" she instructed.

"of course General" Kal said following her.

As the doors to the throne room closed Hippolyta's, Diana's and Donna's eyes all turned to the chief healer "do not leave us in suspense Epione, what can you tell us about him from the examination" Hippolyta said.

Epione's eyes turned bright and a big smile spread across his face "My queen, he is incredible. I have never seen anything like him before, he is unbelievable"

Diana knew Epione had not had the chance to examine an alien before but she didn't expect this type of reaction from her "calm yourself Epione" Hippolyta said "start from the beginning"

"of course my queen" Epione said blushing from embarrass meant about how excited she got over Kal-El "well first my impression of Kal-El was his skin. After seeing all of his body I can say the twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue, with secondary degree burns on his lower back. From what I can tell they are all different ages, meanings he didn't get them all in any one time but most likely throughout the course of his life. I've never seen anyone with that amount of scars, not even are own most seasoned worriers" Epione started.

Hippolyta didn't know what to say about that, it would explain why Kal-El carried himself the way he did. He was so disciplined, so sure of himself, Diana was shocked, that would mean he had just as many scars on his front as he did the back, not even Bruce, _the Batman_ had that many scars "and what of the inside of his body?" She asked trying to get all the information she could before she tried to understand him.

"that's where he gets the most interesting" Epione said smiling again "first his skin is very strong, more dense then Diana's as the tools I tried to use to make an insertion broke and shattered into piece's"

Now everyone was starting to get concerned, Diana was the strongest amazon and arguably the strongest Leaguer next to J'onn. To hear that Kals skin was denser then hers was troubling "but thankfully I was able to get under it eventually. But only by using the tools gifted by Asclepius was I able to perform the rest of the examination"

Asclepius, the god of medicine. He had gifted a handful of tools to Epione when Themyscira was created, being the magical weapons of the gods, she only used them when the situation was dire "and what can you tell us?" Diana said deciding she would freak out about all of this later.

"that's where he is the most exciting" Epione said smiling again as she grabbed one of the scrolls and handed it over to Hippolyta. Who looked closely at it reading it all with Diana and Donna at her sides reading also while she continued to speak "there is only one difference between him and everyone else, he has two hearts. Both located in the centre of his chest only ten centimetres apart. Apart from that, there's nothing different about him from anyone else I've examined in the past"

Donna looked up from the scroll and chuckled seeing Epione smiling madly like a child "you seem very happy for someone who doesn't know Epione"

"I must admit princess, that I do take a pleasure from it" Epione said smiling "it has been to long since I have faced a mystery that I did not already know, it is very refreshing"

"and how did Kal-El behave during his examination?" Hippolyta asked.

"oh, he was completely co-operative during the entire process. I wish some of our sisters where that easy to deal with" Epione replied.

"I would like a copy of the examination report Epione" Diana said "the league would be very grateful for the information you have on him"

"of course princess" Epione said bowing.

"I imagine Phillipus has shown Kal-El to his room by now" Hippolyta said standing up "let us head to the senate so we can be there when Phillipus and Kal-El arrive so we can see him retrieve his weapon" she finished standing and heading for the senate with Diana and Donna right behind her.

 **East-Wing of the Palace**

Phillipus led Kal to one of the spare guest rooms, she tried not to let it bother her but she didn't like being too close to this man without trying to strike him down and as they walked to looks the other guards and servants gave him, she was not alone in that thought "it seems you and your people don't seem to found of me" Kal stated.

"it is understandable, you are the first man to be staying on our island for a very long time" Phillipus replied.

"while that does explain why your people of taken such an interest in me, it does not explain why I have seen may stare at me as if I was their mortal enemy" Kal said as they reached a door.

Phillipus sighed as she opened to door and the two stepped inside. Kal was surprised by what he saw. The room was large and furnished, it had a large double bed with a silk cover, a fire pit on the other side of the room with a luxurious couch in front of it. There was a door leading into a bathing room that held a tub for a bath, a sink and a toilet. The room also had a good décor with velvet rugs and drapes with painting spread out all over the room and a balcony that looked out over the main city.

"because in some ways you are their mortal enemy" she said as she and Kal stood in the centre of the room next to the fire pit behind the couch.

"I don't understand, how can that be possible? None of you know me" Kal said.

"no, we don't. But you are a man. That is more than enough for some of us to have hatred for you" Phillipus said.

Kal raised an eye brow to her "why would my gender have anything to do with your people's opinion of me? Would it have something to do with why there are no men on your island?" Kal asked.

"I don't think it is my place to say Kal-El, it would be better for the Queen or either of the princess to answer that question" Phillipus replied trying to drop the subject "before I escort you to the senate perhaps it will be best for you to change into something more native, it will help sway the public opinion you. There will be spare clothing in the dresser by the bed, I will wait outside until you are done"

 **The Senate Building**

The word had spread once Hippolyta, Diana and Donna had arrived at the senate building. Everyone realized that if they were there then it would be long before Kal arrived to and everybody wanted to see him draw his blade from the ground. As time passed the senate building was completely packed with people, you couldn't even move two feet before bumping into someone. The free space was around the sword itself and the throne where Hippolyta sat with Donna on her right, Diana on her left and Artimes standing at the front of the crowd with her arms crossed.

It was clear that almost everyone in the room had bandages on their hands, so they tried to let the blade itself. And failed.

From Hippolyta's view which looked down the hall all the way to the main doors and to her Diana and Donna, they could see the doors open and the crowd began to clear a path. Diana walked forward and stood next to the sword as she saw Phillipus and Kal walk through the crowed and Phillipus walked forward to Hippolyta and bowing to her and then standing next to Artimes while Kal just stood still starring at the blade.

Diana could see that he was smiling, if not just slightly "Well Kal-El, re-take what is yours" Hippolyta said as she gestured towards the sword.

Kal-El walked forward while his eyes drifted to the people around him "it seems a great deal of you attempted to try and wiled the sword yourselves" Kal said as he stood next to the sword, skimming over it with his hand.

"why did it burn us?" Diana asked crossing her arms looking at Kal, not needing to look around to see her sisters nodding to her question.

"it was too much for your brains to handle" Kal said.

"what? What do you mean, too much for our brains?" Artimes asked stepping for angrily.

Kal sighed "you need to understand that the sword isn't just a piece of sharp metal. This is Kryptonian technology" Kal said.

Diana frowned at what he just said 'Kryptonian' _was that his race?_ Diana thought to herself before asking "so if it's not just a blade, then what is it?" She asked.

Kal looked right at her "it's one of the most advanced things my people built" he answered "when it was made it was bound to the blood line of the El family. Which is one of the reasons why it rejected you all when you tried to use it, you're not part of the house of El and as I said, it's to much for your brains to handle" Kal informed.

Diana tilted her head at him. It was not that surprising now that she thought about it, there were lots of things in man's world that needed a DNA scan in order to work "I don't understand, Diana could still pick it up and use it like any other sword" Donna said walking forward as well.

Kal nodded "true, you could pick it up and swing it around but it won't be operating at one hundred percent efficiency. When you grabbed it with both hands, it reads you DNA and activates, which is why who ever grabbed it first was rejected" Kal said looking down at the sword with a smile.

Diana frowned wondering what would happen if Kal used the sword himself "and what would happen if the sword was used to its full power?" Hippolyta asked.

"then the wielder would become a one-person army" Kal said.

"how does that work?" Diana quickly asked wanting to know more and more about the sword so she could write a report for the league data base.

Kal looked at her "it's complicated" he simply said back to her.

Diana frowned at him, it seemed that Kal-El had a secret. Before anyone could say anything else. Kal turned his body fully to face the blade not wanting to wait any longer.

Everyone leaned in closer as Kal reached out with both hands around the grip of the sword. Kal's hands gripped the blade, now everyone's eyes widened as instead of a red light like they all saw when their sisters tried to use the sword. Instead the writing that went down the blade and the lines of the patterns that went around the grip including the family crest at the top of the grip all glowed with an almost ethereal blue.

Everyone could feel the ground shake slightly as he grunted lifting the blade from the ground. Diana looked at the ground around Kal and the sword and her eyes narrowed as she saw small rocks and dirt clods that where made when the blade met the ground the first time began to slowly lift of the ground and into the air. Kal gave the blade one last pull and the tip of the sword came out of the ground, the ground stopped shaking as Kal took a step or two back holding the blade upwards taking a couple of deep breaths.

Kal closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, after all he hasn't felt that rush of knowledge in over two billion years. His eyes opened to the sight of everyone starring at him. He straightened his back and did a couple of skill full swings and twirls with blade around himself before stopping and restraighting his back before holding the sword with both hands and facing it downwards towards the ground.

As amazed as she was at what she was seeing Diana quickly realized something that gave her much pleasure in thinking about "Kal-El, do you spar by any chance" she asked getting a competitive smirk.

 **Ok Guys, thanks for reading and for all the response's and reviews I got in the last chapter, they were a great help.**

 **Please leave me a review, they are a great help for me and deciding what my next chapter will be about, give me your suggestions about what you think should happen next, if I use your idea I will give you a shout out. Even if it's just an idea about a certain character.**

 **as always I'll see you in the enxt chap**


	5. More Questions Than Answers

Hey guys, just wanted to clear some things up. Diana's origin sotry is based off the Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie, just picture that Donna was there and she just hadn't met the League yet. And you can still picture her as Gal Gadot, you don't have too just thought it would make things easier.

* * *

 **Themyscira-The C** **olosseum**

The whole Colosseum was full, every possible seat was occupied. No Amazon would dare miss this. Kal-El had agreed to a spar with Diana, their princess, their champion, their greatest worrier. It was Donna's idea to have the spar in the colosseum because it seems that they are both powerful and needed the space, she denied the allocation Diana gave her that she just wanted to put on a show.

The royal box that was located at the bottom level of the colosseum nearly on the ground to give the royal's a good view but not low enough to be in the splash zone of blood and dirt. Queen Hippolyta sat in the middle of the box with Donna sitting on her left, Phillipus was standing close on her right. Normally Diana would be sitting on her right but she was currently standing on the ground in front of the box on the Colosseum floor. Hippolyta had Epione on standby just in case there was an injury that needed to be treated seriously. Epione wouldn't admit it but she hoped Kal-El would need treatment, not because she hates that he is a man but because she wanted to examine him again, to try new methods that might help her learn about him. Artimes stood just outside the box with her arms crossed looking down at the Colosseum floor.

Diana was in her Wonder Woman gear with her sword and shield in her hands, as much as she hated that she and Kal-El where a major source of entertainment for her sisters. She was excited, true there were a few members of the league that could give her a good spar where she doesn't have to worry about hurting them by accident, like shazam and Arthur but she always won. While it was debateable that J'onn might be stronger than her, it was not in question that she was best fighter. Since Kal-El just got his sword back it seemed only right that he uses it. Her eyes looked to Kal-El who stood about twenty feet away from her. She had to admit, he looked very good wearing the Chiton that hung over one of his shoulders. On the other that wasn't covered she could see a scar go across it, she guessed it was a knife of some sort that caused it.

Kal wasn't very eager to do this, after everything he's been through he would be more than happy to never fight again in his life, but maybe he was just being naive. He didn't want to disappoint his hosts, they seemed very eager to see what he could do. Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst idea to get some practise in combat, refresh his skills, after all he hasn't fought anything in two billion years. Kal looked to Diana in front of him, she seemed very comfortable and in her element as she was, ready to fight.

The crowd stopped cheering as Hippolyta stood up "Amazons, we are here today to see the sparing match between your champion, Princess Diana" Hippolyta announced and the crowd cheered. Diana couldn't help but smile when she heard her people cheer her on, no matter what it was about "and her sparring partner, are new guest, Kal-El" the announcement of Kal's name drew more boo's then cheers so Hippolyta decided to start speaking again as soon as she could "and let me be clear that this is nothing more than a sparring session, this is not a challenge or a dual. Are the contendants ready?" She asked Diana and Kal-El.

"yes, my queen!" Diana shouted

"yes, your majesty" Kal shouted as well.

"then let the spar begin" Hippolyta shouted as the crowed began to cheer.

Diana took a defensive stance and narrowed her eyes looking closely at Kal. Kal took his sword out of a holster that was given to him to hold the sword on his back. There were many forms of combat that the Kryptonian's used, Kal was always better at the fighting style 'soline' it focused on use your opponent's attacks against them and turning your defence in a crippling offense. Kal had no way of knowing of Diana fights but he could tell that the way she carried herself she was a proud fighter and would not tolerate being taunted.

Kal took his sword in one hand, not wanting to use blades full power and kill her, took a sideways stance, placed his other hand behind his back and stood still looking right into Diana's eyes.

Diana could tell that he wanted her to make the first move, so she indulged him. Diana used her abilities and gifts of the gods to jump the twenty feet distance between them and lay on a fury of attacks at Kal-El.

Kal didn't know how but he seemed to be processing information much faster than he used to, he seemed faster to. So as Diana attacked full on Kal used his mastery of the Soline fighting style to his advantage. With every attack Diana gave him Kal simply dodged them and only using his blade to redirected Diana's own sword somewhere else without fully stopping it. As much as this frustrated Diana it also gave him time to understand how she fought. All he did was wait for an opening. He found one.

Diana went at him again with a downward slash instead of blocking it like he did before, Kal quickly ducked down spinning as he did and stuck his leg out and Diana's eyes widened as she felt his feet knock her of her own.

The crowd stopped cheering in shock at Kal tripping Diana up knocking of her feet and to the ground. Hippolyta's jaw dropped at what she saw and Donna gasped. In a really fight Diana would be dead, Kal had the opening he needed to strike.

Diana was in complete shock, Kal looked like he didn't even try. Now she was angry, she wanted a challenge not to be humiliated in front of all her people. She stood up angrily and charged again. Now angry she made even more mistakes, not even two attacks later she gave Kal a massive opening, which he took full advantage of. Kal used his blade to deflect hers, used his spare hand to grab hold of the edge of Diana's shield locking it in place and moved his sword fast, Diana tried to lean back and get out of the way but Kal was to quick and stopped only it was only just touching her neck.

Diana looked right into Kal's eyes as she realized he stood much closer then she realized. There was no more than five inches between their faces, their lips _'wait, lips. Why am I thinking about that? I'm with Steve'_ Diana said to herself as without warning Kal let go of Diana's shield and she fell the floor again. Ok, Diana was officially pissed. Kal turned his back and holstered his weapon on his back as Diana stood back up. He turned to face her again now unarmed as he bent his legs slightly and held both arms up in a fighting stance, challenging her to fist fight and to put insult to injury he turned one of his fits around and opened it and his waved his fingers back and forth in a 'come and get it' gesture.

Diana didn't waste any time in placing the sword and shield on her back and charging at Kal again. Kal decided to change his fighting style, this time be more direct. Diana led on the hardest array punches and jabs she could, not caring anymore whether or not she hurt him or not. She needed to regain some pride. Kal saw the left punch that was coming his way, he blocked it with a right elbow and he quickly gave Diana a jab to the face. Diana stumbled a few steps back but before she could collect herself Kal placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her down, raising his knee at the same time, connecting with her nose. As Diana was dazed from the attack, Kal took full advantage and did a full body spin and kicked Diana in the stomach sending her flying all the way to the ground in front of the royal box

The whole crowed gasped, some covered their mouths with their hands, some winced and Donna, Hippolyta and Artimes were frozen in complete shock. They had never seen Diana lose a fight so easily, Kal looked so clam, like he didn't even notice Diana starting the spar. Phillipus and Epione rushed to the edge of the box and looked down to the colosseum where Diana was struggling to stand back up.

As Diana stood up, she was dazed and dizzy, unable to balance herself but before she fell backwards Kal caught her. Kal could see blood dripping from her nose, then Kal realized that he hurt her more then he intended to. He made a metal note to not fight anything until he got his strength under control. He saw Diana was an inch away from being unconscious, so he used his left hand to lift her legs up. Kal now holding Diana in the bridal style began to walk to the entrance that they used to enter the colosseum as it was clear that the spar was over. Diana's eyes were starting to close but for some reason she couldn't help but feel at peace, happy, despite the fact that the man holding her is the reason she feels blood dripping down her face from her nose "I apologies Diana, I shouldn't have been so forward, I didn't mean to hurt you this much" Kal said sincerely as he carried her down the halls of the colosseum to where Kal was showed were a small medical room was, just encase Diana did too much damage. They didn't think it would be used for her.

"I'm... gonna get the... next round... stupid Kryptonian" Diana mumbled still slightly unaware of what was happening as she rocked back and forth as Kal's moved.

 **Colosseum- Medical Room**

Hippolyta, Donna and Epione rushed down the halls of the colosseum towards the medical room. Worried for Diana and what Kal-El would be doing to her. Seeing Diana so easily pushed aside and carried away brought back a lot of un-happy memoires, very un-happy memoires. She needed to see if Diana was ok "mother slow down, I'm sure she's fine" Donna said as the three jogged down the halls.

"she's right my queen, form what I saw Diana looked like she just had a mild concussion" Epione informed as they neared the medical room.

"Silence! I want to see my daughter" Hippolyta said louder then she meant to. Epione and Donna immediately stopped speaking and just followed their queen.

They burst through the doors and saw Diana sitting up on the table using a cloth to wipe the blood from her nose while Kal stood in front of her holding a cup of water ready for her when she was done "Diana, are you ok?" Hippolyta asked she approached the two.

Diana winced and placed her hand on her head trying to forget the pain of her head at her mother's loud voice "well, I'm not a medic, especially to an unknown physiology but I would say she has a damaged nose and a low-grade concussion, but that's just and educated guess. Here" Kal said as he handed the cup of water to Diana.

"thank you Kal-El" Diana said as she slowly reached out for the cup.

"here, let me" Epione said as she walked forward in front of Diana as Kal took a step back.

"that was impressive fighting Kal-El" Donna said.

Kal nodded to her "thank you princess, but perhaps I shouldn't have fought so strongly" he admitted.

"yes" Hippolyta said.

"no" Diana said.

Diana and Hippolyta quickly looked at each other than Diana turned to Kal-El "I do not expect you to go easy on me Kal-El, I don't need your pity" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I think you might" Donna said looking at her "I mean, he took you down pretty easily" Donna said trying not to notice the dagger eyes Diana was giving her.

"perhaps it is best I retire to my quarters. Please your majesty, summon me if you have need of my company" Kal said as he headed to the exit.

"I'll escort you" Phillipus said as she went to follow him.

"that is unnecessary general I remember the way" Kal said before he left the room leaving everyone to stare at the now empty door way.

Phillipus turned to face the others "the more time I spend with that man the more he both intrigues and frightens me" Hippolyta said as Epione finished looking over Diana.

"well your majesty, you can take comfort in the knowledge that Kal-El is not a healer" Epione said as everyone looked over to her "Diana does not have a damaged nose, she has a broken one and not a low-grade concussion but a second degree one" Everyone was even more shocked at what the healer said, beating Diana in combat was one thing, beating her in combat within the span of two minutes was another, not only that but injuring her. Diana had never broken a bone before, true the nose wasn't a bone but even when she took a punch to the face from Darkseid it didn't do that much damage, while it was a backhand and not a full-blown punch but it did hurt, a lot.

"but thankfully with your healing abilities you should be fine in a couple of hours" Epione finished.

"well you are going to be resting for the next couple of hours" Hippolyta said making it very clear that this was an order.

Diana sighed "I can't. I have a dinner date with Steve in a two hours" she said trying not to think about anything expect getting rid of the pain in her head.

"no" Hippolyta quickly "despite how I feel about your relationship with Steve Trevor, you are injured and you're not going anywhere until you are fully healed"

"mother, I already cancelled are last date. I can't do it again without being incredibly rude" Diana resting her head on her hand.

"Diana, as much as I love the idea of you and Steve. Which I do" Donna said supportively "but even you must realize that in your state you're not going to be a very good company" she said trying to poke holes in the points that Diana was making in order to go.

Diana sighed even louder "fine" she said standing up "I'll call him from the Javelin, let him know what's happened and then I'll go to bed"

"don't bother" Donna said standing in front of her "your eyes are barely open, I'll go let him know what's happened and you just go and get some sleep" Donna said leaving before Diana could say anything to stop her.

"Epione, perhaps you should give Diana something to help her sleep too" Phillipus suggested.

"of course, general" Epione replied.

"and could you help her to her room as well?" Hippolyta asked hopefully.

"I'd be happy too, come on Diana" Epione said as she gently placed her hand around Diana's waist and letting her lean on her for some report.

They both left leave the queen and her general alone "Phillipus, I want you to watch this man more closely than any you have anyone before. Never let him out of your sight" Hippolyta said sternly.

"of course, my queen, but I feel I should point that I think it will be very difficult to do that without him knowing. He seemed very aware of his surroundings" Phillipus pointed out.

Hippolyta's eyes slightly softened "try" she said.

Phillipus nodded back to her before leaving the room, going after Kal-El.

 **East Wing of the palace**

Kal was sitting in front of the fire in his room with his legs crossed. By now the rest of the amazons had returned from the colosseum and had continued with their duties. But most of them had trained at least once since they returned, Kal thought he might be invading privacy but he needed to get this under control, because now that he was cut off from his ship and the medical technology on board he had no real way of knowing how much he's changed since he woke up and why.

Kal closed his eyes and took deep breath as he placed his hands on his legs, classic mediation technique. As he continued to take deep breaths he opened his senses to everything around him. He winced slightly as he started to hear everything from birds chirping in the forest miles away from the chatter in the market places. Kal took more deep breaths as he practised focusing on some sounds far away while blocking the others out, Kal tried to start on something easier so instead of sounds in the forest he blocked them out and turned his hearing the voices in the city, mainly the market.

 _"I can't believe Princess Diana was beaten so easily"_

 _"we need to get rid of this man before he abuses his power and training"_

 _"does this mean we need to find a new champion?"_

 _"I wonder what Queen Hippolyta's going to do to him, you know how protective she is of Diana"_

 _"I hear Artimes his training everyone even harder"_

 _"she doing more than that. She bringing everyone on for training, even Alexa and Epione"_

 _"I think it's nice have a man so powerful that seems so professional, he seems very respectful"_

Kal should have expected that, the people of this island already seemed fearful of him, now he's just added to it. He needed to rectify that soon, he didn't want to be someone who people feared, maybe he could help some of these people _"hello Steve, how have you been"_ he heard another voice say, he tried just to focus on just that one, he could tell that it was princess Donna.

 _"Donna? Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while, how you been?"_ Kal heard a man say.

 _"yeah, I've been good. Looking forward to staying at the embassy for a couple of months"_ he heardDonna reply, Kal could help but wonder who she was talking to.

 _"and I'm sure all of your soon to be male classmates will be happy about that too, but I can't help but wonder why you're calling me, what's happened?"_

 _"well, I'm sorry to say that Diana won't be able to make it to your date"_

 _"really? dam"_ Kal heard the disappointment in his voice 'he must be Diana's partner' Kal thought to himself _"so why can't she make it?"_ He asked.

 _"well, I assume she told you are new guest?"_

 _"yeah, Batman called the president to let him know. I'm going to be one of the agents that comes to interview him about what his intentions are"_ Steve informed.

 _"well then you probably know that he's going to be staying on_ _Themyscira for a week or two. Well Diana was very excited about the idea of having someone who can give her a good spar without her having to worry about accidently hurting them and it backfired. Kal-El, which is the aliens name was a much better fighter then we all thought"_

 _"wait, he didn't hurt Diana did he"_ Kal heard Steve say with concern in his voice.

 _"t_ _echnically_ _yes, Diana has a concussion and a broken nose. But it's been forgiven, he did apologies for taking it so far"_

Kal blocked the rest out, not wanting to hear Diana's partner be angry with him for hurting her. He just decided to take a deep breath and block everything out, retreating back into his mediation.

 **Diana's chamber**

Diana was sitting on the edge of her bed starring at the empty cup she just drank, for lack of a better word Diana was depressed. She always prided herself on being a great fighter, able to overcome every opponent through her skills and tenacity. She didn't even last two minutes against Kal "what troubles you princess?" Epione asked.

Diana sighed "Kal-El, I suspected he would be a fighter. But..."

"you never thought he would be better than you" Epione finished for her "Diana, you're a proud fighter, you always have been. It's not the pain that hurts you the most, it's your damaged ego and bruised pride" she said trying not to notice Diana's frown.

"who in Hera's name is that man?" Diana said just thinking out loud.

"that is a question I do not know the answer to princess. But... there might be some gods that do" Epione pointed out to her before leaving the room leave Diana to ponder what was just said.

"the gods. Of course" Diana said kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner. If anyone knows who Kal-El is, it would be them. She stood up from her bed, placed the cup in her hand on a nearby table and flew through the balcony wincing slightly at the pain in her head from using her flight.

 _ **Krypton- two billion years ago**_

 _Kandor. One of the last cites standing bright against the darkness of the scar fleets. It and Argo where the only fully populated cites left, every other city was a ruin with_ _Kryptonian_ _soldiers hidden in secure locations. Those locations where mainly underground to avoid detection from the scar ships that stayed in low orbit all over the planet. The two cities heavily defended with sentries, shields, you name it._

 _Kal was in the hanger doing some repairs on his fighter with dozens of other people doing the same with their own ships. Some with help from engineer's and some on their own. Kal sighed, he hadn't seen his life mate in a week._ _Kryptonian's had developed a trait growing up not to get to attached to anyone, considering how quickly people die. This war has ravaged the people, there wasn't anyone alive today who was over forty years old. Even considering that, that doesn't mean he doesn't miss Loana, he did, a great deal "Brother" Kal her heard someone say. He turned around and saw his brother coming towards him._

 _"Lok" Kal said walking towards him, as they neared each other they grabbed each other's wrist and squeezed which was a common way of greetings between people "how was your mission brother?" Kal asked._

 _Lok was 'a shadow' a specialist in the art of stealth, the ideal soldiers for intel gathering and infiltration "well, we got the intel. Genral Zod wants to talk to you, immediately" he said looking right into Kal's eyes._

 _Zod. Loana's father, Kal's father in law. They had a professional relationship, Zod wasn't happy when Loana told him about how she and Kal had become life mates but Kal-El had made a name for himself among the troops and after a successful mission against one of the Scar's ships 'High Charity' that held a very religious artefact to their people getting him the name Demon from the scar. earning Zod's respect "very well" Kal said as he made his way to Zod's office._

 _Walking done the halls of the base he nodded to his fellow soldiers, since the destruction of High Charity, he had grown quite famous among his people. he reached Zod's office door knocking before entering "enter" he heard Zod say._

 _Kal entered the office and he saw Zod standing in front of his desk with a mace on his belt "General" he said saluting to Zod._

 _"Kal-El" Zod said saluting back "we have grave news" Kal frowned and straightened his back readying himself for it "the insurrectionists have struck again" Kal growled and gritted his teeth at the news. The insurrectionists are a group of Kryptonian's that thought if they helped the Scar that they would be allowed to live. Idiots. They did this in various but it was clear that they had someone on the inside providing them intel "they acquired the coordinates to Loana's squad" Kal hearts skipped a beat and he closed his eyes looking down for a moment before he regained his composure and looked back at Zod "but there is still hope for my daughter"_

 _"Sir" Kal said as his voice broke slightly "if her body wasn't found then she was taken to the capital ship. What hope is there for her?" The Scar capital ship was the pride of the Scar feet reaching twenty-nine kilometres long. The Shadow Of Intent was one of the main reasons why the Kryptonian fleet was practically none existent._

 _Zod smiled at the question "Thanks to the intel Lok and his team have just acquired for us, we have our way into the Scar capital ship. You have your next mission. You and your brother are one of the best partner teams we have. You are going to infiltrate 'The Shadow of Intent' you are going to free every prisoner they have and you're going to come back here with my daughter" Zod said seriously as he looked right into Kal's eyes._

 _"Sir, I don't have the same skills in stealth as Lok does. If you send me I might become the one that costs the mission, why send me?" Kal asked._

 _"because I need someone who would never give up on her" Zod replied "because I need someone who I trust to be with her when she needs help"_

 _Kal straightened his back and saluted "I'd go the Roa himself in order to get her back"_

 _"good, I have a briefing prepared. Go"_

 **Themyscira**

Diana flew through the skies of Themyscira and headed for the temple of Hera, being the main patron of the amazons Hera was the most worshipped of the other gods but they still worshipped the others just not to the same degree as her.

Diana landed in the temple grounds in front of a large statue of the goddess, she winced again slightly at the pain in her head from the concussion. She kneeled down in front of the statue, closed her eyes and looked down to the ground "Lady Hera, queen of Olympus. It is I, Princess Diana of Themyscira, champion of your amazons. I request your knowledge in a time of uncertainties" Diana prayed.

Diana waited for a moment waiting, this wasn't the first time she's spoken to the Olympians but that doesn't mean she was guaranteed to get her attention "Diana" she heard a voice say behind her. Diana stood up, turned around and saw Hera herself. She was beautiful, Hera wore a thin robe that covered her body but didn't leave much the imagination with pieces of small golden armour spaced out over her body. She had dark golden hair that supported by a bright crown, she was a queen after all "tell me, what knowledge do you seek child? Because if it is about who I think, I fear a cannot help you "

Diana raised an eyebrow, the gods not knowing something did not happen often "it is about the man that currently resides in the east wing of the palace" Diana informed.

Hera walked towards her "I am sorry Diana, but I do not have the knowledge you seek. That man is an anomaly, one I thought I would never live to see"

Diana blinked trying to understand what she was just told; how can the queen of gods not know "you thought you would never live to see" Diana said back "so you know something" she stated.

Hera turned her back to Diana "the writing. The inscriptions on his blade, that is a language we all thought existed only in legend. I myself only thought it myth but... there is always some truth in legends" she said turning to face her again "and if what we gods sense from him is true, then he has more blood on his hands then all of us combined. That is the knowledge I have for you, I'm afraid you will have to find the rest from someone else" Hera finished vanishing in a bright light.

Diana stayed there for a moment trying to fathom what was said, not even the gods knew about him, only in legend _'how old must something be if they are legend to the gods?'_ She found herself askingand if what Diana felt from Hera, it was almost as if she was afraid of him. Diana knew she needed to do something, she just didn't know what. She would have to tell the League but then what? She didn't want to leave her sister unguarded in case he attacked but she didn't have a choice, she could go to the watch tower now, tell J'onn everything because he lived at The Watch Tower and would most likely be there, then return before the sun rose the next morning. So not wasting time she quickly flew into the air and headed for the Javelin.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, sorry that this chapter his shorter than the others just thought this was a good place to end it. And I know there might be some of you that are upset about how Diana lost so quickly, don't worry I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think about everything. And whether or not you liked the flash back to Krypton because I thought I would do a flash back most chapters that contribute to the main story, Kinda like the Arrow seasons (if you watch them, you'll know what I'm getting at)**

 **And of course, leave a review about anything you want, weather it is good or bad I will see it. And if you give me an idea that I use I will give you a shout out at the end.**

 **Until then, I will see you in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Trying to Find the Right Origin

**Themyscira- East Wing of the Palace**

Kal opened his eyes as he stopped his mediation, he looked out the balcony and saw the sun rising over the horizon. He wasn't surprised, you can really lose track of time when you're in a deep mediation, and when you do it right, it can replace sleep. Kal stood up and walked over to the balcony and looked down to the city, he could see that even at dawn the city was alive. The amazons where all working, some were at the market. The guards where on patrol around the outside of the city area. All though Kal's room offered and amazing view of the city, his mind wondered to the question as to why his body was altered to the degree it was.

Kal looked down to the ground and saw a rock lying next to his feet. Kal bent down and picked it up, it was no bigger than his palm. Kal closed his fist and he didn't even feel the rock turn into dust in his hand. One by one Kal started to list the things that could have changed in him. A different planet brings in a lot of variables, different oxygen, different elements, different diseases. But nothing Kal could think of that might change his body this much. But maybe Epione might know, if she examined him then she would have kept some sort of file or document on it, except she didn't know what Kal's physiology was before he left Krypton so to her everything was normal. But Kal would be able to tell the difference between then and now.

Not having another idea Kal turned around and left his room, picking up his sword and putting it in the holster on his back, not trusting it to still be there when he got back if he left it alone. Walking through the halls of the palace he tried to ignore the grim looks that the guards where giving him, even more so than before. No doubt beating Diana in the spar made his situation worse. Now they probably hated and feared him even more, though he still had no idea why.

He stepped out of the palace and headed for the healing isle. Kal walked through the market to reach his destination but as he did all of the amazons stopped talking and just looked at him. But unlike last time, it was more to do with fear then anger. Kal wasn't going to lie, it concerned him. He didn't want his hosts to fear him. For now, he decided to ignore it and he would try to change their minds about him later.

But he knew that was going to be difficult due to that fact that he had begun to open up his senses gradually, not all at once because he hadn't fully mastered the skill, so he could hear and small everything within a thirty-foot radius. Which is why he could hear someone following him, from the side behind the buildings he was walking by. Deciding it was better not to risk using his eyes again, given that last time he did a lot of damage to the space stations. He didn't want the amazons to fear him more than they already did. He will just have to wait until his follower reviled herself.

 **Themyscira- Healing Isle**

Epione was still eating her breakfast while thinking about how she should prepare for the afternoon. Due to Kal-El's easily won spar with Diana, Artimes became ten times for worried for the safety of her sisters and demanded that Hippolyta allow her to start a very stricked training regimen and that everyone had to attended. Ranging from sparing to battle tactics. Hippolyta agreed but it was mostly to shut Artimes up more than anything else, she knew that Artimes only wanted to do this because of Kal-El "excuse me, Ma'am" she heard a man say from behind her.

Epione shot up from her chair and turned seeing Kal-El standing the entrance to her healing chamber. He stood with his body straight and his hands behind his back "Kal-El... uh...what" Epione stuttered completely shocked by his appearance. She quickly regained her composure "I was not expecting you Kal-El"

"I apologies for coming here unannounced but I was hoping you could help me" Kal said stepping forward towards her, he did it slowly to try and avoid making her feel anymore uneasy.

Epione frowned "help you?" She said tilting her head.

"when you preformed the examination on me, I would like to see the report that you wrote" he requested politely.

"oh, of course" Epione said not seeing the harm in it. She walked over to her desk and pulled a copy of the report she wrote to the queen and handed it to him. Kal took the report from her and looked at it closely, there was no difference, he still had both hearts, he wasn't given anything apart from that drink to make him sleep "you made an incision into my skin. Correct?" Kal said.

"oh, yes that is correct but I will admit it was not easy" Epione said.

"may I see the tool you used in order to penetrate my skin?" Kal asked.

Epione was surprised by the request, she didn't want to, she wasn't supposed to. It was gift from the god of medicine himself, but he did seem sincere and maybe if she did she would learn something new about him "very well" she said praying that she would not regret her decision. She walked over to one of the cabinets that held various different tools and antidots. Lifting everything out of the draw she pulled up the small hatch at the bottom of it and reached in pulling out a beautifully crafted scalpel "there are more tools I used but this is what I used to make the incision" she said handing him the scalpel.

Kal carefully took the scalpel out of her hand straightened his left arm. Epione frowned as Kal took the scalpel and cut his arm "what are you doing?" She asked walking forward to him and snatching the scalpel from his hand, amazing herself at the lack of fear she had to him.

Kal looked at his arm seeing the blood drip from his wound "trying to find out what's different" Kal said as he looked closely at it looking for anything that is different. Already he could see that the blood had stopped running. Kal turned his head at the window and he could see a beam of sun light coming through it, he frowned _'a different type of star?'_ Kal thought to himself as he walked forward towards the window. Now standing right at the edge of the beam and he placed his arm in the light and his eyes widened as the wound entered the light and healed almost instantly.

Kal turned his head and looked right at the sun _"a yellow main sequence star. That is a difference, of course"_ Kal said to himself speaking in Kryptonian forgetting Epione was there.

Epione stood behind him with his back to her wondering what he was doing "Kal-El?" She said stepping closer towards him.

Kal quickly turned around to face her "thank you ma'am, I appreciate your help" Kal said before leaving quickly not giving Epione any chance to ask him questions.

As Kal walked out of the healing chamber he knew that someone stepped out of the shadows behind him. Deciding to try and beat whoever this was at their own game and pretended not to know they were there and continue to walk forward. Behind him Phillipus slowly stepped forward and quickly glanced into the chamber looking at what Epione was doing and if she was ok before following Kal.

 **The Watch Tower- main hanger**

Diana looked in the reflection of the Javelin window as it landed in the Watch Tower hanger. Though she could see right through the window, she could still get a glimpse of herself, thankfully her healing abilities have taken care of the pain but she still had some pretty bad bruising around her nose. Diana mentally thanked herself for coming this early because the only people likely to be here would be J'onn and Victor. She needed to tell someone about what happened and they would be her best choice as she always found the two to be the least judgemental of all the league members.

She stepped out of the Javelin and began to walk to the monitor room, thankfully she saw no-one there. It wasn't as if they were unprepared, someone was always monitoring everything in case of emergency. Opening the door to the monitor room Diana froze as someone stepped out as she was about to step in, someone she was hoping with everything she had that she wouldn't run into "hello Bruce" Diana politely as she looked into the shocked face of the Batman.

Bruce didn't replay. He quickly lifted his hand and glided his fingers over the bruise "what the hell happened!?" He asked as Diana walked past him into the monitor room and saw J'onn working on the controls "did you have another run with Cheetah or Circe?" Bruce guessed trying to think of the enemies he knows that can injure her.

J'onn heard Bruce's voice and turned to see Diana, he quickly became just as concerned as him "Diana, are you alright?" J'onn asked as he walked over towards her.

"I'm fine J'onn, thank you" Diana said "but I do need to talk to you, both of you actually now that you're here Bruce" Diana said as she took a seat by the controls.

"he did this to you, didn't he?" Bruce asked talking about Kal.

Diana sighed "I... I challenged Kal to a spar" she said looking down.

J'onn and Bruce both frowned at what they were hearing "and he beat you?" J'onn said confused, Diana was the best fighter, next to Bruce in martial arts.

"no" Diana growled, this was very hard to admit "he completely... completely... destroyed me" she said frowning.

Before J'onn could say anything, Bruce beat him to it "define _'destroyed'_ " Bruce quoted, already thinking of ways to take Kal down should he need to and he thinks he might need to.

Diana sighed again "we were sparing in the colosseum, I didn't hold back my strength like I do with some of the leaguers and it changed nothing. He gave me a broken nose and a concussion, he did it in less than two minutes and I didn't even touch him"

J'onn and Bruce's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Even if Bruce had Diana's strength, he couldn't take her down that fast "Diana, we have to do something" Bruce said "do you anything that indicates a weakness we can use?"

"no, and Kal-El seems to be just as in the dark as we are. Besides we can't do anything against him. Kal-El has been completely respectful towards everyone, save for a few amazons who are completely unnerved by him. He never gave anyone reason to dislike him, he hasn't starred at any of the exposed breasts of my sisters, so they can't say he is a pervert. And I challenged Kal-El to the spar, he apologised for taking it to far and still remained respectful" Diana said.

"well this is interesting, though it could have been done better we have learned things about him. One is that he can fight..." J'onn started.

"and he's strong, strong enough to bruise Diana" Bruce continued "when he woke up he said that something happened that changed him when he was asleep, assuming he was telling the truth we need to find out what changed him. Knowing what species he is would help out a lot"

"Kryptonian" Diana quickly said.

J'onn frowned in confusion "what?" He and Bruce both asked.

"when Kal-El took his sword back he said it was Kryptonian technology. So, I assume he is a Kryptonian" Diana said shrugging.

"Kryptonian?" J'onn mumbled to himself "that name sounds familiar"

Bruce crossed his arms "is there anything else that might help us understand what he is"

Diana looked at him "yes, before I left to come here. I prayed to Hera hoping that she and the other gods might know something to help" Bruce and J'onn listened carefully "and she said the markings on Kal-Els sword are from a legend, she herself thought it a myth. And that concerns me, if I didn't know any better, I think she was scared"

Bruce frowned "Hera, the queen of the gods, seemed scared of Kal-El"

"how old must the markings be if they are a legend to the Olympian gods" J'onn asked.

"I do not know" Diana said.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and Victor walked in "hey guys...oh my god Diana, what happened?" He said walked forward to her to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Victor, it's nothing" Diana said but that didn't stop him from worrying about her for five minutes straight.

"what are you doing here Victor?" Bruce asked as he started to get annoyed by Cyborgs worrying.

"oh right" Victor said taking a step back "I just came to tell you that Hal's made contact, says he has big news about the ship and needs a meeting with the founding members"

Diana, Bruce and J'onn all raised an eyebrow. The founding members of the league have certain perks, one of them includes being able to call all of the other big seven for an emergency meeting. But that wasn't something to be done likely "I'll contact the others" Bruce said as he left the room and headed for the communication centre.

"how long until Hal gets here?" Diana asked.

"thirty minutes" Victor said as Diana was trying to decide whether or not to stay for the meeting or go back to Themyscira so Kal-El wouldn't get suspicious. She choose the latter.

 **Themyscira- wilderness behind the palace**

Kal decided that it wouldn't be the worst idea to get his sight under control, but just to be sure he walked behind the palace and entered a wooded area so no-one would get hurt in case it went badly. Well, that was the plan until Kal heard that heartbeat and footsteps following him again. He knew he needed to address this.

Once Kal entered the tree line he decided to put his limited amount of training as a 'Shadow' into to play and sprinted forward. Sprinting forward was exactly stealthy but it would confuse the person following him for the two seconds Kal needed to despair from sight. And for a 'Shadow' two seconds is all it takes to vanish from view behind a tree and then they would have more time to find a better spot to hide.

Phillipus felt that she had being doing a good job following Kal-El without his knowledge, she became confused and worried when he started to head for the forest. As she entered the tree line following him as quietly as she could. She didn't know what he was doing when Kal sprinted away from her but it didn't matter, she ran after him still trying to remain hidden but that's difficult when you're running. She saw Kal-El run behind a tree, slowing down he crouched behind a bush and waited. When Kal didn't come out from behind a tree and she didn't hear him move forward in front of it she became concerned. Phillipus slowly walked forward and looked at the other side of the tree to find that Kal-El wasn't there. Her eyes widened in shock, she lost him _'Dammit'_ she shouted in her head.

Up in a tree thirty feet away Kal looked down to see who was following him. His head tilted in confusion at what he saw _'the general'_ he said to himself. _'Is Queen Hippolyta this distrusting of all her guests?'_ he asked himself. He knew Hippolyta didn't trust him but this seemed drastic. Kal sighed as he saw the general turn and leave. No doubt to report what has happened to the queen, Kal had no doubt that this wasn't going to help his relationship with the amazons, but that was something he could think about once he was done here. Using his new hearing he could tell that the general was out of the tree line and returning to the palace, he jumped down from the tree and walked into a small clearing.

Kal took a deep breath as he begun to try and use his eyes differently, but using your eyes wasn't the same as using your hearing and smell. It was harder than he expected, so he did the only thing he could think of. He began to open all of his senses to everything not holding them back at all. He winced as he began to hear the sounds of all the amazons, the wildlife around him, the sound of the leaf's waving in the trees and the waves of the sea landing on the beach. Kal opened his eyes and as strange as it sounded opening all of his senses made it easier to see his eyes as muscles instead of... eyes. That makes them easier to control, he lifted his hand up to his face and he could see under ship skin, the bone, the veins, the blood, everything.

Kal put his hand down and looked at the trees and wildlife around him, he could see through the trees, the roots under the ground. Slowly Kal tried to block out his other senses and only leave his eyes open, but as he blocked out everything else, his new-found sight left as well. Kal took a moment collect himself as he took a couple of deep breaths. This time he tried to remember the feeling he got when he used his sight and tried to replicate that feeling _'this may take a while'_ Kal thought to himself as he tried again.

 _ **Krypton-Two Billion Years Ago**_

 _Kal and his brother Lok both sat in a small conference room listening intently to what their father was saying as he decided to give them the briefing himself. This might be one of the most important mission in the entire war. The two brothers were listening as carefully as they could but Kal was more distracted then Lok, as to be expected considering that this was a mission to get Loana back "now, once you break through the atmosphere. My newly developed stealth drive should keep you hidden" Jor-El said as he paced in front of a monitor in the front of the brothers that showed some images of the outside of the ship._

 _"Genral Zod said that Lok and his team acquired intel that could provide a way on 'The Shadow of Intent'" Kal said._

 _"yes" Jor said as the images of the capital ship changed to an image of a small access point "there is a single, small, weak e_ _xhaust_ _port, underneath the ships thrusters"_

 _"under the thrusters?" Kal said confused "the heat from the fumes would burn us alive. It would be suicide"_

 _"no" Lok interjected, Kal looked over to him so he could elaborate "normally they would, but right now the ship is parked peacefully in the middle of the entire fleet, unmoving"_

 _"and if its unmoving then the thrusters and not going to be in use" Kal said back "but how do we get into it, unless the port is open? we don't have any hand-held weapons that can get past the armour of the Scar ships, let alone the shields"_

 _Jor smiled "are scans of the ship show that it's power is far below average for a Scar ship, we have to assume that the reason why it's in the middle of the entire fleet unmoving is because that it's recharging its primary reactor. Unlike us, there power reactors can't run continuously. As for the ships armour plating. You use this" Jor said as he removed the El sword from a holster on his back._

 _"father" Kal and Lok both said confused._

 _"this is the only thing that can penetrate the armour plating, that you can use while remaining undetected by the Scar" Jor said as he took the blade and held it sideways with one hand on the hilt and another on the blade. Jor took a step forward and reached it out to Lok, him being the oldest meant that he was next entitled to it._

 _"Father, I cannot. It's not my time" Lok said stepping back._

 _"it is your birth right my son" Jor said as Lok slowly lifted his hand up to hold the hilt "just as it is Kal's. Once I move on from this life and join your mother at Rao's kingdom, it shall be passed down to you, and if you join us also, it shall be given to Kal"_

 _Lok took a deep breath as he placed his hand around the hilt took it off Jor. Jor took a step back as he and Kal looked at Lok as he pointed the blade upwards before grabbing the hilt with his other hand. He grunted and took a deep breath as the markings around the hilt and the words carved into the blade began to glow blue "now Lok, go, take your brother and get those prisoners home" Jor said as he looked right into Lok's eyes._

 _Lok turned and looked at Kal "come brother, let's go get your lover back" Lok said as he left the room with Kal following closely behind him._

 **The Watch Tower- Founders conference room**

The founders conference room was called that for a reason, no one could just walk in like Dinah did when the league first learnt that Kal's ship was coming. It uses both a biometric and retinal scanner's and a voice recognition system to ensure that no-one other than the big seven can get in without the any of the others knowing.

Over the last twenty minutes, one by one the other senior members of the league began to walk in. Apart from Diana, Bruce, J'onn and Victor. Barry came in first complaining about how early it was and that this was his day off from work, but quickly composed himself once he saw Diana's face and quickly asked who did it and should he beat them up for her. Diana could help but smile at Barry's childish response to her bruised face. After Diana told him what happened he sat down, not thinking it would be a good idea to fight Kal-E.

Arthur entered next calmly as he usually, once he saw Diana he asked what had happened and Diana told him the truth, but once she was done explaining Arthur couldn't help but burst out with laughter. Diana started to growl under her breath. At this embarrassing moment "well it seems that you finally found that opponent that was worthy of your time princess" he said calming himself down. Now Barry and Victor couldn't help but chuckle.

Diana always said that as a taunt when she sparred with the other leaguers, all of them hated it when she said that but she still won so they couldn't say anything back. Arthur has been waiting to say that for a long time. It felt so good to finally let it out. The laughter stopped as Hal walked in.

"Hal, did you find something about Kal-El?" J'onn asked.

"yeah, I did" Hal said as he slowly walked forward and took and a seat at his chair.

Everyone frowned as they looked at Hal's facial expression, Hal was usually relaxed but now he looked worried "Hal, what did you find?" Barry asked.

Hal sighed heavily "that ships Kryptonian and he's a fucking Kryptonian" he stated as he placed his hands on his face.

Everyone began worried, the way Hal spoke. Like he was worried and exhausted about the whole thing "yes, he told me that his sword is Kryptonian technology. Hal tell us what you know?" Diana asked calmly.

"I don't know anything. Nobody does, the Kryptonian's are one of the oldest legends in the universe. Nobody knows anything for certain. Shit I didn't even think they were real" he said lifting his head out of his hands.

"Hal. Is this good for us or bad for us?" Barry asked.

Hal looked right at Barry "I. Don't. Know" Hal repeated "no one has even seen a Kryptonian in over a billion years. That's why the legends are so old and well known. Every advanced civilization knows the story, Tamaraneans, Apokoliptians, Almeracians, The New God, every advanced race in the known universe knows about the almighty Kryptonian's" he finished.

"oh, that's right, I remember now" J'onn said out loud as everyone turned to look at him "I mentioned to Diana and Bruce that the name Kryptonian sounded familiar, and now I remember that my people knew the legend. I remember my father telling me it when I was a child. He spoke of the Kryptonian's being the universes first conquers, they battled and enslaved one race after another until a race they were invading sent a messenger the nearest planet that supported life and that survivor found another cavillation, he warned them of the incoming threat of the Kryptonian's and the race listened. When the Kryptonian's came they were prepared and won the battle. Nobodies heard from them since" J'onn said giving his fellow leaguers a brief version of the story that his father told him.

Batman immediately became alerted and was about to speak but Diana beat him to it "are you saying I aloud a conquering tyrant shelter at my home with my family?" Diana said standing up and heading for the door, she was going back to Themyscira and was going to stop Kal before he had a chance to repeat what Hercules did.

"no, he's not" Hal said stopping Diana before she could leave "Diana please sit down" Diana did as instructed deciding to trust Hal's word "like I said a lot of races know the story but the problem is legends are never a hundred percent clear. For every race that knows about the myth, there's another twist in the story. That's what the Martins believe. The Almeracians believe that the Kryptonian's became too hot headed and arrogant, not caring about the risks and destroyed themselves in an experiment they thought would befit them. The Tamaraneans believe that they entered a civil war and killed each other. The New Gods believed that the Kryptonian's grew so powerful that they drew the eye of the source itself and it decided to allow them to pass through the source wall, into a perfect home" Hal said listing off the ones he knows.

"which one is true?" Arthur asked being very interested in what was being said.

"I have no idea" Hal said shrugging his shoulders "that's the problem, well one of them anyway"

"what's the other?" Bruce asked thinking about this very carefully.

"well, while all the stories and legends are different in some areas all of them are the same when they speak of the Kryptonian's power and knowledge... and we have a fully operational Kryptonian ship in are hanger" he said pausing for a moment to allow that to sink in "The Lanterns are sending agents to come and collect it, they'll be here in a week"

Diana frowned "considering how Kal-El behaved around his sword I doubt he would allow anyone to take his property"

"we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Cyborg said firmly.

"what about the lanterns?" Barry asked "being as old as they are, surly they know more about this legend than anyone else" he pointed out.

"yeah" Hal said "we have some information but ours is based off evidence, but we don't know the whole story.

"Hal, tell us what you know" J'onn asked calmly.

"well, from what I was told. When the lanterns were first formed they were attack. A hostile alien race attack Oa, we don't know who they were or why they attack, we still don't. A year after the attack, they won, they were ready to finish us off and end the lantern core before they could begin. But for some reason they left, just left without a word. Later we found that they started another fight, and we think they went to fight the Kryptonian's. When we finally got back on are feet we were able to track the ships they used to attack us. We followed them and all we found was a star system with a dead star and four dead worlds, two were molten wace lands and the other two were just worlds in ruin, nothing was even salvageable and after we scanned the sole system itself we found that there were another six worlds but they were close to the star then the others so they were just completely destroyed" Hal explained "we believe that, that star system belonged to the Kryptonian's" he finished.

Everyone was listening very carefully to what Hal was telling them, Diana new that she needed to speak to Kal-El about this when she returned. She didn't want to pry but after all of this she wanted to clear the air but she couldn't help herself but think about what Hera told her. Not just how long ago this happened but what the gods thought happened to the Kryptonian's "Hal, how long about was this?" She asked.

"over two billion years ago" he answered.

Everyone took a moment to consider that alone, most felt bad for Kal-El now. Thinking about why Kal-El never gave any indication to return home. He must know that there wasn't one left for him. Even if what Hal said about the race that attack him wasn't true, two billion years would make anyone think that their home was gone. Two billion years ago the earth was still full of volcanos and ash, no life at all.

"excuse me" Diana said standing up "I thinks it's time I had a talk with Kal-El" she said leaving the room.

 **Ok guys, please review as always, let me know what you think about everything all feedback is welcome. If you have any questions message me and I'll get back to you.**

 **Until then I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Adjusting

**Themyscira- The Wilderness behind the palace**

Kal started to walk back out from the tree line. He felt better about himself but it was not the results he was hoping for. He has been in that clearing of trees and shrubbery for the past five hours, just trying to get better control of his new senses. He was happy with himself for being able to confidently control his eyes at will. But he still hadn't been able to fire those blasts from his eyes like he did when he first woke up, at best he create enough heat to start a small fire. And he could control his hearing and his sense of smell, he had no idea that he had a better sense of smell. But when you can smell food coming from the palace kitchen when you're out in the woods, you know that your sense of smell is better than most.

 _"What do you mean he's gone?!"_ Kal heard a voice say. He stopped walking and honed in of the voice.

 _"I lost track of him half a mile inward towards the wilderness, princess"_ Kal heard general Phillipus say.

 _"why were you tracking him in the first place?"_ He heard Donna say sounding very upset.

 _"your mother requested that I shadow Kal-El to make sure that he wouldn't do anything hostile against our people"_ Phillipus said defending herself and Hippolyta from Donna's words.

Kal stepped closer to the palace but decided it would be best to not interfere with their argument _"well, my mother needs to realize that sometimes people need to have some faith"_ Donna spat back as Kal decided just to be safe to use his new-found vision to check if anyone was injured, that argument did seem loud. Using his knew ability he looked through the palace walls, it took him a moment to find Donna and Phillipus. As he looked through the palace he could see cooks working on dinner for tonight, some guards on patrol in the palaces corridors and in one of the room he could see what looked like two guards that have seemed to have shirked their duties and were hiding in a storage closet and seemed to be making love.

Kal tilted his head in confusion, he's never heard of two women making love before. They seemed to be enjoying it. Listening to the sounds they were making, it remined him of the last time he woke up with Loana in his arms. Kal closed his eyes trying not to think about that, he wanted to think about that but he couldn't, every time he did, he felt nothing but pain over her loss. Kal shook his head and continued walking, not thinking about Donna now, and not caring about getting back to the palace. Being reminded about Loana was not something that he wanted, of course he loves her, he always would, nothing could change that. But, just thinking about her made him feel that pain in his hearts. Every time he thought about her that pain got worse, like when she died she took a part of his hearts with her.

Kal just walked on a small path around the palace, trying to get his mind off Loana. He decided that it would be best to speak with queen Hippolyta later, he was annoyed and quite worried about his safety, in all honesty if he was going to be treated with suspicion and concern he wasn't sure he wanted to be here. He looked up and he could see that the sun was just over the horizon getting to set.

Kal stopped walking as his ears picked up the high-pitched sounds of metal hitting other metal and grunting and yells. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Kal continued down the path he was walking on, heading towards the sounds. As the path split into different directions Kal simply followed the sounds, now walking down the side of the palace and towards the left side of the main town. Kal walked for another two minutes before a handful of amazons began to pass him on the road he was on one by one, some of them were in a group, some were on their own regardless of how many there were the one thing that was constant was the looks in the eyes and facial expressions on their faces. The look of fear and anger. They scowled at him while taking an extra step back as well. As Kal reached the sounds he was hearing he could see what could only be described as a training area in field of grass with targets set up on hill tops and slopes (N:A Picture that area were Diana was training in the wonder woman movie, you know, in the bit before she met Steve for the first time. The live action movie starring Gal Gadot)

Seeing the number of Amazons there he decided to not just walk into their training time, so he just decided to observe from a distance. Kal took a left from where he was and walked across the grass until he stood on a hill top with his hands behind his back looking down at all the training Amazons. He had to admit, every he was looking at felt very familiar, warriors training for battle. Being the fighter that he is Kal instantly began to asses everything he was seeing, trying to figure out who everyone was, he could see the woman with red her that spoke to him in the senate building before giving instructions to the others 'Artimes _must be high in rank'_ Kal thought to himself as he saw Artimes sparring with two other Amazons and having no trouble doing so.

"Kal-El?" He heard a voice say from behind him.

Kal turned his head and he saw Donna walk up behind him "Princess, how are you this evening?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Donna smiled back as she stood beside him "you know, you had us worried for a moment" she said turning to face him trying not to stir at the exposed Scars that showed through the gaps of his chiton.

"because your general failed to keep track of me?" Kal said glancing towards her.

Donna opened her mouth to replay but hesitated for a moment before nodding in understanding "you knew" she simply said.

Kal was about to say 'little happens around me without knowing about it' but stopped himself when he realized that after what happened on the 'Shadow of Intent' he didn't get the right to say that "your general is not as skilled in stealth as she thinks" Kal said.

Donna couldn't help snort in laughter for a moment "you better hope that Phillipus doesn't hear you say that, she prides herself on being the best. With the exception of Diana"

"so, does that woman Artemis, apparently" Kal said nodding towards Artemis as she just knocked over the last of her opponents.

Donna looked over to Artemis "yes, honestly I think she takes her worrier instincts to seriously"

"there's nothing wrong with being serous with training" Kal said "your enemies must be formidable to drive the amazons to fight as much as they do. Who are your enemies?" Kal asked curious about who the amazons face in battle.

"right now, no-one" Donna said deciding that honesty would get Kal-El to trust her more.

"no-one?" Kal said turning to face her "if you have no enemies, they why train for a battle that isn't coming. Why not enjoy the peace you have" he asked confused, if could have just one day where he didn't have train or fight he didn't know how he would spend it, he would consider just spending lying in bed for the day.

Donna shrugged her shoulders "well, even though were not fighting anyone we must be prepared encase the unexpected happens. But I should say that we don't usually train this much, I think this has something to do with your defeat of Diana. It's made a lot of us worry about what you would do to them encase you decide to attack"

Kal didn't even want to address that, he kept quiet as he looked back to the fighters "that woman doesn't seem to be enjoying herself" Kal said looking an orange heard woman sitting down on a fallen tree truck with her hand supporting her chin looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

Donna looked towards the sister Kal was looking at "oh, that's Alexa" She informed Kal "she's Themyscira's Liberian, she's not a fighter. In fact, she's probably the worst fighter on the island" she said hoping that Alexa wouldn't know about her saying that, she would probably agree but she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Kal frowned at what Donna said "then Artemis should fear her more than anyone else" Kal stated remembering what his mother told him before she died.

Donna was taken back by what he just said "excuse me?" She asked as she turned to face him "Artemis should _fear_ Alexa, as in be afraid to fight" she asked making sure she heard that right.

"yes" Kal simply said.

"I'm sorry Kal-El you're going to have to explain the logic behind that" Donna said needing to know what he meant by that.

"my mother once told me something, and it's never really left my mind" Kal said "she once told me that 'the world's greatest fighter should fear the second greatest. They should fear the worst, because there is no way they could possibly predict what the other would do'" Kal quoted remembering the time his mother first told him that "and I always thought that was true because you can never truly defeat your enemies without knowing them, and not just their battle tactics but there history, philosophy, art"

Donna looked at him for a moment thinking about what he said, while she laughed at the idea of Alexa beating Artemis beating in combat, she admitted that Kal-El was right about not being able to be predicted would make you a very dangerous enemy "is that how you beat Diana so easily" Donna said putting two and two together.

"it was a part of the reason yes" Kal said as he could tell that Donna wanted to know more "I could tell that from the way Diana carried herself that she was a proud fighter and would not tolerate taunting. So, I changed my stance to make it seem that I was very confident in my skills with the sword. She took the bait and charged into my trap. The more she attacked the angrier she became and the more mistakes she made" Kal explained.

Donna was impressed with what she was hearing, Kal-El certainly knew how to manipulate his opponent. She was about to suggest they return to the palace when a thought accrued to her "tell me Kal-El, are you a gambolling man?" she asked.

"no" he quickly said back.

"oh" Donna said stopping for a moment but decided to try her luck anyway "well why don't you become one. I'd like to make a wager" she stated as Kal turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised "in six days the amazons are hosting an annual tournament, its nothing special we do it every year. It's just for fun really, if you can train Alexa well enough to beat Artemis in the tournament. I will do anything you want. If you can't do this you have to answer any questions I give you" Donna stated.

Kal took a moment to think about what Donna suggested, while he wasn't opposed to the idea of training someone and as much as he didn't want to admit it he would very much enjoy to see Artemis being taken off that pedestal she placed herself on. But he didn't want to answer any question he was given, she might ask about something that was classified. But if he won he could get Donna to answer any question that he wanted to know, he didn't know what else he would ask her to do "you can only ask one question" Kal said back.

"Deal" Donna said putting her hand out to shake on it.

Kal looked down to her hand for a moment, wondering why she was doing that. Kal didn't question it. He reached out and grabbed her wrist "great, though I think training could wait until tomorrow. Come on, let's go get something to eat. Dinner should be nearly done now" Donna said as she headed back to the palace with Kal walked beside her.

 **The Watch Tower- Founders Conference Room**

"Diana, that might not be the best idea" J'onn said as Diana stood up to leave for Themyscira "whoever Kal-El is, what I know for certain is that that if you just go down and start to interrogate him. It may not end the way you think"

"Diana, he's right" Hal agreed "the meeting with Trevor and the other DOMA agent is a couple of days away, you were going to leave him alone until then anyway. You might as well just leave it for now, question him when he comes back" Hal said trying to convince her that J'onn is right.

Batman gave Hal is best scowl "we can't just let off scot free, we can tell from his fight with Diana that he is stronger than her. That alone should cause for concern. Who knows what else he can do"

"so, what are you suggesting?" Arthur asked as he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"we move the meeting forward, he needs to be reviewed and evaluated as soon as possible" he suggested.

"well, I guess that's not the worst idea" Barry agreed "but it might be too much, if we do that Kal's bound to suspect somethings up"

"what do you mean 'suspect somethings up'?" Hal asked "what's up?"

"nothing, to us nothings up" he countered.

"but to Kal-El, he might grow concerned and become more worried for his safety then he already is" J'onn finished.

"whoa, whoa, hold on" Hal said "Kal has no reason to fear for his safety, none of us are..." Hal started as he glanced at Batman "most of us are not going to try and hurt him" he finished as Bruce scowled at him.

"that doesn't matter" Arthur said catching onto what J'onn was saying "if it were any of you in his situation, would we feel safe?" He asked.

"so, like I was saying, how about we meet the situation half way" Barry asked leaning in on the conference table "how about we keep that meeting with Trevor the same but Diana, J'onn and I go down to Themyscira with some tech so we can understand what Kal's new abilities are and what their limits are. and that won't take long, I mean what are his abilities. Strength and durability" he listed.

"and hearing" Diana added as everyone looked at her "when I was taking him down to Themyscira he said he could hear my heart beating fast" she explained.

Batman wasn't happy about it but he wasn't unhappy about it either "why do you get to go?" Hal asked as he crossed his arms at Barry.

"Diana is going because it's Themyscira and she has to go. J'onn should go as well because I'd say Kal seemed to be calmest with him next to Diana. And I should go because I'm smart enough not to hit on any of the Amazons like you would, I'm not going to scowl at all of them and make them think I'm their mortal enemy like Bats would. I don't have an underwater kingdom to rule so I won't be busy like Arthur. And I want to go unlike Victor who would be bored out of his mind" Barry finished listing off his reasons.

He wasn't wrong, Hal would try and hit on every amazon he could see "well I vote to go along with it" Cyborg said going along with it "I can rig some tech up and you can take it down with you this time tomorrow"

"I will agree to go if it resolves the situation" J'onn agreed.

"I will call my mother and let her know, but this visit can't be more than a few hours. My sisters are unconfutable enough as it is"

"wait, how can you call your mother?" Barry asked.

"I left her a phone when I arrived with Kal-El" Diana smiled "well, if we are doing this Tomorrow then I am going to go home for the night" Diana said as she stood up and headed for the exit.

 _ **Krypton-Two Billion Years Ago**_

 _"brother, are you alright" Kal heard Lok say they both stood in front of their father's new prototype stealth. It wasn't very big. No bigger than Kal's single seat fighter, except with a secondary chair located at the back of the ship connected to a pair of turrets._

 _"the woman I love has been taken by our own people and placed with the rest of the Kryptonian prisoners on 'The Shadow of Intent' with which has been the bane of are people since this war began" Kal said turning to face his brother who held the El sword of his back "no brother, I'm not alright. I'm more angry then I have ever felt in my life" Kal said as he walked forward towards the ship._

 _The ship had a ladder in the middle that led to a hatch on the tip of the ship's hull "we will get her back brother, as well as the thousands of are people that are also being held prisoner" Lok said as he followed Kal up the ladder and in the ship "you know how to fly this ship, don't you?" He asked._

 _"I'm the best pilot Krypton has and you still have to ask that?" Kal asked as he entered the ship "get in the gunner position" Kal ordered as Lok entered the ship and walked in the opposite direction of Kal. The pilots seat and the gunners seat were only six feet apart "and you need to know that my first priority is Loana's safety, nothing comes before that" Kal said as he sat in the pilot's chair and started up the ship._

 _"I know how you feel for her brother, but there are thousands of soldiers on that ship. We need to get them out as well" Lok countered "freedom his everyone's right"_

 _Kal didn't say anything back, he just focused on his controls and lifted the ship off the ground "activating cloaking" Kal said as he started his father's prototype stealth system "hope to Roa this works, if it doesn't we won't last long out there" he said as the ship left the hanger while it looked like a glass dome covered the ship and then the ship just vanished._

 _Kal flew the ship upwards towards the sky and Kal could already see and least ten scar ships in front of them. The Scar ships have a lot of different varieties 'The Shadow of Intent' the Scar capital ship it was at least twenty-nine kilometres long, it was the capital ship for a reason, it was the biggest, strongest and the most technological advanced, big enough to hold thousands of soldiers, its big enough to fit a city inside "keep your hands off the triggers brother" Kal said as the flew past the ships._

 _"it seems that father's tech is working well" Lok commented as he crossed his arms._

 _"well that's the easiest part of the mission done, activating primary thrusters" Kal said as he ships boosted forward going thousands of miles per hour "ETA to 'Shadow of Intent' thirty minutes" Kal said out loud, more out of habit then to inform Lok._

 **Themyscira**

Kal sat in his meditated position again in the middle of his room. He did try and sleep but as he sat in the bed sleep just wouldn't take over him, the bed was too soft, he felt as if he would sink to the ground. It was too quiet, Kal spent his entire life sleeping through the sounds of expiations happening in the distance and the ground rumbling from the impact of heavy artillery fire hitting the ground and the bombing parties of the Scar fighters. Even though he tried Kal couldn't help but notice that he didn't really require sleep as much as he should. He hasn't slept since he woke up from the pod, while it was true that he could go days without sleep on Krypton as some firefights he's been in could lest days at a time, doing that for most of your life would in a way hardwire your body to need sleep as much as it would otherwise.

As Kal sat in meditation he continued to test his senses, and he found that controlling his new found increased senses, was much like trying a new skill, practising it made him better at it. After all the practise of the night before the almost the whole day after that and now doing it for most of the night now, Kal could hear every voice in the city. The people in what sounded like a tavern, everyone in their homes, the palace, everywhere. And what happened next seemed the confuse Kal as he hadn't noticed it before but he could listen to all the voices at the same time and know what they are saying, to anyone else it would just be noise but it was like Kal was a computer taking everything in at the same time and sorting out the data. He understands everything the amazons are saying and he's remembering it.

 _'I can't believe we didn't get caught, we were right there for anyone to see'_

 _'I told you everything would be ok my love, and I was right the thrill of getting caught added more to the climax, did it not?'_

Hours later.

 _'did you see the man starring at us as we trained?'_

 _'How could I not, it took me everything I could not to go up there and impale him'_

 _'it was fortunate that Princess Donna spoke to him, I don't know what she said but they both left soon after'_

 _'was it not bad enough to have one princess so enthralled by him but both of them'_

Hours later.

 _'I do not like this Diana, I'm not sure I could keep your colleagues safe from a riot'_

 _'mother I know this is not ideal but the only people coming are myself J'onn and Barry. You have met J'onn yourself and you know he is an alien just like Kal and you know Barry's not a bad man, even if he was he's like a child, he can be easily intimidated and it's only for a few hours'_

 _'very well Diana but this is it, no more men on the island until the debate is over'_

Hours later.

 _'I overheard Princess Donna yelling at General Phillipus, she was ordered to spy on Kal-El'_

 _'thank the gods queen Hippolyta has some sense'_

 _'But General Phillipus lost Kal-El in the wilderness'_

 _'It makes me wonder what else this man is capable of'_

"Kal-El"

A voice broke Kal out of his mediation, his eyes opened and he could see the light from the morning sun rising over the horizon. Kal's mediation had again become a deep one and he lost himself in it for the night. He turned his head and saw Donna standing in the door way with a confused expression. he slowly stood up and faced her "apologies princess, I did not hear you come in"

Donna tilted her head at Kal "what were you doing?" He asked.

"meditating" he quickly answered deciding not to tell her about the increased senses.

"well I'm sorry to interrupt you but you have visitors" Donna said as she turned around ready to leave.

Kal frowned "Visitors?" He said back confused.

Donna looked over her shoulder "yes, and you might want to but the suit you wore when you got here" she said.

Kal shrugged and then took the holster that was carrying his sword and placed it on the bed. He walked over the to the cabinet where he placed his family crest. He took the crest out of a draw and placed on top of it. Donna's jaw dropped as Kal proceeded to undo his chiton with his back to her, Donna didn't know if he just forgot she was there or even if he cared but right now, she didn't care. Apart from the large scaring spread out around his back Kal's back was nothing if not perfect in Donna's eyes. As the Chiton fell to the floor, Donna felt her legs turn to jelly as her eyes widened even more than they did before as she was unable to pull her eyes from Kal's behind.

After Kal removed the chiton he placed the crest on his chest while aligning his fingers on the crest in the key positions on the crest and as he did the nano-technology the suit was made from took affect and began to form its self around him. Once the flight suit was fully on he did around and placed the house of El sword on his back, in between the gap of his cape behind his neck where it didn't connect to the rest of the suit. Once he did he saw Donna starring at him looking like she was in some sort of trance "Princess Donna?" Kal said walking forward towards her. She didn't respond "Princess?" He said again louder.

Donna snapped out of her trance and her cheeks went red faster then she could blink "er...yes...Kal-El... please follow me" she said before quickly turning around and heading towards the grounds behind the palace.

Kal frowned at Donna's sudden change of attitude, it was his understanding that with the open clothing of the amazons and sometimes full-blown nudity of her people, Donna would be ok with his naked body. Perhaps he was wrong.

 **Grounds Behind the Palace**

Hippolyta paced worryingly as she watched J'onn and flash set up all the tech ready to test Kal's abelites. Diana saw the worried face of her mother and the way her sisters stationed themselves on the roof of the palace with their bows and arrows, and the guards that where spread out around the grounds all looking inwards towards Flash and J'onn instead of facing outwards looking for danger.

Hippolyta was worried that they would not listen to her and let their amazon instincts take over, she was tempted to let them "mother" Diana said walking forward towards her "only a few hours at the most" she remained her.

"I know Diana, and I know that these men can be trusted. They came to Themyscira to defend her at your request. But I don't think our sisters are remembering that. They can't stay here for long, otherwise I won't be able to guaranty their safety" she warned.

"I doubt it will come to that. I have made it more than clear in the past that I will defend my friends if I have to" Diana said crossing her arms and turning back to Flash and J'onn "are you nearly done?" She asked.

"yeah, everything's set up" Flash said as he and J'onn walked towards the pair. As the two reached Diana and Themyscira Barry looked over Diana's shoulder and saw Donna and Kal walk towards them "hey, right on time" he said waving his hand in their direction.

Kal and Donna reached the four "Kal-El" J'onn said stepping forward "I trust you are enjoying your time here" he said.

"it has been an... interesting experience" Kal said hesitantly trying to find the right word as his eyes went to Hippolyta and she starred back, it was clear that Kal was not happy about being spied on.

"hey, Kal. It's good to see you again" Barry said very casually as he walked forward. Kal frowned as Barry stopped in front of him and Donna "Oh" Barry said coming to the realization "we haven't properly met yet" he said extending his hand "I'm the flash, the fastest man alive" he said proudly.

Kal looked down to his hand before copying the flash and extending his hand. Though he didn't grab his hands. Barry got confused for a moment as their hands are stayed the same but not touching. Donna quickly stepped forward and pushed their hands together, now Barry took the initiative and squeezed Kal's hand before moving it up and down "er... this is a hand shake" Barry explained as Kal looked at him "It's a human greeting"

"why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"where going to help you understand your new abilities" he said with a smile. A smile that turned to Donna "Princess"

Donna smiled at Barry "Flash"

Kal walked forward past Barry to were J'onn and Diana were stood "J'onn" he said nodding to the Martain.

"Kal-El" J'onn said nodding back.

"how exactly do you plan to monitor my new abilities?" He asked.

"we are simply going to place some scanning equipment on your body to monitor your vitals, while testing your new strength, to see what your limits are" he explained "with your permission of course" he added.

"if I must" Kal-El said.

"like your medical examination here, this is just to make everyone else feel more comfortable" Diana explained.

"very well" Kal said sighing. J'onn nodded and placed some patches attached to wires on his chest and arms "and how do you indented to test my strength?" He asked as he had no idea what they were planning, there was nothing big around them for Kal to lift.

"Diana" J'onn said as Diana stepped forward.

"raise your hands" she instructed. Kal did what he was told. Once he did Diana raised her hands to meet his, as they made contact Diana locked her figures with his. Kal frowned in confusion at what she was doing "push me back" she said.

Kal tilted his head "excuse me?" He said.

"use your strength and push me back" Diana said.

Kal shrugged and began to walk forward. Diana did everything she could to push him back but it did nothing, lines drew in the grass against Diana feet as she dug them in trying to fight against Kal's strength. She noticed that he did slow down as she used all of her strength to push back against him but even then, it did not do much. J'onn watched the monitor screens in amazement at what he was seeing, he has never seen anyone with this much strength before.

 _Two hours later_

 **Themyscira- Donna's chambers**

Donna stood on her balcony in her bed chamber looking over the grounds behind the palace. She stayed for the first hour as Diana and J'onn tested Kal-El's different abilities, but after a while she got bored and left. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at a very frustrated Diana trying to push Kal back but was failing miserably "she doesn't like losing, does she?" A voice said from behind her. Donna smiled as she recognized the voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Barry standing behind her. She leaned back against the stone balcony railing and placed her hands flat on top of it "now what's a pretty thing like you doing in here all alone" he said slowly walking forward towards her.

Donna smiled and tilted her head at what he was trying to do "well Mr Flash" she started flirtatiously "I was going to hang out with my secret boyfriend, who has to remain a secret because if he was ever discovered my mother would hunt him down and I want him to remain a secret because I think it makes it really hot. But alas, I think he may have forgotten about me" she said turning back around to look out over the city. She held a strong smile on her face as she quickly felt a gust of wind behind her and gasped as a pair of hands wrap around waist.

"then please, allow me to make up for your secret boyfriend's foolish mistake" Barry said.

"oh, I don't knoooooo..wwwww" Donna gasped as Barry started to kiss the base of her neck "but... what about the your duty to the league... and your friends are so close they might...come looking for you" she said.

Barry slowly started to pull her clothes off down her shoulders and down to the floor "well, my friends seem to be busy trying to understand are new guest and the league is going to end soon anyway because once Kal learns that the green lanterns are planning to take his ship away and we're not going to stop them, he'll probably try and kill us all" he said Donna turned to face him. He now stood in front of her naked body just waiting for her permission.

If Donna's mind wasn't so busy thinking of all the things they were about to do she would probably say something but right now she only had one thing on her mind "well, if you're about to go to your death. I should probably give you a proper goodbye" she before she kissed him passionately. It wasn't even ten seconds before the kiss turned in to something much more heated. Donna jumped up and wrapped her legs around Barry's waist as Barry caught her by pressing his hands against her behind for better leverage before moving her over to the bed.

 **Grounds Behind the Palace**

Kal froze in places he finished listening to what Barry said. They were going to take his ship from him? As he looked forward he could see that Diana was getting ready to push him back again. He needed to play this carefully, if he just attacks there was a chance that they could contact their League and stop Kal before he even tried to get his ship back. He needed another way, stealth.

he raised his hand and looked at Diana as she stopped and looked at him "excuse me princess, I have to use the restroom" he said before turning and heading to the palace. Diana decided that now was a good time to take a rest and start panting heavily as she was very much out of breath.

Inside the palace Kal headed for the other side and to the exit _'they must have used that ship brought me here to get here themselves'_ Kal thought to himself _' must still be stationed in the same place'_ he concluded before he slipped out of the palace though a side entrance and started to run for the area that Diana landed when he arrived here. He didn't notice at first but his speed was much more impressive than what it used to be, much more impressive.

He reached the area and saw that the ship was there, he didn't know how to fly it but he prayed that Rao would provide. He saw that the ships entrance ramp was closed, deciding not waste any time as he had no idea how long it will be before these 'Lanterns' are going to take Kal's ship. He went for the direct approach and slammed his hands into the ramp and ripped it off the ship. Dropping it on the ground Kal jumped up into the ship and looked at the controls. It would take too long to guess what to do to fly it. Kal started to look around the ship using his new-found vision to see through the walls of the ship looking for something that would help him.

His eyebrows rose as he was a book in one of the compartments, he walked over to it and took the book out "thank Rao" Kal said as he saw that it was a manual. He opened to the first page and began to flip through the pages using his new brain processing power and speed to read all four hundred pages within the span of a couple of seconds. Dropping the book Kal took a seat in the pilot's chair and started up the ship. He looked out the window to see Diana and J'onn quickly flying towards him, but it was too late. He turned the ship upwards and blasted off into the sky heading straight for the watch tower "looks like Donna's going to win that bet" he couldn't help but say to himself.

 **Ok Guys, please tell me what you think, sorry for the delay. I was working on something else.**

 **Please tell me what you think in the review. Until then, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Plans for the Future

**The Watch Tower**

Bruce sat quietly in a small conference room on a tablet, he knew that he should trust Diana, she's earned that trust but he couldn't help it. There was something about this Kal-El that was wrong, he's never gone against his gut and it usually works out. Which is why he was now looking at Kal-El's medical record that Ray and Dr Light where able to create with the little intel they were able to create when he was unconscious. And why he had asked for someone to come to him who might know something.

"You wanted to see me?" Shayera asked as she entered one of the secondary conference rooms. She stepped in and saw Batman sitting down typing on a tablet.

"yes, have a seat" Bruce said as he continued to look at the tablet.

Shayera ignored the rudeness from the Batman, she was used to this by now "what is it?" She asked sitting down across from him.

Bruce looked up to look her in the eye "I'm going to ask you a question, it's going to sound strange but I need some information" he said.

Shayera tilted her head at him confused "ok, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"I need to know something about your people, or more specifically some information your people on a whole know" Batman informed.

Shayera paused for a moment, becoming very confused _'What could he possibly want to know?'_ "what is it?" She asked.

"I want you to tell me about the Kryptonain's?" Bruce said sternly.

Shayera frowned in confusion "the Kryptonain's?" She asked as Bruce nodded "well... I only know as much as everyone else, I haven't thought about them since my mother told me their legend when I was only a little girl" she said, seeing Bruce nod in understanding she continued "From what I've been told, the Kryptonain's where a powerful race, the most powerful, the oldest. Nothing could stand in their way. The armies they had were strong enough to take on the lanterns, Apocalypse and new genesis all at once" Bruce's eyebrows raised, those three where the most powerful race's in the universe, at least to the Leagues knowledge "But something happened, I don't know the specifics but a civil war started, and even then, with a civil they had a great deal of honor"

"honor?" Bruce asked confused.

"yes, it was said that they didn't want to involve anyone else in their problems. so, they abandoned the colonies they created in other star systems and stopped any alliances with other races, supposedly because they wanted to solve this problem on their own. As far as I could tell nothing happened after that" she explained, Shayera leaned in towards Bruce just like her mother did to her "and some people say that anyone who gets close to their home system is never seen again" she said leaning back in her chair "and that's all I know" she finished.

Bruce sat back, he knew that Hal's intel from the lanterns was more reliable but he wanted to learn everything he could about Kal-El "why are you asking me this?" Shayera asked confused.

Bruce just stared back at her, not saying anything. She didn't need to know. Shayera frowned trying to connect the dots in her head "wait" she asked "does this have anything to do with Kal-El?" She asked.

Bruce just nodded back at her. Shayera tensed as she sat up in her chair "is Kal-El a...?" she asked as she saw Bruce nodded at her again. Shayera now looked scared as her mind tried to figure out all of the possibilities of what might happen "listen to me" she said in a serious tone "Bruce _no-one_ can know what he is, if word gets out that there is a Kryptonain on earth. Earth will be in the spot light of the entire known universe, everyone will come here. And when I say everyone, I mean it. They'll want him for his technology, his knowledge, and they will set the earth on fire in order to do it" she warned.

Before Bruce could do anything else he was beaten to it by the intercom _"Wonder Woman to Watch Tower, I repeat Wonder Woman to Watch Tower, does anyone read me!"_ Diana said over the com franticly.

"this is Batman, I read you Wonder Woman" Bruce answered.

 _"red alert! I repeat red alert! You have incoming, lock down the Watch Tower!"_ She shouted down the com.

Bruce stood up and pleased his hand on his ear, looking very concerned. Shayera stood up as well and took her mace out of its holster "why? What happened?" he asked.

 _"Kal-El found out that we're letting the Lanterns take his ship"_ Diana said.

Shayera's eye brows shot up as fast as she could blink and she ran to the console "Cyborg, lock down The Watch Tower. Priority one access code D3EF5" as she finished talking the lights turned to red and a loud alarm sounded throughout the station.

"where are you?" Bruce asked Diana.

 _"I'm still on Themyscira with J'onn and I have no idea where Flash is but Kal-El stole the Javelin. He's on his way up now"_ Diana warned.

Bruce's eyes widened as he turned and ran for the main control room of the station "how the hell dose he even know how to fly it?" He asked as he heard Shayera run behind him.

 _"I don't know but I can tell he's not happy. Listen Bruce, J'onn, Barry and I aren't going to be to get there in time. You need to prepare yourself, he is not to be underestimated"_ he heard Diana warn him as he hung up his end of the com and he and Shayera reached to control room.

As they both entered they could see Cyborg franticly typing on consoles as they could see everyone running around the station on the camera's trying to find out what is going on "Cyborg to all personal, battle stations this is not a drill" he said into the intercom to the entire station.

 **Javelin**

Kal had a frown of anger on his face as the Javelin just left the atmosphere, he had always tried to keep his emotions in check, a soldier can't let his emotions interfere with the mission but he was failing to keep calm at the moment. He narrowed his eyes as he managed to zoom them in on the Watch Tower, though he did take a moment to realize that he did rip the ships entrance ramp off of it. Looks like he can breathe in space as well, he sighed. Every time Kal discovered a new ability he couldn't help but think about what his life might be like if he had it during the war.

Despite everything Kal still had no idea how he was going to get into the station itself... well, he had an idea. He just wasn't sure if everyone would survive his idea, let alone himself. But he knew he didn't have a choice, no-one was allowed to take his ship but himself and he would do whatever it took in order to defend it. He could tell that was about one minute away from it, he used his eyes to see through the walls of the station and see that his ship was still in the main hanger. Using the controls, he aimed the ship at what he could guess is a secondary hanger and put the thrusters on full power.

Standing up from the pilots chair he stood up and headed for the back of the ship where there was still a gaping hole from where the ramp used to be. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and fell through it only grabbing on at the last minute using his superior strength he punched the hull of the ship creating holes in it and used those hole's too pull himself up to the top of the ship.

Kal stood at the front of the ship, right above the cock-pit. He couldn't help but look down towards the earth, admiring its beauty. Closing his eyes, he could help but listen at what was being said within the station _"evacuate the secondly hanger, immediately!"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS GUY!"_

 _"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

Kal opened his eyes and saw the station only a hundred feet away from him. He took his sword from his back and just before the ship connected with the station he jumped forward. BBBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGG

The entire station shook as the Javelin collided with the station. Kal swiped his sword downwards as he reached the stations hull and went straight through as the ship hit the hull also crating a massive explosion. Kal rolled on the hanger floor as he collided without it to soften his landing as the ship's wreckage hit the ground behind him. Kal was surprised that he was remarkably ok from the endeavor. He stood up and placed his sword back in its holster as the air was being sucked out of the hanger from the very large hole created by the now completely destroyed Javelin. Seeing the damage throughout the station from the impact, Kal was happy to see that no-one was greatly injured, just a few scrapes and bruises, maybe a broken bone or two. But he also took the opportunity to find a suitable route to the main hanger which was on the other side of the station.

Not wasting any time Kal walked forward to an elevator was used to enter the hanger, calmly he walked inside and pushed a button, the elevator went upwards to join the rest of the station. Kal frowned and his eyes glowed red slightly as the elevator stopped and his anger grew _"what the hell are you doing here"_ Kal heard a voice say through the elevator intercom, he recognized it as the voice of the one called Batman.

Kal turned and looked up the small camera as he eyes returned to their normal state "I'm only going to request this once" he said menacingly "return what is mine, or suffer the consequences" he finished.

 _"I can't do that; The Lantern Coups wants your ship for safe keeping and we are in no condition to deny them that"_ Batman said to him.

Kal's fists tightened as his blue Iris's turned red "very well" he said as he turned his whole body to look at the camera "but you were warned" he said as he tried to focus his eyes the same way he did on Themyscira, the only difference now being that now. He was angry. His eyes widened and two red beams shot outwards and hit the camera directly completely destroying it.

Calming himself down his eyes return to normal as he now used them to look through the elevator, he was two levels down from the main hanger and he could see everyone all run towards where he was now. Thankfully they were all separated from each other, either on their own or in pairs. Kal now had a plan, if he was fast he could take them all down one by one while at the same time heading for his ship.

Kal jammed his hands into the elevator doors and ripped them open, he stepped out he began to run down the corridor to the stair case. He turned a corner and stopped when he saw a woman in black leather with blonde hair and a man wearing green carrying a bow.

They both stopped when they saw him, Kal narrowed his eyes and the woman took a defensive stance with her fists raised and the man took an arrow out from its quiver aiming right at him. Kal took a chance and charged forward to them, the man released the arrow which Kal caught with ease, as he reached the two the woman opened her mouth and screamed. The sheer force of the scream stopped Kal and slowly pushed him back, he dropped the arrow and covered his ears as he tried to block out the noise. Which was failing, he wouldn't be able to do this for long, he looked up and could see the woman still screaming at him and the man looking off to the side with his finger in his ear mouthing something to someone.

Kal narrowed his eyes and he took his hands down from his ears and slowly stand back. The force of the scream created visible sound wave which made what was in front of him hard to see but he could still make out the man turning to face him mouthing something along the lines of _'oh, come on'_ as Kal in one fluid motion he dashed forward several feet and clamped his hand over her mouth.

She struggled to try and get free from his grip but nothing worked, the man moved forward and tried to punch him but failed as Kal quickly pushed his fist to the side and delivering a quick jap to his head and he fell back unconscious. He turned his head to face the woman who had both hands gripped around his wrist but before Kal could do anything else his eyes looked over her shoulder and he saw two more women running towards him. One was wearing a skin-tight suit that was a mix of black and pick, with a mask, holding a cross bow and the other was wearing a leather orange suit with some kind of necklace with an animal head on the end of it.

Kal lifted the woman off her feet and threw her at the other two. As she flew through the air Kal ran forward towards them. As the blonde-haired woman reached the other two Kal used his great speed to run along the wall past the woman as they dropped their weapons to catch the other. All three of them fell to the ground as Kal's feet touched the ground again and he continued to the staircase.

Kal opened the door to the staircase and ran upwards to the level the main hanger was on. The staircase was square in shape with a hole in the middle so you can look down to all the other level's. Kal turned his head as he heard something coming up towards him, his eye's narrowed as he saw a large man with what looked like silver skin and an atom symbol on his chest. Kal was knocked to the wall as the man fired a blue energy blast at him. Not wasting any time Kal jumped up and pushed himself against the wall, boosting him towards the man. Kal bashed him against the opposite wall and before he could retaliate, Kal picked him up by the neck and delivered a powerful punch to his face knocking him out.

Kal looked back up to the stairs and ran up to the next level before leaving the staircase. He stopped as he stepped out and saw three individuals in front of him. Two of them had wings and maces and they both stood opposite a man holding what looked like a trident. Kal narrowed his eyes as he saw the others ready themselves in defensive stances. Kal stepped forward and took his sword out of his holster.

The three charged at him. As Kal could see them coming towards him, knowing he can't waste any more time, he slowly grabbed the hilt of the blade with his other hand. The swords inscriptions and patterns began to glow in the ethereal blue they did before, his eyes slowly met those of the man with the trident.

Kal lifted the blade above his head and moved it down in a fast and powerful motion. Before the three could do anything else a large powerful beam of blue light shot out of the sword. Large enough to fill the entire corridor. Shayera, Fel Andar and Arthur didn't stand a chance. As the light faded returning the corridor to its usual brightness, Kal could them all on the ground unconscious, it looked like they were still breathing. They fared better than the corridor itself did, all of the floor and wall panel's where torn up, electrical sparks firing all over the place.

Kal walked forward as he took his left hand off the sword and it returned to its normal state. Walking past their bodies as he placed the blade back in its holster.

 **The Main Hanger**

Batman stood in front of the entrance to the hanger, standing right in the middle of the door and Kal's ship. Standing on his right was Hal, Atom, Red Tornado and Zatanna. On his left stood John Stuart, Firestorm, Steel, Blue Beetle and Shazam. Everyone else was either off duty or on mission somewhere else. Everyone stood battle ready as they faced the locked hanger doors, it was known by Cyborg who was still in the control room trying everything he could to slow Kal down that he had taken down, Black canary, Green Arrow, both Hawkman and Hawkwoman and Aquaman.

That caused everyone to be on edge and to be ready for anything _"get ready everyone, he's just outside the door"_ Cyborg said over the com as he tried to get in contact with everyone else trying to get them to the station as soon as possible to help defend it.

Everyone visibly tensed at the news and readied themselves even more than before, expect for Batman, who stood like a statue. The next three seconds seemed like an entirety, everything had frozen, not a sound was heard. That was until everyone saw Kal's hands rip through the middle of the door and pushing them apart like they were made of paper. Kal took a step into the hanger with an emotionless face. Batman hand flicked his wrist and held three batarangs in each hand "I have already told Batman this" Kal started as he starred at the ten individuals in front of him "but since I have not told you I will now, step aside and allow me to take back what is mine. Or suffer the consequences" he finished.

As Kal finished speaking everyone readied there weapons more openly making it clear that they were not going to let him pass. Kal closed his eyes and sighed "disappointing" he said before opening his eyes and firing a blast of red energy aimed right at Batman.

Seeing it coming Bruce rolled to the side just managing to dodged the attack. He looked over to Kal who stood still, he smirked "I thought, you'd be a better shot" he quipped.

"I wasn't aiming for you" Kal said back.

Bruce's eyes widened as he and the other's turned to see the shield around Kal's ship shiver and distort before unleashing a powerful wave of red energy knocking everyone off their feet and left them dazed. Kal couldn't help but put a small smile on his face, he wasn't sure that would work.

Walking forward he passed everyone as they got back up to their feet but by then it was too late. Kal had passed through the shield and entered his ship. Walking inside he went straight for the pilot's chair. Not wasting any time, he started the engines, Kelex quickly came to life next to him _"Master, we are currently taking fire"_ he informed Kal in Kryptonian.

Kal looked to his left out the window and saw everyone was back on their feet firing everything they had at the ship, nothing getting past the shield _"what's the status of the ships power level's"_ Kal asked as he started the thrusters.

 _"our current power levels are zero-point five percent master"_ Kelex informed.

"Krosis" Kal cursed under his breath _"it will have to do"_ he said to himself as he lifted the ship off the Hanger ground and left the station. Already the lights started to go out due to a lack of power _"Kelex, run a life scan of the planet. Find the most uninhabitable area, and activated the cloaking"_ Kal ordered.

 _"y...yesssssss... mas...ter... scann...ing"_ Kelexsaid as the scanned the planet and turned on the cloaking device _"loc...a...tion...fooooooooo...und"_ he finished as Kal looked up to see the from windows holographic glass activate a highlight white part of the planet located right at the top of the world.

Following his plan Kal aimed the ship right at highlighted location and put the thrusters on full _"Kelex I want you to shut down all power to the ship expect for yourself and the cloaking. Now!"_ He ordered as the ship began to roast from the entry of the atmosphere.

 _"deac...tivat...ing...sys...tems..."_ Kelex said as all of the controls shut off leaving the ship in a free full.

 _"deactivate cloaking the second we hit the ground"_ Kal ordered as he grabbed the chair he was sitting in the try and stable himself as the ship rocked back and forth. He looked out the window to see he was heading for the ground _"three"_ he said as he closed his eyes _"two"_ ground was approaching fast _"one"_ and then, darkness.

 **Themyscira- one hour later**

Diana paced back and forth in the spot where the Javelin used to be parked. She was surrounded by her sisters, her mother and J'onn put no one new Donna and Barry where "Diana, you must calm down" J'onn said as he stood next to Hippolyta with his arms crossed.

"calm down? CALM DOWN?" She shouted back "how can I calm down J'onn, Kal-El is up there armed and probably in raged, with what we've down. I'd be surprised if he doesn't kill someone"

"daughter I do not think that would be the case" Hippolyta started "despite what I feel towards Kal-El, he does not seem like the type of man to kill mercilessly" she said trying to comfort her.

"he won't have to" Diana spat back "he will let the league defend themselves but we all know that, that will do nothing. Even prepared, he will kill every last one of them" she said pressing her finger to her ear "Batman" she said into it "Batman, come on" she continued "Hal, are you there. Oliver Report... SOMEONE COME IN" she shouted franticly her voice full of fear.

 _"Diana, it's Cyborg"_ Victor said through the com.

Diana and J'onn both sighed in relief as they heard their friends voice "Victor, what happened? Are you ok?" She asked.

 _"I'm ok. The rest of the league not so much"_ he said with his voice full of regret.

Diana and J'onn looked at each other with concern "what do you mean Cyborg?" J'onn asked.

 _"the secondary hanger is completely unusable. Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl are all in intensive care, everyone else has a few scrapes and bruises but nothing that series. Kal-El's gone, he took his ship used some kind of cloaking device. He's gone"_ Cyborg informed.

All of the amazons but on a shocked face. J'onn seemed unfazed by it while Diana looked disappointed "what's going on?" Wally asked as he and Donna walked through the crowed.

"WHERE IN HERA'S NAME HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Diana shouted at the two as they reached the others.

"I got bored watching you get pissed at how easily Kal was pushing you back..." Barry started.

"and I noticed so I offered to show him around more" Donna finished for him not flinching or stuttering in the slightest, being smart enough to think of their excuses before they came and still lying in bed panting.

"without your com?" J'onn asked spectacle as he crossed his arms.

Barry pauses for a moment, he didn't think of a comeback for that "I tripped and fell in some water. Com got damaged" he said quickly as Donna nodded along.

Before Diana or J'onn could say anything, Cyborg beat them two it _"I'm sending a Javelin to you now, should be there in a couple of minutes. Listen Diana, I know you and J'onn want to see the best in Kal-El but Batman's on the war path and he has the rest of the league behind him. Kal-El just kicked our asses"_

Diana and J'onn both sighed "what can Bruce do Victor? We don't even know where he is?" She said looking over the J'onn.

 **Krypton- two billion years ago**

 _Kal and Lok where both putting on their stealth suits, stealth was a shadows primary weapon after all. Kal looked out of the front window as the ship was on auto pilot, they were close now "Brother, I know you want Loana back more than anything" Lok said as he looked at the back of Kal's head as he looked out the window "but you need to know that we have to destroy that ship" he stated._

 _"that wasn't the mission Lok" Kal remained his brother._

 _"I know, I know are mission was to get everyone out" Lok sighed "but we can't stop there, we have to destroy this ship. If we do that, maybe we can win this war"_

 _Kal turned to face Lok with a complexed face. Kal wanted to destroy this ship, don't doubt that but his first priority was Loana and everyone else on the ship, nobody knew what happened to the captured Kryptonian's, they only had a basic idea because of what they've seen in other Scar camps and prisons. He didn't want to imagen what happens to the people that are taken here "very well, but the prisoners are our first priority" he said sternly._

 _"Agreed" Lok said nodding his head but he didn't get to say anything else before his eyes were drawn to the front of the ship. His eyes widened and Kal turned to see what he was looking at, Kal's face adopted the same look at Lok. They both took a step forward towards the front of the window to get a better look at what was in front of them._

 _They both froze for a moment and saw the Scar capital ship in front of them 'The Shadow of Intent' one of the banes of the Kryptonian people, that ship is responsible for so much destruction and death. It's led the charge against six of the Kryptonian worlds always been the first to start the glassing process when all the defensives where knocked out._

 _Kal went to the pilot's chair and began to slowly fly the ship towards the exhaust point under the thrusters "are you ready?" Lok asked._

 _"for Loana, I'll always be ready" Kal said back without any hesitation "are you?" He asked back._

 _"whatever it takes for our people, brother" Lok said back as Kal stopped the ship just under the port. The ship rocked as he activated the magnetic clamps locking their ship against the Scar's._

 _"I got us here Lok, now it's your lead" Kal said as he opened the ships roof entrance, as the ship was locked in place against the Scar's no air was taken out as there was nowhere for it to go._

 _"well than" Lok said as he took the blade of its holster and grabbed it with both hands. As the blade used its full power Lok thrusted it upwards right into the Sadow of Intents hull, going right through it._

 **The Artic**

Kal's eyes slowly opened as he lay on his back looking up against the sky, everything hurt, his back, his front, his head, his hands. His head turned to the side and he saw the sun hanging just above the horizon. He lifted his hand as if he was trying to touch it but the more he looked at it the more he could feel himself feeling better.

Standing up Kal looked at what was in front of him, nothing. Kal couldn't see anything for hundreds of miles, just a waste land. But something was falling from the sky, he didn't know what it was. The only thing that comes close to it is that ashes from fires of crashed ships and explosions but this wasn't anything like this. Kal lifted his hand up and opened it. He could feel the cold of it as landed on his hand and head and shoulders.

Looking in front of him Kal could see thousands and millions of them falling from the sky. He couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the sight. In all of this...what can only be described as the desolation of nature, there was beauty.

The smile on Kal's face faded as he turned around and saw his ship. In very bad shape, taking down the shields might not have been the best idea but he had to in order to save whatever power he had left. This ship was full of puncture holes, sparks flying everywhere, honestly Kal didn't even think he could fly the ship if he tried. Running forward he climbed in the ship by the huge hole in the middle of the front window, guessing that he was forced through it when the ship crashed.

It looked even worse on the inside as it did on the outside, walking over to the console where the control key was it pushed a few buttons and Kelex soon came to life "mas... ter... master it is good to see you unharmed" Kelex said.

"likewise, Kelex, what is the power status?" Kal asked.

"are current power level is zero point two percent Master, if you continue to not use any other systems. I should operational for another forty-eight earth hours" he informed Kal.

"I thought you were taking power from the station" he said back confused.

"I was master but the power I was collecting from the station was not strong enough to keep the ship operational while at the same using the cloaking device which consumes more power than any other system" Kelex explained.

Kal sighed "so what now?" He said put loud, honestly, he didn't know what to do next.

"Master, I was instructed to give you a message from your father" Kelex said back calmly.

"what?!" Kal asked angered and shocked "why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked angry.

"apologies master but I was instructed not to give you this message until the ship landed on the surface of a habitable planet" Kelex defended.

"well... play it" Kal ordered till angry.

The hologram of Kelex faded and was replaced by one of his father "my son, if you are seeing this then it means that you have landed on a planet with a suitable environment" Jor said sounding calm and professional "I don't know where you are or how long it's taken you to search for a new home but what I do know is that you did, one way or another, you found a new home" Jor smiled sadly "hopefully you will have found a world full of peace, prosperity and happiness. Something I have always wanted for you, I don't know if where you are is safe but I need you to know you are not alone" Jor explained as a large circler container rose up from the floor, it was full of small glass tubes with what looked like embryos inside. And a large glowing crystal at the top "there was reason why I developed this ship myself, I know it was against the law but I planted the tools to create every species on Krypton, so that wherever you are. They can live again, Kryton can live again, through them. Through you my son, through the teachings that you give the race of you are with"

"you can give to them what you gave everyone on Krypton in their final moments. Hope, a hope that what happened to us would never happen to anyone else" Jor smiled as he looked right into Kal's eyes "don't forget embodied within is belief is possibility of the protentional of every living thing to be a force for good, that's what you can teach them. Good luck my son, I love you, always" Jor finished as the hologram faded and returned back to Kelex.

Kal was shocked, his father trusted him that much? He had no idea that is father had planned this. Kal walked forward and took the crystal from the top of the container. He couldn't help but smile at what he was looking at. This was it, the foundation for his new life, is new mission. Peace and hope "Kelex?" Kal asked.

"yes master?"

Kal turned to him and smiled "It's time to get to work"

 **Ok guys sorry about the delay, I promise a will try and upload these chapters faster.**

 **Please let me know what you think and what you think should happen in next in the reviews, or you know if just want to make a comment, I will see it, I always do.**

 **Until then I will see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Humanity

**The White House**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" The president shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk next to the file he was given about Kal-El from the league.

Standing across from him was Batman, Wonder Woman, Martain Manhunter and Hal Jordon. All standing with their arms behind their backs and a solemn look on their faces. Standing on the president's right was General Lane with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, next to Lex Luther who had his hands in his pockets and fat smirk. On the president's left was Amanda Waller with a calm and almost emotionless face, next to her was Steve Trevor with his hands behind his back and a sad expression mainly focused on Diana. In short, apart from Trevor they were the league's biggest protesters.

"Mr. President he caught us off guard" Batman argued.

"I don't see how he could have" Waller pointed out "the Watch Tower has some of the most advanced technology on the planet. How exactly could he have caught you off guard?" She asked.

"it was the lack of knowing he coming" J'onn pointed out "we underestimated what he was capable and willing to do, we had no way to predict he would be that determined to take back what was his, it was as if he tried to get himself killed" he finished.

"you know I can't help but notice that despite him getting through your defenses. You still don't know where he is now" Lex pointed out earning a scowl from all league members "especially you Lantern" he said pointing at Hal "aren't you the one always boasting that your ring is the most powerful weapon in creation, and yet you can't find one alien" he said with a smug smile.

Hal crossed his arms "he's not just some alien Luther, he's smart, powerful and has some stealth tech that my ring can't detect"

"well at least the aliens left, he's no longer our problem" Steve spoke looking at Diana with a small smile.

Diana smiled back but it quickly left her face as she looked back at the president "actually Mr. President, we have reason to believe he's still here some were" she said quietly.

The president frowned "explain that sentence" he stated firmly.

"according to the data Cyborg acquired when he connected with the alien's ship, the power that was being given to keep the lights on, on that ship wasn't enough to keep it going for long. The ship only had enough power to have a controlled crash, some were on earth" Batman informed the others.

"how can you let this happen?" Lane spat stepping forward "that alien should have been locked up at one of our own facilities"

"I agree and his ship should have been turned over to my custody" Lex agreed.

"speaking from experience of being held in one of your facilities General" J'onn said stepping closer to him "I think Kal-El would not have liked your treatment any more than I did" he said crossing his arms. It was common knowledge within the government that J'onn was captured by Lane and tortured extensively when he first arrived on earth.

"do you have any idea where he landed?" Waller asked remaining calm.

"well, Kal-El seemed smart. I would guess he landed some were remote, isolated..." Hal listed.

"Kal-El is not a threat" Diana interrupted "I don't know how but he knew we were planning to hand over his ship, that's why he left Themyscira. I believe that he isn't a threat" she boldly stated earning an eye from Batman and everyone on the president's side of the room "I think that if we leave him alone he'll just try to live his life in peace"

"and when where you going to mention that you were giving your ship away to the lanterns?" Lex asked.

"the lantern corps wanted the ship" Hal said stepping forward "humanity is in no state to say no to that, weather you had the ship already or not doesn't matter" Hal said firmly "that ship is beyond you and the guardians feel that the knowledge that ship will possess is too much for humanity to handle"

"well I don't give a dam about what the Lanterns want, this alien took down your league" he said pointing at the leaguers in front of him "weather you want to admit that or not he has shown that the league isn't enough to stop him and until I have solid proof that he is not a threat your word isn't enough" he pointed at Diana. He picked up the file and opened it and the first thing he saw was a picture that was taken of Kal-El when he was knocked out after he first woke up. He picked the picture up and handed it to Waller who took it "General Lane I want you to alert every military base we have and all personal, I want this alien found and captured. Luthor help him in any way he requires to find him. Waller, I want Argus to do everything in its power to find him and if you do, activate task force X to bring him in. Trevor, I want you working with what's left of the league to do the same" he ordered everyone who all nodded in agreement "Until then _Kal-El_ is now public enemy number one, I want every police station, every embassy, every government we are aligned with to know who he is and how dangerous he is. Understood?"

"yes sir" they all said before leaving to follow their orders, though the league was an independent organization they still had to follow some chain of command form the multiple governments.

As everyone filed out of the office they went their separate way "Diana, a word" Diana heard Steve say behind her. She smiled to the rest of the leaguers who stood still in front of her, she nodded to them as they turned to leave.

"yes, Steve?" She said smiling as the two stood together.

"yes, Steve? That's all" he asked sounding a little insulted "are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed both her hands.

Diana sighed at him "yes, Steve I'm fine. I wasn't on the watch tower when he attacked it" she informed.

"yet he still did some damage when you decided you wanted a challenge didn't he" he said back angry.

"Steve, I asked him for that spar. It's not his fault" she said trying to defend Kal.

"of course, it is, he didn't have to go that far during the spar but he did. Why do you keep defending him?" He asked.

"I have my reasons..." she said sighing "I have to go" Diana finished before turning around and leaving.

 **The Antarctic**

 **Six Months Later.**

Kal sat in the middle his now completely built home. He worked tirelessly to complete his new home, thankfully along with all the embryos that his father had hid from him in the ship he also had created a terraform crystal for Kal to use. It didn't take long, all he had to do was use what was left of his ships energy to power it up and program it to his specifications. Once the main structure was completed which was two miles in diameter, one mile above the ice and the other below ground. Kal wasted no time in building the Kryptonation's ultimate power, what rose them up and what ultimately brought them down. Taking his ship apart peace by peace in order to do it but Kal was able to build an 'Alpha-Level Power Generator'.

Connecting it to his new home Kal was able to transfer Kelex into the fortress's computer network. After the generator was complete, Kal used what was left over to build a 'Matter Forge'. It was a device that was twenty feet large, The Matter Forge is a device that creates matter from something, anything else, thankfully Kal was surrounded by rock and snow, all he had to do was place a large rock inside it and program the Matter Forge to turn it into nails, screws, wiring, all he would need to continue to build and furnish his home.

Now six months in everything within Kal's fortress was complete, he had over twenty rooms within it. All in different sizes and different purposes, there was a laboratory, a workshop, an armory, a gym, a simulator for combat training. A central command room where the rest of the fortress was controlled, including Kelex himself who was housed in that room. Kelex was put in command of the fortress systems which included a shield generator, a stealth field, defenses, etc.

Though all of these rooms where above ground, below was Kal's favorite. He called it The Sanctuary and it occupied the entire mile that was below ground, for good reason too, they needed that much room in order to live in comfort.

After the sanctuary was completed Kal took some time to try and understand himself and the changes his body was going through, the new abilities he had acquired, which he had begun to get better control over. Using the laboratory, he was able to scan himself and determine how much more change he had to expect. After a couple of days of tests and training he was able to get a good idea about what was going to happen to him and how to control these new abilities as well as advance them. Kal couldn't believe it when he learned what he was capable of, if he had these powers during the war...

Kal sat back in his chair as he looked at the large holographic screens in front of him. He was in the surveillance room, a month ago Kal had Kelex quietly hack into the earth satellite's and monitor them and that is what Kal has been doing this past month, researching humanity, what they were like, how they acted, what was their history. Kal had to admit he did enjoy reading on them, they were a fascinating race. His research had inevitably led him to the Justice League, that was a favored topic. Despite what they tried to do to him he couldn't help but admire them, risking their lives so people they don't even know can live in peace _"Master"_ Kelex said as his hologram appeared next to Kal.

 _"Yes Kelex"_ he answered.

 _"I feel I must inform you that the fortress has been completed for over a month and all of the wildlife in the sanctuary is healthy and happy"_ Kelex informed.

Kal turned to face Kelex with a bemused look _"yes Kelex, I am aware of that"_

 _"master, I must point out that in order to for fill your father's wishes. You must leave this place they call the artic and give humanity hope, to teach and guide them"_ he pointed out.

Kal sighed as he rested his head on his hand _"I know Kelex, I know. The problem is that I don't think they want me to help them right now"_ Kal replied as he gestured to an old news report on one of the holographic screens and saw an old news report that showed a picture of his face when he was at the Justice League Station when he first woke up.

 _"and in a shocking turn of events this individual known as Kal-El has been d_ _eclared_ _the most wanted man in America by the president, we have not been told who this man is, only that he is armed and extremely dangerous"_ the news reporter was shocked when he first learnt that the _president_ had made Kal the most wanted man in country.

 _"while it is surprising that you are a wanted criminal in that section of this world, I would like to inform you that there are others where you would be welcomed"_ Kelex pointed out as a large holographic image of the planet appeared behind him.

Kal turned and stood up before walking towards the hologram _"it's not just being wanted be this America, if studying humanity has taught us anything it's that they're a young, immature and violent race. Perhaps it would be best if I simply observe them for now, try and establish a base line. Where would you suggest I start?"_ He asked.

Kelex paused for a moment _"well, the United Kingdom is one of the older governments on the planet and is considerably less violent than their American cousins"_ Kelex said as the holo highlighted a small island across the ocean from America.

 _"cousins?"_ Kal asked.

 _"yes, it would seem that around four hundred years ago America was colonized by British Empire"_ he informed.

 _"and it was occupied by the empire until the... American revolution. Right?"_ Kal continued.

 _"correct master, though over time the land they claimed was taken back by the lands natives. Now the British empire is non-existent, only history"_

 _"perhaps it wouldn't be the worst place to start being among them, it does seem safer considering the dramatically different military strength, suspiring considering the large amount wars they have been involved in. If I am caught by the arthurites, I'll have a much better chance of getting away without any harm"_ Kal said thinking out loud.

 _"the chances of getting away without harm would be no different"_ Kelex pointed out _"according to the tests you have undertaken and the information I have gathered on humanity the only weapon they have at their disposal that can do damage to you is weapons of nuclear nature and the chances of them using them on you while in the middle of a populated area is zero-point zero five percent"_

 _"ok, the United Kingdom it is. Though it is smaller than America by far, it's still quite large, any particular area in mind?"_ He asked.

Kelex paused again _"in my research of the country I believe that the most populated and famous city in the United Kingdom would be England's capital city. London"_

 _"well then, I would need some items in order to pass as human don't you think"_ he said standing up and leaving for the workshop.

 _"of course, master"_ Kelex said as his hologram followed Kal as he walked down the crystal halls of the fortress _"I have something that you can use in order to purchases item's and several options for clothing that you can use in order to blend in quite well"_

Kal walked into the workshop and removed his suit _"Ok Kelex. What options do we have?"_ He asked as stood in front of the Matter Forge. The device itself was under the floor, above it was an open half cylinder facing the door about ten feet high.

In front of Kal a holographic screen appeared and Kal saw all the different options for clothing _"that's a lot of options Kelex, just pick out what you think would work best"_ he said as he walked over to the wall and picked up one of the spare boulders he's collected for it to use and placed it in the half Cylinder and turned on the machine. The other half of it lit up with a blue field that covered the side facing Kal. The boulder split in half and one half was lifted off the floor and it began to break apart and reform. Kal crossed his arms as he saw the pieces of the broken boulder reshape into a pair of brown boots, blue jeans, a white shirt, a gray hoodie and a brown leather jacket.

 _"hopefully that works. And what did you say about being able to buy item's?"_ He asked.

Kelex didn't respond at first. A small sample of the boulder was broken off from what was left and was lifted up into the air. It was flattened and shaped to make a small rectangle. Kal frowned in confusion as numbers appeared on it as well as some patterns. A bright blue laser fired and fired and hit the back of it _"the humans call these credit cards, they are used to make payments for v_ _arious_ _things. I have hacked into a number of banks stationed within the city, whenever you make a payment the currency well be taken out of all the different banks in the area, so long as you don't make any large purchases you won't develop any suspicion. When you use this, you will be asked for a pin number, the number of this card is two nine four six"_ Kelex finished.

 _"well than, I should get dressed"_ Kal said as he grabbed the jeans.

 **London**

"Come on Lois, we did a good thing. We got the lead and the proof. We should be celebrating" Cat Grant said as she walked beside Lois down the river Thames towards big ben.

"yeah Lois, I've already made a backup copy of the pictures. We have everything we need to expose that fraud. We should have some fun" Jimmy agreed.

Lois sighed as she felt a little outnumbered "I don't know guys" she started.

"oh, come on Lois" Cat started "I know your still upset about you and Richard being over but come on, we've earned some fun and all the English accents around here are literally driving me crazy. Come on, I know it's been a while for you. It's time to get some action" she argued.

Lois couldn't help but roll her eyes. The worst part was she was right, Lois hasn't been with anyone since she and Richard broke up over five months ago. She couldn't help but admit that she loved an English accent, who didn't, they were the most loved and sexist, they turned Lois on just as much as they did Cat and Jimmy "ok Cat, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

Cat and Jimmy both beamed "Well, I heard from one of those guys selling newspapers that there is a new night club opening tonight" Jimmy pointed out "and I know that you must have packed something for that occasion in case you had to flirt with that source of yours" he finished.

"really" Cat smiled "oh, was it the nice blue one?" She asked.

"…...Maybe" Lois said quietly.

Cat saw her chance and took it "oh come on Lois, I know if you brought that then you want this. Come on, picture it" she said wrapping her arm around Lois's shoulder "finding some handsome guy. Him taking you back to his _flat_ and talking to you in that accent of his while he plows you" she said, not failing to notice the small smirk on her face "or when you plow her, in Jimmy's case"

"thank you" Jimmy said happy that she remembered him.

"ok screw it" Lois said turning to face Jimmy and Cat as they crossed the bridge and neared their hotel "let's all get laid" she said smiling.

"YEAH!" Cat and Jimmy shouted as they high fived each other.

Twenty feet behind them a group of five men where following them while watching closely. One pulled his phone and called their boss "yeah, we got them" he said and paused "…. understood, they won't get the chance to expose you sir. The woman our gonna make good trade. The man they're with won't live to see tomorrow" he said hanging up the phone.

He put the phone back in his pocket "excuse me" someone said on the right, he turned his head to see the man on the right of the group had just bumped into someone. He looked back to the rest of the group and shrugged as the man he bumped into kept on walking in the opposite direction.

On the other side of the bridge Kal walked calmly with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He's been walking around the city for a half hour now, just observing everything. He didn't know what to think about it, Kal can't help but think that he has ever been outside for this long and not fired his weapon or been under fire. He had to admit, he liked it. Once he left the bridge and walked down the side of the river he turned and rested his hands on the bridges railings and he just looked out over the water. He smiled as he realized something, he was living a life a peace, that was exactly what his father wanted for him, what he wanted with Loana.

Loana. Kal sighed and looked down at the mention of her name, his eyes slightly watered as he thought about her. He finally found a life of peace and she wasn't there with him to experience it "rough day pal?" He heard a voice say behind him.

Kal wiped his eye and turned around, he saw a middle aged dark-skinned man wearing dirty and cut clothes "excuse me?" Kal asked.

"you've been starring at the water for a full two minutes, not even batting an eye" he said as he moved over towards him and rested his arms on the railing beside him "you must have a lot on your mind"

Kal turned his head back to the water "that... is an accurate assumption" he said back.

"I'm Jack" he said reaching his hand out to him.

Kal reached out and took the hand "I'm Kal" he the two shook hands.

"oh, you must not be from around here" Jack said.

"why do you say that?" Kal asked as he turned to face Jack and leaned against the railing.

"well, you haven't got an English accent and the name Kal must be foreign. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Kryp..." Kal started but stopped himself as he realized how foolish he would sound to him "far away, a very long way away" he said quietly.

"it's ok pal. You don't have to tell me" Jack said "so, do you mind me asking? What were you thinking about?"

Kal sighed "my... late wife" Kal informed. He needed to remind himself that the human word for life mate is husband and wife, he needed to get used to that.

"oh, I'm sorry for your loss" Jack said sincerely.

"thank you" Kal smiled back "I used to dream of coming here with her. And now I'm here but she's not" he continued.

"I know how you feel" Jack pointed out "I didn't lose my wife, I've never been married but I lost my sister five years ago and that still hurts" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Kal said "losing family is never easy"

"true, so true brother" Jack said as he placed a hand on Kal's shoulder "I don't want to pry but how long ago was it when you lost her?"

Kal new straight away not the include the two-billion-year gap he was asleep "three months ago"

"oh man, I'm so sorry" Jack sighed as he looked back over the water, the two stood there for a good five minutes in a comfortable silence.

"oh no" Kal heard Jack say. He turned to face him and he saw Jack looking to his right as a group of six men visibly holding blunt weapons like golf clubs and pipes coming towards them looking right at Jack.

"heyyyy Jacky. Me and the lads have been looking for you all week" the one in the middle of the group. Jack didn't say anything but took a couple of steps back in fear. Kal couldn't help but be concerned for his safety, it was clear that they meant to do harm to him "you think you can testify against our friend and expect to get away with it!" He spat as he reached Kal and Jack.

Jack was taking steps back with a face full of fear as Kal remained unmoving "your friend beat his girlfriend in front of me, he deserved his prison sentence" Jack replied still taking steps back.

"yeah, well now we're going to break your legs!" He said as he lifted the pipe he held in his hand and swung it at Jack, who lifted his arms to defend himself.

Before the pipe made contact with Jack, Kal grabbed the end of it with his hand. The group of men frowned and Jacks eyes widened, he never expected Kal to risk anything for him.

"and who the hell are you?" The man asked.

Kal narrowed his eyes as he snatched the pipe from his hand "I'm his friend" Kal answered as he lifted his right leg and pushed it down the middle of his, completely snapping it in half. The man screamed in agony as he fell backwards. The others didn't waste any time and rushed Kal. A golf club was swung and broke when it collided with his head, Kal just back handed him and he smashed into a nearby car.

Two others moved in towards him Kal simply grabbed their heads and bashed them into each other knocking them both out. With only two left, one pulled out a knife from his back pocket thinking he needed something more lethal. He pounced in a stabbing motion towards Kal's gut, Kal just lifted his hand and the blade snapped and broke against it. Before he could do anything else Kal grabbed his coat and through him over the railing fifty feet away right into the center of the river.

Kal looked over to the last man standing as he shook in fear. His eyes glowed red and he could feel the heat coming off of him "Leave" Kal hissed.

The man simply nodded before turning and running away as fast as he could. Kal turned to face Jack as he eyes returned to their normal blue color. Jack was torn in a way, on the one hand he was grateful that Kal defended him against Liam and his mates but now he was slightly scared of Kal himself "oh...I err... I didn't know you were one of those... Meta-Humans" Jack stuttered.

Kal looked into Jacks eyes and he saw the same fear he had for those men Kal just dispensed of "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he said calmly.

Jack looked around him and saw dozens of people walking towards him looking concerned at the four bodies by their feet, three unconscious and one holding his leg grunting in agony "come on, we gotta go before the police get here" he said as he turned and jogged away. Kal didn't waste any time and followed after him.

 _ **Krypton-Two Billion Years Ago**_

 _Kal stood eagerly as Lok was almost done cutting through the ships full. Lok took a step back as he finished cutting through the ship's hull and square peace of the full fell to the ground at their feet. The El brothers just looked at each in silence as the sound of the air leaving the dark hole into The Shadow of Intent. Lok placed his sword back in the holster on his back as Kal pulled his hood and face mask up first now completely wearing the black stealth suit of the Shadow's, Lok looked over to him and did the same._

 _Nodding too each other they both activated their wrist console's and turned on their stealth systems, it bends the light around them creating the illusion of invisibly but it also cancel's out their vitals and heart beats making them completely undetectable to sensors. Lok was the lead Shadow of the two and Kal has only had some training from him, enough to be capable in some missions but not enough to lead a mission._

 _Kal climbed into the ship right behind Lok and followed him as they crawled through the exhaust port towards the engines of the primary thrusters. Kal looked through his masks visor as he received a message from Lok who was in front of him, following protocol they were not to open their mouths to talk while they on mission so they had to message each other._

 _'remember to focus on your metal barriers' Kal read. Lok was right, the Scar had powerful Psychic abilities that they used in battle._

 _Kal used his hands holographic interface and began to type a response 'I remember brother' he responded._

 _'Once we get out of here we need to find a terminal to hack into'_

 _'agreed, it's the best way to find Loana and the rest of the prisoners' Kal agreed._

 _'and the ships primary reactor' Lok added._

 _'once everyone is free and safe' Kal reminded him._

 _'so be it, we have an opening twenty feet ahead' Lok informed._

 **London**

Kal had been following Jack for ten minutes now down dozens of different back alleys and small path ways. Jack was completely out of breath but Kal was unfazed, he doubted that he would ever be out of breath again but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They turned one more corner and Jack stopped resting his arms on his legs taking heavy breaths "look...Kal. I'm thankful that you did that for me but now Liam is going to get his whole gang on me and you both now, not to mention government, Meta-humans aren't just ignored"

"I'm not afraid Jack, they were going to hurt you and I stopped them. Besides I can disappear if I need to" Kal calmly said back.

Jack looked at Kal he was talking in another language "where did you say you were from again?" He asked.

"up north" Kal answered as he turned and looked down the alley they were in "where are we?" He asked.

"a place where me and some of the friends I've made over the past two years come to for the night" Jack answered as he turned around another corner and smiled at the familiar sight. Kal came up behind him and was surprised to see four other people of different ethnicities all wearing dirty and cut clothes, some with hoods, sitting on some sleeping bags and wet blankets around a fire sharing one small bag of take out.

One of the four looked towards them, pulling her hood down reviling her face and blonde hair "JACK!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran towards Jack, the others turned and smiled at him as the girl practically jumped on Jack hugging him fiercely "oh my god, I was so worried" he quietly said as Kal heard a sob come from her.

"come on Clara, I told you nothing would happen" Jack smiled as he and Clara separated from each other.

Clara's eyes turned to Kal and she smiled "who's you friend?" She asked.

"oh" Jack said embarrassed as he forgot Kal was right next to him, he placed a hand on Kal's shoulder as the three walked forward "guys, this is my new friend Kal and the reason why I'm still in one peace" Jack smiled as Kal looked to the other three individuals, he saw two men and another woman "Kal these are my friends Clara, Luke, Jacob, Samantha and Marcus. Guys, this is Kal" Jack said as he sat down next to the fire and Kal did the same.

"so Kal" Clara started as she sat down next to Jack "why are you the reason Jacks still in one peace, did you buy Liam off or something?" She asked.

"oh, not at all" Jack said laughing slightly "Kal is a Meta-Human. And he just beat up five of Liam's guys including Liam himself and left the last one running with his tail between his legs" he said smiling.

"piss off" Marcus said in disbelief as he leaned forward wanting to know more.

"you're a Meta-Human Kal?" Samantha asked "what are your... you know... differences" she asked trying to be delicate.

"what she means is, what are your abilities" Jacob said plainly "because don't Meta-Humans have those?"

"Guys, let's not hound him" Clara said to the others as she turned to face Kal "thank you, for not letting them hurt him" she said as Kal nodded back to her.

"so, what are you doing to London Kal" Marcus said as he grabbed some newspaper and through it on the fire "you're clearly not from around here"

"I've been trying to find a good place to learn about humanity and this seemed like a good place to start" Kal answered honestly.

"oh, you've been doing a little soul searching" Samantha realized. She chuckled at the situation he was in "I'm not sure you'll get that hanging round us"

Kal frowned at her confused "why wouldn't I get some enlightenment by being around all of you"

Jack laughed "Kal, where not that smart or experienced. We're just a bunch of homeless people" he said.

"why are you all homeless?" Kal asked.

They all looked at him confused "is that a really question?" Marcus asked.

"where homeless because we can't afford a place to live" Jack informed.

Kal nodded in understanding "so you need money in order to solve that problem?" Kal asked.

The others just looked at him again as if he grew another head "I can't tell if your serious or just stupid" Jacob said "yes Kal, if we had money we would be happy"

"not even money" Clara started "I would be fine with just getting a job" she said as she rested her head on Jacks shoulder.

Kal's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him "I could give you a job"

Once again, all eyes turned to face him, even more shocked than before "what did you just say?" Clara asked.

"I have a job I could use help with, it's a big job so you could all help. If you're all looking for employment" Kal started.

"are you joking with us?" Jacob asked angry as he began to stand up.

Samantha placed her hand his shoulder stopping him "Kal, I know you're not from here but that is not something to joke about"

"I'm not lying" Kal said as he looked to the others around him "I do have work that could be done by all of you, I was going to get the workers myself but if your open to the idea it would save me the time"

"what kind of work?" Jack asked.

Kal took a long pause to think about the answer, he if had to give the work a classification "exotic animal care" Kal answered.

Now they all looked to each other confused "what would the pay be?" Clara asked.

"we can work that out later but if you're open to the idea I could provide you with living quarters, medical care, freedom..." Kal listed before his hearing picked up something he couldn't ignore.

 _"no wait, please"_ he heard a woman say scared.

 _"SHUT UP"_ a deep voice yelled as he heard what sounded like a grunt.

 _"JIMMY"_ he heard a different woman shout.

 _"LET GO OF ME!"_ The same woman said again before the sound of another grunt came.

Kal stood up and turned around to face the direction the sound was coming from "Kal, what is it?" Jack asked as he looked down the alley where Kal was facing.

Kal turned to face "I have to go, think about my offer. I'll be back" Kal said before he bent his legs and jumped off the ground as hard as he could and he fired himself into the air two hundred feet off the ground.

"uh" Marcus said as they all saw Kal... jump away "I guess that's his ability"

 **The London Docks**

Lois and Cat where being dragged with their hands behind their backs by a group of men carrying loaded weapons. Lois was wearing a strapless blue silk dress and Cat was wearing a single strap red dress with a gun barrel to her back. Both where completely terrified, they tried to hide it but where failing. The group of men ambushed them when they stepped out if the club. Jimmy was punched across the face three times when they entered the docks and taken away some were else.

They didn't know what was going to happen but Lois could guess that it was something to do with the lead and proof they required about the corrupt businessman "where are you taking us?" Lois asked.

The man behind her twisted her hand more "where the rest of the trade go" he answered as the group made their way to large area of the docks full of shipping containers and more men with guns.

"trade?" Cat asked nervously as they all stopped in front of one of the containers. A couple of the men smiled as one of them opened the container.

Lois's and Cat's hearts both stopped as they saw that it was full of dozens of women, good looking woman, they all looked terrified and the smell was disgusting. Lois guessed that they had been in there for a very long time, and without a bathroom break.

"alright get them in there" the man said as Lois and Cat started to get pushed in there.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" They both shouted as they were forced into the container.

* * *

On the edge of the dock Kal narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Slavery. The very word enraged Kal, using his vision he could see that the three containers on the ground next to the one the two women where just thrown into. All of them, full of woman huddled together in their own waste scared out of their minds.

He looked to the edge of the docks and he could see a man on his knees with his hands up right on the edge of the water and a gun barrel aimed at the back of his head held by one man who had two others with him. They were going to kill him.

Kal didn't waste any time and he lunged forward towards the man first, he eliminates the immediate danger to innocent life and then takes care of the rest. Flying through the air towards the three men Kal lands next to one and before he could turn around to see what he was, Kal grabbed his weapon and fired it with perfect accuracy at the man who held the weapons against the innocent's and hit him right in the center of his forehead killing him instantly. Kal snapped the neck of the man he took the gun from and used his heat vision completely vaporize the last man's head.

"JACOBS, WHATS GOING ON!" Kal heard a man shout as someone turned the corner but froze at the sight before him.

Kal quickly pounced on him before he could react and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. He didn't waste any time and through him full force back the way he came, when he collided with the container it was like a bug hitting a windshield. He was nothing but cuts and bone dust "HEY, WE GOT INCOMING" Kal heard someone yell, he didn't need his vision to tell that everyone was coming towards him. Kal punched the container next to him causing it to fly off the ground towards the others charging at them.

* * *

Lois and Cat where breathing heavily in fear, they both looked around but couldn't see anything, the container was pitch black "is everyone alright?" Lois asked as she turned face the rest of the woman in the container, only to see darkness.

The two could see nothing but black but they could tell they were surrounded by scared woman by the sound of their heavy breathing, sound of crying and the smell "who are you two?" Someone asked from the dark.

"where reporters" Cat answered "what about all of you?" She asked back.

"were nobody, just people who wanted to have a fun night with are friends" another voice said.

"Lois, do you think Jimmy's going to be ok?" Cat asked worried. Sure, she admitted that she and Jimmy argued all the time but that doesn't mean she wanted him hurt.

"I don't know Cat" Lois answered "but I think it's safe to say who did this" she continued.

 _"_ _JACOBS, WHATS GOING ON!"_ They heard a voice say outside.

"oh, please tell me Jimmy's done something really unexpected and heroic, so we can get out of this" Cat mumbled to herself.

BANG

Everyone jumped back in fear as they heard something loudly hit the outside of the container they were in _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_ everyone backed away from the doors to the container and huddled together as they all shacked in fear.

 _"OK, ok. You want the merchandize, they're in those containers. No wait, WAIT... AAAAAHHHHH"_ They all heard some man scream on horror.

Then there was nothing, just silence. Lois could swear she could hear her own heartbeat. The only sound was the breathing of herself and everyone around her, these women must only be in there teenage years or early twenties, their whole lives ahead of them. Now it looks like they were going to be taken or killed by the same thing that might have killed all the guards outside. Lois's heartbeat quickened even more as the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder, it didn't take a genius to tell they stopped right outside the doors.

Lois felt someone's hand grab her shoulder in fear as they all could hear the doors lock opening, she grabbed in the hand and held it tight. Everyone took a step back as the doors opened but Lois did not expect to see one guys with a hood up and no weapons just stand next to the open door.

He didn't say anything, just opened the second door wide open and moved away to the right "hey, wait" Lois said as she let go of the hand on her shoulder as well as Cats and moved after him but once she stepped outside he put her hand over her mouth and couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sigh before her.

All around her was carnage, bodies literally ripped apart all around her, Containers knocked on their sides with holes in them. She turned her head and saw what she could only describe as their rescuer opening two other containers. It didn't take long for more woman to step put as well and scream at the sight before them.

"JIMMY" Lois heard Cat shout as she ran past her right into Jimmy's arms who just came out from around the corner of the docks "are you ok?" She asked as she moved her hand to touch his black eye.

Lois turned and moved forward towards the man who saved them as he kneeled down next to one of the guards who was still alive and spitting up blood. He didn't say anything just reached in his coat pocket and took out his phone. He stood back up and slammed his foot down on the man's head turning it into paste, she could some of the woman behind her scream and some vomit at the gruesome sight.

The man turned to face Lois and even with the hood up, she was surprised by how handsome he looked but that didn't stop her from taking a step back in fear as he slowly walked towards her. He reached and gently grabbed her hand, lifting it up he placed the phone in it "call the authorities" he instructed as he let go of her hand and walked past her.

Faster then she could blink her journalistic instincts took over and she turned to see him walk away "Wait. Who are you?" She asked.

The man stopped walking and turned his head to face her "my name is Kal-El" he answered before turning ad jumping into the air away from all of them.

Lois was in shock as she saw Cat and Jimmy run towards her _'that was Kal-El. The Kal-El. The most wanted man in America'_ Lois thought to herself as Cat and Jimmy reached her.

"Lois, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" she answered with a smile on her face "but you two are going to have to cover this one. I think I just found my next story" she said with a smile as she dialed on the phone and lifted it to her ear.

 _"this is the emergency service. What is your emergency?"_ the operator asked.

 **Ok guys, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think about this chapter in the review. I know there was not much of the League in this chapter but don't worry, there coming next.**

 **If you have any questions just let me know in the review, oh and tell me what you think about my killer superman... Oh, and if you have any ideas let me know and if I do it I'll give whoever gave me the idea will get a shout out.**

 **Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Superman

**READ ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW!**

 **The T** **hemysciran Embassy-One Week Later**

Diana sat with her head in her hands looking down to the newspaper on her desk, she didn't know what to think but one things for sure, this was giving her a headache. A month ago, the vote in the senate to open Themyscira to the outside world passed. Despite Kal-El leaving so abruptly he did help many of the Amazons understand that men can be honorable as well as noble, true that it was not just Kal-El that led the others to believe but the other members of the Justice League as well, such as Batman, Flash, J'onn. All of which came to Themyscira's aid when they were asked. The final part in the senate was the testimony of both Diana and Donna who couldn't stop talking about how brave, selfless and kind men could be.

Thus, Queen Hippolyta informed Diana that they were going to open themselves to the outside world. Not to the extent that she would have the magical barriers around the island taken down but enough that she arranged a meeting with the president, had a press conference and started an organized trade route. Not directly to the island but to the Watch tower with the league and then down to the island.

Now that the island was open they needed an embassy but you can't have an embassy without an ambassador and there was only one person who could do the job.

So, Diana sat in her office at the embassy, tired from a long hard day's work. Not a long day of fighting criminals or helping after a crisis but a long day of boring meetings and annoying politicians wanting more from Themyscira.

Even after all of that, it wasn't the mean source for her discomfort. It was the headline of the daily planet newspaper **KAL-EL. FRIEND OR FOE?** It dropped on her desk this morning by her secretary Juila Kapatelis. After reading the whole article at least three times she didn't know what to think, Kal-El completely slaughtered those men but he saved a lot of woman from a grim fate including the reporter who wrote the story. Lois Lane, daughter to General Sam Lane, one of the main hunters of Kal-El. Diana assumed that he would be grateful that Kal-El saved his daughter.

As for the league, Batman was now on a war path doing everything he could to find Kal-El. Everyone in the league agreed that they needed to find him but it seemed Diana was the only one to notice that nothing has changed, they still had no idea where he is or how to find him. Despite Lane, Waller, Lex and the league all working together, they had nothing. No leads, no ideas of where to find him. Nothing.

The league thought they had something when they detected large energy readings coming from the artic but when they went to see what it was they couldn't find anything. In all honestly, Diana was worried for Kal-El. Not just for his safety but the safety of everyone else. It was a group of slave traders working for a corrupt politician and Diana certainly wasn't going to miss them but what's next? Bank robbers? Common muggers?

In fact, it wasn't just that he killed those monsters but he was in London, he was traveling the world. Of course, Batman thought he was doing it to learn humanities weaknesses so he could destroy them. More of the leaguers disagreed with him, saying that he just wanted to explore the world he was living on and she had no idea how the rest of the people were reacting to the news of Kal-El's work in London.

She honestly thought that the public didn't even care that Kal-El was the most wanted man in America when they were first told of him because the government never said why he was wanted. After all they couldn't say he was a wanted alien because that would send the public into a panic. At least now they have some information on him, what they thought of it was up to them.

Deciding that she there was nothing to do she simply turned her chair and turned on the small TV on the wall next to her desk on the wall. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she changed the channel to the BBC News to see what the United Kingdom's topic of discussion is and now that Lois Lane's story was realized Kal-El was all they could talk about _"as the identity of the mysterious_ _Meta-Human who saved the innocent woman that where soon to be victims of one of the worst kind of crimes has been identified as Kal-El"_ the anchor was a middle aged brunette that was rather attractive _"Which leads a lot of people to wonder yet again, why he is wanted in the first place as the United States government hasn't released any evidence or reasoning as to why he is a wanted man"_ The anchor said causing Diana to sigh.

 _"thankfully, I brave woman who was there that night has stepped forward to give us her perspective on what happened"_ the anchor continued, causing Diana's eyebrows to raise. There was no camera's in the area so the only details about what happened came from Lois's article. Though her face turned to one of sadness as she saw a pretty blonde woman enter the camera frame, what made her so sad was that despite the nice clean clothes and small amount of makeup she was wearing, she still looked so scared and vulnerable. It was so familiar _"Sharon, I want to thank you for coming here today"_ she said as calmly as possible as she reached out and gently touched Sharon's arm but she quickly flinched as her hand reached her skin.

Sharon sighed _"I'm sorry, I... sorry"_ Sharon apologized.

 _"It's alright Sharon, remember you don't have to do this. There's no shame in waiting a couple more days"_

 _"no, I want to get this out"_ Sharon protested.

The Anchor nodded calmly _"well, whenever you're ready"_

Diana turned the volume up so she wouldn't miss anything _"I err... I think I was in there for a day maybe, give or take. It was so dark and cold. The smell was the worst thing I've ever smelt, it was just waste, are waste. But then the door opened and two more women was thrown in by those... monsters. I asked who they were and they said they were reporters. They spoke amongst themselves for a couple of seconds before we heard someone scream outside, then there was a loud bang. Like something smashed against the side of the container, very hard"_ Diana listened very carefully knowing full well that Bruce was no doubt listening to it as well _"I don't remember what he said but he shouted it before he screamed in pain. Then there was silence, it was defining. It was so quiet we could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. None of us could help but slowly walk backwards... we were just so scared"_

 _"when the door opened, I was expecting to find another one of those men. But, it was just one guy. He didn't carry any weapons but I could have sworn his eyes where glowing red. Then he left, I think that reporter, Lois went out after him. A couple of seconds after we all started to step out as well. Which I do regret doing because as soon as I did, I turned my head to the left and I saw him standing over one of the guards that looked like he was coughing up blood. He just stood over him and brought his foot down on the man's head. Some of the other girls and myself couldn't help but scream as we saw his head... just turn into paste. He turned and said something to miss Lane than he left, by jumping away. Really, really, really faraway"_

 _"I want to thank you for doing this Sharon, we all really appreciate you doing this"_

Diana turned the volume down on the T.V not wanting to hear anymore. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to find Kal-El and stop him. She can't let him just walk around killing people. If she wasn't sure before, then she was sure now that everyone in the league would be working hard to find him.

She turned in her chair and looked out the window "Where are you?" She mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms.

 **Injustice League HQ**

Lex Luthor stood at the podium as he spoke to the rest of the Injustice League, which at the moment consisted of Black Manta, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam, Bane, Solomon Grundy and Metallo. In short, the Justice League's worst and most powerful enemies. They all smiled at the news that the plan to take down the League was ready.

"now the target is the metropolis bank" Lex started "we're not going there for the money but to make it clear the police can't take us down. The ones hitting the bank will be Cold, Grodd, Grundy and Metallo. You four will cause a lot of commotion, enough to draw out the league. And when they come, everyone else will be on standby and ready to strike when they come. When they're down, I will have all the pull I need with the president to bring the rest of the League down" he finished.

Everyone smiled at the plan, they couldn't wait "and when is this supposed to happen?" Giganta asked.

Lex smiled as he looked at his watch "tonight" he answered.

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Kal stood calmly with his hands behind his back in the front of the elevator's glass window as it went down towards the sanctuary. He couldn't help but smirk as the elevator entered the sanctuary. In front of him he could see a full mile of land covered by a red light split up into four sections. A wood and grassland area, an icy winter area, a section that was nothing but water with some platforms on top and finally a section with large thin rock spier's that reached all the way to the top almost hitting the artificial clouds.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR" he heard as a large reptile like creature twice the size of a horse with large wings roar as it flew past the window and down to the ground.

A H'Raka Kal said to himself as the elevator stopped and the door opened. The doors opened and the H'Raka was standing right outside the door. Kal couldn't help but grunt as he rested his hands on his knees and bent forward slightly. As much as he loved coming down here, the feeling that he received when he stepped inside was troubling because every time he did go in there, he felt his abilities leave him due to the red light in the ceiling on the sanctuary take them away.

Kal regained his composure and stood back up, turning around he smiled as he saw the H'Raka standing outside. He slowly walked towards it showing some coition and stopped moving a few feet in front of it. He lifted his hand out and waited. He smiled as the H'Raka slowly walked towards him, visibly sniffing the air around Kal. The H'Raka stopped in front of Kal and barred his teeth. He took a step forward and reached out placing his hand on its head as the H'Raka sounded like it was purring at the touch.

Kal would have liked to bring Jack, Clara, Samantha, Marcus, Jacob, Luke and Jacob. But after he left the dock he froze, he looked down at his hands and saw blood, bone and guts. It made him realize that he was just as dangerous as the people who tried to hurt Jack no more than the night before. He decided that he would wait until he felt that he was more in control when danger was around.

After Kal had finished in the sanctuary he went to the workshop to try and keep himself busy. But he couldn't help but reflect on what he did at the docks. The only thing he could do is ask himself, one question. Why? Not why did he stop it, but why was so brutal. He couldn't help himself, he went in there with the goal of being calm and measured like he always was when he fought. It was rare that he wasn't in control of his emotions when he fought. When he charged into that dock and he saw those weapons being aimed at him he just snapped. It was as if he didn't see humans but Scar soldiers, the Scar soldiers that he hates more than anything. If he wanted to follow his father's wishes, he needed to let go of his hatred for the Scar otherwise. He was never going to give humanity hope, something they really needed.

How could he do that? Fighting the Scar is all he's ever known, how could he possibly let it go? He hoped what he was working on now might, make it easier. He knew that it wouldn't happen overnight but he needed to find a way to start.

 _"master, something is happening that you might like to see"_ Kelex said as his holographic image appeared next to him.

 _"what is it Kelex?"_ Kal asked as he took a step back from the work bench.

Kelex didn't answer but he opened a holographic screen that showed the news. Kal frowned as he took a step towards the screen and he grew concerned with what he saw. The news had a headline that said **League in trouble!** He could see a brutal battle taking place between members of the Justice League and a group of Meta-humans. It was not going well for the League, the only Leaguers he could see fighting where Diana, Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg.

He could see that Diana was fighting both a woman that looked like she was a hybrid of a human and a cheetah and a large gorilla. She was losing that fight and it looked like the rest of the League members weren't doing any better.

 _"they need help"_ Kal said out loud as he turned and headed to the armory.

 _"master, are you sure that is wise?"_ Kelex said as his holographic image followed him through the halls of the fortress.

"no Kelex" Kal said as he opened the armory doors and walked inside "it's not wise at all" he walked over to a large glass tube that held his newly built flight suit "but if I've learnt anything about humanity, it's that the Justice League is a good and needed force of power. They're a force of good in this world, I can't let them die" he finished.

 **The Watch Tower- one hour earlier**

Bruce sat at one of the free computers trying to find out anything he could about Kal-El. This morning when he was having breakfast Alfred placed the newspaper on his table, seeing the headline caused him to spit the coffee out of his mouth and all of the paper itself. Heading straight down to the Batcave Bruce did everything he could to learn whatever he could. He even went down to Metropolises and interrogated Lois Lane. Well, when he says interrogated, he means he means he tried to get her to talk but every time he asked her a question she asked one back.

It really bugged Bruce that he couldn't intimidate her, she was just a reporter but no matter what he did. It's like she knew he was never going to actually hurt her, honestly, he thinks that she was just so excited that _The Batman_ came to talk to her. So, he gave the idea that he could use her and left.

Now he sat at the computer because he heard a report that a group of gang members where attacked by someone who matched the description that the woman who were saved by Kal-El. According to the only man who was still conscious after the attack. One of them was in surgery for his leg, one for a back injury, two where unconscious and the other was being treated for hyperthermia after being pulled from the river.

After listening to what he said when he was interrogated, Bruce was now on the hunt for Jack. The homeless man that gang was after, if what he said was right and Kal said he was Jacks friend it would be the best lead for Bruce to follow. But it was proven to be difficult considering he was homless "what's all this?" He heard a voice say behind him.

He turned and saw Zatanna walking towards him with her usual sexy swaying of hips "it's a lead" Bruce said coldly.

"You're still looking for him, aren't you?" She said crossing her arms.

"your surprised?" he asked surprised, of course he was still looking.

Zatanna sighed and placed her hands on her hips "look Bruce, I get why you want him but surely you know that he had the right to do what he did" she pointed out.

He turned to face her giving her his best Bat scowl "excuse me" he said standing up to look at her.

"oh, come one Bruce. We had no right to take his ship, of course he's going to be pissed. Even you can admit it wasn't up to us to give that ship away"

"Zee, the guardians have proven to be good, wise and powerful beings. If they think Kal-El's ship is better off with them, we are not in a position to refuse them"

"Bullshit" Zatanna spat at him "the guardians don't have the right to just take whatever they want. The least they could have done was ask"

"and how do you think that would have gone?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

Zatanna took a step closer now right in his face "it would have gone fairly" she finished before turning and walking out the room.

Bruce sat back down on the chair and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated it when he fought with the other leaguers. Especially Zatanna, he's known her for most of her life, he always tried to be there for her. He wasn't looking for Kal-El to please the guardians, he was looking for him because of what he can do. The way Kal-El dealt with the league so quickly. Not one person has been able to do that. Not even Darkseid defeated them that fast. If he became a villain he might be the greatest threat to the earth ever.

He didn't get a chance to look for Jack in great detail as the alarm sounded and the lights turned red "alert, Captain Cold, Grodd, Grundy and Metallo are hitting the Metropolis bank. All available leaguers respond" Cyborg said over the com.

 **Metropolis- current time**

Every time Diana dodged and attack from Cheetah she failed to do it as Grodd was invading her mind slowing her down. She was barley holding her own against her nemesis. She had cuts from Cheetah's claws all over her body, she was doing everything she could but she also knew that if she didn't get help soon this was not going to end well for her and she could tell she wasn't going to get from how the rest of the league was fairing.

* * *

The main doors to the fortress opened and Kal stepped out of the doors in his newly modified armor with The Blade of El on his back holstered in the gap of his cape behind his neck. (N:A The new armor Kal is wearing is the armor superman wore in the Injustice 2 game. I thought that I could take a paragraph to badly explain what the amour looks like or I could just tell you. If you've never played the game, just go on google images really quick and have a look)

* * *

Batman was on his last pair of legs as he fended off Bane and Grundy, he could take them one on one but together they were doing damage. He knew that he should have taken the time to find out where Legion was hiding after they all escaped prison but Kal-El arrived and he as well as the rest of the league became preoccupied with him. He shouldn't have let his worry about Kal-El distract him.

* * *

Kal calmly walked across the frozen land of the artic. While the sun had just set in Metropolis, it was on the edge of the horizon in the artic, during the summer the sun would always be shinning in the artic, even at night.

Stopping in the snow he turned his head and saw his home a mile away in the distance, taking one more step backwards he passed through the fortress stealth field and it vanished from view. Turning back around he faced the direction Metropolis was. Looking down he opened his hands and used his news to zoom in on his skin cells, he could see past his cells and saw the very atoms holding them together harden and grow in power as the sunlight shined on his.

When he ran tests on himself one of the things he discovered was that the longer he stayed in a place where he could absorb yellow solar radiation, his cells would continue to grow stronger. Theoretically his power was limitless but that was just a theory.

Looking up into the air he bent his legs and shot up into the sky, heading straight for Metropolis.

* * *

Black Manta's blades and Aquaman trident locked on each other "you can't fight forever, sooner or later my father's death will be avenged" Manta swore as he fired his helmets heat beams at Arthur.

"then get ready to wait because it's going to be later" he spat back pointing his trident right at Manta.

"don't count on it" a loud voice said behind him. He turned around only to find a large foot flatten him. Giganta smiled as she lifted her foot and saw the bruised and bloodied body lying unconscious.

* * *

The ice under Kal's feet cracked and smashed under the force of his landing. The left-over rocks and chunks of snow lifted off the ground as Kal used his power to push himself upwards.

As Kal flew through the air passed the clouds, he didn't know what he did but it was as if he pushed himself again while he had nothing to push off against. Kal's eyes widened as he left himself continue to go upwards "HAHAHA!" Kal laughed as the smile on his face grew as he climbed the atmosphere. Though as his body began shake the smile on his face faded as he slowed down and briefly stopping in the air before he began to full through the air heading straight for the ground.

As he neared the ground Kal lifted his hands to protect his head as he slammed straight into a mountain top going right through it and hitting the ground on the other side of hit like he was a comet.

* * *

Flash circle's around Captain cold as he tried to fire his cold gun at him. Barry was running out of both time and options, he could slow down to try and help the others because he knew as soon as he left cold alone he would turn his weapon on the civilians and news crews that where gathered around the area being held back by the police "why are doing this Snort?" Barry said as he ran around him "you're a thief, you don't belong with these killers"

"sorry pal" cold said under his breath as he took out an ice grenade from his belt "but I don't have a choice" he finished before he threw it at the nearby police and news crews. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hit Barry but he needed him to stand still.

Barry's eyes widened as he saw the grenade head towards the daily planet news crew. Running straight for it he got there just in time to grab it before he hit the ground and through it up into the air, exploding a safe distance away from the people.

Before Barry could return to the fight he was shocked with a powerful bolt of lightning form behind him and he was thrown several feet forward before falling the ground unconscious.

* * *

Kal climbed out of the creator he had created when he collided with the ground. He slowly picked himself up as the rocks from the smashed mountain top fell down the mountain wall towards the ground.

Sighing he took a step forward and looked back to see the damage he had caused. How long has that mountain been there? A thousand years? A million? And now, half of it is gone. Just like that and he didn't even have a scratch on him. Turning around he looked at the sun as he saw in just over the horizon. He closed his eyes as he let the solar energy fill his body giving him strength. It was time to see if he could find his limits.

He bent down on one knee he closed his fist and placed it flat on the ground. Summoning all the power he could muster. Small rock and snow fragments lift off the ground as the ground itself began to shake. Opening his eye's and lifting his head up, he let go of the pull gravity had on him and pushed upwards into the sky as hard as he could. Once he left himself began to fall he pushed himself the same way he did before. The smile on his face grew as he changed direction and now flew straight through the clouds right towards Metropolis. Even if this was a about to be the worst battle of his live, he couldn't help but keep that smile on his face. His always loved flying, that's why he chose to have specialized training in piloting. Now he doesn't even need ship to do it.

* * *

Cyborg frowned as the beam from his blaster collided with the one Metallo fired from his chest. He always hated Metallo, the government should have just let him die. Now he's a monster with some meteor rock as a power source "how many times are we gonna play this game Corben" Cyborg spat as he fired his shoulder rockets right at him.

Metallo tanked the rockets and Cyborgs beam hitting him full force "until the best robot wins" he smiled as he charged readying his fist for another attack.

Cyborg frowned as he charged at Metallo himself "I'm not a robot!" He shouted as he dodged Metallo's fist and connected his own with his jaw. Metallo fell to the ground and Victor jumped on top of him. With the blind rage that came with the insult of being called a robot, he hated that. While he repeatedly punched Metallo in the face, he failed to notice that the rest of the league needed his help.

As he pulled his fist back to punch him again a large hand grabbed him before he could "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the fist tightened around him.

"hello, little man" Giganta smiled as he looked a Cyborg trying to fight his way out of her grip "say good night" she said before she turned her fist upside down and slammed him into the ground head first.

Losing her grip around him he dangled him by his foot in the air. She chuckled as she dropped him on the ground landing right next to where the bodies of Flash and aquaman.

Before Giganta could head for Wonder Woman and take her time bringing her down, the body of Batman landed right next to them. Bane cracked his knuckles as Batman shakily stood back up and brought up his fists ready.

Bruce could see his vision was fading but he could see the unconscious bodies of his teammates behind him, all of the villains walk around to stand in front of him with smiles on their faces and he could see Diana struggling to keep up with Cheetah and Grodd. He stumbled as he stood ready to fight "I have often wondered what would break first Bat" Bane said as he stepped forward towards Bruce "your spirit" he grabbed Bruce by the neck and lifted him off the ground "or your body" he finished as he punched Bruce in the face forcing him to fall backwards next to his friends.

Diana was now struggling to stand up, they've never faced the Injustice League like this before. They're so organized and they know what they're doing "you look a little warn princess" Cheetah teased as she slowly walked forward towards Diana while Grodd smirked and attacked her mind "oh, that's probably because of a little something I dipped my claws in. Just for you" she smiled.

Diana shook her head and striked at Cheetah with her sword but was hit from the side by Black Adams lighting attack. Diana screamed as she fell on all fours. Giganta smirked as she kicked Diana in the face pushing her backwards in front of her teammates.

The public was terrified, they knew that there were more League members but these where the most powerful. They couldn't help but wonder where the others where, off duty? Missing? On another mission? The league members needed help.

Diana gritted her teeth as she lifted herself off the ground and held her stomach to try and stop the blood from spilling out one of her wounds. She lifted her head and she saw the Injustice League members all standing together smiling at her as they stood thirty feet away from her "now Princes" Cheetah smiled as Black Adam, Captain cold Metallo stepped forward "die" she growled as the three injustice league members their cold, lightning and green energy beam at her.

Diana closed her eyes and prepared herself for the end "forgive me my friends" she said quietly to herself.

Kal's eyes narrowed as he flew towards the ground as fast as he could. Taking his sword out of its holster. Kal landed right in front of Diana cracking the ground as he landed and held the blade with both hands, the blue ethereal glow started as Kal held the sword sideways blocking the blast from hitting Diana and absorbing the energy.

The three beams of energy stopped and the Injustice League saw the man who stopped them from Killing Wonder Woman. Cheetah growled as she stepped forward "and who the hell are you?" She hissed.

Kal stepped forward and pointed the sword right at her "I am Kal-El! The last son of Krypton" He shouted right at her. As soon as the words left his mouth every news camera and reporter went crazy, actually trying to get passed the police to ask him questions, not caring that the Injustice League was still standing.

Cheetah's eyes widened as she looked at the man, in front of her. Kal-El, the one man _everyone_ has been looking for "Grundy, play time" she smiled as she looked over to Grundy.

Grundy charged at Kal without even thinking "Grundy smash red and blue man!" He yelled.

Kal slowly walked forward with a cold and emotionless face as Grundy charged but when they reached each other, Grundy brought both his fists up ready to bring them down. As he did Kal sidestepped the attack brought his blade up right at Grundy's neck.

Everyone's eyes widened as Grundy's head rolled across the ground right next to Kal's feet. He placed the sword back in its holster "I am only going to say this once" Kal said as he took a step forward and brought his right foot down on Grundy's head turning it into mush "Leave. Now" he finished as his eyes glowed red.

"I WILL NEVER RETREAT!" Black Adam yelled as he charged towards Kal.

Kal knew he did it again, he was attacked and he saw the Scar. He killed right in front of the entire planet. He thought placing his sword back in its holster would make it harder to kill his enemies, therefor giving him more time to get control of himself.

Adam went to strike Kal but he Kal caught his fist and through him to the side right through a nearby building. He turned to face the other Injustice league members and began to walk towards them "then so be it" he said.

Giganta went in first and brought her foot down to where Kal was standing. Kal flew upwards flying to the fight of her head, tucking his arms and legs into his Kal collided with her chest. That impact alone sent a shock wave that shattered all the glass nearby buildings, it knocked the wind right out of her causing her the stumble backwards a smash into a nearby building. Before she could recover Kal flew behind her head and grabbed it with both hands. Using his strength, he pushed her forward head first into the ground. Her eyes closed she shrank back to her normal size.

Kal landed back on the ground but he was quickly hit with a cold beam, looking to where it was coming from he saw a man with a special type of weapon. His eyes turned red and fired a small beam aimed right at his weapon destroying it.

Bane, Cheetah, Grodd and Metallo had waited long enough. Bane reached him first and was ready but when his fist collided with Kal's every bone in it shattered. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees holding his hand.

He turned and saw Cheetah pounce at him with all claws extended, Kal leaned backwards and let Cheetah fly past him but when she did Kal grabbed her tail and through her backwards into a nearby police car.

Before Grodd could even try and attack Kal's mind, Kal jumped towards him, spinning as he did and connect his foot to Grodds head, fracturing his skull.

Matallo fired his beam out of his chest as Kal lifted his hand to take the impact but when it did, Kal went flying through the air. Matallo couldn't help but smirk as he saw Kal land on his stomach "HA! he's not so tough" he shouted as he ran forward towards him.

Kal frowned as he got to his knees, he lifted his hand and it looked like he was burnt. Looking back up and he saw Matallo running towards him. Closing his hand to make a fist, Kal stood back up and thought about his options. But his time was running out as Matallo fired another beam but this time, Kal was ready. He dodged the attack and fired his own projectile, the red energy shot out through his eyes hitting Matallo right in the chest destroying his power source.

Matallo stopped moving and his green eyes faded to black but Kal wasn't taking any chances and he dashed forward right towards him and drived both his hands into his gut, lifting Matallo above his head Kal separated his hands apart and in the process ripping Matallo in half.

Turning around not even giving the public a glance as they stirred in wonder and confusion. Kal looked towards the league members and saw Diana on the ground, with her face flat against the concreate. Growing concerned Kal jogged towards her but he was hit with a lightning bolt that sent him flying across the street into a nearby buildings wall. Clutching his chest in pain Kal looked up to see Black Adam standing across the straight looking right at him "did you truly think that I would be stopped so easily" he mocked he fired another bolt at Kal but Kal was quick enough to dodge the attack and charge at Adam.

Grabbing both Adam's hands and holding him in place. Adam acted first and headbutted him. Kal winced slightly at the attack but not enough to stop him, slightly levitating off the ground Kal returned Adam's headbutt tenfold, Adam lost consciousness as his entire body made a small creator in the ground.

Now confided that all the nearby threats have been dealt with, Kal jogged over to Diana. He knelt down beside her and turned her around so he could get a good look at her stomach he saw something black drip out of her wound. Using his X-ray vision, he could see that her blood was changing on a cellular level and was deconstructed, destroyed _'Poison'_ Kal thought to himself as his eyes widened. Looking at her, he could see that the poison was spreading fast. The league didn't have the tech to save her in time. Looking at the other Leaguers he could see their bodies and their injuries, they would live if they get treatment.

He had the medical equipment to heal her and he was going to use it, he had to, he owed her that at least. Picking her up in his arms bridal style he turned to see J'onn, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Zatanna teleported into the street. All of them battle ready, Kal presumed they thought that he was going to hurt Diana.

"let her go" Zatanna said as she readied herself to cast any spell she would need on order to stop him.

Kal held a calm face as he walked forward towards them. He stopped right in front of J'onn "look at her wound" Kal said. J'onn frowned as he saw the same black liquid coming from the open wound in her stomach "she's been poisoned, her DNA is being taken apart strand by strand. You don't have the treatment to help her but I do. She has five minutes before the treatment I have won't be able to help her" Kal said calmly as he looked into J'onn's eyes.

J'onn turned and looked at the others. He sighed, he could feel Diana's mind slipping away "very well. Save her" J'onn said.

Kal nodded as he started to float up into the air, when Kal was a mile of the ground he headed straight to the fortress at top speed.

 **A** **lmerac**

Queen Maxima sat upon her throne, her head resting in her hand as she slouched not even pretending to be interested in what her general had to tell her about her military strength, she knew that she was safe. Almerac had a very advanced military. Maxima only had one thing on her mind, finding a suitable husband.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" One of the servants shouted as she ran through the large doors of Maxima's throne room "Your majesty, I must speak with your urgently" she said as she stopped right next her general and got on one knee bowing to her.

 _'finally, something exciting'_ she thought to herself as she sat up in her chair "well? Don't keep me waiting, what is it?" She asked.

"your majesty, there has been a development on the planet earth"

Maxima's eye brows rose "oh? Has that justice league of theirs's finally been eliminated?" She guessed, figuring it was only a matter of time before that happened.

The servant shook her head "no, your majesty" she said quietly before standing up and taking a step forward towards Maxima's throne "one of or spies on the planet has made a discovery about a new alien resident that we believe to call the planet his new home"

Maxima sighed "and why should this concern me?" She asked leaning forward towards becoming annoyed that she was creating all this commotion for nothing.

The servant took another step forward while looking Maxima right into the eye, while her own eyes where full of fear "because... all of the evidence including his own claims point towards the conclusion, that this alien. Is a living breathing Kryptonian" she explained.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Even Maxima herself was shocked "that is not possible" she said as she stood up in her chair before walking down towards her.

"forgive me, your majesty" the servant said bowing her head "but all of the evidence confirms it" she continued looking down at Maxima's feet.

"what evidence?" Maxima asked.

The servant took a small device out of her pocket and held it towards her queen. Maxima snatched the device out of her hands becoming annoyed with these accusations. Holding it up in front of her, she activated it and saw a hologram of the events on Metropolis _'by god he is handsome'_ she thought to herself as she saw Kal rip a robot in two _'oh, what do I have to lose'_ she thought turning off the device "general, prepare my flagship. I want to be at earth as soon as possible.

"yes, my queen" the general bowed before turning and heading to the royal flagship of Almerac's navy.

 **New Genisis**

"I can't do it!" a little girl wined as she failed yet again to properly tend to a handful of flowers.

The High Father smiled as he knelt down next to the little girl, placing his hand on her shoulder she looked up to him with tears in her eyes "what is the matter my child?" He asked.

The little girl wiped her nose as she stopped sobbing so she could answer "I tried high father, but I can't keep it alive" she said looking towards the flower bed and saw them fall to their sides, dead.

The high father smiled as she picked the girl up in his arms and looked at her closely "my child, the reason these flowers have passed on is because they drowned. I know you want them to live but if you give them too much, substance's will be harmful" he said as the child looked up at him confused, he smiled knowing that he needed explain further "do you remember when you feel unwell if you have to much unhealthy food?" He asked.

"uh hu" she said nodding her head up and down.

"well it's the same for this group of followers, some times. Too much of anything can be dangerous" he informed. He smiled as he rose his staff as his glowed with power "and now that you know that, maybe things can change" he smiled as he pointed his staff at the flowers.

The little girl beamed and her smile widened as she saw the followers grow back to full strength "now remember" he said placing the girl down "moderation" he finished. The girl just looked up at him and nodded with a happy smile.

"FATHER!" He heard a voice say behind him. Turning around he saw Orion running towards him.

"what is it my son?" The High Father asked calmly as Orion reached him.

"father, I have just received word from one of or informants on earth" he said.

The High Father frowned, he had a spy placed there in case they needed help and they were unable to contact them for help "what is it? Has Darkseid attacked the planet?" He guessed.

"no father" Orion shook his head "we have reason to believe there is a living Kryptonian on earth"

The High Father's eyes widened in shock "are you certain?" He asked.

"yes, all the evidence points towards that conclusion"

"does Darkseid know about this?" He asked.

Orion nodded "if we know, the chances are he does to"

High Father nodded grimly "if this is true, he cannot allow Darkseid to influence the Kryptonian. No doubt he will try to sway him to be part of his armies, we must get to him first. Orion, take whatever ship you find necessary for the mission and make sure that the Kryptonian will not join Apocalypse"

"as you wish father" Orion said before turning and flying towards the docks.

 **Apocalypse**

Darkseid sat in his throne menacingly as Steppenwolf, his military general, went over the details of his latest battle with New Genisis, things were going well in this never-ending way. Spread around the throne was Lashina with her arms crossed. As head of the Fury's she had to attend these meetings. Kalibak, being Darkseid's son it was a requirement to be by his father ready to act the second something happened. Desaad, Darkseid's chief torturer and Granny Goodness, she was Darkseid's head trainer and was in charge of _'re-education'_ on Apocalypse.

"my lord, I am confident that with another attack from a legion of parademons, we can take the world from New Gensis's allies" Steppenwolf said.

"excellent work Steppenwolf" Darkseid said but before he could say anything else the large doors to the throne room burst open and Glorious Godfrey ran into the room with a dozen Parademons behind him.

"MY LORD! I must speak with you urgently" he said bowing to his master.

Darkseid didn't say anything but his eyes glowed red and his omega beamed right at him, killing Godfrey instantly "do not interrupted me" he said calmly as he looked at Godfrey's ashes. Turning to one of the Parademons that came in beside him "I hope you know the reason why he interrupted me, or all of you will meet he same fate"

One of the Parademons went forward and got on his knee's "my lord. He's revered information from are spy network that there is a Kryptonian on earth" he explained.

Everyone froze. Lashina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Desaad and Granny grind, they couldn't wait for the Kryptonian to come so they could have time alone with him. Even Darksied himself paused at the news, his eyes glowed red and he fired his omega beams and he killed every one of the Parademons "someone bring me that evidence" he ordered everyone in the room "Now!" he growled.

Ten minutes later Steppenwolf came back into the room with a holo projector. He bowed and knelt down in front of Darksied "my lord, I believe this is the evidence Godfrey was talking about" he said playing the device.

Everyone watched in silence as the device played _"I am Kal-El, the last son of Krypton"_ the recording said as everyone watched when they saw Kal attack the Injustice League, and win.

When the recording ended, all eyes turned to face Darksied as he sat in silence for a moment as he pondered his options "Lashina, Kalibak" he started. They both walked towards him and knelt down in front on him "Take a handful of ships and go to earth. Rip that planet apart if you have to, bring me the Kryptonian. Alive" he ordered.

They both smiled at the order "yes father" Kalibak said.

"it would be my pleasure, my lord" Lashina smiled.

 **Here you go guys.**

 **Just a heads up the next chapter it going to be a Q &A. ****How it's going to work is you guys have 48 hours to ask as many questions as you want and I will do my best to answer them.**

 **Also, a shout out to '** ravens18 **' who put forward the idea of having a more bulky and armoured up suit instead of the regular costume.**

 **Looking forward to seeing your questions.**


	11. Meeting The Universe Part 1

**First. The questions from the Q &A **

From 'Kingeddie16ne'

How many chapters do you have planned out?

To 'Kingeddie16ne'

I don't have a specific number in mind, I'll just keep going the story I'm trying to do has ended.

* * *

From 'NathanDavies'

Is this going to be a long story?

To 'NathanDavies'

Well, I'm not sure what you would class as long but I will try and make it as long as it needs to be.

* * *

From 'ButtonPusherExtraordoinare'

Will you be incorporating the Olympians into this story?

To 'ButtonPusherExtraordoinare'

I do plan to bring them in at some point but it take a couple more chapters before that happens. Also, I'm a big fan of your stories. I love 'searching for a place to belong'

* * *

From 'Jayboy3100'

what will the update schedule be moving forward?

To 'Jayboy3100'

It's hard to say at the moment, I try to do a thousand words in the next chapter a day but I've been really busy over the holidays, got a new part time job, not to mention the people that would prefer I focus on my other story's like Star Wars rebels: a new orgin. But I do try to get them out as soon as I can.

 **Now Enjoy.**

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Pain. That was the first thing to entered Diana's mind as her body began to wake up, her eyes where to heavy and she was to week to open them. She tried everything she could to get the strength to move but she couldn't do anything. So, she relied on her senses to try and find out anything she could.

Feel. Right now, she could tell that she was lying down on what she could assume was a... bed, maybe? But she couldn't feel herself lying on anything, she was floating in the air. She was either flying without her knowing or she was on something so unbelievably soft she couldn't feel it at all.

Hearing. She could hear the distinct sound of a heart monitor beeping, that further confirms her theory that she was in some sort of medical room and receiving some kind of treatment.

Smell. Nothing, it was like she was in a sterol room. Normally she could use her senses to smell something, anything like a metallic sent in rooms like there where on the watch tower but here, wherever she was. There was nothing. It was slightly worrying.

Her senses weren't able to give her anything useful, maybe her memory. Hera the league! the last thing she remembered was being beaten by Cheetah and Grundy. The rest of the league was down on the ground behind her, she was on her knee's getting ready for the end when something dropped out of the sky in front of her, she remembered only seeing a flash of red before clasping onto the ground and blacking out.

Now, she was only left with questions. Who saved her? Was the league safe? Was the public safe? What happened to the Injustice League? She didn't know what was happening and now she was starting to panic slightly, she needed to get out of where ever she was. Before she could try anything else she heard a type of metallic sound to the right of her followed by footsteps she started to panic even more, she couldn't move at all, she's never been more venerable then right now _'was this what it was like for my mother?'_ She asked herself, she didn't want to admit it but she was scared.

"you need to calm down, your heart rates elevated" she heard a man say.

KAL-EL!

she tried to open her eyes or mouth to try and communicate with him, but Hera! She couldn't do anything "try not to panic" she heard him say calmly "you were poised with a powerful neurotoxin that's attacked your nerve system, you can't move because its paralyzed you, your panicking is increasing your heart rate and the poison is being taken around your body faster" he paused as Diana felt better but she was still worried. She felt a hand grip her arm just below the shoulder gently "Diana, I'm going to inject an antidote into your neck that's going stop the paralysis. But when I do, I need you remain still. The rest of the toxin is still being taken out of your body" he said. Diana clamed herself to the best of her ability but she couldn't help but continue to worry about her friends "Three, two, one" he said calmly.

She couldn't help but wince slightly as the needle made its way into her neck and she could feel the cold liquid work its way into her body, within seconds she began to feel herself gain control of her body again. Her eyes slowly opened and they were blinded with a powerful bright light, she winced as she forced her eyes open and they regained their focus. It was hard for Diana to describe what she was saying, it was a strong bright light but she could also see veins of red.

Her head turned to the right and she could see Kal with his back turned to her working with some tool on a table made of _Crystals?_ She guessed. Kal was wearing a type of skin tight black suit. He turned to face her and picked up a tool before he slowly made his towards her. Diana tried to talk but she was still too weak to talk 'League' she mouthed, Kal nodded "the league is safe" he explained "the members that where fighting beside you in Metropolis are injured but with the league technology they should be relatively healed. The toxin in your body was fast working and complex so I took you here so I could treat you before you would be lost. Your fellow leaguers are aware that you are here but they don't know where here is" he answered as Diana could tell that the tool he was using was a scanner.

"in..." Diana started "ino... innocents?" She said with great struggle.

Kal didn't know what she meant at first but after a couple of seconds he understood "there was some structural damage, dozens injured, two in critical condition but no-one has been killed. You protected them well, you can take pride in that" he answered as a holographic monitor appeared out of nowhere on his right. He looked at it as it displayed an image of what Diana could only guess was a live recording of her own body without any skin, around it was text in a language she couldn't even begin to understand.

Kal walked back towards the table and picked up a large glass container "the poison has left your system completely" he said walked back to her, pressing a button on the monitor and holding the container outward Diana could see a black liquid float into it.

Diana frowned in confusion at what she saw. Turning her head back forward, now with her vision back to what it used to be she could see her blood, floating in the air around the front of her. It was like a collection of rivers flowing calmly they slowly made its way back into her body.

She turned to face Kal again as he was back at the table placing the toxin into a sealed container "thank you" she said.

He turned to face her as her body was lowering closer to the ground, she frowned in confusion before she realized why she never felt herself lying down on something, she was floating.

"it's not necessary, I'm simply returning the generosity you gave me" Kal said as Diana's body hit something above the ground. She didn't know what she was lying on but it did feel comfortable and this time she could feel what it was, like a mixture of cloth and silk.

Her head turned to see Kal by the table working on something with the toxin "where are we?" She as trying to pick herself up off whatever she was lying on.

"home" Kal answered as he walked back over to her and helped her to her feet again.

 **The Watch Tower**

J'onn tried to remain calm Black Cannery and Zatanna stepped off the transporter in the stations hanger, after leaving a rather loud press conference "ok, now this is just getting ridicules" Zatanna said annoyed as the two reached him.

"J'onn, please tell me something good" Cannery asked crossing her arms.

J'onn sighed as he did have good news, just not the news she wanted to hear "well, the clean-up in Metropolis is under way. Flash, Batman, Aquaman and Cyborg are all making good recoveries. All have regained consciousness" he answered.

"what about Diana?" Zatanna asked.

J'onn sighed as he turned and the three all headed towards the infirmary "we haven't had any contact with Diana, or Kal-El for that matter" he said.

Dinah sighed "shit" she mumbled "J'onn people are angry and scared. There's over a thousand people outside the white house demanding answers and the president doesn't know what to say"

"and you can bet that he's yelling at Lane, Lex, Trevor and Amanda for not finding him sooner. We need to figure this out before it gets even worse" Zatanna continued.

The three entered the infirmary to the see their fellow leaguers all resting on different beds expect for Batman who was already trying to stand up and leave "oh no you don't" Zatanna said as she went to his side and pushed him back down on the bed.

Bruce immediately retaliated and tried to get back up "get off me Zee" he said gritting his teeth "I need to know what's going on, where's Diana?" He asked sitting up on the bed.

J'onn, Dinah and Zee all looked at each other nervously. Bruce instantly frowned at them "what?" He asked.

J'onn took the inactive and answered, after all it was him who agreed to let him take her "Diana was injured beyond what are medicine could do for her" he started.

Bruce's eyes widened "she dead" he gasped in shock.

"NO!" Zatanna shouted louder then she planned "well... we... we don't think so" stuttered.

"what" Bruce asked confused.

Dinah moved and sat on the edge of the bed "we're still waiting for one of you to be back to one hundred percent so a report can be written but based on what we know the league was beaten by the injustice league, they were strangely organized. Diana was the last one standing but she was about to die until..." She paused for a minute.

"until..." Bruce said.

Zatanna moved towards him and picked up a remote that was on his bedside table and turned on the T.V that was perched in the top corner of the room. All eyes turned to see the news anchor speaking as a recording of the battle in Metropoles _"and there is still no word from the president about the recent appearance of the mysterious Kal-El"_ she started, Bruce instinctively sat up and narrowed his eyes as they looked at the T.V _"after the battle that seemed to be leading to the end of most of the leagues founding members. Kal-El appeared out of no were and saved all of them"_ the screen changed to a muted video of Kal blocking the beams heading towards Diana, and Bruce growled as he saw him kill Grundy _"not only that but also defeated the key members of the Injustice League single handedly"_ the picture changed to Kal picking up Diana's limped body and talk to J'onn before leaving the area _"This has led many people to believe that Kal-El is the newest member of the Justice League but it has become clear that if he is, he does not follow the leagues rule on not killing. As of now we do not have any new information from the league or the government about Kal-El"_ Zatanna turned off the T.V and looked back to Bruce.

"where did he take her?" He spat facing J'onn.

"we do not know" he answered.

Before Bruce could responded Barry got out of bed and limped towards them "is it really that bad?" he asked as Dinah went over to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she could take some of his weight.

Slowly J'onn nodded at Flash's question "though the cleanup in Metropoles is going well and the Injustice Leaguers are in prison. All of the founding members apart from myself are going to be out of action for at least a month, Diana is missing and though I do not doubt the leagues capacity to protect the people but if something big happens I do not think we will fare well" he said crossing his arms.

Barry chuckled at that news "oh come on J'onn" he said with a smile "what's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

 _"RED ALERT, I REPEAT RED ALERT!"_ Hawk-man shouted over the intercom _"we have five alien ships all heading for earth coming from different directions. Deploying all..."_ The com cut out.

 _"this is prince Kalibak_ _of apocalypse, I am only going to ask this once Justice league. Bring me the Kryptonian or I will unleash whole legions of parademons on this world"_ Kalibak said before the com was cut.

 _"this is queen Maxima of_ _Almerac, I am in no mode for games Justice League. Present the Kryptonian to me and I will be on my way. With him as my new fiancée of course"_ Maxima said in her usual demanding voice, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

 _"this is_ _Mavis Trent of the T_ _hanagarian_ _empire, I do not come with any hostile actions Justice league but I demand that you bring fourth the_ _Kryptonian immediately"_

 _"this is Orion of new Genisis, I come giving reinforcements to the Kryptonian and to ensure that he does not join the armies of Darkseid, we cannot allow that to happen, no matter what"_

 _"this is Blackfire of the Tamaranean empire, I am here to ensure that there is a peaceful negotiation with the Kryptonian, though be warned we will not hesitate to defend ourselves from any attack"_

And the com went silent. Slowly all eyes turned to Barry with a frown on their faces "I hate my stupid mouth" he cursed himself.

"I hate it more" Zatanna argued.

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Diana sat calmly on in a chair drinking a surprisingly delicious red beverage that Kal said he made from a fruit that grew on Krypton. She was moved from that medical room and to one much more comfortable. She still felt terrible, even with the blanket around her shoulders, Kal had left her there five minutes ago.

She wanted to leave and look around Kal's home to maybe at least find out where it was but she found that she still didn't have the strength. Diana had no idea where Cheetah found that poison but it was good, even with her rapid healing abilities she could barely stand. Looking around the room she was in she did understand that it wasn't the worst place to be. It was a lot like and office reception, comfortable couches, coffee tables, a television ect. In fact, it made her wonder why Kal would even have a room like this.

Diana winced as she placed the cup down on the table and picked herself up, she knew that she should listen to Kal-El and rest but she needed to get back to the league. As she neared the door the blue hologram of Kelex appeared in front of her "Princess Diana, is there a problem?" He asked.

Diana looked at the holographic blue sphere in front of her "no Kelex, but I do need to leave.

"I apologies your majesty but master Kal-El has instructed me to keep you within the fortress until your wounds have healed" Kelex said.

Diana sighed "well, where is Kal-El?" She asked.

"master Kal-El is currently in the laboratory" he answered.

"can you take me to him?" She asked.

"of course, your majesty, follow me please" Kelex finished as the door opened and he led Diana to the lab.

As Diana walked through the halls of the fortress, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by everything she saw, there wasn't anything in the hallway but the way it was built. It was the craftsmanship, the martial _'what is it? Crystal's'_ she thought to herself.

They passed a door on the right but didn't go inside "what's in there?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified your majesty" Kelex answered.

"oh?" She said razing an eyebrow "how many rooms in this fortress are... classified?" She asked.

"there are currently six rooms in the fortress that are classified" he said "normally the laboratory would be classified to you as well but Master Kal-El has allowed you access in case you needed to talk"

"so what rooms aren't classified to me?" She asked wanting to know as she might take a look around later if she can.

"the hanger, safe room, gym, combat simulator, archive, observatory, communications center, kitchen, medical wing and guest quarters are all currently available to you" Kelex informed her.

Diana nodded, she might look around those rooms later, particularly the archive. She smiled as she pictured J'onn running towards that room. They approached a door on the left. They both stopped and Diana was surprised to see the door lower and go right down into the floor. She stepped in and saw a hologram of... Metallo in the middle of a large room that was full of carved tables that formed a circle around the room, all of them full of holographic monitors and test tubes with different colored chemicals.

She saw Kal-El with his back to them typing on one of the monitors, as the two got closer Kal glanced at his hand and Diana's eyes widened to see it looked like it had been burnt _"master"_ Kelex said in a language they were using back on his ship when it had taken over victor.

Kal's head turned and he saw the two _"that will be all Kelex"_ he said back before Kelex's hologram vanished. They looked at each other in a moment of silence.

"hi" Diana said awkwardly.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Kal said honestly.

Diana smiled generally touched by his concern before her eyes went back to his hand "you're hurt" she said walking forward and taking his hand in hers.

Kal looked closely as she stood not even one foot away from him looking worried about his injured hand, even now with a look of worry he could help even attempt to ignore her beauty.

Diana was so busy looking at Kal's hand trying to remember how it happened, she could tell that it was recent. It must have happened after she lost consciousness, she didn't even realize how close she had moved to him. She looked back to his face and froze. They were only inches apart, her heart beat quickened while the to just looked at each other _'Hera, he smells good'_ she thought to herself she looked right into his eyes but then she did something she knew she shouldn't. Her eyes glanced to his lips, just for moment but it was enough.

Kal slowly started to lean in towards her, very slowly but Diana realized that she couldn't move, couldn't pull away, she started to lean in towards him. They looked into each other's eyes the entire time they leaned in towards each other. She didn't know why but when she felt his breath hit her lips she stopped breathing, her eyes closed as they now stood centimeters apart. Then, they touched.

Diana couldn't remember if she moaned or not but honestly, she didn't think it mattered. Kissing Steve was nice but she could never really lose herself in it, hard to do when she could never feel his lips on hers. That wasn't the case here. she smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Kal was lost in thought, he didn't know how this happened but he couldn't even think. He was so intoxicated, she was like a drug. Her lips tasted so good, her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck. It was incredible, he's never felt anything like this before. Not since Loana. Kal's eyes shot open _'Great Rao, Loana'_ Kal let go of her and stumbled backwards very quickly.

Diana looked at him bewildered, she had no idea why he backed up, did she do something wrong? "I'm sorry" Kal said as he regained his composure "I should go" he said walking past her. Before Diana could say anything, he was already at the door leaving her suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 _"CODE RED, CODE RED"_ the loud intercom said as the blue crystal walls all started to fade and glow in a red color.

Kal didn't waste any time and ran out of the lab with Diana not far behind him "what's happening?" She asked as the two ran side by side.

"I don't know" Kal answered as they stopped in front of another door "Kelex, open the door now" he ordered.

"princess Diana does not have access to the primary command center" Kelex informed.

"override, _'A9D7F'_ " Kal said back in Kryptonian. There was a brief pause before the door opened and Kal ran inside, with Diana not far behind him. She entered to see a large hologram of the earth in the center of the room with five red dots spaced around it, twenty green ones and a blue one. Looking on the walls she could see different screens with what looked like information and maps makers of U.S, Russia, China, Japan and India's military's. The world's leading military superpowers, if Diana didn't know any better, this looks like it would be used for someone planning an attack "Kelex, what's happening?" Kal asked.

The hologram of Kelex appeared by his side as he started to type at one of the console's around the holographic globe, the globe shrank and enlarged the five red dots raveling different designed ships "there are five unidentified ships closing in on America's capital" Kelex informed.

Diana pointed at one of ships "that's an apocalyptic capital ship" she said.

"I'm afraid princess Diana is right master" Kelex agreed "this ships design matches the records for the apocalyptic forces that's attacked the earth two earth years ago"

"what about the others?" he asked.

Diana scanned the different ships and found another she recognized "there" she said pointing at another ship "that's a ship from New Genisis"

"and the others" he said.

"I don't know" she answered "I need to contact the league, they need to know what happening"

Kal looked at her for a brief moment before turning to Kelex's hologram _"have you scanned them for weapons and defenses"_ he asked talking in Kryptonation so Diana wouldn't understand them.

Diana frowned at what was being said "Geh, nust kurt kos lepi wahkriist aan gein pocor zol bekt Los zun" Kelex responded. She saw Kal nod towards Kelex.

"Cust grem oc" Kal said before Kelex's hologram vanished and he turned to Diana.

"you need to let me contact the watch tower" she said "I need to warn them about what's coming"

Kal looked back to the hologram and lifted his hand up to the blue dot hologram, he opened his hand made a fist before he pulled his hand back bringing the dot back closer to them. Diana walked to his side and frowned as he brought his hand under the hologram and opened his hand enlarging it revealing the Watch Tower "you were watching us" she said frowning at him.

"I was analyzing a potential threat" he replied calmly before he clicked his figure on the hologram and a blank screen opened up.

 _"hello, who is this"_ Diana heard J'onn say.

She quickly hurried in front of the screen as she could see J'onn appear _"Diana"_ he said sounding relieved _"where are you? Are you alright?"_ He asked.

"don't worry about me J'onn, there are five different ships heads towards Washington" she informed him.

 _"yes, Diana, I know. I have the entire league moving and getting ready for a fight. The ships are Apocalyptic, New Genisis, Almeracian,_ _T_ _hanagarian and_ _Tamaranean"_ J'onn informed.

"oh gods" Diana gasped "they'll destroy each other and the earth in the process"

Kal frowned as he looked at the data of earths alien incursions, earth has had plenty of alien encounters but not this may species at once "J'onn, do you know why they're here" Kal asked as he stepped into view of the screen.

Both Diana and J'onn turned to face him looking shocked as well as confused "Kal, there here for you" Diana said.

Kal looked at her confused "me?" He asked.

 _"Kal-El"_ J'onn said _"while you slept, the rest of the universe moved on and evolved. But even then, every advanced c_ _ivilization_ _grew up on the myths and legends of the almighty K_ _ryptonian empire"_

"empire?" Kal blinked "the Kryptonians have never had an empire, I assure you"

 _"that's what I'm talking about Kal-El"_ J'onn continued _"whatever the Kryptonian race used to be mighty or not, every race aspires to be them. And I assure you, everyone is here for you, for your knowledge, your technology, you yourself. If you are as advanced as everyone thinks you are, they'll want you" he explained._

"I see" Kal said turning around and taking a deep breath as Diana spoke to J'onn. It had never occurred to him what the rest of the universe thought about his people. Could they really have been that influential? They never felt their sol system, these legends had to have come from somewhere.

"WHAT?" Diana shouted at the screen "how many?" She asked as Kal turned back to face her.

 _"the guardians have sent twenty lanterns and one of the guardians themselves is with them. They're not responding to are hails and they're heading straight for Washington"_ J'onn said.

"what's the plan?" She asked.

 _"Diana, we don't have one"_ J'onn stated _"most of the others are still injured from the injustice league attack and it's only a matter minutes before they breach the atmosphere and we don't know whether or not they know about each other yet"_

"J'onn" Kal said taking a step forward "if what you say is true and everyone knows about the _'almighty K_ _ryptonian empire'_ " Kal quoted "would that include the knowledge and power my people had?" He asked.

J'onn nodded _"yes, every legend I have heard about your people speaks of your people unlimited power. That your people where the most advanced in creation"_

Kal looked down slightly "that's not true" he stated "but it's enough. J'onn, make sure every one of those ships makes it to this _Washington_ I'll handle it" he said before ending the call and turning around.

Diana looked at him worried "what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I have an idea" he said turning to face her.

 **Washington D.C**

The president was standing on a podium in front of the white house with an army of press and civilian's in front of it demanding him to tell them what he knew about Kal-El "everyone, please just calm down and I will tell you what I know" he said into the microphone. Slowly, everyone started to calm down so he would be heard "thank you. Now from the start. Two years ago, we had received word of a powerful meta-human that lived somewhere within the Himalayan mountains" he lied "when the Justice League found out they sent a handful of members to go, collect him and bring him in for evaluation to see if he was a threat. When they met each other Kal-El attacked and incapacitated them before fleeing the scene" he continued.

"with all due respect Mr president. Are you just talking out your ass?" a voice from the crowed asked.

His eyes narrowed as he found who the voice belonged to "miss lane, would you please wait until I have finished before you ask questions" he said as calm as possible.

"well you'll have to excuse me for being blunt Mr president but when I met him, he didn't exactly seem like an estranged mountain man" she said earning a snicker from the rest of the crowed.

"listen closely miss Lane" he growled back before one of his security came up to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened at what was said before he turned back to the microphone "ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately" he said quickly.

Of course, everyone began to complain but was silenced by the large shadow that past over the white house. Everyone's Jaw dropped as a massive ship flew towards them. Naturally everyone started to panic and turn in the opposite direction only to see another ship of completely different design fly to them as well. Different members of the crowed ran to the left and right but there were two more completely different ships coming towards them and another from right above them _'my god'_ Lois said to herself as she guessed that each one of those ships are at least a mile long. A green light shined in the sky and people could see a group of aliens wherein the same type of uniform as green lantern.

All ships had launched hundreds of smaller fighters that surrounded their own bigger ships, it didn't take an expert to know that a battle was about to take place, each and every one of those people wanted to ran away but they had no idea where to go, they're surrounded.

Lois jumped in her place as a large bang sound came from behind them and she turned to see a... A MISSILE. All ships where still moving towards each other and now there was fighting. The missile collided with another forcing that ships shields to block the explosion.

Now it was war, she could see all the smaller fighter ships charging towards each other. She looked back to see the president being escorted away by his escorts but as they lowered down the stairs off the podium. Her eyes widened as she saw Kal-El and Wonder Woman make their way up the stairs. Kal did not even bat an eye as he passed the president while Wonder Woman made sure, he was ok. Kal took a small metal device from his hand through it at the speakers that where connected to the microphone, she winced as she heard a loud sound of static came out of it. VERY LOUD.

Kal went to the microphone and picked it up seeming completely unfazed by the fighting taking place above his head "Hello, races of cosmos!" He spoke into the microphone causing the people in the crowed to gasp and cover their ears. Every ship shined a large spot light down at Kal as he stood on the podium "whoever takes the Kryptonian, takes the universe!" he said as Wonder Woman made her way to him "well, that's too bad. You know. Looking at all of you, flying in the sky with all your tiny little star ships and your pathetic attempts at weaponry. It's all very distracting, so stay where you are BECAUSE. I. AM. TALKING!" He shouted into the microphone.

Slowly, everything, not just the hundreds of smaller fighter ships but even the larger ships stopped advancing and stopped as well. "GOOD! Now, first question of the day. Where's the Kryptonian? Answer, I'm right here. Next question, who's going to try and take me away first?" He asked as he stood there with his arms out, waiting for someone to make the first move. No-one did "so, if you are all to cowardly to make the first move, then I suggest you all head to the Justice League's satellite with a small envoy but mark my words if there is a single shot fired. I will not hesitate to kill, every last one of you" he finished. Waiting for a momeant to see what would happen, he smirked as one by one the ships began to leave the area and head up into the sky. Kal turned back to look at Diana who was stunned into silence.

"how?" She gasped.

Kal shrugged "well, I thought that if my race was praised for its power. I'm sure that came with a great deal of fear to" he said looking up to the leaving ships "it will be interesting to see what these different races are like" he said to himself.

 **Ok guys, sorry about the delay but I was busy over the holidays so you're going to have to forgive me there. Anyway, remember this is a part 1 so don't worry. 2 is not far behind. Until then I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Meeting The Universe Part 2

**The Watch Tower-secondary conference room**

To say things where tense would be a monumental understatement. Around the table where six chairs. Kalibak sat with Lashina behind him with her arms crossed, both of them had a frown on their faces as they looked to the other side of the table where Orion sat with Scott Free and Big Barda behind him. It was no secret that out of everyone in this room, those two were the most advanced and had the strongest militaries but also the strongest hatred.

Further down the table Mavis Trent sat with Hawkman and Hawkwoman behind him, he sat opposite Blackfire who had Starfire behind her. At the end of the table sat Maxima with her general Ultremen behind her as she looked closer at her finger nails. Through the window behind her you could see all five capital ships of the respective races, just waiting for someone to give the word to attack. In the croners of the room where John Stewart and Hal Jorden. While the Justice league members all stood battle ready behind their own races, they only acted as mediators between them and the earth "what do you expect to accomplish by coming here Kalibak" Orion spat as he crossed his arms.

"I expect the Kryptonain to leave this primitive planet and take his rightful place at Darkseid's side. Serving his will" Kalibak answered.

"I will never let that happen" Orion promised "besides the Kryptonain would be smarter then to join you and your tyrant father"

"no-one can resist Darkseid's will" he spat back.

Barda smirked as she crossed her arms "I did" she answered.

Lashina's eyes locked onto Barda "though your misguided feeling of freedom came at great cost, did it not sister?" She asked.

Barda's arms dropped and her hands made into fists as Lashina smirked at her. She should have known Lashina would bring up her past as a fury, it was not something she was proud of and it was something she tried to forget "I am _not_ your sister" her growled.

"yes, fight" Blackfire smirked as she saw the two parties "I'm sure the Kryptonion would be smarter then to join your never-ending war. I am the only one who came here without the intent to have the stronger military?" She asked everyone.

"I did" Maxima answered still not looking up from her finger nails "I just came here to bring him back to Almerac as my husband" she said confidently.

Mavis chuckled as he crossed his arms at the queen who was glaring at him "I'm sure the Kryptonion would be smarter then to join you in that cesspool you call a planet" he said.

Maxima's eyes locked unto him instantly. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself from talking so she could take the one or two seconds she needed in order to think of a good come back. She sat back and smiled "At least that 'cesspool'" she quoted "is smart enough not to invade a planet they can't win against" she smirked. It was common knowledge that despite their constant invasions of other worlds, they never seem to win against those worlds and always end up retreating "maybe if you ask politely, I will let you lend my future husband so he can teach you how to successfully invade a world" she finished smirking at him.

Mavis's eyebrows shot down as he leaned back in his chair and slowly reached out for his mace that was perched next to him. Maxima saw what he was doing and closed her fist, readying her telekinesis to snap his neck before he could swing at her "Don't even think about it" Blackfire said interrupting the two. They both turned to face her "you heard what the Kryptonion said. If one use attacks the other, we all die" she reminded them.

That reminder caused both Maxima and Mavis to stand down. As well as Kalibek and Orion who couldn't stop starring at each other with a wild rage. No matter how much they all hated each other, they wouldn't dare face the wrath of the Kryptonion, his words where clear. No fighting amongst each other.

"tell me Orion" Kalibek started "what can your high father possibly offer the Kryptonion that Darkseid cannot?" He asked.

Orion snarled back at him, this was not something he was used to. This was longest he's been in the same room as Kalibek without attacking him, it was also the longest conversation they've had with each other "he can offer something Darksied could never hope to offer. Friendship, Kinship, a real trustworthy ally. Can Darksied offer that? Because I can only imagine what Darksied would do if you return without your prize" he smirked "not to mention how he would treat you for failing to deliver it"

Kalibek growled as he shot upwards and reached for his club, no longer caring about what the Kryptonion said. He was Kalibek, prince of Apocalypse, son of Darksied. He shouldn't have to fear the Kryptonion, he would destroy him if the need arose. He brought his club up and was ready to end this thorn in Apocalypse's side but before he could bring it down. A powerful red beam hit the club knocking it out of his hand and forcing it to fly across the room and land on the floor on the opposite side.

All eyes turned to the entrance to the conference room. Nobody dared say a word as they looked at the one who entered. Kal-El, the Kryptonion. With his red eyes ready to incinerate Kalibek if he dared try anything else. Everyone could also see the Martian Manhunter on his left and Wonder Woman on his right.

His eyes locked on Kalibek "Sit. Down" he said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and everyone knew it.

Kalibek stayed still for a moment, thinking about his options but he knew that there was only one thing he could do. He reluctantly sat down.

"now" Kal said as he took a step forward and his eyes returned to their normal state "why are you all here?" He asked.

 **The main hanger- five minutes earlier**

The situation in the hanger was no better than in the conference room. Spread out in the different corners of the hanger, the different envoys stood next to the different shuttles. J'onn didn't like this situation one bit, so to force all of their guests to remember who are the ones in charge. He has ordered all present leaguers to be on standby around the hanger, hoping to intimidate the envoys from attacking the other.

Though, the twenty green lanterns and Ganthet that stood in the center of the hanger where a good incentive to stop anyone from trying to be violent. Despite the fact that the lanterns where only there for Kal-El, they still had a duty to keep the peace and compared to everyone else on the station. They had the most power. Ganthet alone had the power to eliminate all of the people that came, the one's in the conference included. He was a guardian of the universe after all.

J'onn himself stood at the hanger's entrance to the rest of the station with Zatana at his side "J'onn, I don't like this" she said as her eyes were constantly moving across the hanger to make sure none of them tried anything but her eyes did spend most of the time looking at the parademons that stood outside the apocalypse shuttle.

"none of us like this" he replied a he looked to Shazam and The Atom who stood side by side in front of apocalypse shuttle.

Though all eyes turned to see the Javelin that J'onn sent to pick up Diana and Kal-El. Everyone couldn't help but hold their breath as the ship pasted through the shield that was over the hanger entrance to keep all the air in. The landing gear extended and the ship slowly touched down. As the entrance ramp to the ship lowered to the ground all of the envoys couldn't help but slowly take a couple of steps closer, they all knew who was on that ship. The Kryptonion.

J'onn and Zatana, as well as the other leaguers sighed in relief as Diana stepped out of the ship first. And as everyone expected, the leaguers all tensed when Kal started to come down as well. Though that was expected considering that last time they saw each other Kal beat all of them and caused a lot of damage to the station. Diana nodded to Ganthet knowing full well he and the other lanterns weren't here for her.

It didn't go unnoticed that all of the envoys became much more weary of what the others were doing once they saw Kal-El walk down the ramp and step onto the hanger floor. As Zatana looked at Kal as he walked towards them completely ignoring all the stare's and mumbles coming from the envoys, she couldn't help but admit that he looked good, in the kind of bad boy not caring about anything kind of way. J'onn on the other was thinking where he changed and modified his suit. It must have been where he took Diana.

Diana reached the two first and was greeted with a hug from Zatana and a warm smile from J'onn "are you ok?" She asked.

"yes, I'm fine" Diana confirmed.

J'onn's eyes turned to Kal as he stopped in front of the lanterns.

Kal looked down to the guardian and eyed the twenty aliens who were slowly surrounding him "you must be these green lanterns I've heard so much about"

Ganthet nodded "indeed, I am Ganthet. One of the guardians of the universe" he said proudly.

Kal didn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest "that would also make you the one who tried to steel _my_ ship" he said taking a step closer towards him, not failing to notice all the lanterns taking a step closer and readying their rings.

Ganthet nodded at Kal "forgive me Kryptonion, myself and my fellow guardians simply thought the technology would be safer in our hands"

Kal frowned at his words "My name is Kal-El. And that ship is not just technology, it is the legacy of my people. It's all I have let of my home and I will not part with it, I do not care who you are or what you have done. You shall not have what is mine, if that is why are here" he staring at Ganthet dead in the eye.

Ganthet frowned at Kal-El "it is" he stated.

"then I suggest you go home for that will never happen, least of all to a would-be thief" he finished as he stepped past Ganthet and made is way to Diana, J'onn and Zatana "J'onn, Zatana" he said nodding to the two of them.

"Kal-El" J'onn said calmly as he tried to ignore the stares of hatred coming from the league members that where spread out around the hanger.

"er... Hi" Zatana said awkwardly.

"where are the visitors?" Kal asked.

"this way" J'onn said turning around "Zatana, stay here with the envoys. Make sure there no fighting" he ordered. Zatana nodded as the three left.

As they walked down the halls of the station all of the leaguers and work personal stepped to the side as they passed looking both in awe as well as fear of Kal-El "thankfully, so far your threat of death has been enough to keep the peace" he informed Kal and Diana.

"what do you know about these people?" Kal asked.

J'onn frowned for a moment thinking about the best way to put it "you would be wise to focus your attention on Kalibak from Apokolips more than the others. Not because he has more to offer but because he is most likely to be the most dangerous. I can assure you, whatever he tells you he is not to be trusted" J'onn warned him.

"I thank you for the information J'onn but I stopped trusting you and you fellow leaguers when they tried to steel what was mine" Kal said clearly "saving you in metropolis made us even, I have no allegiance to any of you. What of the others?" He asked.

J'onn was disappointed in Kal's words but he could not blame him. They were the ones in the wrong, they committed the crime. He decided that now was a good time to try and re-earn his trust "Orin from New Genesis is trust worthy. True he may ask for your help against their war but I think that if you make it clear that you won't join Kalibak and serving his father Darksied he'll happily leave you to live your life in peace. Queen Maxima of Almerac has made her intentions about you very clear, she wants to take you as her husband. And like usual her arrogance intolerable. Are last two guest are Mavis Trent of Thanagar and Blackfire of Tamaran. We do not know enough of those two species to take a reliable guess as to what they want with you" J'onn informed as the three made it to the conference room.

 **Krypton-Two billion years ago**

 _Lok dropped from the vent and landed on the cold harsh floor of the 'Shadow of Intent'. He looked up and saw that he stood in a narrow corridor, with dark purple lighting, quickly moving to the wall Kal dropped to the ground next to him 'do you see a console anywhere?' Kal asked through the message system that their suits shared._

'further down the corridor, be ready. Life signs shown on the other side of the door' _he messaged back._

'understood' _Kal replied. Kal and Lok both slowly shimmered beside the wall towards the door. He and Lok had been on missions before, already knowing what the best way to achieve their objective. Right now, Kal was worried that Lok's mind was clouded but was his? They were ordered go and rescue every prisoner on this ship but was it worth it? What could they do even if they did find a way to release every one, yes, they could cause a problem but this was 'The shadow of Intent' the Scar capital ship. They couldn't escape with so many people. The more he thought about it the more it seemed that he and Lok where sent on a suicide mission._

 _Lok wanted to overload the ships reactor core and Kal only wanted to find his life mate, Loana. Lok was blinded by hatred and opportunity while Kal was blinded by love and a_ _mbition, neither where in the best state to do this mission but they were two of the best Krypton had. Kal was confident that if he had a ship he could fly throw the larger sections and cause some real damage._

 _Stopping in front of the console Lok quickly moved forward and started to access it 'thankfully the system here is no different from the one's they have for the other ships' Lok informed Kal._

 _'can you get anything useful off it? Like where they keep the prisoners?' Kal asked back._

 _Lok took a minute to respond 'no, this one only has access the reports of the refueling but it does have a map on it that I can use to find a different console that would be able to tell us where we need to go'_

 _Before Kal could message back the doors opened causing he and Lok to jump backwards against the wall. The doors opened and they could both see two Scar soldiers. Standing seven feet tall, showing there muscular completely white bodies as they walked past Kal and Lok not noticing them. Walking proudly as they war skin fitted pans and shirtless. It always fascinated Kal that they had the same f_ _acial_ _features the_ _Kryptonion's, just, less refined. More mushed up and disfigured._

 _Kal and Lok might as well have been statue's, they even didn't move a fraction of an inch. Even if both of their hearts broke at what came next, behind the two Scar troopers they counted ten of their brethren walking behind them like lifeless husks. Not even chains or weapons where being used against them, they just accepted that this was their life now._

 _It was the reason why Kryptonion's where trained to have the strongest metal barriers against telepathic invasions. The Scar where very creative interrogator's. Coming up with the most inventive ways to get information for their captives but when the Kryptonion's evolved to have the highest pain resistants of any races in the universe, when they evolved to look past the pain of hell itself and but duty before anything. Like always The Scar found another way. They created powerful machines that surpassed the resistant of pain and go straight to the source of all the information in a body, the brain. It took all the information that was needed, the more the Kryptonion resisted, the more damage it did to them. In most cases leaving nothing behind but an empty shell of a body._

 _In the nature of the Scar they decided to take full advantage and improved the machines making them more p_ _recise, destroying just enough of the mind to be used for manual labor._

 _Kal looked at those in front of them understanding that they must be being used for work in the engine. He moved for the first time when his sensed Lok was about to intervene, not being able stand seeing his kind in such torment. Kal reached out and grabbed Lok's wrist. Forcing him to remember where he was and more importantly, what their mission was. He and Lok both new that the brothers and sisters they saw before them were beyond saving, they needed to focus on why they were here._

 _Waiting for them to pass was one of the hardest things they had have to do, all of them had their own crucibles but leaving your own kin behind to suffer a fate worse than death for the mission was one thing that was never going to be easy._

 _'time to go brother' Kal messaged to Lok before they moved on to find the console that would lead them to the ships primary detention area. To free their people._

 **Secondary Conference Room**

"why are you all here?" The question echoed in the room, there was a brief moment of pause as everyone thought about what they were going to say. As much as some of them didn't want to admit it, including all of the leaguers spread out around the room, Kal was very intimidating. He didn't even flinch as he rested his hands on the table slowly leaning in towards everyone.

Orion took the initiative and slowly stood up. Kal looked over to him as he took a step closer towards him "I apologies for my unannounced visit, I am Orion of New Genisis" he greeted as he extended his hand.

Kal took a step towards him and grabbed Orion's hand, squeezing it tight causing him to wince "I'm Kal-El, now I'll repeat myself. Why are you here?" He said narrowing his eyes.

Orion gripped his hand in pain as he held it close "I'm here to discuss and alliance between our people's" he explained.

"as did I" Kalibak said standing up and narrowing his eyes at Orion "and we have more to offer you in return for your loyalty"

"why would I want to ally myself with you, you've invaded this world may times in the past. I want nothing to do with those who crave war" Kal said not failing to notice the smile on the leaguers faces.

Kalibak frowned but before he could retaliate Lashina placed her hand on his shoulder and applied pressure, bringing him back to a sitting position. Lashina decided to test and see if he was immune to her _feminine_ charms "Darkseid does not make this offer easily Kal-El" she said taking a few steps towards Kal swaying her hips and moving her body as seductively as she could but noticed that Kal's eyes where fixed on her own and not her body, that did not boad well for her plan "I have never seen him be so diplomatic with anyone, take his offer" she said stopping only inch's from him "and you can have anything you desire. Be it Wine, Woman or blood. With a strength like yours, you can prove yourself in his arena. Lead his armies, conquer his enemies" she continued placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing herself against him, raising her leg against his thigh "rule, over the worlds you take" it was taking everything within Diana not to walk over to her and smash her head into the table.

But before she had the chance Maxima stood up and used her telekinetic powers to grab Lashina and lift her up in the air "stay away from my future husband you tyrannical slut!" She scolded before throwing her against the wall.

Deciding to act before things got out of hand both Green Lanterns created constructs around Lashina and Maxima to keep them from fighting "if I might interject for a moment" Blackfire said rising from her seat and walking past Lashina who was kept in place by Hal, she approached Kal "unlike my fellow ambassadors Kal-El, I do not seek your help in war" she said glancing to Orion, Kalibak and Trent who hasn't even spoken yet "or for sexual pleasure" she continued glancing at Maxima that time "I simply wish to form an alliance between the two of us. Not for War but for peace and I have a jester of good will" she said nodding to Starfire who spoke into her com.

Blackfire smiled back at Kal "And why would I want any relationship with you?" Kal said crossing his arms.

"While I'm sure you already have everything, you need in order to survive, flourish even but there I no harm in having allies. From what I've gathered, the humans, like usual are spiteful, immature and foolish with their treatment of you" Blackfire listed as two of her envoys walked in with something large and flat, covered in a black rug "I want to make it clear that you are very welcome to move to Tamaran" she said walking back to whatever her envoys had brought in.

"as I'm sure you are aware by now, the technology of your people is the most valuable and desired, more so, than any other. So, when my people found what we believed to be a damaged Kryptonion satellite" she explained as everyone's interest perked up at that "we kept it very close to the chest, we weren't able to get... anything useful from it, just one image that gave us an idea about what happened to your people. Am I correct in assuming there was a war"

Kal's eyes where fixed on her and he visibly tensed at her words. Blackfire moved over to her _'jester of good faith'_ and pulled the black rug down. Kal froze, he was ready to face whatever surprise's these _ambassadors_ had in store for him, he was wrong. There was nothing he could do to prepare for what for what he saw, it was something he never thought he would see again. He wasn't the only one that was taken back by what Blackfire had in store "what the hell is that?" Hal asked as he took a step forward.

Even J'onn and Diana was surprised by what they saw, they always tried to be the most level headed in any situation but this was something else "how is that possible?" Diana asked as she looked at the work in front of her. A painting of a city on fire.

"I suspect that is a type of new technology Diana" J'onn guessed.

"but it's an oil painting" Diana stepped forward closer towards it "In 3D" she said as she saw a painting but it moved when he tilted her head and moved.

"would you like to explain this Kal-El" Orion said as he stood beside Kal.

Kal took a step forward and Diana was the only one to notice that he seemed visibly disturbed by what he saw. Kal stopped a step away from the painting and skimmed his hand across it "Kryptonion art" Kal informed "it's Kandor, Krypton's capital city" looking down to the small white writing in the bottom left corner "first, Roa's voice, millennia day" he said and froze.

"millennia day?" John asked as he kept Maxima restrained with his ring.

"it's the date" Kal said "the last recorded date in our history, the final day of Krypton. This was the day the Kryptonion people died" he said grimly.

Diana's eyes softened as she looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes _'this was wrong'_ she thought to herself. Kal was looking at his people dying again. After a moment of silence, he turned to face the table of people before him "go home" he said before turning around and heading for the exit.

"Wait" Trent said standing up and speaking for the first time since Kal entered "you are not going anywhere before a deal is struck" he grabbed Kal's arm with his hand and turned him around.

It was hard not to notice Kal was done with pleasantries, before Trent could even speak again. Kal grabbed him by the throat and Trent gasped as it seemed the air was taken out of his lungs. Everyone took a step back but readied themselves for a fight, Hawkman and Hawkwoman wanted to step in but they couldn't, they knew that they couldn't win a fight against him. He was lifted off the ground "let me be absolutely clear" Kal said as his eyes glowed red "there will be no alliance, there will be no servitude, there will be no wedding. Leave. Me. Alone" he finished before throwing him against the wall knocking him out cold. Without saying a word, he left before anyone could stop him.

 **Olympus**

High in the clouds above Greece all of the Olympians stood present around the large floor circle, a window that peered into the world of men. Zeus sat in his golden thrown with his wife Hera sat at his side. Opposite him on the other side sat Hades god of the underworld. On the right sat Poseidon, god of the sea. And all around the window, were all of the other gods. It was very rare for all gods to be in the same place at once but such a situation was called for. Looking out of the window they saw the meeting between the Kryptonion and some other races. the growing tension between the gods had become much stronger since Kal-El's arrival. Some believing that he is a threat and should be dealt with. Some saying that he should be approached so a relationship could be formed. Others saying that it is best to leave him alone and let him be.

Athena tilted her head in fascination as she sat on her own throne looking down through the window into the world, or more specifically the Watch Tower "It seems that this Kal-El would like to be left alone" she said as they watched to event's in the meeting unfold.

Apollo crossed his arms and but a smug smirk on his face as he turned to face Artemis "told you" he said.

Ares, the god of war slammed his fist against his throne "he is a threat to our rain and needs to be eliminated before he can turn his wrath and power against us"

Hades turned to face him "there is no-way to know if he does have the power to destroy us, we know so little about him. Only that he is the only person we know of who is older than us"

"though that does not mean we should ignore him" Hera said "based on the fact that he has been on this world for months and even we haven't been able to find him. He could teach us many things"

"he could also be a powerful ally" Poseidon said "not that we need one but it is better to have friends then enemies"

Hermes counted his train of thought "but he does not even seem to want that. In all honesty, by the way he carries himself I doubt even Aphrodite could seduce him"

Aphrodite immediately frowned at the messenger of the gods "do not underestimate my power of seduction Hermes" she warned. Aphrodite prided herself as the most beautiful and persuasive god of all of them.

"that's my wife everyone" Hephaestus smiled sarcastically "the woman who's sleeps with anything she sees'"

"don't be jealous dear" she smiled back at him.

"it does not matter what power he has" Ares said "we still have the element of surprise, with that we will strike together and he will fall before are might"

Zeus started for the first time "do not underestimate him" he warned "that was Cronos and titans mistake for the three of us" he said gesturing to Hades and Poseidon.

"I don't know why this is bothering everyone so much" Dionysus smiled as he took another sip of his wine "so, there is another being on this world that is equal in power with us. It is no different when the new gods of genesis or when the old god Darkseid from apocalypse came to this world. We did nothing and they left without even knowing we were here"

"they didn't stay for longer than a couple of days" Asclepius added "Kal-El has made no move or indication of leaving any time soon"

"what is the worst possible outcome of simply going at talking to him?" Hades asked.

Athena spoke using her wisdom "he will grow angry and kill us all, we risk many things if we speak with him. One of them being exposing are selves to the humans, I don't need to tell you how many problems that would bring"

"we may have another way of getting closer to him" Hera started as the others all looked at her "he did not arrive at this watch tower alone. Diana was with him, after _he_ saved _her_ life"

"and if I was not mistaken, her scent was on him" Aphrodite informed the others.

"Hermes" Zeus said "send a message to Diana, I want her to get close to Kal-El. Whatever means necessary"

Hermes stood up and faced Zeus "of course me lord" he said before vanishing in a bright light.

"Speaking of princess's" Apollo smiled "the latest development with princess Donna" he turned to Aphrodite "was that your work?" He asked.

Aphrodite chuckled at his words "of course it was, who's else would it be?"

* * *

Ares sat in his own domain as he contemplated the events of the meeting, they had to wait, WAIT. It was absurd that _he,_ the god of war, was not able to make any move against Kal-El. Killing him would be his greatest feat, he would be feared not just on Olympus but through the whole universe. But Zeus ordered him no, he shouldn't have to take orders from anyone, he should be in charge. He was one of the strongest gods, others should be calling him king.

 _"Interesting"_ a voice echoed through the halls of his throne room. Ares immediately stood up and readied himself for battle.

"who dare's trespass here?" He said to the empty hall.

 _"one who will have your allegiance"_ the voice said again, it was as is glassed by sandpaper, Ares quickly turned around as it came from right behind his ear.

"I serve no-one but myself" Ares said proudly.

 _"LIES!" The voice shouted causing the entire hall to shake in fury, all the lights went out "you serve one"_

Ares swung his axe behind him hoping to hit the trespasser, he hated to admit it but whoever was speaking was right. He served Zeus "WHAT OF IT!" He shouted at the darkness.

 _"time for a change"_ Ares turned around and saw whoever was speaking at the other end of the room.

Ares frowned at what he saw. It was a large being that started walking towards him. He was eight feet tall. A helmet of dark silver covering his glowing red eyes with small twisted horns to sides. A cloak of smoke and embers covering his shoulders and falling to the floor, an exposed white upper chest, black tight fitted pants and dark boots "You dare! YOU DARE!" Ares shouted as he readied his war axe and charged at the figure.

As he swung his axe, the figure simply leaned back dodging the attack. Before Ares could attempted to attack again he was struck with a sharp object causing him the scream in pain and falling to the ground. He looked up to see the trespasser standing over him with a shortened scythe in his right-hand dripping with Ares's blood "what do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want you to take what is yours" he said as he pulled a short glowing green blade from his cloak and dropped it beside Ares "use this" he ordered lowing himself on one knee by Ares's head "kill Kal-El for me and I'll destroy Zeus, for you" he finished before turning to leave.

"who are you?" Aers said standing up and starring at the back of the figure.

"I am Apex" he figure said before his cloak covered his entire body and he disappeared. Leaving only Ares behind to look closer at the blade that was left for him.

 **Barry Alen's Apartment**

Barry sighed as he continued to limp through the hallway of his apartment building. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was but it always crushed him when he was injured to the extent that he couldn't run. It was a miracle that Dr Light let him out of the watch tower infirmary as soon as she did. Opening the door to the apartment, he didn't even get one step in before he was enveloped in a warm but also, strong embrace. A strong remainder that he no longer lived alone "Oh Hera, I was so worried" Donna said.

Barry smiled as he wrapped his own arms around her. He took a deep breath inhaling the scent of her raven hair. As Donna started to pull away from him, she gave dozens of small kisses to his neck and cheeks "as much as I love you kissing me" Barry started before Donna kissed him on the lips silencing him for a moment "but maybe we should at least shut the door" he finished.

Donna blushed before stepping around him and closing the door. Walking back to him she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch "here" she said placing him down "are you ok?" She asked sitting down next to him looking at his leg closely "I thought cold almost got you there" she asked worried.

"hey" Barry said taking her hand in his "I'm fine, just thankful that Kal-El showed up when he did" he said thankfully.

Donna's eyebrow rose "oh yeah, that reminds me" she said before heading to the table and grabbing the latest copy of the daily planet. Lifting it up she showed him the headlines.

Barry chuckled at what he saw **"Superman saves the day"**

"not a bad name" Barry smiled before getting a strong slap across the face.

Barry brought his hand up to his now hurt cheek "OW!" He said in pain "what was that for?" He asked.

"for nearly dying" she scolded "and after you survived, not calling" she said slapping him again.

Barry remained calm as the pain from the slap left him again. He thought about giving her at least a scowl of his own but that plan went out the window as he looked at her face and saw the water appearing in her eyes "hey" he said softly as he reached over and took her hands in his and looked right into her eyes "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave"

she smiled at his words "I love you too" she said before leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss, testing her to see how much fun they can have before something interrupted them like it usually did. He wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her towards him as he leaned back down on the couch, ending with her straddling him and kissing him deeply. But before Barry could move to the next step, Donna pulled away. That ended far too soon for Barry's liking but when he opened the eyes he could see that Donna didn't look happy, in fact she looked scared.

Barry became worried as she stood up "hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he stood up as well but all he could see was Donna's back as he could tell that she was hugging herself.

Deciding that it was best to let her make the next move he decided to remain quiet and let her decide when she was ready to speak "Barry" she started softly "something's happened"

Barry immediately started to go through the worst outcomes to what she was saying "what is it? Did your mother or Diana find out about us? Do you have to go back to Themyscira? That's not the worst thing in the world, we'll figure something out" He said sounding worried.

"No" Donna replied "Barry" she started before turning around to revile that she wasn't scared or upset. She was smiling, whatever happened, she was happy "I'm pregnant" she said smiling.

Barry froze. There's no way to predict how a man would take the news that he was going to become a father. Would they be upset, angry, happy, scared, worried. All of the above? But for Barry, there was no emotion. He didn't feel anything at first, it was just an automatic response. He smiled, he smiled brighter than he's ever smiled in his life. Then came a chuckle, then laughter came next, he started laughing with pure delight, without waiting longer he walked over to her and picked her up in her arms and span her around.

Donna wrapped her arms around his head laughing as he span her around. Barry slowed down and slowly, Donna was lowered back to the floor. Donna looked at him and saw that his eyes where watering as well "we're going to be parents?" he said but asked at the same time.

"Yeah" she said nodding at him.

He continued to laugh "I'm going to be a father" he said.

"Yes" she laughed as Barry moved in towards her and gave the most passionate kiss he could give.

 **Ok guys, let me know what you think about the new developments. Sorry about the delay but I've been very busy. Also, I'm adding a new feature to my stories**

 **Next Time:**

Diana convince Kal to go before the U.N to explain who he is and why he's here. The female members of the league try to help Diana understand why Kal stepped away from their kiss. And Barry must find a way to survive the most dangerous mission of his life, telling Diana and her mother that he and Donna are going to have a baby.

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	13. The Summit

**The Watch Tower-Vault**

 _"is it really that surprising that the most powerful man in world, should be a figure of controversy"_

 _"Kal-El shouted at an army of more powerful and advanced alien ships and they left, we need to know what we're dealing with"_

 _"the Justice League hasn't issued any statements about Kal-El and despite the constant requests of the U.N. He has not been seen since Washington one week ago"_

 _"the president has said to be furious that the Justice League has refused to give any information they have on Kal-El"_

 _"with the major heads of the Injustice League now behind bars thanks to the work of Kal-El many people have begun to wonder why the League is still needed"_

 _"though despite leaving and arriving together, Wonder Woman has completely refused to give any information about Kal-El causing riots to occur outside the T_ _hemysciran embassy, as well as the relations between the Island of Themyscira and the U.N to begin to crumble"_

 _"the president is facing_ _impeachment after the allegations of lying to the public and the rest of the world about the origins of Kal-El. Most saying that someone who lies to the people and our allies about something so important is no longer fit for office"_

 _"Lex Luthor the_ _business magnate, ingenious engineer and philanthropist is said to be appalled by the actions of the president, strongly approving the action of a re-vote for the presidency and is even throwing his own name forward for the position"_

 _"Kal-El himself has not been since his arrival at the Justice League's Watchtower and the departure of the alien guests, which themselves have not been seen since the events is Washington"_

Diana stood with her arms crossed as she stood in the center of the vault, the vault was used to hold the rare and powerful alien artifacts that the league thought was too much for humanity to handle, their where some in the league who thought it wasn't their place to keep things from the rest of the world but as Diana listened to the different news channels that where playing at the same time on different monitors spread out around the vault, her conviction had only increased, especially considering Luthor was running for the presidency.

Diana tilted her head trying to understand the image better. In front of her was the painting that Blackfire had left to Kal-El and Kal who left to fast for anyone to stop him, the league had no choice to take position of it until Kal came back for it _'what happened here?'_ Diana asked herself as tried to understand the image better. She spent most of her time at the Watch tower in the vault, she just wanted to understand it better.

The painting looked like it was being taken on a hill top so it had a full image of the city 'Kandor' that was what Kal called it. Looking up to the top right of the painting she could see what looked like a planet or a moon, it was hard to tell but she didn't think it mattered. What caught her attention was that it was split in half, like it was forcibly pulled apart. In the skies above the city she could see large ships, they were smooth and curved but just massive. One in the distance was firing a powerful beam of purple energy down to the surface. On the ground she saw...just dead land, there was no grass, no green, just ash. There was a large trench in the middle of a large section of ground, it reminded her of no man's land form world war one and two. He could see two armies charging at each other, the soldiers on the left were noticeably bigger than the one of the right but she didn't think it mattered, it was war. She did notice that the smaller army on the right looked human, which led her to think that they were the Kryptonian's.

"they're not wrong you know" a voice said from behind her, she turned to see Bruce walking towards her "Mute" he said simply and all of the news stations sound was cut off.

"about Kal-El" Diana said as she turned back to the painting "what do you mean?" She asked as he stood beside her.

"I mean Kal-El is going to have to face the people of this planet sooner or later" he grumbled as he looked at the painting alongside her.

"He'll face them when he wants to" Diana simply said.

"you've been spending a lot of time in here lately" he observed.

"So?" Diana shrugged not knowing why he pointed that out.

"why?" He asked.

"you can learn a lot about a people from the war's they've been in" she informed Bruce "or from their enemies" she added.

"very true" he agreed "but you can also learn a lot from their reputation" he countered.

Diana turned around to face him "what are getting at Bruce?" She asked wanting him to get to the point of why he came here.

"you know where his base is, don't you" he accused.

Diana stiffened "no" she lied.

Bruce leaned in closer towards her "you may have been unconscious when he took you but you where awake when you came back. You know where he lives don't know" he said giving her his best bat glare.

Diana cursed in her head, she knew that Bruce was one of very few people who could tell when she was lying. Only him, her mother and Donna could tell when she was lying "yes, I know" she admitted.

"tell me" Bruce said, it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Diana frowned at him "no, I won't" she said back.

"Diana, you can't keep this a secret. Everyone's started to turn on you and the embassy. Think about your reputation" he said.

"no, I won't" Diana said clearly "Kal-El saved all of our lives weather you like to admit it or not. He didn't have to take me away so he can save my life but he did, I would be dead if it wasn't for him, so yes Bruce. In return for that I wouldn't tell the rest of the world where Kal-El is so he can live his life in peace and considering what it looks like he's been through" she said gesturing to the painting "I wouldn't be opposed to preventing that" she continued before turning around and heading for the exit "oh, and considering that it looks like Luthor is about to run for president" she turned to face him "it seems we have something else to worry about" she finished before leaving the vault.

She let out an angry sigh as she walked down to halls of the watch tower, she couldn't believe Bruce would say such a thing 'tell me' she repeated in her head. Wait, no. She could easily believe Bruce would say something like that. Stopping in hall and taking a deep breath, she thought that a cup of coffee wouldn't be the worst idea right now.

Stepping into the cafeteria she saw her fellow leaguers spread out around the room. Grabbing a cup, she headed to the table where she saw Zatanna, Dinah, Shayera and Mari "oh, hey Diana" Zatanna greeted as she sat down.

"rough week Diana?" Dinah asked as she looked how tired Diana looked.

"that's one word for it" Diana said before taking a sip of her drink.

"honestly I can't believe Kal-El still hasn't been seen since he came here" Shayera said confused "he doesn't seem like the type of guy to hide from confrontations"

Mari tilted her head thinking before saying "I don't think he's hiding, maybe he just doesn't care what we think" she guessed "he does seem the type of guy to have an... unchanging opinion of himself"

"what do you think Diana?" Zatanna asked as the three all looked towards her "I mean you've spent the most time with him out of all of us, did you have a chance to talk to him while you were... wherever you were?" She asked.

Diana's eyes immediately widened at the question "What talk? We didn't talk! what we could have possibly talked about?" She said more quickly then she indented.

All the others looked at her with confusion, it was rare for Diana to stumble on her words, let alone at such a simple question "well, you might have talked about something" Zatanna pointed out.

"Yeah Diana, why are you so jumpy all of sudden?" Dinah asked confused.

"I'm not jumpy, why would I be jumpy? Your jumpy" she spat back.

Zatanna tilted her head in confusion wondering where she's seen this type of behavior before "wait" she said leaning forward towards Diana "did something happen between you and Kal?" She asked.

Diana frowned "wha...that's absurd" she said dismissively.

Quickly all of the lady's eyes widened at her words, they all saw it "oh my god, you made out didn't you" Mari accused her.

Diana immediately looked at Mari with wide eyes "…...no" she said after a long pause.

As soon as she said that all of their mouths dropped.

Across the room Oliver, Hal and Cyborg where all sitting down just talking amongst themselves "so how's things going with Dinah?" Hal asked as he looked over to Oliver.

Oliver shrugged "things are going pretty well, married live so far has been pretty much the same as before. But honestly, I think Dinah is hinting towards something" he guessed.

"what do you mean?" Victor asked wondering what he went.

Oliver leaned in closer towards the two "I think she wants a baby" he whispered.

Hal and Victor's eye brow slightly rose in surprise "really?" Hal asked, Oliver nodded.

"well, I guess it's not unheard of" Victor said "I mean when you get married isn't that what usually happens next?" he asked.

Hal shuck his head "not really no" he said with a chuckle "nowadays it's the other way around"

"that is true" Vic agreed "what do you think about it Oliver, do you want a kid?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm open to the idea. But if that does happen, it also means Black Carney is out of action" he said firmly "I don't care what the reason is, she is _not_ fighting criminals while pregnant. I don't care if I have to tie her up, it's not happening"

"I'm sure she'll agree with that man, calm down" Hal said calmly.

Before anyone could say another word, there was a gust of wind and a bright light. Oliver and Victor looked to see Hal was gone, they didn't panic however as they knew what that was "One day, Barry's gonna have to learn to just walk in and take someone instead of running in like that" he said shrugging his shoulders.

 **Watch Tower, The Flash's quarters**

Barry didn't know how he was going to tell Diana about his current situation with Donna and he didn't even want to think about what he was going to tell Hippolyta. Barry groaned as he thought about Hippolyta, arguably one of the biggest man haters on the planet. He had to tell her that he got her daughter pregnant, though he wouldn't be doing it alone. Donna made it clear that they would tell them together. Diana first because she was likely to be the calmest about the situation even though they both expected her the lash out in anger, anger focused at Barry.

Which led Barry to the idea of having some sort of protection against Diana, he told Donna and she agreed that he could tell one person about the pregnancy. So that said person could act as a type of mediator/bodyguard and Barry went for the smart choice, his best friend Hal Jorden. The fact that he was also a green Lantern was a bonus. Meaning that if Diana lashed out he could help keep her calm, Donna also said that she would find someone who could help calm Diana and Hippolyta down though he had no idea who she would choose to help.

Though despite everything, the one thing Barry couldn't wait to do was tell his dad about it. He was going to be over the moon, even if he was in prison. Looking back, it now, Barry didn't care what Hippolyta or Diana had to say or what they would try and do. He has been dating Donna for the past thirteen months and it has been the happiest thirteen months of his life, now he was going to be a father, he didn't care what anyone said, _nothing_ is going to keep him from raising his soon to be son or daughter.

Now landing back in his room, he dropped Hal off right in front of the door and he stopped in front of the window. Hal moved around dizzily for a moment trying to regain his balance before looking up and scowling at Barry, he shakily lifted his right hand at him "I told you not to do that" he frowned at him "What!" He shouted.

Barry nervously rubbed his hands against each other and looked up at him "Hal... I need to tell you something, and I _need_ you to promise me you won't tell anyone" he said urgently.

Hal frowned and tilted his head at Barry, he was serous. Barry's never been serous not really but if Hal didn't know any better, he was shaking a little bit "alright, I'll bite. What's up?" He asked crossing his arms.

Barry took a deep breath before speaking "Ok, you know how we both go to the clubs a lot but lately I've stopped going with you?"

Hal shrugs "yeah, it's been annoying going on my own, although that does mean more girls for me" he said with a smile.

Barry chuckled at Hal's words "sure, but the reason for that is because I've been seeing someone, for over a year now" Hal's eyes brows shot up.

"What? and you didn't tell me, I'm hurt" he said sarcastically placing a hand on his chest.

"there's a reason I didn't tell you" he said back before taking a deep breath "I've been dating Donna" he said quickly hoping that Hal's reaction wouldn't be too loud.

Hal tilted his head in confusion before shrugging "who's Donna?" He asked.

Barry was very confused for a minute before he remembered that Hal has never really met Donna and Diana rarely talks about her on the station or during her time with the team _'Don't know why I didn't think of that'_ he thought to himself "Princess Donna" he added.

Hal frowned for a moment trying to understand why he said 'princess' but then it clicked. His eyebrows shot up into his hair "wai... wait, wait, wait. Princess Donna, as in Princess Donna of..."

"Themyscira" Barry finished for him "yeah" he nodded.

Hal's mouth dropped "YOUR BANGING DIANA'S SISTER!" He shouted in shock.

Barry quickly sped forward and clamped his hand over his mouth "SHUT UP!" he yelled "and I'm not _banging_ her, we're in a relationship, we live together for god's sake"

Hal nodded at Barry with his eyes still wide at the news "Jesus... anything else?" He shrugged thinking he can't have anything else to share that is that important.

Barry's open mouth quickly shut and he looked at Hal with a 'what the hell' look before shrugging "she's also pregnant" he said.

Hal's jaw dropped even more than it did before, which Barry didn't think he could do without braking it "Ok, ok, ok. Let me just straighten this all out, to make sure I'm not missing anything" he said calmly, Barry nodded thinking that this would be good practice for telling Diana "you have secretly been dating Donna, Diana's sister for over a year now, you even live together" he started, again Barry nodded "and now she's pregnant and now your... telling me? Wait, why are you telling me?" He asked confused.

"well, Donna and I have agreed that when we tell Diana and her mother Hippolyta. It wouldn't be the worst idea to have someone each with us who we trust who can also provide some protection" Barry explained.

Hal pointed at himself "Wait, me?" He asked in shock.

"well Yeah" Barry said.

Hal stood still for a moment "Ok, firstly" he said before lifting his hand up and moved towards Barry, who got the idea and raised his own hand. The two hands collided together and held onto each other "Donna, my man!" Hal said with a grin before wrapping his free hand around Barry's shoulder in a friendly bro hug "she is so hot"

"I know right!" Barry said happily smiling.

Hal pulled back smiling "and pregnant as well? So much for ever going clubbing again"

"well, for a while yeah" Barry said sadly "so, what do you think?" He asked.

"hhhmmm" Hal said "Oh, oh hell no, not a chance in hell" Hal started to back up.

Barry took a step forward for everyone Hal took back "why not?" He asked.

"for the same reason I don't want to meet every woman I've left asleep in their bed before wake up. I don't want to die and getting between Diana, Hippolyta while they charge at you for getting Donna pregnant. That will do it" he said nodding at his words.

"Hal come on" Barry said.

"Look Barry, I know..." Hal started.

"YOU OWE ME!" He shouted interrupting him "we've been friends for years, I've done a lot of crap for you. I'm just asking you to make sure that they don't kill me before they listen to what I have to say, what we have to say" he explained.

Hal sighed deeply, knowing that he was right "Fine"

 **Back in the cafeteria**

Diana tried to ignore the flurry of questions that came her way, there was no point in denying it any further. Especially considering she has the lasso of truth attached to her hip "Ok, enough!" He said finally being able to stop everyone from talking to her at once "yes, fine, ok" she admitted.

"Diana" Zatanna started "I'm all for making out with a hot guy, which I think we can all admit Kal is but... really? That doesn't seem like you at all" she said looking at Diana.

"thank god you and Steve broke up" Mari said taking a deep breath "this is weird enough with just the two of you"

"come on guys" Dinah said calmly "it's not that big of a deal, it's one kiss. It's not like they slept together" she says before looking at Diana "you didn't, right?" She asked.

"No!" She shouted "it was one kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds" she explained "a couple of very... good seconds" her eyes drifted off into the distance.

"so, you're dating now?" Shayera asked.

Diana sighed "I don't think so" she said sounding a little sadly.

Zatanna frowned at her "why not?" She asked "you kissed each other so you obviously like each other. It's not like you care what the rest of the world thinks about it"

"because I don't think he likes me, ok!" She admitted sounding louder then she meant too.

All the woman looked at her in shock, this was unheard off. She was Wonder Woman, neither of them had ever imagined that a _man_ wouldn't like her, even if they were gay she was still a polite and caring person. It was hard not to like her in any form "Ok, why do you think that?" Dinah asked calmly.

Diana sighed thinking it wouldn't be the worst idea to get some advice about everything "when we kissed, it was going well but before anything else could happen. Kal-El pulled away, he looked shocked at what we did and tried to find some way to leave before I could say anything but then we found out about invading ships and you all know the rest" she explained.

"Ok" Mari said in understanding "that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't like you, he might just be confused" she said.

"she's got a point" Shayera agreed "Kal-El has clearly been through a lot, maybe he just doesn't know how to process what he's feeling"

"or maybe he's just afraid" Zatanna said surprisingly. As she expected, all eyes turned to her with a confused and dumfounded expression "I know, I know but hear me out. I think he's like Bruce in this area, think about it, Bruce could stare down Darksied without even a hint of fear. But when it comes to opening himself up to feelings and emotions he practically craps himself" he said. Diana couldn't help but agree with what she was saying, Bruce was like that and Kal did have some similarities with him.

"Diana, maybe you should just talk to him" Dinah suggested "just ask him"

"no" Mari argued "going straight in and asking, that's just going to make her seem desperate"

"what if she had an excuse to go and see him, like going to convince him to meet with the U.N" Shayera suggested.

Diana looked at her and considered what she was saying, she did need to calm the government down before it made things worse and maybe it would be good for Kal as well, for him to meet with the people in charge "good idea" she said before standing up and heading to the hanger.

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

"that should be everything finished" Kal said as he sat in his lab working on synthesizing a cure that has been plaguing the people of Tamaran for nearly two decades now.

Blackfire smiled as she looked through the monitor that was hovering in the air next to Kal's right "I cannot thank you enough for this Kal-El, you've helped save a lot of lives with this cure" she smiled at him happily.

"well you can consider this my apology for how I acted during the meeting, I didn't mean to lash out like I did. I just wasn't expecting to see that place again" he said softly.

Blackfire's eyes darted to the ground in shame and embarrassment "Kal-El, you don't have any need to apologies for anything. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I truly didn't mean to cause you any distress, I truly want you as an ally" she said.

Kal placed a single test tube into the air and looked at it closely. The floating screen that held the image of Blackfire's face closer towards him. Kal turned his body to face her fully "as long as you don't use what I give you for war" Kal warned her before he pressed his finger on the screen and tapped it twice. The screen grew in size and changed shape to a door way, Blackfire's eyes widened as Kal stepped through it.

His first step through the screen, now turned door way. He immediately felt the change in gravity and atmosphere, a quick glance in both directions he could see other Tamaran's starring at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. He turned his attention back to Blackfire who was still standing in front of him but Kal could the dozens of emotions plastered on her face, awe, fear, excitement, concern "and believe me when I say" he said as he reached down and grabbed Blackfire's hand, looking into her eyes he placed to test tube in her hand and closing her hand around it "I'll know if you do" he said with plenty of warning in his voice.

Kal's face remained emotionless as he turned and went back through the door way. Kelex took the initiative and closed it behind him. Kal sighed as he left the lab and walked down the halls of his fortress. Despite everything that happening with him and the world he lived on, right now his primary concern was his experiment with The Sanctuary.

It had recently occurred to Kal that if a yellow main sequence affected him on a subatomic level, literally changing his atoms. It might do the same for other Kryptonian lifeforms, deciding that it might be worth the risk of losing them Kal slowly started to change the artificial sun light from red to yellow. Not all at once, Kal didn't want the experience the agonizing amount of pain he did when he first woke up so he did it gradually.

Every couple of day's Kal would lower the amount of red sun energy and replace it with yellow energy. He did notice some side effects, all of the animals began to feel sick but only for an hour or so before they returned to their normal state, so far Kal hadn't seen any noticeable differences like heat vision for flight but he could see that they were all stronger, faster and more durable. He had theoriesd that the longer they were exposed to the sun light, the more chance they had of developing abilities.

He would have spent more time studying this chance but every time he tried he found himself too busy thinking about something else, or someone. Kal sighed, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Diana, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, she was just so... intoxicating. He felt ashamed of himself, he knew that it was a possibility of moving on from her someday but it seemed to soon. It might have been two billion years for everyone else but for him she's only been dead a year, along with the rest of his people.

Kelex's hologram appeared next to him _"Master, we have incoming"_ he said speaking in their native Kryptonian.

Kal turned to face him and frowned _"identify"_ he ordered.

The hologram of Kelex changed from his normal hologram to a screen where a jet was seen flying in his direction, it was the same type the Justice League used, Kal sighed _"bring that ship to the ground before it destroys itself on the fortresses shields"_ he ordered. Kal could see through the screen that the jet was hit with a blast of blue energy before colliding with the ice floor of the artic _"open the closet exit"_ he said before flying out of the hallway and headed for the crashed ship.

He landed in front of the ship just in time to see a panting and groggy Diana climb out of the broken front window as the snow started to pour over the jet. Although Kal wasn't upset at seeing her again, more upset that he was seeing her here, at his home. Kal told her not to come back here and she agreed. He crossed his arms and but a scowl on his face as she started to walk closer to towards him "what are you doing here?" He asked before she could get a word in.

Diana sighed "I need your help" she said. Kal sighed before turning around and flying back to the fortress, Diana followed not saying anything as they passed through the fortresses shield's. Five minutes later they both stood in the command center of the fortress, Diana didn't notice any change in the room since the last time she saw it.

The same holographic globe in the center with the highlighted areas, wait there was one difference. Another blue dot but instead of in space where the Watch Tower was it was in the middle of the Aegean Sea, between Greece and Turkey. Diana's eyes widened, that's where Themyscira is "what is that?!" She yelled pointing at the blue dot.

Kal's eyes glanced at her "a potential threat" Kal answered before turning to face her fully "what do you want Diana?" He asked getting straight to the point.  
Diana sighed, she would get answer's about Themyscira later "I know, you prefer to be left alone but the world is slowly turning into chaos" she said taking a step towards him "and as a result the people are turning against myself and the league. I'm not asking you to hand over everything you have but can you please just talk to them, let them know you're not a threat. Please" she asked sincerely.

Kal looked into her eyes closely, he sighed before turning around and running a hand through his hair. Glancing at one of the screens he could see that the U.S channel was playing the emergency broadcast system. Pointing at the screen it was brought towards them, he tapped on it and the audio began to play _"this is the emergency broadcast system, this is not a test"_ then an image appeared, it was the president _"my fellow American's, in the past few days are world has changed a great deal. We have had visitors from dozens of worlds all at once and one man stopped them, but he has vanished and the only one who knows about his location has refused to say anything. I am not waiting any longer, this is an order to Kal-El. He is to meet with the United Nations tomorrow at mid-day, if he does not the Justice League will be declared an enemy of the U.S.A and the Themysciran embassy will be closed, thus ending the U.S's relationship with them to end. Tomorrow at mid-day, I am only asking once"_ the fee cut and it changed back to the regular news channel  
Kal sighed, he turned to face Diana "let them know I'll meet them" he said.

 **New York - The U** **nited Nations**

Diana was flying over the massive crowd of people with J'onn flying by her side. If she were to guess there were a couple thousand. All standing outside the gates of the U.N headquarters, some yelling in anger holding signs that said 'Get off our planet' and 'ET go home' Diana couldn't stand those people. Though there were a small group of the people that where cheering, her eyes widened at the sight of some people who already had t-shirts with Kal's symbol on their chests. she even saw some very beautiful girls jumping up and down in exactment like they were seeing a Rockstar.

There were others in the league who think they should be there with them but Diana refused them saying that it was just a meeting with the U.N, and they still needed to be on guard in case something happened when some asked 'What if things go bad and he turns on you?' Diana simply said 'it wouldn't make a difference' and considering the large under of army soldiers surrounding the entire building, it wouldn't matter even more. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the man leading the soldiers, General Sam Lane.

The two-heroes landed in front of the main entrance to the building, the crowed became a little louder as they landed, some yelling in anger, some singing their praises. They walked forward until they reached the first defensive line of the soldiers, Lane walked forward to greet them with a scowl on his face. Diana and J'onn frowned at him not caring about appearance's, they didn't like him one bit "where is he?" He asked bluntly.

"he'll be here" Diana answered just as coldly crossing her arms at him.

Lane's eyes narrowed at her "for your sake, I hope you're right" his face adopted a smirk "it would be such a shame for your so called proud nation to disappear back into the hole you crawled out of"

Diana's hands bawled into fists and took a step forward but stopped when a large boom sounded in the sky. All eyes turned upwards and saw the small object come towards the ground. Within a few seconds just before it reached the ground, it slowed. Diana and J'onn both smiled as Kal gently landed on the ground, not a hint of aggression as his feet touched to ground. He was wearing the same uniform he wore when he saved the League last week, carrying the same blade on his back.

The crowd erupted in a large roar of voices, cheers and yells. Kal ignored them and started to walk forward not even batting an eye at the military personal surrounding the area. Diana and J'onn turned to face him as he stepped closer and closer.

Kal stopped a few feet in front of them and shook J'onn's hand "It's good to see you again Kal-El" he said politely.

"J'onn" Kal nodded before nodding at Diana as well "Diana" Kal looked behind them at the entrance to the building "I trust you'll be leading the leading the way to where ever I'm supposed to go?" He asked.

J'onn nodded "yes, please follow me" he turned, Diana and Kal walking behind him.

"Hold on!" Lane said as he walked closer towards the three, his men and woman behind him "you are not stepping foot inside this building with that weapon" he said pointing at Kal and the blade on his back.

Kal frowned at what he was saying but before he could say anything else Diana beat him to it "you cannot expect him to surrender anything, least of all to you" she crossed her arms.

Lane narrowed his eyes "he is about to enter one of the most important building's in the world, he's not doing that with weapons" his eyes looked to Kal who was standing patiently behind the two Leaguers "surrender it. Now!" He ordered.

J'onn opened his mouth to speak but Kal interrupted him "very well general" Kal took the blade from its holster, before Diana and J'onn could try and convince him not to. Kal placed both his hands on the hilt, all of the general's men lifted their weapons and aimed at Kal ready to attack. The swords incurving's all began to glow in the ethereal blue that Diana and J'onn have seen before but he didn't lift it upwards, he shoved it downwards halfway into the ground. Kal let go of the sword and walked right in front of Lane "by all means" he said before turning back to Diana "which way?" He asked.

Diana smirked internally at what he just did, he wasn't going in with the sword but if her sisters or she herself could not pick it up, there was no chance that Lane or any of his men could take it "this way" she smiled turning to the side and walking into the entrance.

Kal walked in the middle of Diana and J'onn as they walked on either side of him just slightly ahead, leading him to main atrium. The casual workers in the building all stopped what they were doing be it office work or cleaning and stepped out of the way of the three giving them a wide birth. As the three reached the final corner four figures greeted them. Two heavily armed soldiers stood with their backs straight against the walls standing guard. The two-people standing in front of the door is what made her jaw drop. It was Donna and her mother.

Upon seeing Diana, Donna and Hippolyta both smiled and walked up to embrace her "Donna, mother. What are you doing here?" She asked hugging them back.

"after everything that's happened with the embassy" Hippolyta started "I thought it would be good idea to show this U.N that I do still believe in working together" her eyes drifted to Kal-El who's own eyes where focused on Donna, it went without saying that she didn't like that at all "Kal-El" she stepped closer towards him "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter's life" she said sincerely, she saw the video footage of Kal saving Diana's life.

Kal's eyes left Donna who began to feel a little awkward at his starring "no thanks are not necessary your majesty, I was simply returning the very Diana and her League gave me"

"your majesty, forgive me" J'onn interrupted "but it would be best to not keep the world leaders waiting for long"

"You're right J'onn" Diana turned to face her mother "if you're here for the meeting then I suggest you take your seats after we enter" she said before stepping beside them and opening the door, the soldiers saluting as she passed. J'onn followed behind her and Kal after him.

"congratulations princess" Kal said as he stepped past Donna and followed J'onn.

Donna's eyes widened in shock but she quickly composed herself as her mother stood beside her "why does he congratulate you Donna?" Hippolyta asked confused.

"I don't know" Donna said quickly "come on, let's take are seats" she continued just before walking away quickly so Hippolyta couldn't say anything back.

Upon entering the atrium Kal walked out into a small walk way that led down the middle of the atrium. On his left and right Kal could see around a hundred chairs with different people of different ethnicity's, though who stood out the most was Arthur who sat with his trident in his hand. He should have expected he would be there, after all he was the leader of his nation after all. In front of him Kal could see a small desk with three chairs at it, Diana and J'onn stood on behind the chairs of the left and right, leaving the middle one open for him. The chairs and desk where facing a large podium who had three individuals sat at it, the current presidents of America, Russa and China. He saw that there where dozens of news camera's stationed around the room all watching his every move.

He assumed that Hippolyta and Donna would take a seat somewhere as well. As soon as Kal stepped in the room, all eyes turned to him. Kal didn't even bat an eye as he walked down the middle of the atrium up to the desk that faced the podium. Kal stopped in-between Diana and J'onn and placed his hands over each other in front of him, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen next. The U.S president spoke first "please be seated" he said.

Kal, Diana and J'onn sat in the chairs they stood behind "let me start by saying I'm grateful for the accused to come here today..."

Kal's eyebrows rose "accused?" He asked not waiting for the U.S president to finish "what exactly am I being accused of Mr. president?" He asked.

The president narrowed his eyes at Kal-El, not liking how he just interrupted him "for endangering human lives, do you know how many people nearly lost all their hearing due to what you did to those speakers" he informed.

A voice came from behind him "not to mention that massacre at the docks of my city" he heard a woman say in a noticeable British accent.

"would you have preferred I let those ships go to war above your nation's capital Mr. President?" Kal asked calmly before turning to face the female Prime minister of the U.K "and Prime minster I know what I did at those docks was uncalled for but when I found what those men were doing, I had a bad reaction, I was reminded of something some my past and I didn't think. I apologies for that" he finished, the Prime Minister nodded at him.

"and the group of men you put in the hospital" she asked.

Kal shrugged at that "I was just defending someone who showed me some kindness, there was nothing else to it"

 _"if I might interrupt"_ the Chinses president said speaking his native language, now Kal understood why some members of the room had small devices up to their ears, it was a type of translator _"why were all those ships here for you?"_ He asked.

Diana leaned in towards him ready to translate for him _"from what I understand my people have technology that is very much desired by others"_ Kal spoke in Chinses.

Everyone got over the initial shock of being able to speak chinses "before we get into that, I would like to know why you are here" the Russian president said.

"I did not come her purposely, it was an accident" Kal explained "I was drifting through the stars in cryo sleep for a very long time"

"I think it would beneficial to know why you left your home?" Kal turned to see who spoke and he saw Arthur "I think we'll all curious to know" he continued.

Kal's eyes drifted to the ground and Diana could see the pain behind them "I had no choice" he answered.

"you're a very interesting man Kal-El" Hippolyta said getting the attention of everyone else "I've always thought so but even I am starting to tire of your cryptic responses to the most basic of questions"

"you said, that you were in Cryo sleep" the Australia Prime minister started "how long where you in Cryo sleep for?" He asked.

Kal turned to look forward "from what I've gathered, two billion years" he answered. There where instant voice's all across the room, some talking to each other, some speaking openly, some just stayed quiet and thought about what was said. Even Diana and J'onn turned to face him with raised eye brows " _long_ before your race left their caves"

"and where are your people now?" The U.S president asked.

"they're gone" Kal answered coldly.

"gone?" He asked.

"there all dead" Kal clarified looking at him dead in the eye "every single one of them" he said, almost menacingly.

"what happened?" He asked firmly "if you want us to be allies, then we need to trust each other. What happened to your people?" He asked again.

Kal leaned back and sighed _'this is not going to be easy'_ he thought to himself "a very long time ago" Kal started, everyone started to lean in as they saw he was going to start talking "my race was... well from what I've learnt since coming here, one of the oldest in the universe. But, there was a time when we were much like you humans" he said nodding his head to the three in front of him "with very similar problems to you, over population, pollution and of course, a lack of energy. But we found the answer to that problem, we found a way to create an infinitely powerful and eternal energy source. Once we did that, there was nothing we couldn't do. My race advanced more the next few hundred years then it did in the last few thousand" Kal explained as he could easily tell that he had everyone's full attention.

"then we started to explore, my solar system was different to yours, mine had ten worlds in it, all as full of life as the last. Over time we colonized all of them, they were as populated as Krypton was, an armada of thousands of ships, moon sized battle stations" he continued as everyone was listening intently to what he was saying "but then everything changed" he said sadly "it was the first encounter we had with an alien race, they entered are system in a fleet of a hundred ships. They didn't try to make any type of peace with us, they didn't even try to contact us. They came and started to attack. Naturally, fought back, tried to defend ourselves, which we did. We were able to eliminate them but not before they destroyed an entire continent, millions of people died in that attack"

"by the time everything was over three months had passed, one of their ships had managed to escape. We moved on, repaired the damage, memorialized the attack and tried to get on with are life's" Kal looked down and sighed "but... they came back a year later and that was it, the beginning of the end. This time, they arrived in an armada of a hundred thousand ships. This time, they made contact, with one message 'we are the Scar'. Then it was setback after setback, loss after loss. A war started that was called the millennia war, and it was named that for a reason, because it lasted a thousand years. Just imagen that for a minute, a thousand years where there wasn't a single minute when a weapon wasn't used"

Diana saw him and looked at the pain in his eyes "you don't have to continue Kal-El" she said sincerely.

Kal turned to face her and smiled slightly "that's all I was going to say" he answered. He turned to face the three in front of him "is there anything else you need?" He asked.

 _"well, we would like you to continue with your origins"_ the chinses president said.

 _"that's classified"_ Kal answered "anything else?"

They all looked at each other before turning back to face him "where are you currently located?"

Kal considered what he was going to say, he wanted to be allies with this race but he didn't trust them yet "some were you can't go" he answered.

he didn't even need to turn around to see the frown on everyone's faces "what are you willing to give us to allow you to live on are planet"

Kal shrugged "what do you want?" He asked.

Before anyone could say anything, the Russian president spoke first "all your technology and all your knowledge" he requested.

Kal's face didn't show any emotion "somebody else but this time be realistic" Kal said to the rest of the room.

 _"you said that your race created an unlimited source of energy"_ the French Prime mister said " _we would be very grateful, if you gave us that technology"_ he said.

Kal did appreciate the respect in his voice but he remembered that, that power source was the reason the Scar invaded his own people "I can't" Kal answered almost sadly.

"Kal-El, you cannot expect us to allow you to live here for free, we need something in return" the U.S president said.

Kal thought about his opinion carefully before responding, Kal stood up "I will make you a deal" he said before stepping backwards and standing behind his chair "I've been living on your planet for seven months now, while it is true that you have noble qualities, humanity is still a young, immature and violent race. Until you can prove you can work together as one, you will not be given anything of mine. So, I will say this, stop lying to each other. I have hacked into every satellite, every government, I know every secret every one of you has ever tried to hide. Task force X, project Zeus, _Venom_ " he said as the three in front of him eye brows rose in shock "tell each other, pool your recourse's, your knowledge, actually work together instead of just saying you are. Then and only then, will I help your race with what it needs. That's all I have to say" he finished before turning around and heading for the exit leaving behind a bewildered and shocked group of people.

 _"Kal-El"_ he heard Donna whisper _"I need you to meet me later, I must speak to you about something important. Please, meet me"_ Kal kept moving as if he didn't hear her.

Stepping out of the building he was met with a heavily armored man placing explosives around his sword. The crowd saw him exit the building and began to cheer and yell all at once, walking straight to his blade as the armored man placed the last explosive on the ground around it Kal placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him backwards. Taking the blade in both hands Kal lifted it out of the ground and placed it in the holster on his back, without waiting for a response from Lane or his soldiers Kal shot upwards into the sky leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

 **Ok Guys, sorry for the long wait but here you go. I know this chapter was a little anti-climactic but don't worry, next one's got some BIG stuff going on as you'll see.**

 **Next Time:**

Donna convinces Kal to go with her to tell Diana and Hippolyta about her pregnancy. Hermes tells Diana to get close to Kal by order of Zeus. Diana becomes confident enough to confront Kal about their kiss and Ares starts his plan to use the green blade to kill Kal-El.

 **Until then, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Confession's

**Barry and Donna's apartment building**

Barry and Donna walked side by side through the entrance of the building. Barry didn't expect Donna to be coming home today, he thought that she wouldn't be able to get away from her mother or Diana so soon. Not that he was complaining, now more than ever he wanted to be close to her. He smiled as he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulder as they stopped in front of the elevator. Donna smiled as she snuggled even closer to him, resting her head on his own shoulder and closed her eyes quickly before taking a deep breath.

"I love you" Barry whispered in her ear, he didn't know why he said it but it just felt right.

"I love you too" Donna kissed his cheek, smiling happily as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside, still holding onto each other.

Barry pressed the button that was about to take them both too their floor "did you talk to Hal?" She asked.

Barry chuckled at her question "oh yeah, I talked to him. He was definitely surprised but he's on board. He didn't even know who you were until I said 'Princess'" he informed as they both felt the elevator come to a stop.

Donna laughed at that "I guess that's true. I haven't technically met him before, I've just seen him at that one meeting we had with the league. Remember?" She asked as the doors opened.

Now it was Barry's turn to laugh "how could I forget?" He asked sarcastically "that was when we first met"

Donna laughed even louder as they started to walk down towards the corridor to their apartment "and you made a complete fool of yourself" she mentioned.

"you say a made a fool of myself, I say it went according to plan" Barry said.

Donna looked at him skeptically "oh? How to you figure?" She asked.

Barry shrugged "well you may think I made a fool of myself but it worked didn't it. I mean we live together, love each other and now have a baby on the way" he smiled brighter "you and everyone else who was there that day might... will call me a fool, but it worked didn't it, I got you in the end, right?" He said as they reached the front door.

Donna turned to face him and leaned back against the door "you did get me" she smiled before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"and not a day goes by where I'm not thankful for it" he confirmed.

Donna smirked at him before leaning in and whispering "keep talking like that and I'll make sure you understand what the perks of _'having'_ me are"

Barry smiled brightly at her "yay" he said sounding like a little kid "I want perks" he smiled before looking at his watch quickly. One o'clock, he sighed "but it might have to wait"

Donna frowned for a moment before looking at his watch and remembering what day it is "you gonna go see your dad?" She asked.

Barry nodded "yeah, I have some very" he kissed her "good" kissed her again "news to give him" he smiled "and I know for a fact that he's gonna take it much better than your mother is. Let me just grab a few things" he placed the key in the door.

"are you sure you don't want to just speed him out of there, it wouldn't be that hard to get him a new identity" Donna said as they both took a step in to their apartment.

Barry couldn't help but sigh at her "believe me Donna, I want nothing else then my dad to be here with me, with us, but if I do that and we get him a new identity. The police will still be all over me to see if he makes contact, so he'll never be able to see us, or his future grandchild. I think that might hurt him more than being in prison" he said sadly.

Donna saw the pain on his face and decided not to press him about it "ok" she said softly before giving him another kiss.

Before either of them could say another word the sound of a throat being cleared caused both of them to turn around to find the source of the sound. Both their eyes widened at the sight of Kal-El sitting on the sofa as his sword rested on the coffee table. He was wearing the same uniform he wore during the U.N meeting, he had an unamused face as he looked at the two.

Barry quickly sped out of the room and appeared micro seconds later in his flash uniform "what are you doing here?" He demanded as he lifted his fists up ready for a fight.

Kal stood up to face the two "Princess Donna said she wanted to meet me" Kal informed him.

Barry's eyes shot open as he turned to face Donna "what's he talking about?" He asked.

"I think he knows" Donna said before looking to Kal "at the U.N, why did you congratulate me?" She asked.

"I was led to believe it was polite to congratulate someone who is pregnant" he answered.

"how do you know she's pregnant?" Barry demanded.

Kal tilted his head at Barry, this was the first time he's seen him act aggressive. Kal pointed at Donna "I can see the fetus. And based on the small amount of lightning it's generating, you are the father but what I don't understand is why I'm here. why did you want to meet me princess?" He asked looking at Donna.

Barry turned to face her as well "yeah Donna, why did you want to meet him?" he asked, his voice laced with a slight amount of anger.

Donna sighed "I want Kal with us when we tell Mother and Diana about us" she said.

"what" Both Kal and Barry said. Barry spoke with a voice of shock, Kal with one of confusion.

Donna sighed "Kal-El, we haven't told my mother or Diana about me being pregnant, or that we are even in a relationship. And based on my mother's reaction to men, the likely chance is that she will attack Barry in some sense. So, we need some type of protection"

Kal starred at her for a moment before speaking "you really believe that your mother, the one who raised you and no doubt loves you unconscionably. And your sister, another woman who loves and is a close teammate with your chosen mate. Will attack him?" He asked.

"yes" Donna quickly said.

"definitely" Barry agreed.

Kal tilted his head at the two "this can't help but make me wonder about something I've been curious about for quite some time now" he started as Donna and Barry couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about "why do your Amazon's hate men so much?" He asked.

The question hit Donna like a bombshell, she had no idea how she was going to answer that question. She never thought about it, she just assumed he would know, why wouldn't he? She turned to face Barry "you should go, go see your dad. Tell him the good news" she smiled before Barry reluctantly nodded to her and speeded out the room.

Donna turned to face Kal wondering how she was going to explain this.

 **The Watch Tower**

Diana was standing in her room with her arms crossed as she looked out the window and down at the earth, she hated this feeling. The feeling of uncertainty, the feeling of not knowing what to do. She _hated_ it. A worrier must be able to plan ahead but now she couldn't do that because she didn't know what to do. what was her plan, she needed to find the rest of the injustice league members, find a way to stop Luthor from becoming president and most important of all talking to Kal about their kiss. It was not a secret that Diana was not a patient woman and not knowing way Kal had stopped kissing her was driving her mad.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and heading to the bathroom, deciding that a nice shower wouldn't be the worst thing right now. Turning on the water and waiting a couple of seconds before the water turned warm. Stripping out of her armor and underwear, she stepped into the water and sighed with pleasure as the water slid down her skin. Rubbing herself clean with a bar of soap. She needed a plan, deciding that she had waited long enough. She was going with the direct approach. Next time she was free, she was going to head straight for Kal's home and ask him. But that would have to wait until at least tomorrow because Donna said she needed to speak with her about something important.

Diana thought it was weird for Donna to ask her to meet for something important, she wasn't that type of person, if it was her fault for doing something bad, she would try and cover it up, if she needed help she would deny it and try to fix the problem without anyone knowing. It was a very strange situation. What made it even stranger was that she wanted to meet on Themyscira, so she wanted to either be somewhere she knew no-one would be able to over here her, or she wanted to tell their mother too, or both.

All Diana could do was hope that it wasn't anything bad as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her chest before heading out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock as she saw Hermes, the messenger of the gods lying down on her bed with his arms behind his head, looking very comfortable. His eyes found hers and he smiled warmly at her "Diana, so good to see you" he said standing up off her bed.

"Hermes" Diana said instinctively as she quickly bowed her head in respect "how can I assist the messenger of the gods" she asked, her voice full of loyalty for her gods but before Hermes could say anything else Diana's head snapped back open and she realized the position she was in "do you mind?" She asked.

Hermes quickly realized what she was saying and turned around so Diana could change without any prying eyes. Her towel dropped to the ground and she went to grab some clothes "so why are you here?" She asked.

Hermes sighed, knowing that she wouldn't like this at all "Zeus has given you a new mission" he stated.

Diana frowned at his words as she pulled her underwear up her legs "but what about my mission to bring peace and freedom to the world?" She asked, wondering what could be more important than that.

"that's been put on hold until this mission has been completed, it's of the utmost importance" he said as he crossed his arms "Diana, we need you to get close to Kal-El" he said.

Diana paused as she finished placing her uniform on, she couldn't help wonder what he meant by that "define 'get close to him'" she said placing a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her, he was not finding it difficult to see that she was angry with what he was saying "and do it very carefully" she warned.

He sighed again "Diana, Kal-Els appearance has put Olympus in a very danger's position. We are split in three parts, myself, Hephaestus, Asclepius and Dionysus wants to leave him alone. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Hades want to befriend him. Artemis, Ares and Apollo see him as a threat to are rain wants him dead and Zues is impartial about the whole thing. Diana, we need to do something about him"

Diana was shocked at his words, she couldn't believe that Kal-El's appearance made _this_ much of a problem, for the gods themselves "and what do you want me to do if I get close to him?" She asked wondering what exactly she might have to do.

"Diana, I'm going to explain this as easily as I can" Hermes started "do whatever you have to in order to get close to him, to earn his trust. Befriend him, start a healthy rivalry with him, become is lover if you have to, just earn his trust. And when you do, try to learn what you can about him, what are is weakness's, his plans, his end game. We know that he lives in the artic but the shield's he has around that fortress is just something we can't get through. It's making everyone nervous, we need to know if we have a new enemy" he finished.

Diana was baffled, she only just heard the last part of his sentence. She lost her thought after the idea of becoming his _lover_ that hadn't even occurred to her, sure she could admit that she was attracted to him but still... she had dated Steve for nearly a year and the most they ever did was kiss "why me?" She asked.

Hermes looked right into her eyes "because you're the only chance we have" he said honestly.

Diana closed her eyes and looked down to the ground for a moment before sighing "If it's at the gods request, I cannot refuse" she said emotionally.

Hermes smiled at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "you're doing the right thing Diana" he finished before disappearing in a flash of light.

Diana closed her eyes and sat on her bed, she rested her head in her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so disappointed in herself. Kal has showed her nothing but kindness and decency since they first met, she was really starting to hate being the champion of her people.

 **Themyscira - Courtyard**

Hippolyta sat on a small marble bench in the palace's courtyard, she's been sitting here for the past five minutes waiting for Donna. She contacted her late last night that she needed to speak to her about something important though Hippolyta doubted that it would be that important, Donna always had a habit of either understating real problems or overstating stupid problems that no-one other than her would care about, like her new teacher at university being attractive or mean.

Glancing around she saw several guards patrolling the area, there was signal watch tower in the area that has a view of the courtyard. Honestly, she was starting to get bored with waiting. Until a shadow covered her eyes, looking up she smiled at the sight of Diana coming down from the sky and landing in front of her "Diana" Hippolyta smiled as she at Diana and shared an embrace.

"mother" Diana said back as the two separated.

"what are you doing here?" Hippolyta asked as she grabbed Diana's hands and brought her down to the bench to sit beside her.

"Donna called me. Said she wanted to tell me something important and wanted to meet me here" Diana explained.

Hippolyta frowned at her words "she said the same thing to me. Odd" she commented.

"do you have any idea what she might want?" Diana asked getting more and more curious by the whole situation.

"I'm afraid not" Hippolyta admitted "while I found it strange that she left quickly after the U.N meeting with Kal-El, I thought that was odd but nothing to panic about. I just assumed she went back to her school to continue her studies" Hippolyta spoke as her hands glanced down to see Diana fiddling with her finger's as she looked deep in thought "are you alright Diana? You seem troubled" she observed.

Diana's eyes met her mothers and considered telling her something else but then remembered that she could always tell she was lying. She closed her eyes and sighed before looking forward not meeting her eyes "the gods have given me another mission" she stated, not bothering to meet her mother's eyes which are no doubt wide "and while it does make sense that the mission they have given me should be completed" Diana admitted, she didn't like it but there was truth in Hermes's words. Kal could be a very dangerous enemy. Now Diana looked at her mother "I don't want to do it" she said sadly.

Hippolyta was baffled at Diana's words but she knew it was not her place to question Diana about a mission that was given to her by the gods but she was still a mother. Not saying anything, Hippolyta lifted her arm across Diana's back and pulled her towards her. Diana smiled at the gesture and rested her head on Hippolyta's shoulder, neither said a word, just enjoying that nice quiet moment between mother and daughter.

They both stayed like that for a couple more minutes until another shadow passed over head, they both looked up to see Donna land a few feet away from them. As soon as her feet touched the ground Diana and Hippolyta instantly grew concerned as they could already tell something was wrong. Donna was not smiling like she usually did and for those who knew her, they could tell that something was wrong, or at least Donna thought something was very wrong "Donna, what is wrong me child?" Hippolyta asked as the two started to walk towards her.

Donna took a step back and lifted her hand signaling for the two to stay where they were "mother, Diana" Donna started with a shaky as she tried to compose herself "I need to tell you both something... something very important" she started but continued before either of them could interrupt "and I will tell you but before that we need to wait for someone to get here" she informed.

Diana and Hippolyta both frowned at her words "someone?" Diana asked but before Donna could say anything back there was a flash of light and a gust of wind. Once the two adjusted their eyes they were shocked to see the flash standing next to Donna with his mask down, looking at the two of them with the same look on his face that Donna had on hers.

"Barry?" Diana asked confused and shocked at his appearance on Themyscira, he shouldn't have even been allowed on the island without having someone with him who knew how to get there.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG**

Everyone looked to the source of the sound to see the guards stationed in the watch tower that had a few of the courtyard bang on a large bell that hung from the center of the tower, alerting the entire island that there in an intruder on the island. One of guard's woman who was patrolling the courtyard saw Barry and without a second thought she blew on the horn that was tied to her belt.

Barry and Donna both winced as the sound was very loud and a couple of seconds later dozens and dozens of armed guards came out of the different entrances of the courtyard. General Phillipus was leading one of the groups and stood in front of Diana and Hippolyta along with a line of soldiers creating a defensive line around in front of the royalty. Barry and Donna found themselves surrounded on all sides by guards and soldiers all weapons aiming at Barry. There was a couple of seconds of silence before someone spoke "Princess Donna, step away from the man immediately!" Phillipus ordered.

"No" Donna answered. Everyone seemed to narrow their eyes and Donna's answer, the guards all took a step forward to attack but was stopped when a green light came from the sky. Everyone took a step back as several green constructs surrounded Donna and Barry, to make matters worse they were constructs of roman centurion's. Without any words being said all the constructs took out their swords and formed a defensive stance, at the exact same time in the exact same position.

"damn" a voice said from above "seems I'm late to the party"

Diana closed her eyes and cursed in her head at sound of Hal's voice. Opening her eyes and with no surprise at all, saw Hal slowly descend from the sky and land on the other side of Donna. Again, there was a couple of seconds of silences before someone spoke "what is the meaning of your presence here, men!?" Artemis shouted as she stood up straight and aimed her sword at Barry.

"I invited them here" Donna announced as she scowled back at her.

"are you mad princess, you have no right" Artemis snarled at her.

Donna's eyes narrowed even more as she started at her "this has nothing to do with you Artemis, or anyone else apart from my mother and sister. Now a suggest you all leave, immediately" she to everyone.

"we will not leave our queen and princess without protection in the presence of unannounced and unwelcome men" General Phillipus stated.

"Enough!" Diana said getting really tried, really quickly. She stepped forward and moved past the guards in front of her and stopped in front of the green constructs "Hal, give it a rest" she said and without a word the constructs disappeared, the guards and soldiers all lowered their own weapons slightly "now Donna, what's going on?" She asked.

"yes" Hippolyta agreed as she walked past the defensive line and stood next to Diana "what is the meaning of this daughter?" She asked.

Donna's eyes glanced down to the ground and sighed, she was hoping that this could be down privately but she thought that she might as well get it all over and done with at once. She looked up again and met the eyes of Diana and Hippolyta "Mother, Diana. I've lied to you, both of you. About something very important in my life, I know that I didn't have the right to do that but I just didn't care. If I had the choice I would do it again" she started and did notice the confused faces of not just her mother or sister but everyone else around her as well "and if it wouldn't become clear in the future that you would find out because I won't be able to hide it, I would have still kept it a secret"

Diana was completely shocked by Donna's words, she's lied before but never about something big enough to earn this type of reaction from her "Donna, what have you done?" She asked knowing full well that everyone was thinking the same thing.

Donna looked up and met Diana's worried eyes with her own "I've taken a lover" she said.

Everyone gasped in shock and took a step back at her words. Diana's and Hippolyta's eyes widened so much that their eyebrows almost went up into their hair line "and before you say anything else, he is a man and yes when I say lover I mean it in every sense of the word"

"DOONA!" Hippolyta shouted furious with her daughter's actions "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs while every other amazon scowled at her like she was the devil.

"whoa, hey" Hal said raising his hands at her "I know it's not my place but where you this angry when Diana started to date Steve?" He couldn't help but ask.

Diana rolled her eyes at his question and Hippolyta narrowed his eyes at the Green Lantern "Diana was told to leave with Steve Trevor by the gods, it was expected of her to experience all walks of life including romance. I thank the gods every day that she was able to see sense and end her relation with him. _I_ allowed Donna to go into man's world, this was _not_ allowed to happen" she stated plainly as her eyes turned back to Donna, who's starred back at her, with a slight frown _at her! 'she is in no position to be angry at ME!'_ Hippolyta shouted in her head "well Donna, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"that I don't regret a thing!" She stated "I'm sorry that I've upset you mother but I refuse to _live_ my life based on _your_ rules!" She shouted at her.

Hippolyta was now taking heavy breaths as she struggled to hold her anger in "and tell me. Who in Hera's name is this man that has turned my own child against me?" She snarled.

"I am" Barry stated without a word. All eyes turned to face the flash as he took a step closer to Donna and took her hand in his. Diana's mouth dropped and she shook her head slightly in disbelief at the announcement, she tried to speak but no words would come out. Ignoring Hippolyta Barry turned to Diana feeling that he needed to explain to her first "Diana, I'm sorry I never told you" he admitted looking at her sadly "But she's right. Diana, I love your sister, I truly do and we've been living together for the past four months and it's only gotten better" he said.

Donna smiled at his words and tightened her grip around his hands. Diana barely heard a word he said, the anger she was feeling right now was insurmountable, she wasn't angry at Donna for being with someone, true it shocked her. But what angered her was that it was with the flash, one of her team mates, her brother in arms and he lied, right to her face for god knows how long. Without really thinking with reason she charged, using her speed and strength she pushed herself off the ground cracking it as she did and aimed her fist at Barry's face.

But as she flew through the air something hit the ground in between the four. Hit the ground hard. It created a shock wave that was able to push Diana back slightly, everyone was on red alert and ready to fight as they aimed their weapons at the smoke and dust cloud. It all cleared and the amazons couldn't help but take a step back as they saw Kal-El emerged from the smoke. As always Kal had a habit of intimidating everyone around him, without saying a word to anyone. He turned to face Donna "I apologies for my lateness princess, but there was situation in my home that required more attention than I thought" he said as he stopped in front of her before glancing around the area "I see you have already started with your confession" he said.

Donna nodded at her trying to ignore the shocked look on her sisters faces "Yes, Kal-El we have. And thank you for coming" she said.

Kal nodded at her "Flash. Lantern" Kal nodded at the two who nodded back at him as Kal moved to stand on the slightly in front of Donna and Barry.

"Kal-El" Hippolyta said "what are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Donna invited me to come, to act as a... protector of sorts of the Flash and herself" he told her looking very calm, he glanced at Diana who had taken steps back and calmed down slightly "it seems that she was wise to request that of me" he commented.

"Kal-El" Diana snarled as she eyed him closely "this is not of your concern. Leave" she said, not asking but ordering.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that princess" Kal said calmly "I gave Donna my word that I would help and my word is not something I easily go back on" he explained remembering that Donna made it very clear that she preferred just being called Donna not princess Donna "and considering that this is the reaction they receive when saying they've been in a romantic relationship, I _know_ that I and Lantern are going to be needed when she finishes telling you the rest of her announcement" he finished.

"the rest of her announcement?" Hippolyta asked confused about what else could have happened that she didn't know about. Kal raised an eye brow at her "stand down" she ordered and all the guards complied with their queen. Her eyes turned to look into Donna's "Donna I will try and keep my anger and inpatients at bay until you finish explaining your... despicable actions" she finished.

Donna looked her mother right in the eye and couldn't help but narrow them at her in a rage but she remembered that it wasn't a good thing to be stressed while pregnant "I'm not her to explain my action or come up with excuses for them, this is a curtesy, nothing more!" She yelled trying to come forward from behind Kal but was stopped when Barry placed a hand of her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed before taking a single step to the right, leaving the cover of Kal-El seemingly invincible body "mother. Diana... I'm pregnant"

Donna didn't know what was worse, the looks of pain and betrayal on the faces of everyone around them or the fact that it was so quite she could hear the wind rustle a handful of leaves on the ground, it was an eerie feeling. Hippolyta had no words, she didn't know what to do. Her daughter had given herself to a man and allowed him to give her his seed. SHE HAS TAKEN HIS CHILD. Her lips had parted and she couldn't help but take heavy breaths "EXECUTE HIM!" She shouted at the top her lungs and pointed at Barry.

The Amazons wasted no time and charged at Barry with all their might, not caring about killing some man, why would they care? But before anyone could strike Hal acted first and formed a large wall around himself, Barry and Donna. Protecting them from the guards. Kal stood still on the outside of the wall with his arms crossed as the guards on his side neared the wall, his eyes started to glow with a powerful red light causing them to stop in place. Now he was purposely trying to be intimidating, and it was working very well. Turning his head, he could see the Amazons that where on the other sides of the courtyard punch and slash at the wall that Hal created trying to get through. Looking at the Lantern Kal nodded at him and Hal nodded back.

He lifted Donna and Barry off the ground and started to leave the area with them "Hal, what are you doing?" Barry asked as he turned to face the lantern.

Hal looked at Barry as the three of them all flew through the air away from the island "last night Kal came to see me about figuring out a plan in case things went... exactly like we all thought they would. I'd get you two out of there, giving your mother and Diana a chance to calm down and leaving Kal to and I quote 'make them see sense'" he explained.

Barry shrugged at his words "well, he is a planner. So, what now?" He asked.

"Hal" Donna said shakily, both men turned to face her and saw that her eyes where watering "can you please take me home?" She asked.

Barry wasted no time in going to her side and held her in a tight embrace "sure thing Donna" he said before he turned in head back forward and picked up the speed to Barry's apartment, at the least he hopped that was where they both lived.

Back in the courtyard all Amazons had their weapons trained on Kal-El, who looked like he didn't even notice as his eyes did nothing but stare at Hippolyta who still looked like she was in a state of shock about everything. And Diana who seemed to be a type of trans, like she wasn't even there "are you proud?" He asked taking a step closer towards her, letting the guards poke and prod him with their swords, not like he felt it "are you proud of what you just did?" He asked.

Hippolyta's eyes locked on Kal's with an intense hatred _'How dare he question me, WHAT DOES HE KNOW!'_ She screamed in her head "trying to protect my daughter from the monstrous acts of man? Trying to save her from a grim hate? YES Kal-El, I am proud of myself" she answered.

By now, Diana had begun to find herself again once the shock as warn off, but now she was seeing something completely new to her. Kal was frowning at her mother, frowning angrily at her "well you shouldn't be" he said taking another step closer to her. Artemis made a jabbing motion at Kal, not to kill him but to at least prick him as a warning. Before the blade made contact with him, he grabbed it by the blade itself and with a quick pull it was taken out of her hands. Kal didn't even look at her as he applied pressure with his hand and crushed it "forgive me Hippolyta but where I come from child is a _very_ rare thing. I know that it's a different situation here but I was led to believe it a was still a joyous occasion, was I wrong to assume this?" He asked hypothetically.

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed even more as she took some steps towards him "Do not think of me as a simpleton Kal-El. I know the risks of being with man, DONNA DOES NOT! She doesn't know how much pain she is setting herself up for"

If Kal knew anything it's that his patients with this woman was starting to wear thin "there is always a risk with anything someone does, doesn't matter who you are or what you are doing be it taking a calming walk or having a child with someone, there will always be a risk of pain. You can try to ignore it all you want, you can stay here in your gilded cage and try to block out the rest of the world but it will never be enough" he said moving closer to her now right in each other's faces.

Hippolyta was stunned at his words "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs "we were gifted this home by the gods because the unimaginable pain we were put through..." She started.

"but it's not unimaginable, it's very real, and easily done" Kal said interrupting her "but for some reason you seem incapable of understanding that. Why is that? Is it because you are so self-centered that you don't care about the outside world? is it because you feel that they don't deserve your help? Or is it because having men close to you is just another remainder of much of a hypocrite you are, claiming men to be the scum of this earth yet that didn't stop you from conceiving a child with one, did it?" He asked.

Everyone was stunned at his words. No-one has argued with Hippolyta in public this much, in... ever, it's never been done before. No-one knew what to do or say but to Hippolyta, Kal-El was saying everything he could to anger her. But what scared her was how he knew about Diana's father "you dare? YOU DARE QUESTION MY ACTIONS!" She shouted avoiding the question hoping that no-one noticed it "everything I have ever done, everything I have ever decided to do is because of my love for my people. What do you know of pain? You are just a soldier, you know nothing of real torment. You will never understand the pain, every Amazon share's!" She snarled through her teeth meaning every word of it and her sisters nodding in agreement.

Kal took a step back in shock at her words, he placed a hand on his chest "I don't understand?" He asked as his hand fell to his side "me? Are you that foolish of course, I understand!" He spat through his gritted teeth "let me tell you something Hippolyta" he started giving up formalities "I know more of the pain then you think, you call being beaten and raped for a weak pain. THAT IS NOT PAIN! I HAVE EXPERIENCED MORE PAIN YOU WILL EVER KNOW! I'VE DONE WORST THINGS THEN YOU CAN EVER IMAGEN! AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES..." Kal shouted at the top of his lungs as his eyes began flash with red before turning around and placing his hand on his mouth allowing himself to calm down slightly "I HEAR MORE SCREAMING THEN ANYONE COULD EVER BE ABLE TO COUNT!" He turned back to face her "and unlike you and the rest of your sisters I have to live with that pain for the rest of my life _alone_ , no family by my side, no friends to be my allies and no gods to have mercy on my soul or gift me a paradise just for being the last man standing"

Hippolyta had nothing to say, she couldn't think of anything and even if she did she doubted that he would hear it "only after you have turned and ran away like a coward as your people burn behind, only then can you even _attempt_ lecture me on pain" Kal finished as he slowly turned away and started to walk toward the exit of the courtyard, all Amazons in the area gave him a wide birth, getting out of his way like water getting out the way of a rock in a river.

"the way you speak" General Phillipus said as she stood by Hippolyta "such compassion, not just about pain but about Princess Donna and her... child. You've experienced this before, haven't you?" She asked. Diana's eyes looked at him as his head turned to face them "you were a father once, weren't you?"

"No" Kal said looking more ashamed then Diana has ever seen her "I was never a father"

But Phillipus wasn't done "but you were going to be" she continued not giving up on what she realized.

Kal raised his hand and pointed at her _"don't"_ he warned as Phillipus felt a cold piece of ice drop down her spine. He turned around ready to leave, he was getting tired of talking to these idiotic people.

"Wait!" A voice said. Kal turned around and saw Diana stand in front of her mother, speaking for the first time since Donna had left "what do you mean my mother conceived a child with a man?" She asked. Hippolyta closed her eyes in disappointment before sinking back into the bench.

"your mother lied to you Diana" he started not caring about the death stare's that every Amazon was giving him "after I saved your life in metropolis and brought to my home for medical treatment, I couldn't help but get curious. So, I took a sample of your blood and kept it for myself, did some tests and I found something very interesting" Kal explained but stopped himself "but I won't tell you, it's not my secret to tell. It was your mother who kept it from you, she should be the one to reveal to truth" Kal turned again before stopping "and a word of advice Hippolyta, that look in Donna's eyes, that look of pain and sadness. That wasn't because of the Flash that was because of you, if you ever want to talk to her again or have a relationship with your future grandchild, I suggest you go and apologies to her" with that Kal lifted up into the sky leaving but a sonic boom in his wake.

Slowly, all eyes turned to face Hippolyta whose head was buried in in her own hands in defeat "Leave" Diana said out loud, everyone glanced at her "now" she growled, as Hippolyta didn't object they had no choice but to listen to her and do as she said. Slowly all the guards began to leave the yard and resume their own duties. Soon it was just Diana and Hippolyta "what did he mean?" Diana asked making it clear that she was not leaving until she knew what Kal was talking about.

Hippolyta's hands slowly left her face and she looked up to Diana, who in return saw the tears going down her cheeks "my daughter, I need you to trust me..." She started.

"I DON'T" Diana yelled before taking the lasso off her waist and wrapping it around her mother "I know you feel betrayed by Donna, I do to but that is not an excuse to execute Barry. Believe me, when I next see him I'm going to beat him senses but at the end of the day Donna is a grown woman who can make her own choice's, she choose to be with Barry and we need to respect that. I've been working with Barry for almost two years and I know he is a good man. And Kal was right we need to apologies for our actions. But right now, you are going to tell me what Kal was talking about when he mentioned you being with a man and allowing him to father _your child?_ " She asked.

Hippolyta winced as she tried to resist but even she couldn't stop the power the lasso had over one's lies and falsehoods "Kal-El was telling the truth, I lied, to you, our sisters, I even tried lying to myself about it. But it seems that I cannot lie to Kal-El, I'm starting to understand why everyone fears him so much. Diana I never sculpted you from clay" she admitted but looking down to the ground in shame at what she was about to say "I was part of an affair..." She looked up to meet Diana's eye "with Zeus" as soon as the words left her mouth, she saw Diana's entire world shatter.

Her eyes were starting to water, her mouth open and her head shaking slightly trying to find something... anything to say "No, no that's not true. It can't be" she gasped in a breathy voice as her hands weakened and the lasso fell to the ground.

"Diana" Hippolyta started "I never wanted you to find out about this because of the danger it would put you in" she admitted taking a step closer towards her but what broke her was that Diana took two steps away, wearing a face of horror, fear. She was afraid of her; her own daughter was scared of her.

"no, this can't be right. I would have known, there would have been signs... something would have given it away" Diana rambled not even looking at Hippolyta anymore.

"Diana, I lied to you in order to keep you and every Amazon safe from Hera's wrath. If she found out you where Zeus's child, she would have no mercy for anyone" she tried to explain but noticed that Diana was still rambling try about how she should have known "Diana, their where signs" she said interrupting her who had now finally been able to face again "I knew I couldn't hide a pregnancy from Hera, especially in the later stages. I asked for help. Hephaestus, Athena and Hermes answered my call. Hermes and Athena helped me hide the pregnancy, and when you were born, it was perfect. And thankfully Athena told Hera and the other gods that she blessed you with your abilities instead of them being natural. But as you grew up you started to develop new abilities that she wouldn't be able to hide, abilities that are only used by one person. Lighting"

Diana frowned at her "what are you talking about? I don't have the power of lighting, especially not _Zeus's_ lighting" she argued as the shock was starting to were off slightly, not enough for her to think clearly but enough bend down and pick up the lasso.

Hippolyta took another step forward, thankfully Diana didn't take a step backwards but she scowled at her. Hippolyta couldn't help but worry that her fear was beginning to be replaced by anger "you were six years old when you first used lighting, set fire to your bed in the process. After that I went to Hephaestus and I begged him to find a solution to this, to hide the lightning. Not just from the rest of the gods but from you as well, I knew that if you knew you had lightning you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from using it. So, I wanted it to be hidden from you as well. Hephaestus had an idea and persuaded Zeus to give him what was left of his Aegis shield andhe used it to create the Bracelets of Submission" she gestured to the pieces of armor on Diana's wrists.

Diana looked down to the silver bracelets that had a small golden outline on her wrists, a look of even more confusion with a small hint of clarity. Of understanding, like an old riddle was being solved "on your seventh birthday Hephaestus came to you and gifted those bracelets to you but what he didn't tell you was that it was enchanted" Hippolyta explained "with a spell that Hermes learned when he snuck into Hade's palace. Those bracelets grow and shrink with the size of your own wrists, and it is true that they can deflect anything they come into contact with. The enchantment suppresses your... true powers as a demi goddess and Athena added an alluring enchantment so you wouldn't ever want to take them off" Hippolyta finished.

Diana staggered in place trying to process everything she had just heard, it was as if her entire world had clasped in around her. She turned to face her mother, who was looking at her with an intense sadness. She didn't have anything to say to her, honestly right now, she didn't think she ever would. Hippolyta tried to walk towards her but Diana held a hand up to block her from coming any closer then she already was "Leave me alone" that was Diana said before she jumped up into the sky and flew away as fast as she could leaving Hippolyta to do nothing more than clasped onto the bench and start crying, only hoping that she didn't just lose both her daughters in one day.

 **The Sky Above the Artic**

Kal still held a frown on his face as he neared his home, today was a lot harder then he thought it would pain _'the nerve of that woman'_ Kal couldn't help but think to himself as the cold air hit his face, not that he could tell it was cold. Despite everything he could now do, how much better he was at everything, how some people on this world call him a god. He wasn't ready to think or talk about Krypton, Home... Loana. He stopped flying and stayed in place, high in the sky, looking down at what some people describe as the desolation of nature. And in a way they were right, Kal made sure to build his fortress at the _exact_ center on the north pole. There is no life within at least a thousand miles of this place, in any direction.

But even then Kal could see a beauty to it, it may be desolate and lifeless but it's peaceful, isolated and one of the only place's left on this planet that nobody owns. It was one of three places on earth that wasn't owned by humans. There was Themyscira, Atlantis and the artic. True the Amazons and the Atlantean's where technically human, Kal put them in a different category.

Kal's eyes widened as his ears picked up a sound getting louder and louder, it wasn't wind, to... unnatural. His head turned and looked up just in time to see the tip of a bright glowing red arrow reach him. Though Kal's speed was only surpassed by the Flash, he was still to slow the grab the arrow before it hit his shoulder. The sheer force of the impact knocked Kal out of the sky and into the deep ice sheets of the artic. Similar to a comet hitting the ground.

Kal's eyes opened to see the blue sky looking down upon, a wall of ice all around him created by the impact of his body and the ground. Bringing himself back to his feet, he looked at his right shoulder and saw a tear in his suit where the arrow hit, exposing his skin which was unharmed. Though quickly the Nano-tech the suit was made from began to repair itself and soon the tear was gone, like it never happened.

Looking up he flew out of the hole he had created and as he cleared the impact creator, his feet hit the ground and his eyes narrowed as he saw three people in front of him. All were very large, Kal's trained fighting mind started to immediately analyze them, for strengths, weaknesses, motives, hidden weapons, everything.

 _'two male, one female, all armed. Not human, can't be, too big, too cold of an environment for them'_ Kal thought to himself as he looked at the man in the middle.

He was the largest of the three. Wore thick armor, resembling an ancient roman armor but his was black and had sharp spikes extending from his helmet boots and gauntlets. He held a large double-sided battle axe in his hands, the gaps in his armor that exposed his skin revealed that it was complete black and finally Kal could see red eyes from behind his helmet _'ten feet tall, large stature indicates he uses large powerful attacks but should lack speed and mobility, no other weapons apart from axe, noticeable gaps in armor by legs and arms, choses to ignore them, over confidence, fatal weakness'_ he thought to himself.

Looking to the other man who stood on the right. He looked more like a roman soldier, similar armor to the one in the middle but his was bright and vibrant. His was full of different patterns that almost seemed to be moving in place, a strong gold color, a white cloak on his back and a pair of twin daggers in his hands _'Eight feet tall, well built. Few gaps in armor, under the shoulders in the arm pits, around the neck and in the hips, favor's mobility. Twin daggers indicate he is a preferred quick fighter relaying on his speed and precision to bring a target down, likely hood being he has a less then high pain threshold. One good strike should be able to bring him down'_

Finally, Kal's eyes turned to the woman who stood on the left, she wasn't wearing anything to indicate a she was a worrier, wearing a thin green type of gotten and a hood over her head made it seem she was a type of hunter. She carried a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back _'Seven feet tall, shortest of the three. No body protection, prefers stealth. One bow, no other weapons. If conflict begins, likely retreat to a far distance and attack at range. No doubt the one who hit me out of the sky, arrows cause damage but nothing fatal. No other weapons, no other training? no, yes, no... maybe, presence with two other decorated fighters must indicate skills with something else other than bow, no other weapons on hand... martial artist. Skill's in hand to hand combat'_

Kal had completed his analyzes of the three opponents in front of him using his speed and brain power within the manor of three seconds "who are you?" He asked trying to see if he can find out something about who he's fighting as he remembered, to truly defeat your enemy you must know them.

The one in middle took a step forward "you end" he said in a rough gravelly voice before he launched into the air bring his axe up ready to tear Kal limb from limb. Kal couldn't help but be impressed by his speed, he was only just able to side step the incoming blow and smash his fist into the man's face sending him flying back right where he jumped from, his axe by his side.

He stood back up with scowl on his face and did something Kal could not predict. With his hands empty he made a throwing motion and as he did, large black blades extended from his hands and flew through the air right at Kal. The millisecond it took for Kal to realize what was coming for him he ducked below the first one, twisted around the second while taking his blade from its holster and swinging it downwards in front of him just in time to split the arrow that was heading for his head. The arrow split down the middle and both pieces missed each side of Kal's face by an inch.

Looking at the three opponents in front of him, he scowled as it had now become clear that this would be a fight. He grabbed his blade by both hands, using it to its full potential.

 **The Sky Above the Artic**

Diana's scowl never left her face as she flew through the cold air. This might be one of worst days of her life, she found out that her sister never trusted her enough to tell her one of the most important parts in her life, found out her mother had lied to her about who and _what_ she really was, she also proved that she was massive hypocrite by have an affair with Zeus, after accepting a gift from _his_ wife. And she STILL HADN'T FOUND OUT WHY HE STOPPED KISSING HER!

No more waiting Diana decided as she neared Kal's home, assuming that was where he went. After the day she's had, she just didn't care about whatever game Kal was playing. She wanted to know why and she wanted to know right now. She didn't even want to think about anything else but of course something got in the way. The sound of blasts, grunts and blades clashing drew her attention _'who could be fighting all the way out here?'_ Diana frowned wondering who it could be.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she flew slightly to the left towards the noises. Getting closer to the noise her eyes widened at the sight. It was Kal and he was fighting three of the gods. Unsheathing her sword, she headed for the battle. She could see Artemis firing her arrows from a distance, kal was able dodge them but only barely as he seemed to be busy dealing with both Ares and Appollo. She didn't know if this was a good idea or not but she knew that she wanted to help Kal, knowing that he wouldn't start that fight. Besides she _was_ ordered to get close to Kal, fighting by his side would help her chances in doing that.

Locking onto Artemis, she dived forward out of the and flipped at the last moment. Artemis's head turned just in time to side step as Diana's foot smashed into the ice creating large cracks that would have done some damage to Artemis, if it hit. As soon as she steadied herself Artemis began fire arrows aimed right for Diana's chest. Diana herself refused to let the shock of what she was doing get to her, after everything she's learnt today, what else could surprise her. Now she was fighting... her cousin. She deflected one of the arrows but the sheer force of the impact knocked her back a few feet.

Stepping forward she used her speed and agility to dodge and side step the incoming arrows.

* * *

Dealing with Ares was easy enough, he was just a brute. True he had some skill and his ability to create weapons at will was proving to be a problem but the real difficultly was in the other fighter, his speed was impressive and proving to be a problem as Kal only had the one blade to match his two, most of the time Kal had to rely on, one of his hands to punch and smack away one his opponents while dealing with the other with his blade.

Noticing the arrows had stopped firing he took a sideways glance at the last location he saw the archer and his eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of Diana who seemed to be engaging the archer and holding her own against her. Unfortunately, that small glance was all Ares needed. With a flick of his right wrist, the small green blade that was given to him by Apex. With all of his godly speed he thrusted the blade forward, it landing right in the left side of his back. Insuring it goes in as deep as possible, Ares pushed himself forwards as well, his free hand landing on Kal's chest pushing him backwards into the blade "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kal couldn't help but scream in pain as he felt his skin and organs being penetrated. Pushing the pain aside like he has done so many times before, he looked to the left to see Ares still holding onto him.

Kal smashed his own head against Ares's helmet as hard as he could causing him to stumble backwards taking the blade out of Kal's back, before he could recover Kal unleashed a powerful blast of heat vision aimed right at Ares's face causing even further damage, knocking him on his back several feet away. Using nothing but his hearing and his tactical mind Kal could tell what was happening next, so he prepared for it. Quickly getting down to his hands, he twisted his now outstretched foot. He connected with Apollo's ankle causing him to fly off the ground in a flipping motion, as his feet where in the air and his head pointing towards the ground. Kal brought his body up still preform the twist motion, with his blade extent. It connected with Apollo's neck, completely severing it from his body.

Kal stayed frozen for a moment as Apollo's now lifeless body. Turing his head he could see that Diana and the archer had stopped fight, starring wide eyed at the dead body at Kal's feet. In a slow motion Kal placed the blade back in its holster on his back. He turned his head and his eyes looked on Ares who was still on his back. Before Kal could do anything, he picked himself up and started to run in the opposite direction, disappearing in a flash of light. Turning around, he could see Diana starring at the archer who left in the same fashion.

Confident that the threat was now neutralized, Kal let his guard down and couldn't help but let the pain come back. Grunting he clasped onto one knee using his right-hand reach around his front and placing it over the hole in his body to try and stop the blood from escaping his body. Though a second later he felt a pair of hands wrap around his side and help pick him up "what are you doing here?" He asked as he and Diana starred at Apollo's body that began to fade away in a skeptical of white energy.

"I need to know something" Diana answered "but I think that can wait for now, come on" she said letting him put some of her wait on her shoulders though it did look like he wasn't having much trouble. But blood loss would affect anyone "I trust it's not that far away to your home?" She asked.

"it's about a mile north of here" he answered as the two began to walk in that direction.

"do you have any idea what you've just done?" Diana asked as she realized that one of the gods had just been killed. That could not happen, no-one apart from the gods themselves new what the consequences of that were.

"I defend myself from attackers" Kal answered in a cold voice.

Diana sighed "I hope the others see it that way" she said softly as they continued to walk north, supporting Kal while his used his hand to try and stop the bleeding.

Kal was frowning internally at what was happening, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't healing _'it must have something to do with that green blade'_ he summarized, he needed to know more about that material... and why it looked familiar.

* * *

Miles away where Ares had teleported to, not having enough power to go anywhere further, he used it all fighting against Kal-El. While Artemis was ranting about how Apollo had fallen, Ares smiled brightly at the green blade in his hand. He might not have killed Kal-El like Apex ordered but he something better something that would have make every think much easier. And it was dripping down the blade.

Pure, fresh, untainted, Kryptonian blood.

 **Ok guys, all done. I know this took a while but this chapter was a real bitch to do, I mean I hit a writer's block three times but thankfully I have the rest of the story planned out in a way that would work well.**

 **Away if you guys have any thought please let me know in the reviews or give me a private message, whatever suits you better.**

 **Until I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Secrets out

**The Fortress of Solitude – Infirmary**

"it's over there" Kal said as he pointed towards a nearby shelf. Diana had to admit to herself, she was surprised by the lack of a... well a wow factor when she saw Kal's infirmary. She's just got so used to being amazed every time she saw something new related to him. But the infirmary was surprising bland, very similar to the one on the Watch Tower, except for the bright crystal walls and glowing containers. Walking over to the shelf she grabbed a glass beaker that was full of a glowing green type of gel.

"is this..." She started as she turned around and paused, her cheeks turned a deep red as she saw Kal sitting on the medical bed. Without his uniform and shirt, he was wearing the same type of clothing he had on when she first saw him. The thin blue type of body suit without all the armor, she didn't know that it was in two parts. From the outside it looked like a onesie but apparently not. Looking at his chest, she was blown away by the amount of scar's scattered around his body, she could three long slashes across his chest, most likely from a sword or some type of blade. She saw smaller dotted scar's spread everywhere on him, she's seen them before on Bruce from bullet wounds.

But what made her blush was the amount of muscle on his body, the abs he had looked like they could replace a dinner plate to eat off of and his pecks looked like they would be very comfortable for her head to sleep on. Her eyes widened _'Diana, what is wrong with you. It's just muscle, it's nothing you haven't seen before. SNAP OUT OF IT'_ she yelled inside her head "is this it?" She asked holding out the beaker for him to see.

Kal looked up at her "yes, that's the one. Hand it to me" he said as Diana walked over to him and handed him the beaker. Kal took it and stood up, leaving behind a small puddle of blood that he left on the bed where he sat. Kal couldn't understand why his wound wasn't healing like all the others, he understood that must have had something to do with that blade. He needed to look into that further. He tipped the beaker and spread the contents of the gel on his hand before rubbing it on the stab wound.

He sighed in pleasure as the pain from the several inches deep wound in his back started to fade. He placed the beaker on a nearby table before wobbling in place and feeling a little disorientated. Diana moved quickly and placed her hands on his front and back to help steady him, ignoring the blood on his back and went to inspect the wound to see if it needed more attention but was amazed to see that the wound was completely gone, not even a scar. Just dried blood around the area of the body where the wound use to be _'how in Zeus's name does that work'_ Diana thought to herself as Kal slowly pushed himself away from her and steadied himself.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Kal regained his composure and turned to look at her "I'm thankful for your help today Diana, but what where you doing here in the first place?" He asked.

Diana was about to answer him but paused when a hovering machine teleported in the room near the ceiling. She took a step back and lifted her hands in a defensive stance ready for any attack. The machine was small, only half the size of her, made of a shiny sleek metal, a single bright blue eye in the center of it (Picture a Sentinel from Halo for an idea) Kal frowned at her in confusion, wondering what she was doing. He turned and looked to what she was looking at "you can be calm Diana, it's just a vanguard" Kal informed as the drone came in closer towards her before heading over to the blood pool on the bed and cleaning it up.

Diana turned away from the vanguard and looked back at Kal who was heading out of the room and went to follow him "well, I needed to talk to you about a few things" she said stepping out of the infirmary and into a long crystal hallway, she saw Kal walking away from him not showing any sign that he was injured just a few moments ago.

"oh? and what might those things be?" He asked as he entered the main atrium of the fortress.

Diana was going to answer but she paused as she saw what they entered, her jaw couldn't help but drop. She's never been in this room before and it was incredible. At first glance she could tell that it was a massive hall that was at least the size of a football field, in the center of it all was a large statue of a middle-aged man and woman, both with one arm raised holding up a large sphere. If she had to guess she would say that it would be Kal's mother and father and the sphere is Krypton, it was easy to see due to it being made of a type of dark gray stone. It stands out when the walls and ceiling was made of a blue crystal. Around the sphere of Krypton was what looked like two fleet of ships hovering in the air. Both had clearly different designs and they were made of the same stone as the statue which made it all the stranger to see them floating, she would guess that it was some type monument to the war Kal was a part of.

Looking to her right she could see at least four different large banners that were hung on the wall going all the way down to the far end. They all had different symbols and colors on them but they seemed to have writing going downwards from the large primary symbol on the top towards the bottom. Diana figured that it must have been Kal's language written down. Though underneath the banners themselves where different objects. Under one was what she could only assume was weapons but not swords and axe's but guns of some sort. Under another were books but they looked very old _'must be some type of tomes'_ she thought to herself as she saw what was under the others banners as well. Robes, crowns, staffs. It was incredible.

Looking to her left she saw more of the 3D oil paintings that she saw on the watch tower. Some where really large and others where smaller, she found it similar to visiting one of the large cathedral's around the world, the paintings practically replaced the wall. It went without saying that the paintings themselves where very beautiful. The main peace of the wall was the largest painting in the middle. It showed a round table with three men and one woman standing around it, they wore different clothing and different colors but when she looked closer Diana saw that they were the same colors as the banners and they had the same symbols on their chests. They all had their hands raised and they looked they were holding goblet's.

But what made Diana feel like she was in another world wasn't what was on the walls. It was what was on the ceiling, she was amazed by it. As her eyes got closer and closer to the ceiling it got darker and darker until it was nothing but darkness, or it would be if it wasn't for the multiple huge incredibly realistic galaxy's that dominated her field of view. It was beautiful, and it wasn't just galaxy's but nebula's, shooting stars, and some other things that she couldn't even recognize but they were just incredible. She's been in space before, sure it was incredible but it never looked anything like this.

Her eyes eventually found their way back to Kal-El he was staring at her with an eye brow raised. It was then she realized that she had stopped walking to look at everything around her. Her face went red slightly before she managed to calm herself down at look back at him with a neutral look "what is this place?" She asked.

Kal shrugged "I haven't named it, this is just the main atrium of the fortress. I suppose you could call it a place where I put all the primary historical moments of my people" he informed as he lifted his hand and pointed at the banners "these are the banners of the four Kryptonian house's. Military, science, culture & history and religion" he then pointed at the paintings on the wall "and these are all the art works I was able to recover, apart from the one you have at your watch tower" he turned back to face her "was that all you wanted to know?" He asked.

Diana closed her eyes briefly before looking at him and find the courage to ask, if she was honest with herself she was worried about what he might say "I want to know why you pulled away when we kissed?" She asked. Kal frowned at her slightly before nodding his head in understanding, Kal sighed before closing his eyes and turning around scratching the back of his head. He was hoping he would've been able to avoid this. Diana could sense his hesitation and she realized that it wasn't right of her to just ask that out of the blue, she wanted to know true but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable "Kal, I don't want to put you in a difficult position. I just wanted to know, is it because you don't find me attractive? Or is it because you just don't like me?" She asked wanting to know _'when did I start calling him Kal'_ she thought to herself.

Kal turned to face her with a shocked face "is that what you think?" He asked confused "Diana, you're one of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I can't think of one thing about that isn't incredible, your figure, your eyes, your hair, your determination, your courage. I could go on all day" Kal explained as Diana's heart was beating quickly and she was stunned by his words, she's been called beautiful before but she's never felt this way when someone else told her. It spread a warmth throughout her entire body "I pulled away when I kissed you because when I allowed myself to be with you intimately, I felt guilty" he answered.

Diana frowned at him, she didn't know what he went "guilty?" She asked wanting some more information.

"Diana, despite what my life was like before I went into my... very long Cryo-sleep. I still found a very small amount of happiness in it. And that happiness came from my life mate..." He paused before closing his eyes and cursing internally "you would call her my wife" he informed. In one moment it all made sense to Diana _'he was married and he misses her, of course'_ she said to herself. It never occurred to her that Kal had someone in his life before they met, someone he loved. She just never thought of something like love existing in the world he came from "and even if I never had wife, my entire race is dead. I turned my head and ran while my planet burned behind me. I know they were my orders but I still did it, didn't I? So why do I even deserve to have that kind of happiness, let alone have it _again_. I should have died on that planet with what was left of my people. I pulled away because I know that I don't deserve that" he said Diana could tell that he seemed different, he seemed on edge.

Diana didn't know what to say, she felt like he was finally being honest with her. she didn't expect him to just open up like that. She was expecting him to be closed off and... well soldier like but it seemed he was opening up about everything she asked. And though Diana understood what he was saying she still wanted to be with him, she didn't want to force him but when he said how beautiful he thought she was, it only made her want him more but she didn't know how to convince him. With the Lasso on her hip she couldn't stop it from telling her not to deny herself. She took a step forward and used her own speed to place her hand on the back of his neck and bring him towards her. She closed her eyes as she placed her lips on his.

Kal placed his hands on her shoulders ready to push her away but as he held her he couldn't find the strength to do it, he frowned in anger as he was unable to push himself away from her. Unknowingly to him with Diana's lasso was brushing itself against his thigh with a glow as it was starting to affect him. He was unable to stop himself, breathing through his nose, his hands became less tense and started to be gentler. His right hand began to caress her shoulder while the left made its way downwards to her lower back. He could feel Diana smile against his own lips as they opened and used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. The worst part about all of this was that he knew that what he was doing was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this but she just tasted so good to him.

Diana smiled as she felt Kal's hand find its way to her lower back. She didn't know what came over her, she's never been like this. She's always tried to keep her emotions away from important matters, true she came here to understand the whole kiss situation but she never intended to let things go this far. Diana couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her, she didn't want it to stop, she wanted more. She lifted her right leg around his thigh and felt more he flow through her as Kal's hand lowered and was now cupped firmly on her behind.

Before Kal could do anything else he was able to regain some sense of self and using his training to suppress his emotions he moved his lust to the back of his mind, he placed both his hands back on her shoulders and pushed her back. Diana's leg came back down and looked at him bewildered "Don't do that" Kal said looking at her almost sadly.

"why not?" She asked placed her hands on her sides "we both clearly want to be with each other" she took a step towards him and gently placed a hand on his chest "no one's ever made me feel the way you do, I couldn't even explain it if I wanted to. Even now, after just hearing that my mother has been lying to me my whole life, just being close to you makes me feel better" she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek "like all that pain is gone"

Kal couldn't help but nestle his head in her hand, he sighed before bringing up his own hand up and bringing hers back down "Diana, you don't know what you're asking for. It doesn't work the same way for me as it does you" he tried to explain.

"I don't understand" Diana said shrugging her shoulders.

Kal closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out how to explain everything "Diana, I... my people. We don't love like you do, with me, with my people. It's forever. Now I'm not saying I'm in love with you but you and I both know that if we do this, falling in love will happen eventually" he sighed seeing that she was having trouble understanding what he was saying "when two Kryptonation's make love to each other for the first time" he snaps his fingers "a connection is formed between to two, and that's it. They're together until one of them die's. We call them life mates for that reason, unlike you humans there's no affairs or mistrust. Not even rape because we know that when that connection happens that's it. It's not even a choice, it's a fact in our biology, we are unable to stop feeling that way about someone and I don't know if that connection might go both ways with you.

Diana was blown away by that, she didn't know what to think and she definitely didn't expect it. On the one had she did find it incredibly romantic but she didn't think she could handle that level of connection with someone "we can still be with more than one person but never at same time, only when the person we were with die's, and that is not a pleasant process. When you make a connection with someone and that connection is taken away from you, it's like losing apart of yourself. Believe me, I know" he said sadly. Before Diana could come back with some reply, Kal took a step forward and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards him. Kal and Diana both closed their eyes as their lips touched, unlike before there wasn't a large amount of lust or forcefulness it was just passion. Their lips separated and they looked deep into each other's eyes "go home, think long and hard about whether or not this is something you want. Because if we make that connection, there's nothing that can be done to change it" he said before stepping back "Kelex"

Before Diana could say anything else a bright yellow light surrounded her. She blinked and looked around when the light left her body. To her amazement, she was now in her quarters on the Watch Tower. She didn't know why she was surprised _'new rule, when it comes to Kal. Just accept it'_ she said to herself before looking out of her window and thinking deeply about what Kal just told her.

Once she was gone Kal sighed before turning around and headed down to the sanctuary, he always went down there to clear his head. As he neared the elevator that was used to enter it when the whole fortress shook. Kal instantly became on high alert. Once the fortress had all of its defenses installed it became the most secure place on the planet, it didn't just shake like that _"Kelex, what's happening?"_ He asked in his native language.

Kelex's hologram appeared next to him _"master, I'm afraid that the_ _H'Raka is having a violent reaction to the yellow solar radiation that has now been increased to one hundred percent within the sanctuary"_ he said as the hologram followed Kal through the halls as he ran towards the elevator.

 _"well sedate him then"_ he said as he entered the elevator and it started to descend to the sanctuary. Kal was worried about what was happening and he didn't worry often, normally he could be very calm but when it came to the fortress and the sanctuary he couldn't help it. This was all that was left of his people and his world, they needed to be protected above everything else.

 _"that... is no longer necessary, master"_ Kelex said before the elevator descended through the ice sheet and entered the sanctuary.

Kal stepped to the edge of the elevator and looked through the glass, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped at what he saw _"oh Rao"_ he gasped.

 **Watch Tower – Cafeteria**

Barry sat with his head dozing off as it was rested in his right hand and the other was busy poring the fifth pack of sugar in his coffee. Yesterday didn't go has he wanted to, but he doubted it would go that way. Honestly, he didn't mind it that much, it wasn't going to change anything. He loved Donna and they're going to raise their child together. He smiled at his dad's reaction when he told her about it, he was over the moon. Barry hasn't seen his dad smile that much since his mum died. He sighed as he dipped his head, unfortunately he could only guess what her reaction would be.

But that wasn't why he was so tired. After Hal had dropped the two off at their apartment, Donna didn't get any better. She spent all night crying into his chest, he hated that, he hated that she was upset and he couldn't help. But when you tell your parent's news like that and _that_ is the reaction, it's bound to hit you where it hurts. She didn't say anything, they just stayed in bed cuddling each other, her crying while she held onto him and Barry saying everything he could to make her feel better but the problem was that their where no words to make her feel better that soon.

She was in class at university right now, he could only hope that her friends there made her feel better than he did. In all honesty he was fine with Diana hating him because the way he saw it, he may have lost one Amazon as a friend but he gained one as his girlfriend and soon to be mother of his child. It went without saying that he would love that child unconscionably but he knew once Kal said he saw lightning coming off of it that he or she was going to be a speedster, that's going to be interesting.

He looked around him and saw a handful of other members scattered around the place. You don't get this many people around the Tower this early in the day. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Hal sit across from him "hey, man. How's Donna doing?" He asked with his own cup of coffee in hand.

Barry sighed "not great" he answered.

Hal nodded back at him "yeah, she didn't look like she was coping well with everything" he said taking a sip.

"who didn't look like she was coping well?" Zatanna asked as she took a seat next to Hal with what looked like an omelet.

"Barry's girlfriend" Hal answered without really thinking about it.

Barry looked at him for a moment and was about to scream in is face but he realized that he said girlfriend and not Donna which wasn't too bad but he was still going to at least slap the back of Hal's head when he next got the chance "girlfriend?" Zatanna asked with her eye brows raised.

Barry frowned at her slightly "and why is that a surprise Zee?"

Zatanna opened her mouth to respond but paused and thought more carefully about what she was going to say next "err... well, you're a very talkative guy and it's just a surprise that you haven't said anything, anyway what's she upset about?" She quickly.

Hal chuckled internally at her quick response _'nice save Zee'_ he thought to himself.

Barry thought about telling her but he thought that maybe it would be best if he asked Donna first "she's just got some family trouble" he answered.

"ugh, that's the worst kind" Zee said as Hal and Barry nodded back at her "so when do we get to meet this secret girlfriend of yours?" She asked.

Barry couldn't help but look at her surprised "you really that interested?" He asked.

Zee shrugged at him "well between everything that's happening with Kal-El meeting the U.N and Bruce being on the over-obsessed warpath. It would be nice to do something normal for a change" she answered before taking a bite out of her meal. Hal and Barry both shrugged at her in understanding "So?" She said.

"I don't know Zee, we haven't been together long. Not really at the meeting each other's friends yet" he lied, Zee simply shrugged at him.

"I didn't know that was the case Barry" a voice from behind them. Barry looked up and all the color left is face _'shit'_ he cursed before using his speed and sped around the table and now stood behind both Hal and Zatanna. Standing across from him with a 'I'm gonna kill you' stare was Diana.

 **Secret Lexcorp Research Facility**

Lex stood grinning with his arms crossed in the middle of the facility's main control room. The control room was based in the third level off the ground, giving him and everyone else in the room a good view of the large atrium that resembled an empty warehouse. Looking through a large glass window in front of him, he saw what this entire facility was dedicated to. In the middle of the atrium, sitting eerily still and calm was a large black cube.

On the ground floor with the cube, it had cables and wires attached to certain areas of it, trying to get as many readings as they can but that was the problem. That is why the cube was given to Lex by the president five months ago along with the best technology and America's smartest scientists in every field you could think off. It was given to Lex because despite all that, they knew nothing. The cube gave off nothing, no mass, no radiation, no heat signatures, no way of knowing what the it was made form because they couldn't sample any of it because it was so damn strong. Absolutory nothing to prove it even existed apart from seeing it and even then, it had to be with your own eyes.

They had no idea how but every time someone tried to take a picture or use _any_ kind of camera it wouldn't show, picture's and video footage showed everything else but when it came to the cube itself, it might as well have been invisible, it just didn't show at all.

The cube crashed in the middle of the Nevada desert in 1942 but after trying everything they could in order to understand it and failed. After that President Roosevelt decided that it would be best that it should be hidden so every record of it was destroyed and it was hidden within the united states air force base of Area 51. Over time it was completely forgotten, not even the commanders of the base knew about it, to them it was just some large storage box that someone lost the key for as it was sealed in a large wooden crate. The only person in the whole world who knew about it was the president, no one else in government. Because the only recorded of it that still existed was within the president's book.

And it would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Kal-El. Because the only thing that could be seen on the surface of the cube was a circle made up of some kind of inscriptions. The cube itself was ten feet large and ten feet long and a circle of inscriptions on each of its six surfaces, it was three lines of inscriptions that made up the circles. The reason for Lex even being allowed to study it was because that after the League informed the president that Kal-El had escaped the Watch Tower and he was shown the file that they had on him, once he saw the sword that Kal had on him it was all made clear. Because the cube's inscriptions matched the ones on the sword.

The cube belonged to Kal-Els people, it had to. That only angered Lex more, humanity's first encounter with alien technology and it's _his_ technology. That self-righteous, smug, arrogant, alien filth. Lex needed to understand what this cube was and how it worked. It might be the only thing that could give them an advantage against Kal-El when the time came, and the time _was_ coming. Apex had assured him of that. Hearing the familiar sound of magic teleport behind him, Lex didn't need to turn to know who it was. There was only one person it could be and Lex was very thankful it was the night shift and there was only a handful of security personal on the perimeter of the facility "I trust you have what he asked for?" Lex said as he felt the presence of someone large standing beside him.

"I do not fail" a deep voice said to his right. Lex turned his head to see Ares standing next to him holding a small vile of blood "least of all in battle"

"so, it would seem" Lex smirked as he turned to face Ares fully "so what are you waiting for god of war?" He asked.

Ares turned his head and Lex could have sworn that he heard him growling before turning towards the door which led to the cube. Walking toward the stairs into the atrium even Ares himself couldn't help but feel... off in the cube's presence. An object that by all sense of logic shouldn't exist but it did, he was looking at it and every step he took to get closer, it's like the cube was beginning to affect him in some way, every fiber of his being was screaming at him, telling him to run away and get as far away from this place as he could. But he was Ares the god of war, he feared nothing, least of all some small black box.

He stopped a few feet in front of the cube easily guessing that Lex was looking down at him from above "Apex" he announced out loud knowing that if Apex could infiltrate his own quarters on Olympus without him knowing that it was a safe bet that he was here somewhere "I have upheld my end of the bargain" he smirked holding up the vile of blood "it is time for you to uphold yours"

There were a few seconds of silence before Ares and Lex both felt the familiar sound of Apex joining them "so show me his body" the voice of Apex echoed through the large atrium.

Ares looked around the room trying to pin point the sound of his voice but was unable to locate it. Ares growled at the request "there was a complication. The princess Diana interfered and Apollo is dead but I assure you, with the wound Kal-El sustained, he did not survive" he said confidently.

"you fool" Apex spoke there was large noticeable difference in his tone, he was angry and it showed. Before Ares could say anything else he felt a large hand grip the back of his neck a squeeze, hard. Ares struggled but couldn't free himself but his effects where completely futile as he was pushed forward and his head was forcefully slammed against the side of the cube, brought back and slammed again. The gods blood could be seen splatting against the cubes black surface. After the tenth slam against the cube Ares was thrown onto his back, his helmet fell of his head reviling his face. Ares looked up as he coughed up his own blood, he saw Apex standing over him with his two shortened scythes on his hips "when I say I want you to bring me his dead body. I mean it"

Apex leaned down and picked up the vile of blood that was in Ares's hand "you can't even do this right" he shook his head "while I would have been less harsh for you not bringing me his body for I want him here to witness my arrival. To see the look in his eyes when he realizes that everything he has done was for nothing" he said turning to look down at Ares "Kal-El. Te taerg naast" he spoke in his native language "the great destroyer" he translated for Ares and Lex "but even there you failed" he held up the vile "this blood is corrupted by the blade I gave you, it's usless. This is your only warning Ares. Bring me Kal-El's body or I will see to it that you experience the worse kind of hell you can imagine" he crushed the vile in his hand before disappearing as he black smoke cape incased him and he vanished.

Ares didn't wait around to hear Lex gloat at him and teleported out the same way he came in. Lex walked down the steps into the Atrium "oh I don't know" he said to himself as he took out a small syringe and used it to take some of the blood that was in Ares's vile "I don't think it's that useless" he smiled as he looked at the blood in his hand.

 **Watch Tower – Cafeteria**

"Diana, why don't we just take a deep breath" Barry said with his hands raised. Diana was walking calmly over to the three but all you had to do was look at her face to see how she was. It was when she stopped in front of the table that Barry became really thankful that he kissed Donna goodbye before he came here.

Zatanna looked at Diana as she stood in front of them with her arms crossed and a really angry look on her face that seemed to be focused on Barry. Now that she thought about it, the last time she's saw that look on her was when that reporter cupped a feel with her a year ago. She punched him square in the face and put him into a coma "ok" she said turning around in her chair to face him "what'd you do?" She asked.

Barry ignored her and focused all of his attention on Diana "I know you're really upset about everything" he said calmly as Diana didn't move an inch "but I never did it to hurt you"

Diana didn't know what to say. She completely forgot about everything with Barry, Donna and her parentage, she was just so thrown off with everything that happened with Kal and the new information he told her. She couldn't believe that she forgot, she just came in to get a cup of coffee to help clear her head but when she entered and saw Barry, everything came back to her. Her comrade lying to her about a relationship, her own _mother_ lying to her about the _nature_ of her own birth, the pain and anger she felt because of that but thankfully she was also happy that she made some mile stone with Kal, so that did help calm her down "Barry" she said calmly "you are very lucky that I am in a good mood right now" then she frowned at him "... but you are going to tell me everything, right now" she said with strong voice.

Barry nodded at her, while Zatanna looked confused and Hal looked worried for his friend. Barry was happy that Diana was at least willing to hear her out "ok, first thing that you should know is that she came on to _me_ " in Barry's defense he thought that would make him seem less to blame for the whole situation... but in reality, that just pissed Diana off even more.

For a moment she lost control, she took a step forward and kicked the underneath of the table causing it to go flying through the air across the cafeteria and landing on the opposite side of the room. Zatanna and Hal both fell of their chairs landing flat on their backs, Barry used his speed to dive under the table as it flew through the air "Diana, what the hell?!" Zatanna yelled as she picked herself back up off the ground but Diana didn't listen to her.

As Barry picked himself back up Diana charged at him again, he barely got out of the way as her fist collided with the ground creating a large hole through the floor "Diana, calm down!" Dinah shouted as she and Oliver came in to see what the noise was about.

But Diana didn't listen and lunged at Barry as he stood with his back against the wall, he barely got out of the way, even with his speed and Diana yet again made a huge hole in the wall where her hands went "Diana, really. Just calm down" Barry practically begged "let me start over, I sware it was very platonic relationship at first" Barry paused for a minute, looking up into his head thinking "And... well obviously thinks changed and became more adult, that's where the pregnancy came from..." He started before Diana grabbed him by the neck when he was in thought.

"wait, pregnant?" Zatanna asked confused as she looked to the crowd that gathered around room looking at the spectacle "who's pregnant?" She asked out loud.

"WONDER WOMAN. STAND DOWN!" Batman shouted as he made his way in the room with J'onn by his side. The group of hero's made way for two of the three top hero's in the league. Bruce had a way of getting everyone's attention when he calmly, when he yelled, that made even the villains pause. Diana had her fist drew back and Barry held against the wall ready to create a very large hole in his head "I said stand down!" He repeated by Diana didn't listen but she did pause.

"Diana, I do not know why you are upset" J'onn said calmly stepping forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "but you are better than this, you always have been"

"he's right" Barry agreed finding it very hard to breath at the moment "besides, how do you think Donna would feel if you threw that punch" he said. There was a moment of silence before Diana closed her eyes and sighed before opening her hand and dropping Barry to the ground.

"wait, what does Donna have to do with this?" Dinah asked the group.

"Yeah, and what was that about someone being pregnant?" Oliver continued frowning in confusion.

Zatanna tilted her head for a moment before turning to face Hal, who himself looked at her wide eyes knowing that she's about to figure it out "hey, Hal" she started "who's Barry's girlfriend?" She asked.

"…... I don't know?" He said after a long pause.

"it's Donna" Diana announced to everyone "he's dating my sister" she added. Everyone took a step back at that news, except for Batman and Diana could guess why.

"wait, wait" Oliver said "you got an Amazon pregnant" he grinned "good job Pal" before getting an elbow in the gut from Dinah and a death stare from Diana who turned back to face Barry.

"I assume she lives with you in Central City?" She said crossing her arms at him, he nodded at her "great, hopeful Donna can explain the whole situation without making me want to kill her" she said turning on her heal and walking out of the room.

It was quite for a moment before Barry looked at Bruce "you knew, didn't you?" He asked. Bruce didn't say anything, he just narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to leave.

 **Ok guys, sorry this took longer than expected and I know that not much happened in this chapter and it was mostly fila but anyway, it's done now and I have a good idea for what comes next.**

 **Anyone I heard what you guys said about Kal's blood being corrupted by the blade and everything so there you go, don't worry I listen to what you all say, I promise.**

 **And it's all going to be coming together soon so if you're worried don't be, it will all make sense soon.**

 **Anyway, Rebel's a new origin is next until then I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. A Surprise and Confrontation

**The Fortress of Solitude – The Sanctuary**

"Kelex, what's happening?" Kal asked as he ran through the grass of the sanctuary towards the large fire that was spreading through the tree up ahead. Above him, a thousand vanguards where flying all around the large set of artificial environments dealing with the dozens of different species that where all panicking at the sight of the fire and putting out the fire.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" a roar came from the right, Kal turned his head and saw a Droth. A large six-legged creature that stood on to back legs and four front legs, easily one of the toughest creatures on krypton, it was easily eleven meters long and around five and a half meters high. It had a second layer of armor on its back like someone had given it an extra pair of skin, it's head was large but what stood out was its primary weapon, if Kal was to compare it to any other creature he knew then he would choose the hammer head shark right here on earth "aaaarrrrr" it said again, this time much weaker than last time. Before Kal could even adopt a face of worry it clasped to its side "aaarrrr" he cried in pain. Kal ran to its side and he found the source of Droth's discomfort, it had a very large and very bad burn on its side in-between the gap of its legs.

Wanting to act as quickly as possible, Kal gently placed his hands on either side of the wound and took a deep breath. As gently and as carefully as he could he breath out a wind that was as cold as the wind outside the fortress, it wasn't going to make a big difference and Kal knew that but it should make the Droth more comfortable. Before Kal could do anything else a Vanguard came up behind Kal and shined a bright yellow light out of its eye, the Droth was lifted into the air and taken away, no doubt to a medical section of the fortress for treatment.

Kal picked himself back up and continued to run towards what he saw in the elevator on the way down. After another couple of seconds of running without stopping trusting that Kelex is keeping the other animals safe. He entered a clearing and found the remains of burnt trees and bushes, Kal wasn't that worried about the tree's they could always grow back, what he was concerned about was what was in the middle of the clearing was something, Kal's never seen anything like it. It was enormous, easily sixty meters long, shaped like an egg. What Kal saw that was interesting is that it was a purple color and it had a crystalline outer shell "Kelex what is this thing?" Kal asked as he used his flight to lift himself off the ground above the object.

Kelex's hologram appeared next to him _"well master, it appears that the_ _H'Raka has entered a chrysalis cycle"_ Kelex informed.

Kal frowned at him "a what?" He asked using his vision to look through the outside surface and his eyes widened at what he saw. Inside he could see a creature of some sort but it looked nothing like the H'Raka, in fact Kal had no idea how to even describe it, it was just a mush of a gel like liquid and body parts.

 _"A chrysalis cycle master"_ Kelex said to him again _"it's a new stage of evolution for some species, it's how those said species enter the next stage of their life, though it does usually mean a change in body, it breaks apart and then reforms itself differently"_ he explained.

Despite how worried Kal was about the H'Raka, he needed to remember that his priority was the sanctuary as a whole, even though the H'Raka was probably his favorite "Kelex, what's the status of the sanctuary?" He asked the A.I.

 _"the structural integrity of the Sanctuary is rested at one hundred percent. The Ocean, Winter and Sky-high environments are all untouched by the fire and thus the animals are unharmed"_ Kal let a sigh of relief go with that news _"however that cannot be said for some creatures within the wood and grassland environment which has sustained fire damage of up to twenty five percent and multiple injures"_ Kelex informed Kal as he stood and looked at the damage around him again.

"any casualties?" Kal asked hoping to Roa himself that there were none.

 _"I'm afraid it is too early to tell"_ he said looking down to the ground.

"clarify" Kal instructed.

 _"there are five individuals that are injured but there are two that where too close to the H'Raka when he began to_ _chrysalid, they are in critical condition and now in surgery, it is too early to tell if they will survive"_ he told Kal as he let out a sigh before turning and slowly walking away.

Kal looked up to the small black vents that were stationed all over the sanctuary's ceiling "and the instinct dampeners?" He asked.

 _"the dampeners remain one hundred percent functional"_ Kelex said back to him.

 _"thank Roa"_ Kal said to himself. Those dampeners where vitally necessary to the success of the sanctuary as a whole. Naturally all the different creatures came in all different shapes, sizes, life spans, claws, scales, furs and of course herbivores and carnivores. The dampeners produce a chemical that affects their brains, not on a large scale but enough to make them realize that they don't need to hurt each other in order to protect themselves or to eat. In so, creating a completely peaceful environment for all of them "Kelex, take the H'Raka chrysalis into quarantine and repair the environment as best you can" he ordered.

 _"as you command, master"_ Kelex replied before a bright light shined down over the Chrysalis and it was lifted up into the air, it kept on going higher and higher until it reached the ceiling. The ceiling opened up like it was morphing apart and closed once the Chrysalis entered it.

Kal brought his hand to his face and bridged that gap between his eyes "has there been any difference with the other species?" He asked.

 _"nothing of this magnitude"_ Kelex said turning to face him _"only an increase of speed, intelligence and durability"_

Kal let out another sigh, thankfully that would mean not much else would have to change "if something happens, alert me immediately" he instructed before turning back to the elevator and headed for the command center, he needed to check something.

 **Barry and Donna's apartment building**

Diana sighed for the tenth time today as he stepped into the elevator a pushed the bottom which would take her to Barry's floor. Being a founding member of the league meant she had access to the personal and phycological information on each member. It helps the leaders keep an eye on every member and to make sure that they are not a risk to themselves and others, of course they never kept any information on computers on the fear of being hacked. So that type of information was only in physical paper files that each founding member had. It was how Diana knew where Barry lived. She was in her Diana Prince persona, wearing a pair of brown boots, jeans, a red shirt, she had her hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses. Even to this day she was still surprised that no one ever recognized her.

As the elevator doors opened Diana stepped out and headed for Barry's door, she knew that he wasn't there as he should still be on the Watch Tower where she left him after she nearly put a whole through his head. Besides, after she let everyone know that Barry was dating her sister, she doubted that he would be able to get away from everyone who would asking him every question they could think of, especially the men who would also be congratulating him for being the first man to have a relationship with an Amazon in around a thousand years, not counting her own relationship with Steve Trevor, if you could call that a relationship. Diana always said that it was a real relationship and all of her friends supported her in that regard but there were some who it wasn't said because they were never lovers, only a couple who had kissed each other a handful of times.

Reaching his door Diana took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times, it took a couple of seconds before she heard a pair of footsteps coming closer on the other side of the door. The door opened and to her surprise, it wasn't Donna, it was a dark-skinned man that looked to be in his late forties. Diana didn't know what to say for a moment but he did seem familiar "…...hello?" He said to her with a voice of confusion as to who she was.

With the question Diana was able to find herself "yes, I'm sorry. I might have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Donna Prince" she explained.

"oh no, she's here" he said to her "I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked her.

Diana extended her hand to him "I'm Diana Prince, Donna's sister" she explained.

The man's eye brows shot up and his mouth dropped momentarily "oh, Wonder Woman" he said shocked. Diana's eyes widened at his words, before she could even open her mouth to try and discredit what he just said, he grabbed her hand and shook it "sorry, I'm Joe west. Barry's foster dad" he informed.

Diana's face adopted one of shock and then understanding "oh, detective West" she said with respect as she shook back "it's good to finally meet you, Barry's spoken highly of you" she said.

"likewise, he's always said you've been a good friend and leader and fighter and bla, bla, bla" Joe said as he took a step back allowing her to step in the apartment. Diana wasn't expecting much, it was pretty generic television, couch, Kitchen, small hallway that no doubt led to a bedroom "I'll go get her" Joe said as he went down the small hallway. Diana sighed to herself, she was glad to finally meet detective West but she wanted to do this with Donna alone. Walking in front of the couch and past someone's coat she couldn't help but look at a small table, she stopped thinking about her current situation when she saw a framed photo of Barry and Donna.

Walking closer to it she couldn't help but pick it up and look closer. She didn't know what to think, it was Donna and Barry together, somewhere hot no doubt based on what they were wearing. Barry was shirtless with his arms wrapped around Donna's waist who stood in front of him in a two peace Bikini resting her body against his while bringing her arm backwards and holding the back of his neck pulling him in even closer. Their faces where pushed against each other's with bright smiles on them, Diana didn't fail to notice that she couldn't remember the last Diana or Barry had seemed that happy "Diana" a voice said from behind her said.

She slowly turned around and saw Donna standing and the end of the small hallway with Joe behind her. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of sweat pants and an old blue T-shirt. Holding the picture at waist Hight she turned it around to show it to her, Diana made sure to let her know the hurt emotions on her face "how could you not tell me?" She asked.

Donna bit her bottom lip before looking down to the ground ashamed she turned her head to the side "err... Joe, if you don't mind?" She started.

"Hey, don't worry about it" he said stepping past her and walked over the couch where he left his coat "and I will see you and Barry and dinner tomorrow night right?" He asked walking back over to her.

Donna smiled at him "yeah, of course. Can't wait to see Iris's reaction to the news" she joked.

Joe laughed at her words "yeah, me neither" he leaned in and gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek before turning to leave "oh" he stopped and turned to face her "and don't let your mother's actions get to you, she'll come around soon" he smiled "and you" he pointed to Diana "go easy on my future daughter in law" he finished before turning to leave and closing the door behind him.

"he seems like a good man" Diana observed starting a conversion before the silence could set in.

"he really his, Barry was lucky to have him" Donna said before turning back to face her. Donna's eyes found their way to the picture in Diana's hands "that was Turkey, four months ago" she informed as Diana looked down to the picture one more time before setting it back down "look, if you're here to just freak out about me dating Barry then you can just leave" she said heading into the small kitchen space and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge.

Diana didn't plan for this conversation, she thought about but not plan for it, she didn't want, she just wanted to talk, not have an argument or a debate "Donna, I don't care that you dating Barry" she announced.

Donna placed the can on the kitchen counter and turned to face Diana while placing a hand on her hip "no?" She asked frowning herself "then what the hell was that back on Themyscira!" He yelled "let me ask you something Diana, what was going to happen if Kal wasn't there? Would you have hurt Barry? Would you have killed him?" She asked.

"of course not" Diana said back hurt that Donna would really think she would do that "That was just the heat of the moment..." She tried to explain.

"oh, just the heat of the moment" she said interrupting her with a voice full of sarcasm "so, how many more times are 'the heat of the moment' going to happen before you get used to the idea that I'm dating Barry?" She asked crossing her arms at her.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE DATING BARRY!" Diana yelled a lot louder then she meant. Donna quickly took a step back in fright at the sudden outburst "I was never angry at you for dating Barry, I'm angry that you lied!" She shouted. There was a moment of silence before she was able to calm herself slightly before walking closer towards Donna who herself, stood her ground. Diana stopped when they were face to face "you lied, right to my face, for over a year. After all we've been through, I thought you trusted me... and I thought I could trust you" she said as her eyes started to water, not failing to notice Donna's where too.

Donna froze at her words, she wasn't going to lie, they hurt, hurt badly "Diana I..." she started but couldn't find the right words.

"do you know what happened after you left?" She asked Donna, who slowly shook her head "after you left, Kal revealed that mother has also lied to me but much longer then you have" she explained as Donna raised an eye brow at her "on the same day I found out that my mother and my sister, the two people I cared about more than anyone, just proved to me that what everyone says about me is true, I _am_ incredibly naïve" she said.

This was breaking Donna's heart, she had no idea Diana felt this way and what was that about mother lying to her "Diana, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know... I... I didn't think..." she struggled to say.

"didn't think what?!" Diana yelled "that you could trust me? That I wouldn't support you? I've been in my own relationship and I never hid it from you. Why couldn't you just give me the same curtesy. Did you think I wouldn't support you? Did really think me so shallow? That I'd be such a hypocrite? That after everyone I've been through I would believe every word mother has said to us. I don't, I never did and now I'm starting to think I shouldn't have believed anything you've said to me either" she ranted letting go of all the inhibitions she had before coming here. Closing her eyes, she turned around a walked a few steps away from Donna to try and catch her breath. Turning back to face her she could see tears going down her cheeks, it really hurt Diana that she was causing this much pain but she needed to let this out and she needed Donna to understand the pain that she caused her "you know what? I'm done, if you don't want to treat me like your sister... Then I'm not going to be your sister anymore" Diana said as she turned for the door "have a nice life with Barry Donna" she finished before opening the door and closing it behind her.

As the door shut behind her Diana felt dizzy for a moment and nearly fell over, placing her hand on the wall to steady herself, she tried to understand what just happened. Did she really just say that? was the pain she was feeling really that bad she needed to say those things? Did she even mean it? She didn't know, what she did know is that she just needed to get away from everything, she needed time to herself. Picking up her phone from her pocket, she dialed _"hello Diana, is everything alright"_ J'onn said over the phone.

"no, it's not" she answered "I need some time alone, take me off the roster for a few days would you" she said knowing full well that she wasn't asking.

 _"understood, and don't worry. I'm sure it will all work out eventually"_ Diana didn't say anything back, she hung up and entered the building elevator.

 **Krypton – Two Billion Years ago**

 _Kal and Lok used their magnetized suits to practically crawl across the roof like spiders as they made their way down the final corridor which will lead them to the terminal that can give them the location of Loana and from her, the main prison block. The brothers might as well have been ghosts as the slithered their way across the corridors ceiling. There were few things that the K_ _ryptonian's did better than the Scar but stealth was one of them and Lok was the best shadow alive at the moment, Kal was still a pilot but thankfully he and Lok where able to share information and training with each other, they would never be good as each other, not this late in life but it was good enough._

 _As they reached the end of the corridor, Kal couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw that the door at the end was already open. Perhaps Roa was watching over them after all and take make it better they could both see the terminal against the wall 'let's drop' messaged over their suits com before he dropped down to the floor, a feather hitting the ground would have made more noise than Lok did as his feet made content with the metal surface. Kal followed soon after though he did make noise, more like the sound of a pin dropping but it was still louder._

 _'hurry brother' Kal replied as he turned his back and kept watch but he had one head and three different directions for enemies to approach 'if we're spotted, it's gonna be a non-stop fire fight and the chances of success drop by ninety eight percent' Kal informed him. Lok said nothing back but he grunted quickly, which was enough for Kal to understand that he heard him. Kal was right, if they were spotted by anyone it would take a miracle for the mission to succeed. It's not that they couldn't handle a handful of Scar, it's that when they did handle those Scar it would only be a matter of time before the bodies would be found. Normally they would have equipment to destroy all evidence of death but the only equipment they had on them was the skin-tight Nano-suits they were wearing and the sword of El on Lok's back._

 _'Brother' Lok messaged him 'I have her, she's just over a mile away from are current location' he said. Kal couldn't help himself, he turned to face him. Like looking at him would change anything he said or it would sound differently._

 _'holding cells?' Kal guessed._

 _Lok tilted his head to the side making sure he was reading the information right 'a science lab by the look of it' he informed._

 _Kal didn't like the sound of that, it wasn't a secret that Loana was one of the smartest_ _K_ _ryptonian's alive, second only to his and Lok's farther Jor-El. She was responsible for half of the modern weapons used today, the fact that she might be forced to create tech for them or do research in their name was very unsettling 'Brother, there is something you should know' Kal started as he turned to face Lok who started to make his way to one of the doorways, he assumed that he had downloaded the route to the lab Loana was working on that was the way._

 _'What is it Kal?' He asked._

 _'there is one detail about Loana current situation I neglected to mention to General Zod and father' he said as now Lok turned his full body to look at him 'Loana's pregnant' he said._

 _Lok didn't say anything at first, he didn't know what to say. How could he? Childbirth was a very rare thing for his people so when it happened, dozens of precautions where put into place to ensure that the mother lived long enough to birth the child 'how long have you...' Lok started but couldn't finish his sentence as the door opened. Kal and Lok both turned their attention forward and saw three fully armed Scar soldiers._

 **The Watch Tower – Monitoring station**

Batman sat in his chair drinking some coffee as he starred at the different monitors in front of him, there were a couple of firefights, a hostage situation and a hurricane. All events spread out through the globe but like always he successfully dispatched the appropriate league members to deal with each situation. Despite the commotion that accrued with the revelation that Barry was dating Donna, everyone was as eager as ever to help save people.

He thought Barry was thankful too, despite how reified he seemed to be not to have to keep that secret anymore, he could tell the constant questions and pampering was starting to get to him. Honestly, he didn't really care about Barry's situation with princess Donna. What occupied Bruce's thoughts right now where Diana, that situation in the cafeteria early was not ok, especially for someone as calm and mature as Diana. To put it short, Bruce was worried. Sure, she's gotten angry at times, just like everyone else but that outburst was uncalled for and she knew that. Something happened that's caused her a great deal of distress and he needed to find out what it was, before she did something she regretted.

He needed to get to the bottom of that but at the same time he needed to do some extra recon on Luther. He's been very quiet lately, too quiet and he didn't like it at all. Whenever Luther stayed quiet for a long period of time he was working on something big and he's been quiet for a while now. Though as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed that Kal-El's words at the U.N meeting are starting to make waves in governments. Twenty of which have done what Kal-El instructed and have made their biggest secrets known to other country's with more joining every day, Bruce was starting to worry that although there is a chance this might make things better. The growing tension that would come with it would make the world ten times worse than it already is.

Thankfully the twenty countries that relieved their secrets weren't the most powerful in the world, most of them where third world countries that where living in poverty. Bruce couldn't help but understand their situation, they're dying and they need help, Kal-El offered it but at a price, they didn't have any choice but to do what he said. What surprised Bruce was that the latest country to do what Kal said was the United Kingdom and that's a collection of four countries, no world superpowers of yet have taken part in Kal-El's deal. Bruce guessed that they were waiting for another to come forward but he knew that the U.S, Russa and China had to come forward soon enough. After all, Kal-El announced to the rest of the world what their secrets where. Bruce knew what Task Force X was but he had no idea what Venom or Project Zeus was. He suspected that it was a top-secret project of Russa and China.

Even more frustrating he couldn't come with any counter measure to stop him in case he over stepped his bounds, he needed for information on him in order to stop him and he knew nothing about him. It was so frustrating, Kal-El completely bypassed the whole League including himself and then did the same with the Injustice League, he was dangerous, there was no doubt about that. He only had one lead at finding a suitable weapon against him. Matallo, his energy beam knocked Kal-El back, it did something to him and Bruce needed to know what it is, he needed more of that meteor rock "Ok, hurricane has passed and the people are as safe as I can make them" a familiar voice said behind him.

He didn't turn but he could hear Zatanna walk up beside him "good" Bruce said back calmly "there's nothing else going on right now so you're good for the night" he informed.

Zatanna let out a long sigh of relief as she lifted her hands to her neck and stretched "good, I'm exhausted. Looks like people are starting to listen to him" she said placing her hands on her sides.

Bruce grunted "so it would seem"

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder "Bruce, I know you like your paranoia. But honestly, I think it's Diana we need to worry about. I've never seen her freak out like that before. Even when that pervy reporter copped a feel" she added with a chuckle "that was hilarious when she decked him, right in the nose" she finished with a smile.

Even Bruce couldn't help crack a smile at remembering that "Diana just needs some time to herself, she's just learnt that not only has she been lied to by Barry but her sister too"

Zatanna looked at him with sad eyes "yeah, that must have cut her deep. I wish I could blame Barry for keeping it a secret but I can't. It makes sense that he would want to keep it from her, because we all know Diana loves her mother and wouldn't be able to keep that a secret from her"

Bruce shook his head "that's not it, the way she acted, it was like she was on her last string. No, something else happened to piss her off" he summarized.

"you mean the pregnancy?" Zatanna guessed "god, I'm still coming to terms with... _Barry_ being a dad. Never would have saw that coming, I always figured Hal would be the one to be an unexpected father" she joked.

"agreed" Bruce said back with a smile.

"did you know about that?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I didn't know she was pregnant" Bruce replied as he typed away at the monitors looking for anything else that needs to be done, also hoping he could send Zatanna away on another mission before she asks the question he knew was coming.

"but did you know Barry was dating her?" She asked getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

 _'damn'_ he cursed "yes, I knew they were dating" he confirmed not seeing the point in denying it.

"Jesus" she said placing a hand on her forehead "and you didn't feel the need to tell Diana about it?" She asked but didn't know why, it was easy to guess what the answer would be.

"Zee" he said turning in his chair to face her "it wasn't my secret to tell, as far as I can see it's not my problem that Donna and Barry didn't trust Diana enough to tell her about their relationship. They're both adults and they can do what they like" Bruce turned back to the monitors.

"you know Diana's going to flip when she finds out you knew" Zatanna said as she turned around ready to leave "I really hope you just tell her before she finds out another way" she finished before leaving the room.

Bruce sighed lowing his head for a moment thinking about everything that's happened _"Batman, are you there"_ Bruce heard J'onn's voice through the com.

"yes, J'onn. What is it?" He asked getting right back into business.

 _"I would just like to inform you that we may need to reschedule the roster for next week, as Wonder Woman just called to inform me that she would need to take a couple of days to herself due to stress"_ he said.

Bruce was silent for a moment "Understood" he said before ending to call, he sighed. He knew that the situation was bad but not that bad, the more he thought about it the more he realized that he needed to choose whether or not the focus his time on either finding a way to stop Kal-El if he turns against humanity, helping Diana through whatever problems she has and telling her that he knew or finding out what Luther was up too. And he knew that would not be an easy choice to make.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, a lot of stuff been going on at home. Anyway, I will try and upload these chapters at a quicker pace but things can always get in the way.**

 **Also, I wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking on doing a story of what if the events of man of steel took place in the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) with a Superman/Black widow Romance. And the twist is that Superman replace the hulk for the story, and I mean no Hulk at all because I think that if that's the case it would be easier to keep everything the same but a little bit different.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and please do not hesitate to leave me a review of send me a message, until then I will see you in the next chapter ;)**


	17. Moving On

**I'm back Bitches!**

 **A small island in the Mediterranean sea**

Diana held her knees to her chest as she sat calmly on the sand, she always loved it here. This was the first place she found when he left home, it was a nice moment for her. After an hour of flying from her home, she found this place. I tiny island with some trees, nothing else. But it was away from the safety of her home and it was so exhilarating to be away from everything she knew and loved. So, whenever she just wanted some time to herself and get away from the rest of the world she came here.

Crossing her arms over her legs and pulling them in closer to her, she rested her chin on top of them as she quietly watched the tide come in and out. Bending her toe's in and out sand she couldn't help but feel a little relaxed, Diana took her boots off earlier, just placing them in the sand next to her. Looking ahead of her she could see the sun lowering over the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful orange glow.

She's been here for around five hours now, not moving just looking out over the ocean. She couldn't move, when she moved, he had to think about the rest of her problems. Her mother lying to her about her own body and parenthood, her sister lying to her about her love life and the fact she was going to be an aunt, her comrade and brother in arms lying to her about his love life. She was half considering going back to the watch tower and forcing everyone into the lasso, just to make sure they weren't lying to her about anything.

Before she could think about anything else to think or do, something caught her eye. Looking upwards she saw the fluting of a cape, a red one. She sighed, despite how nice it would feel to be with him she just wanted to be left alone. Turning her head back to the ocean, she heard the sound of his feet hitting the ground. There was silence between them for a moment, until Kal took a seat in the sand next to her "beautiful view" he said looking forward to the sun set.

"it is, I forget to enjoy it sometimes" she said to him bringing her head back from her arms, she still didn't turn to face him.

"Diana... should I have not told you about your father?" He asked hesitantly.

She quickly shook her head "no, I needed to know" she said turning to face him, surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any armor, just the skinsuit he wore when they first met.

"Diana, I want you to know that it wasn't my intent to course you any pain" Kal said in an apologetic manner.

"how did you find me?" She asked ignoring his statement.

Kal shrugged "I like to keep a tap on people of interest"

A sly smile appeared on her face "I wasn't aware I was an important person to you Kal" she said teasingly.

Kal didn't smile back as he looked at her with intent "you're the most important"

Diana couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat "why are you here Kal?" She asked.

Kal sighed as he looked forward "because I find myself in the unfortunate position of asking for your help" he explained.

Diana couldn't help but tilt her head at him, asking for help was not something Kal did often, or ever for as long as she's known him "what's so important you specifically need my help?" She was very curious.

"Diana, there's a reason why my home is so well defended, why it's a fortress" he started trying his best to explain his situation.

"because it's all you have left of your people" Diana said answering for him.

Kal sighed again before shaking his head again "no it's not that. Diana, I've been a soldier my entire life, it's all I've ever known. Because of that I need a mission to complete, objectives to follow, if don't have that I just stop... functioning, I wouldn't know what to do with myself" he continued.

"so, what have you been doing, what have your mission been?" Diana asked intrigued by what he's saying.

"Diana, I have a secret. Something I haven't told anyone, not because it was classified but because I don't trust anyone" he said turning to face her and he could see the look of confusion on her face.

"so, you trust me?" She asked hoping the answer was yes, I mean after all they done together, after what they might become together which she was still considering, surly the answer was yes.

"I'd like to see if I can" he said and Diana could accept that at least "the fortress is that well protected because It's not me it's protecting, it's not protecting the legacy of my people. It's protecting the legacy of my Krypton, not the people, the planet" Diana tilted her head at him "in the ship I came here in. There was a secret compartment that held the DNA for most of Krypton's animal species" her mouth dropped slightly at that news and she started to understand where he was going "there's an underground chasm that I created in order to give the various specie a comfortable home"

Diana's head leaned back as she was trying to contemplate what Kal was saying, a Zoo under his home? How many species? How many of each? Where they big? Small? Grim looking? Beautiful? "does this have something to do with my affinity to animal life?" She asked.

Kal kept his eyes on her with a strong intent "so that ability is true?" She nodded and Kal turned to the horizon ready to explain "there are exactly fifty-four different species of animal life currently under my care and protection. As of the other day it was going well but there was a change"

"what happened?" She asked.

"over the course of the last few months, I've begun the process of getting them use to the idea of living on this world. In case something happened and I wouldn't be able to keep them safe" Kal explained as best he could "but there was a side effect I did not anticipate"

Diana was starting to get worried herself, in a way Kal remainder her of Bruce. A man with a plan for anything. And naturally she did have a soft spot for animal's, if they were in danger she instantly became concerned "Kal, what's going on?" she asked.

"I have complete control over the environment's the different species live in, to get them use to living on earth, I made the biggest change. I turned the solar output from red to yellow" he said with a voice that was mixed in shame and disappointment.

"that's what gave you your powers isn't it?" She asked as everything started to make sense. She knew that Kal didn't have his powers before he came here, it was something Kal didn't know at first. She didn't know what it was but it was easy to make a deduction when he mentioned the sun.

"it is" Kal nodded at her "I didn't do it all at once, I didn't want them to go through the same thing I did" Diana remembered when Kal first woke up, getting all at once. She could tell it was painful "At the start the environments had a one hundred percent red solar energy output. Made them all feel comfortable for a month until I started the change. Every day the solar output changed, one percent of the red energy was replaced with one of yellow" Kal could tell that Diana was looking at him with all of her attention "all the creature's reacted the same way, they were all nautious at first for about an hour then they got better"

"as the percentages changed more and more, there were some difference in the animal's. They started to get stronger, faster, smarter" Diana's eyebrows rose at the news "not as smart as the standard humanoid but enough to make them very capable. And thankfully there were no drastic changes, no flying or solar vision..." he listed.

"solar vision?" Diana couldn't help but interrupt him, Kal looked at her questioningly "I thought it was heat vision?" She asked.

Kal tilted his head to the side "well, technically they're beams of concentrated solar energy, which are hot. So, you are right" he added "anyway, no major differences, that was until the solar output reached one hundred percent. One of my more favored species, a H'raka, had changed"

"how so?" Diana asked turned her whole body to face him. The sand underneath her body twisting with her.

"he entered a chrysalis cycle, he's changing into something and I don't know what" he said with a voice that sounded more and more desperate.

"how bad could it be?" She asked reached out and grabbed his arm.

"before the H'raka changed it was ten feet long. After doing a measurement and not just guessing, the Chrysalis shell was fifty meters long. And when I checked the recordings to make sure I didn't miss anything I saw something interesting. He breathed fire before shooting a powerful blast of white plasma from his mouth" he explained with hearts of sorrow "he badly injured several others and one barely managed to survive"

"ask" Diana said in a breathless voice "ask what you need me to do"

"the Chrysalis is going to wake up any day now, I can accelerate the process and wake it now but I don't want to because I don't know what to expect. But I know I cannot stop it from waking. I could, but I don't want to because that's not fair. I need you there in case it has a...negative reaction to waking up. It's the last of its kind, if it dies then the light of his entire species is gone, vanishing from the universe, forever" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "please, help him"

Diana was taken back by his request, she never seen someone like seem so desperate. People like Bruce, J'onn, her mother, General Phillipus. People that she knew who were so reserved, people who never let their emotions get the better of them, only in rare circumstances did they break their façade but Kal, she never thought that would happen, at least not for a while "ok, but I need you to do something for me first" she said wanting to help but also not wanting to waste the opportunity of being owed a favor from him.

"name it" Kal said with the slightest bit of hesitation.

Diana didn't say anything, she just smiled while turning back to the horizon. The ocean glowing orange as sun stood on the end of it just ready to say goodbye for the night. She let her head fall to the side and land on his shoulder, Kal didn't to face her, he was surprised by the gesture but it wasn't unknown. Just going with the flow, he slowly lifted his arm around her shoulder slightly pulled her in towards him "tell me about Krypton" she said "tell what it was like, not the war. the planet"

Kal took a deep breath thinking about what to say, when war is all you know. How do you describe a planet without fighting "it was very different to earth" he started "when I was old enough to appreciate the planet and not the fighting, it was the first time I was able to forget about the war. Myself and my squad had just won the skirmish of Rao's ridge"

"whose Rao?" Diana asked "I've heard you say his name before but I never thought about who he is"

"Rao, is the Kryptonian sun god. He's are deity, or at least he was. Now we just say his name due to habit instead of belief. Anway, when the battle was done. we were able to see everything that was happening around us. We looked over the ridge and saw, beauty" he laughed at himself "you should have seen it, that old planet. The red sun would rise in the north and the diamond mountains would shine. From that ridge, the way the light went through the mountains it made the city... glow. Kandor, that one city housed two billion people. It was three times the size of New York, both in width and height. The leaf's on the trees where silver" he added, Diana's head lifted off his shoulder to look at him with a shocked expression. He smiled at her face "not the metal silver, just the color" Diana couldn't help but start laughing at herself, she felt a little embarrassed for thinking that the leaf's on tree's where a type of metal.

The laughed died down and they bothered turned to face the horizon. There was a silence between them and Diana didn't need to look at him to know the pain on his face "I miss that planet" he finished quietly.

Diana turned to face him, he was still facing forward looking at the horizon. But there was one moment when something happened that she didn't think could, his façade broke, a tear. One single tear drifted down his right cheek, his eyes closed briefly before he was able to regain his composure. Now she couldn't help herself, Diana reached up and placed her hand against his cheek and turned his head to face her. Before he could ask what, she was doing, Diana leaned in to kiss him. As their lips touched Kal did nothing for a moment, until he began to return the jester.

As their mouths opened and their tongues danced with each other, Diana found herself on her knees and leaning into him more. Kal didn't fight it, the last time they spoke he made it clear that they didn't have to make love in order to be together, to Kal it seemed that this was Diana's way of showing that she would like to do that, what was it called? Dating, as some people here named it? But right now, Kal just enjoyed the moment.

As Diana pushed into him he allowed himself to fall back onto the sand, his hands wrapped around her back as she brought her leg over him. Now lying on top of him, Diana's hands moved over his body allowing her to feel every inch of him. Kal held her close, his own hands moving over her body. Diana gasped slightly as both of his hands found their way onto her rear, enjoying the feeling she slammed her lips back on his. They didn't even think about anything, at this point they were just following instincts. Not caring that her hair was all over both their faces and a little in their mouths.

Kal's mouth left and found its way to her neck, she let out a breath of pleasure Kal now focused all of his attention on her neck, his hands roaming over her body. Diana would love to go a little further but if they did she knew neither of them would be able to stop going all the way and she also knew that was something she was not ready for. Not only would she be with a man in every way which is something she hasn't done before but she would also in Kryptonian terms be marrying Kal, again not something she was ready for.

Diana placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back "Kal" she said looking at him as he lay back on the sand "I... I want to be with you, but I don't know when I'll be ready for that, connection"

"you think I'm ready for that now?" He asked with a raised eye brow "Diana, I may not have had that much contact with humans but I know enough to know how they act around the subject of love making. I'm not like that, I can assure you that this is something I take very seriously and it's not something I want to rush into because I know what that connection is, what it means. I don't want to have it again unless I'm sure" he explained as best he could.

Diana smiled at his words, it was a good thing to know. She partly slid off of him and found her head on his chest "stay here, with me. Until the sun comes up" she said as her eyes looked up and she just looked at the stars.

"Until the sun comes up" Kal repeated as the two found themselves in a comfortable silence and the.

 **Barry and Donna's apartment**

"Ok, what about if it's a boy?" Donna asked as she sat on the couch, she was watching the news with a cup of tea in her right hand as she threaded her left hand through Barry's hair as he rested his head on her lap. He was looking at the ceiling thinking and her question.

After Diana had left a day ago, Donna could admit she a bit of break down. By the time Barry got home she was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, her legs up to her chest with her eyes flowing like a waterfall. Barry didn't say anything, he just took his coat off and sat on the ground next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest, it took her an hour to be calm enough to tell him what happened. She expected Barry to freak out but he was very calm and collected, though it was clear by the look in his eyes that he was angry and he was definitely going to talk to Diana about it.

After they woke up on the floor after a rough night's sleep, Donna and Barry both had a day off. Donna didn't know what came over her but all she knew was that she wanted to be with him, when he made his way into the shower that morning it took her a minute to stand up and stare at the bathroom before smirking, she slowly took her clothes off before walking towards the shower. After a happy session of love making they spent the day in a much happier mode, just being in each other's arms and now on the couch during dinner time and brought up the subject of baby names.

It went without saying that if it was girl the name would be Norah, in honor of Barry's late mother and Donna was more than happy with that. If it was a boy, well that was tricky "err..." He said in an exaggerated look of deep thought "how about James?" he suggested.

Donna's eye brows lowered and she tilted her head at him "mmmm, bit generic"

"Steve?" He added.

"nah" she shook her head while still threading her hand through his hair.

"Jacob?"

"not bad but you can do better" she smirked.

Barry frowned at her but with an angry smile, he knew she was challenging him but he also knew she was winning the challenge "Don"

"is that even a name?" She asked teasing him.

Barry couldn't help but laugh at that last remark "Luke" he added.

Her lips turned upside in thought "that one's not bad" she smiled.

Before Barry could say anything back a knock on the door drew their attention, Barry frowned "you expecting anyone?" He asked picking his head off her lap.

"no" she simply said before putting the cup of tea down and turning to face the door.

Barry smiled walking across the room to the door, the smile instantly left his face as the door opened to the sight of the queen Hippolyta and General Phillipus "WOAH!" He shouted before slamming the door shut and pressing his back up against it.

His eyes found their way to Donna as she looked at him with an expression of shock, fear and sadness "was that who I think it was?" She asked just for the sake of it.

Barry tilted his head at her with an open mouth but before any words could leave his mouth a loud bang came from the door "OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE MAN" the loud voice of Phillipus shouted from behind the door

"how the hell did they find out where we live?" He asked and Donna new it was a good question, this wasn't the Flash's home, this was the home of Barry Allen and Donna prince. And since Hipployta didn't know Barry's name, how did she find this place.

"general calm yourself" the voice of Hipployta said before there was a calm knocking on the door "open the door Flash, I want to speak with my daughter" she spoke.

Barry's eyes shot open and his mouth dropped in shock at what she just said, with missing a beat he turned and opened the door slightly. Enough for them to see his whole body but not enough for them to see Donna "don't say that word here" he hissed nervously looking down both ends of the hallway, it wasn't until he looked back at the two that he saw what they were wearing. Hipployta was wearing a blue sun dress and Phillipus was wearing jeans and red shirt, both had their hair tied up in tails. He couldn't help but admit that they did look different.

"we are here to see the princess, man. Step aside" Phillipus snarled in a calm voice but it was easy to tell that she was starring daggers into his head.

"sssshhhh" Barry said again looking at both ends of the hallway "don't say that. Don't say princess, don't say Flash, don't just call me man randomly"

"then what should I call you?" Hipployta asked placing her hands on her hips.

"how about my name, Barry?" He asked in a calm voice, he was actuary very surprised by how calm he was being around the two.

"please tell me Barry is short for something?" Hipployta asked almost with a voice of pleading eyes.

Barry rolled his eyes at her before sighing "Bartholomew" he answered.

"oh, thank the gods" she said out loud to herself before looking back at him "Bartholomew, I want to see Donna" she asked again.

Barry looked at her for a moment considering whether or not to slam the door in their faces or let them in, he turned to look at Donna on the couch who was looking at him closely. With a sigh she nodded at him.

Barry looked back at the two before stepping to the side and opening the door. Hipployta froze as she saw Donna sitting calmly on the furniture looking at the two, she was relieved to see that Donna looked unharmed. Taking at deep breath she stepped through the thresh hold of the doorway with Phillipus at her side.

Barry closed the door behind them and quickly moved to Donna's side as Hipployta sat on the other end of the couch no more than two feet away from her with Phillipus stand by her "what are you doing here mother?" Donna asked not mincing words.

"Donna" she said glancing up to Barry "I would like this to be a private conversation" she calmly added.

"No" Donna quickly said back shaking her head "Barry stays here"

"her majesty would like this to be a family conversation" Phillipus explained as she could easily tell Barry became uncomfortable with that statement.

"THAT'S WHY HE STAY'S!" Donna shouted at the two, it made Hipployta flinch and Phillipus look at Barry with a frown "what do you want mother?" She asked again.

Hippolyta looked down and sighed before looking back at her "how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Donna quickly answered.

She quietly nodded back at Donna before rubbing her hands together nervously "and... the little one?" She asked glancing to her lower stomach.

Donna leaned back on the couch and placed both her hands on her stomach "It's fine, nothing to worry about"

Hipployta sighed before looking back into her eyes "after your green friend took you away from Themyscira. Kal-El, made me see things in a different perspective" she tried to explain "Donna, I came to apologizes for how I reacted. I truly didn't mean to order Bartholomew's death. I let the shock of what you told me dictate my emotions, Donna I don't want to lose you to this man" she glanced up at Barry for a moment before she looked back down.

Donna rolled her entire head before standing up and pacing around Barry for a moment "see, right there. That's your problem. You keep on thinking that if I'm with Barry either something terrible's going to happen to me or you think you'll lose me forever. You are so stuck in your little island of pain and hatred that you just cannot see the truth"

Hipployta stood up this time and looked at her with an annoyed expression "and what truth is that daughter?" She asked crossing her arms.

"that you!" She took a step forward " _Mother_ " she snarled "are nothing more than just a broken woman" taking another step forward "you are just incapable of changing your one minded views, despite the fact you are WRONG!" She yelled taking another step forward and was about to take another until Barry placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Donna" she said walking around her and blocked her view of her mother "you need to take a breath" he said calmly.

Her frown now turned to face him "but I don't want to take a breath" she snarled facing him.

"I know" he placed both hands on her shoulders "but all this yelling, all the stress, it's not healthy for him or her" he looked at her stomach.

Donna closed her eyes and sighed before looking to the ground in sadness, she nodded at him before turning around and taking a few steps away. Barry hated seeing Donna like this and his patience was starting to wear thin with the two woman who just came into their home. He turned to face them with a look of anger "you two need to back off" he said, he could tell that Phillipus was about to argue back when Barry pointed his finger at her "Back off, Donna's been through a lot the last few days. If you are not going to be helpful in calming her down and being an actually mother, then you can get out"

Phillipus took a step forward to him with her fists "Don't order or question the queen, man" she hissed.

"normally, I would be really polite about everything but you and her" he said looking at Hippolyta "are really starting to piss me off. Why can't you just for once see a man for something more than a rapist and monster?" He asked.

Before either of them could answer a knock on the door drew everyone's attention "oh god, what now?" Barry asked himself before walking past the amazons and towards the door. Opening the door, he froze for a moment "oh, son of a bitch" he said out loud looking at the confused faces of Joe and Iris. Both carrying a bag of takeout.

"oh, thanks Barry" Iris smiled back to him "son of bitch to you too" she said walking past him and opening to door with Joe following her.

Barry closed his eyes and he heard Iris and Joe both stop in place, no doubt looking at the new guests. He closed the door "Joe, Iris. I'd like to interduce you to queen Hippolyta and general Phillipus" he said.

Joe looked at the queen and general in shock "hi" he simply said before looking at the bags of food in his hands "we came at a bad time, didn't we?" He asked looking at Donna with a sad face "oh, really bad time" he placed his bags on the small dining table before walking over to there "come on Donna, I think you need a papa Joe hug" he said opening his arms.

Donna's sad face left her and a small smile crept onto her face before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. Iris was standing next to Barry with a shock look. She tapped him on the shoulder before turning to look at him "Wonder Womans mother?" She asked.

Barry rolled his eyes at her knowing full well that her reporter instincts where kicking in "don't even think about, this is not a fun family visit" he informed.

Iris frowned at him, Barry leaned in and whispered what was happening in her ear. Her eyes widened "WHAT!?" She shouted getting everyone's attention. She turned to face Hippolyta "you think, my brother is a terrible person. Your compering _him_ " she pointed at Barry "to a rapist and murder. Queen or not I should beat your ass into the ground" she spat walking towards her with fists clenched.

"Woah, woah" Barry said using his speed to get in front of "no fighting, not today" the look in his eyes made her stop.

"I agree" Joe said letting go of Donna much to the relief of Hippolyta and Phillipus "I don't know what was going on before we got here but it clearly wasn't her any good" he said putting his arm around Donna in a fatherly manner, which she snuggled into without even thinking "speaking off" he turned to face her "how'd it go with your sister?" He asked.

"Joe" Barry said speaking up, he shook his head at him making it clear it didn't go well.

"Diana was here?" Hippolyta asked as even Phillipus had raised an eye brow "what happened?"

"she disowned me" Donna announced, Hippolyta gasped and Phillipus's jaws dropped "she said that if I wasn't going to treat her like a sister then she wouldn't be my sister anymore" she explained.

"she didn't mean that" Hippolyta quickly said "she was just angry about what you kept secret"

Donna shook her head "I don't know mother she seemed pretty serious when she said it"

"Diana loves you" Hippolyta quickly said back.

Donna chuckled at that "what? Like you love me?" She asked with a voice full of sarcasm while crossing her arms at her.

Hippolyta took a step back in shock, like she was physically punched in the gut "Donna, you're my daughter. I love you with all my heart"

"let me ask you something _mother_ " she snarled yet again "what was your plan? When you came here, what where you going to try and convince me to do?" She took a step forward her eyes looked on hers "tell me. Where you going to get me to come home to that prison? where you going to try and kill Barry, again? where you going to try and convince me that killing our unborn child is the best thing to do?" She listed.

Even Phillipus took the step back at that last remark "your unborn what?" Iris asked getting everyone's attention before they could say anything else.

Barry sighed before looking at her "we were going to surprise you, but" he looked over to the two amazons "cats out of the bag now, Donna's pregnant" he said somehow getting a smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed with a smile on her face "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She ran towards him and wrapped embraced him with a bright smile, still laughing "you're pregnant" she looked over to Donna, who despite everything was smiling at her too. She nodded before Iris ran towards her "I'm gonna be an aunt?" She asked still shouting and laughing.

"in case you're wondering" Joe whispered to Hippolyta "that's how happy, close families react to that type of news" he informed with a small smug smile looking at her daughter and soon to be daughter in law "look, I'm not gonna stand here and claim to know the pain you two went through" he spoke louder than usual to get everyone's attention "I don't know what it's like to be raped, but I do know what the after effects are" he took a seat near the dining room table, turning it around he faced everyone "I've met woman, who were still crying in fear because of what happened to them. Begging me, on their knees begging me to do whatever I have to in order to the bring the person that did that to justice" despite the situation, everyone was looking at him with all their attention "and it's not just men, it's rare but I've been in a situation where it was the man who was raped"

Phillipus scoffed and Hippolyta rolled her eyes "how can a man be raped? If they didn't want it, they wouldn't be able to perform the act"

Joe nodded at her "yeah, that's why in those cases woman either use blackmail. or just go to Viagra" he looked at the two older amazons "in case you don't know what that is, it's a drug that forces a man to have an erection, which the woman then took advantage of. I remember this one time, round seventeen years ago. I got a call that some guy had been raped, he was cleared and the woman was found. Went to jail. One week later, his wife died. The cancer got the better of her, and he killed himself a day later. Couldn't live with the fact he betrayed his dying wife"

Joe stood up and took a step towards them as he could easily tell that the pair where looking at him with a look of shock and fear "I know what rape is. I know that it can destroy a life. I've seen it destroy a life. But I've also seen people survive it, it was a one in a million chance. A year after I interviewed a woman who was raped, a ran into her again. Complete coincidence, I just bumped into her at the store. She remembered me, remembered I was the man who brought that monster to justice. She so happy to tell me that she was engaged and six months pregnant" he said with a smile.

"no doubt her happiness was fake?" Phillipus asked "how could she move on from that in only a year?" She seemed like she really wanted to know, almost like she was desperate.

"I asked her, she told me. That it took the best man she has ever known, her future husband. To convince her that not all men are evil" he explained "I think, that no matter how long you stay on the island. You will never heal, never move on. Unless you actually _try_ to. It's like getting over a phobia, you won't until you face it" he finished before clapping his hands together and turning to the bags "so, we gonna have a nice family dinner before this gets cold?" He asked before turning around and grabbing some plates.

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Diana's heart was racing as she walked down the halls of Kal's home, it wasn't that she hasn't been here before. She's been here more than anyone else, though the robots flying over her head still put her on edge, no the Vanguards. That's what they're called, she said to herself "Kal" she spoke up earning a head glance from him as they walked "these Vanguards. How many functions can they preform?" She asked.

Kal took a moment to think about her question "well, every Vanguard is being monitored and controlled by Kelex. He also monitors the fortress systems as, if he goes down everything gets set to the most basic of functions. Which for the vanguards is just maintenance but under his control they can also be very powerful combat drones, provide medical assistance to injured, bomb defusal anything that is needed really" he explained.

Diana was interested at what he said "and how many do you have?" She asked.

"right now, the fortress houses around a hundred but I wanted to I can get them in mass production making a thousand within a week" Kal informed her and it was clear the idea unnerved her, without thinking about it he reached out and took her hand in his before stopping. Turning to face her he looked down and her other hand with his spare "Diana. I would like to go on a date with you" he announced.

She was taken back by his words, literally her head went back in shock "what?" She asked.

"Kelex has recently informed me on what earth customs are when it comes to a romantic relationship" he explained "and since it is clear that you and I are... intermit" he said smiling at the face as it went a little red at his words "I think it's best we follow the customs of this world"

Diana didn't know what to say to that, she would love to go on a date with Kal. It was something she did with Steve that she enjoyed "I don't know Kal" she said quietly, shaking her head "I haven't told anyone about us and I... I'm afraid of how they'd react if they found out" she admitted, it's not something she would usually do but with Kal Diana just felt that she could be honest and not have to worry about what he'd think because he wouldn't judge.

Kal nodded at her "is it that you would be publicly involved with me? Or involved with someone in general?" He asked working out his plan.

Diana looked down and licked her lips "involved with you" she answered "I know you are not a bad man, I think you're one of the noblest and bravest men I have ever met but the people, most are scared of you. You unnerve them when you deal with criminals" she said trying her best to explain.

Kal took a moment to think about what she said, it made sense that the people of this planet would see him as a threat and a danger, he knew that he has done things differently than most people of this world "well then, maybe it's time I show this world that I am not the enemy" he spoke.

Diana's eye brows rose at that statement "and how would you do that besides following your plan of getting the world to work together?" She asked getting interested in what he was saying.

"Diana, I would like to join the Justice League"

 **And done, so sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get this out there because I am going on holiday this Sunday for a week so I won't be uploading until I get back so that's why I'm doing all my stuff now while I have a chance.**

 **As always, I please encourage all of you to leave a review and tell what you think or send me a private message and I promise I will read it and take it to heart.**

 **Also, I would like to make an announcement. If any of you are familiar with Discord I would like to say that I have created a server that everyone is free to join. The link is** /G5GEVXf **and if anyone can't get that just send me a PM and I'll invite you. If anyone doesn't know what Discord it is a social media software that can be used to talk to other people, I recommend you get it if you want to talk more regularly.**

 **Until then I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	18. Awakening

**The Fortress of Solitude**

Diana was smiling nervously as she walked down the halls of Kal's home, of course he was by her side but that didn't help. She normally felt fine when she was around him, well more than fine because of how he makes her feel like she's the only woman in the world and she feels that she can truly let her guard down with him a romantic sense. Honestly the idea of going on a date with him, like an actual date made her feel happy because she really wanted to be with him. Despite what everyone thought about her, she does enjoy romance, she's just never been with someone she really wanted to be romantic with. Sure, there was Steve but he just didn't have the same effect on her Kal did.

If they did go on a date it would have to be somewhere where they wouldn't be recognized, or at least were cameras wouldn't be able to get to them until they were done. Maybe a small part of Mexico, or the embassy, she trusted the people there not to break her confidence. It's not that she was ashamed of Kal, quite the opposite actually. Diana knew how most people thought of Kal with everything that happened when he attacked the Watch Tower, the incident at the London docks, the defeat of the Injustice League in Metropolis and finally the Washington invasion which he stopped.

The people's reaction was that Kal-El or 'Superman' as the Daley planet put him, was a hero who _'had the balls'_ to stop threats permanently. The governments of the world were very wary of him but she thinks they're coming around, after all at this point most of them have done what Kal asked and given up there most top secret... secret, the only ones who haven't are the world superpowers, the U.S, Russa and China. As for the hero's, well at the moment the only heroes who seem to be ok with Kal being on this planet is herself, J'onn, Zatanna, Hal and maybe some others, probably Barry too but she didn't want to think about him. Just thinking about his name made her remember everything that's happened with her mother and Donna, she was not ready to face that, that cut was still to fresh.

"This way" Kal said as he stopped in front of a wall but as he took a step forward and the blue crystal wall split in half and moved out of his way. Diana raised an eye brow at him but then she remembered her rule _'when it comes to Kal, just accept it'_ she said to herself.

Diana walked next to Kal as he stopped and entered a narrow crevasse but when he turned around Diana stood next to him and a wall in front of them closed, it was then she figured out it must be some type of elevator and her suppositions where confirmed when she felt the familiar feeling everyone got when they were going down.

Right now, all she wanted to do was help Kal with his problem, she didn't even want to think about what he said about joining the league. That was another problem interlay, she loved the idea of someone as powerful and knowledgeable as him being on their team, helping the people of this world even more besides just giving them tech. Also working close with him would be nice too.

"Diana" Kal said as he turned his head to look at her closely "I want to let you know that despite how thankful I am that you're here, this still may be a _very_ dangerous situation for you. These creatures may not be swayed by your ability, if that happens you need to leave?" he said with a serous voice.

Diana frowned at his words "but I thought you just wanted me to help you with the H'raka?" she asked.

"no" Kal shook his head "I wanted to thank you for this, so I thought I could thank you by showing you the rest. It's pretty common knowledge that you have a soft spot for wildlife, I thought you might like it" he said shyly.

Diana smiled at his words, and his kindness, she leaned in and gave him a simply and quick kiss on the lips. Nothing full of lust but passion, he smiled back at her before she spoke "I thought you said that there was a chemical that stops the animal's from attacking each other, why wouldn't that stop them from attacking me?" she asked confused.

Kal now turned his whole body to face her and she did the same "this isn't just some chemical that makes them non-violent like you might expect. Myself and Kelex spent a combined total eighteen hour's working on this specific chemical that effects their brains in just the right way, they're not docile. They just know they don't need to kill for food but if they felt someone they don't know is invading their territory..." he spoke.

"They'll attack" she spoke finishing his sentence and train of thought "so why haven't they ever attacked you?" she asked.

"because they know me" he simply said "I've been there for every step of their lives, when they were created, were first fed, took their first steps, went into their new home, they trust me because we're family" he explained and Diana couldn't help but smile slightly at his words, it always surprised Diana how compassionate he was. True, she's only seen him act like that when it was something to do with his home but he can't be blamed for that "who knows, maybe one day, they'll look at you and see family too" he smiled.

This time Diana couldn't hold back a full smile at his words but she winced when sun light hit her eyes but once she adjusted, the smile left her face and was replaced with a look of awe. Taking a step forward to what seemed to be a glass window in front of her, a chuckle, that's all Diana was able to do, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even turn her head to look at Kal who was no doubt smiling at her reaction. In front of her was... she didn't even have the words "it's called the Sanctuary" Kal informed her as he placed a hand on her shoulder

As the elevator made its way done to the ground level Diana had a full few of everything. Right underneath her on the right-hand side was an open grass land with some trees... with silver leaf's in the background, on the left she shook her head at the and the seriality of it. It was like seeing a wall of snow that you could see through and on the other side it looked like an artic mountain range, narrowing his eyes she could have sworn she could see movement on the other side. Knowing that this... Sanctuary was a type of wildlife reserve it must be an environment for different species that live in the cold.

In the distance on the right she just saw water and nothing else, no doubt it was a type of aquarium for fish and further done on the left she saw what looked like tall rocky spires and black dots flying around them, no doubt different types of birds "it's beautiful" she gasped as the elevator made its way to the ground floor with a thud.

The doors opened and Kal stepped out into the open field, he turned and held out his hand for Diana who was still waiting inside. She a deep breath she reached out and grabbed his hand before stepping out onto the silver grass, Kal didn't move on so Diana stayed still next to him. She couldn't help but notice that it seemed colder than it did up at the fortress ' _must be for the animal's benefit'_ she thought to herself.

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" came from behind them. Diana quickly turned around and her eye brows shot up at the sight. In front of them a dozen or so meters away, was a large big cat like creature. From Diana's perspective it looked to be six feet tall and around fourteen feet long, four legs that remained Diana of a big cat like a lion or a tiger. But it didn't have fur or scales, its skin looked more like that of an elephant. It opened its mouth and snarled showing its sharp teeth but what made Diana so shocked was when it roared its neck inflated like a puffer fish.

Diana's legs bent ready to dive out of the way in case it charged "Kal, how do I say 'it's ok, calm down'? In kryptonation" She asked.

"Dii fol, kuram erd" he answered as the Nundu eyed Diana before roaring and running towards her. Kal had to give her credit, she didn't even flinch in that face of an animal that could rip her in half.

Diana jogged forward a couple of feet "Dii fol" she said lifting her arms up in a calming gesture "Dii... fol" the Nundu dug it's feet into the ground as it stopped in front of her "kuram erd" she added as the Nundu began to wave the front of its body back & forth and up & down, like a dog that was scared because it knew it was going to the vet "Kuram... erd" she said calmly as the Nundu stopped moving and looked into Diana's eyes, it made a noise that remained Diana of a whining sound "sssshhhh" she added taking a few steps forward placing her hand on the Nundu's forehead before moving in closer putting her head against it.

Kal smiled at the sight, it looked so peaceful and natural how she was acting with it and the way Nundu was acting around her, one of the most powerful land predators in Krypton. He walked forward and stood beside Diana as she began to slowly stroke the Nundu's neck, with the deep breaths the beast took the neck grew and shrunk like someone's stomach as they took deep breaths. The Nundu looked up at Kal and its head tilted at him as Kal reached up behind its ear and gave him a scratch "he's beautiful" she smiled at the creature before the Nundu stepped away from her and walked back to where he came from.

"it's good to know you can reach any animal" Kal smiled as he walked to her side and took her hand in his.

Diana didn't look at him as she squeezed his hand, she's gotten used to physical contact with him and she liked it "I've been meaning to ask" she started "how do you intend to save them? If there's only one of each they can't repopulate, so how do you plan to keep them going?" Diana didn't want to bring up a sore subject for Kal in case it was painful but she wanted to know.

"well, the plan was to wait until they were all fully matured and used to the solar radiation. Then I'm going to take some DNA, bring it into the lab to create a clone" he explained turning to face as Diana listened with great interested "while I do that I will remove Y-chromosome from all the males and remove the X-chromosome from all the females. Within a mouth I could have a fully-grown member of each species who is the opposite sex..."

"giving them a way to reproduce" she said finishing his train of thought "if you did it straight away then the clones would have to go through the same thing the others did, but if you do it now. They'll be born with it. That's clever" she admitted looking around the area "well, let's meet everyone else" she smiled before walking further into the grass towards the trees.

 **The Watch Tower**

Bruce sat at the console monitoring a hurricane that was taking place in Asia, Zatanna, Flush, Atom and Shazam where there helping as much as they could. They were doing a good job, already they helped around a thousand people. It was times like this he felt a great deal of pride, not just of them but the league as a whole. The amount of good they did was nothing short of remarkable, even with one of their most powerful members currently on break. He sighed.

It annoyed Bruce that Diana was taking time off from the league, he knew that if the need was dire she would come but that wasn't the point. Wonder Woman was a symbol to the world, she didn't just save people, she made them see the best parts of themselves. When she disappears the moral drops and when there's tension between two well-known members like Wonder Woman and The Flash, that made things even worse.

Right now, Flash was still being harassed by everyone about how _he_ of all people was able to maintain a relationship with an Amazon, let alone a princess. Bruce was surprised himself when he learnt about it but after that he forgot about it, decided it wouldn't make that much of a difference regard to how Bruce could take him down if he needed to.

Besides Barry wasn't Bruce's main concern at the moment, he had someone else in mind for that. Kal-El, no matter how hard he tried to do it he couldn't just let him go. He needed to find a way to stop him if he turned against humanity, he just didn't understand why some people in the league didn't think they should concerned with him. In the brief time the league has interacted with Kal-El, he as systematically taken down the Watch Tower with a full crew on board as well as half the league, taken down the main players of the Injustice League when they failed too, while doing so showed a fighting prowess that matched his own and Diana's. Told some of the most powerful races known to them to kiss his ass when they first arrived.

Kal-El might just be the most dangerous individual humanity has ever encountered. So, he can't help but ask himself why is everyone listening to him, every country on the planet has done as he requested and it was revealed that due to public demanded. The American, Russian and Chinese governments have agreed to release the most well-kept secrets to the public, he didn't know when but it was going to happen. He sighed once again but he quickly perked up after seeing a message from Alfred, he had finally found it. The green meteorite that powered Metallo, it had hurt Kal-El he had seen it hurt him in the recordings of the battle. Bruce has been looking for another sample of that rock since with no such luck, until now.

 **The Cafeteria**

Barry sighed as he placed his head in his hands _'just another day in the league'_ he thought to himself as he drank is triple Expreso in a full coffee cup. Thankfully they were able to help a lot of people but not everyone. Honestly, he was starting to worry about the whole hero thing, it was clear that when the child was born he would need to cut back on being the Flash. He would always be there when the city needed him but now there was a change in his priorities, family came first he knew that. He still needed to tell the others that but he assumed they know that, why wouldn't they? looking up he could see the small screen of a T.V that was in the corner of the room. In a flash of light, he turned the volume up and sat back down and listened _"and due to constant out right demand, riots and protests. The American, Chinese's and Russian governments have now conceded and have agreed to release the information at the same time which will be at a gala hosted by the United Nations in New York, in three days' time but only if Kal-El attends so themselves as well as the rest of the world can finally know what Kal-El intends to tell them in order to keep his end of the bargain"_ Barry's eye brows rose at the news, honestly he didn't think they would do it. Shows what he knew, right?

" _upon further explanation, they made it clear that the attendance from the Justice League will be mandatory in order to act as a security force against Kal-El should he prove hostile"_ she said.

Barry couldn't help but chuckle to himself, it's not that he didn't want to think the league could take Kal. It's that he doubted Kal would turn hostile unless in self-defense, and now he had to go to a gala _'oh joy'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't go, he needed to stay with Donna. Especially after what happened last night with queen Hippolyta.

' _ **last night, Barry and Donna's apartment'**_

" _no" Donna said as Joe placed the take-out bags on the table "they were just leaving"_

 _Hippolyta_ _and Phillipus looked at Donna with a broken face "Donna..." Hippolyta started as she took a step forward but as soon as that step was taken Donna took one back, right up against Joe. Barry quickly went to her side as did Iris._

" _mother..." Donna started "leave my home" she spoke in a sad voice as her eyes watered. She_ hated _saying that but she wanted to be with people she trusted and after she ordered Barry's death, she didn't trust her anymore. Sure, she could understand emotions getting the better of someone, that's even happened to her but there's a line you don't cross. It would take more than a surprise visit and an apology to make up for what she tried to do._

 _Hippolyta didn't say anything after Donna spoke, she just starred at her daughter while she felt her heart being crushed. Not only had she lost Diana but now Donna too. She slowly turned around and headed for the door, Phillipus not far behind. As she opened the door she turned to face Donna "Donna" she started as tears made their way down her cheeks "I'm sorry, for everything" she finished before leaving closing the door behind her._

 _As the door closed, Donna brought her hand up to her mouth as her eyes began to water. It went without saying everyone was around her in seconds trying to comfort her._

 **Back at the** **Cafeteria**

Barry was interrupted from the flash back by the presence of Zatanna taking the seat opposite him. Glancing to the side he saw Dinah, Oliver and Hal all getting their own drinks. He turned back to Zatanna who was smirking at him, he knew what was coming at he really wasn't in the mood for it "Sooooooo... how you doing?" she asked with a tease in her voice.

Barry leaned back and sighed with a smile "I'm good Zee. How are you?" he asked back.

"I'm good. How's Donna?" she asked again taking a drink of her coffee.

Barry sighed again looking back down to the table "not great" he admitted.

Zatanna was about tease him again but seeing the sad look on his face stopped her "why? What's going on?"

"family Drama" he said looking back at her "I mean on the one hand I get that Diana and her mother would be upset about what happened but on the other I never thought they would go that far"

Zatanna tilted her head at him in confusion, she had no idea what he was talking about. Sure, she was there when everyone found out about what was going on and she's never seen Diana that pissed off before, expect for that one time that perv of a reporter grabbed her ass at a banquet as he paid for it by Diana putting him in a coma. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself when everyone else came over.

"come on Zee" Hal said as he sat next to Barry "I think we've teased him enough. Even if he's planning to marry his way into royalty" he added.

Oliver tilted his head at what was said "wait" he said pointing at Hal with a look of deep thought "if he does marry Donna and when he becomes the sugar daddy of the future prince or princess, that would make him part of the royal family wouldn't it?" he asked the group and even Barry himself was thinking about because I the idea of marry Donna has made its way through his head more than once, especially now with the pregnancy.

"Yeah" Dinah nodded "that would make you a prince, wouldn't it?"

Hal shook his head forgetting about his own joke now and was in the conversation "no, I think it would make him a Duke"

"Wait" Zee said shaking her head "I thought you had to be a Duke to begin with _before_ marrying into a royal family"

"Hang on, I'm googling" Oliver said taking out his phone.

"so, has anyone seen Diana recently" Barry asked trying to change the subject.

Hal chuckled at him "I thought of all people you would want to stay away from her, especially after everything that's happened"

Dinah shook her head "I haven't seen her since she asked for some time off. I guess she just wants to be left alone for a while"

Zee frowned at her briefly before shaking her head "I still think that seems like an overreaction" she said "I mean I get it, it sucks to be lied to but is that really all it takes for one of her strongest members to leave without telling us how long for"

Barry didn't say anything, he knew there was more to it than that but it wasn't his place to tell everyone what happened between her family "got it" Oliver said still looking at his phone "listen to this 'before anyone can marry into the royal family be they a commoner or royal blood from another, it is up to the current head of the family'" he quoted reading from the page on his phone "in this case it's Queen Hippolyta 'to weather said person is worthy or not to enter the family at all, if they do decide to allow them to enter the family they shall be given whatever title the head of the family decides, be it Duke, Prince, King or knight'" he finished reading before looking up at Barry "so you can't marry Donna even if both of you want to unless Queen Hippolyta gives her blessing and after that" he chuckled "she can name you whatever she wants" he finished.

Everyone else nodded at his words not disagreeing with them and much to Barry's pleasure the conversion changed to something unrelated to him.

 **The Fortress of Solitude – The sanctuary**

"Hahahahahaha" Diana couldn't help but laugh as she left the small monkey like creature climb over her body. They've been here for around three hours now and she was not board or tired in the slightest, in fact she could say this has been one of the best days she's had in a very long time. Apparently the small two feet high creature was called a Promuris, and even if it was quite... cheeky as it has grabbed both of her breasts and her behind at least twice now, it couldn't be denied that it was a beautiful creature. As she said it was around a meter tall, with bright blue-green skin, no fur of any kind, orange eyes and it had four arms, well hands. It was hard to describe, it had two arms but at the elbow two more arms sprouted leave the Promuris with four arms and hands.

The number of creatures he amazed her and they were so exotic and beautiful, they make the animals of Themyscira such as Pegasus', cyclopes' and trolls seem downright average and normal.

Kal stood a few feet away with his arms crossed and a smirk over his face as he watched to two interact, much to his relief everyone in the sanctuary took quickly to Diana and she became part of the family. They didn't need to meet every animal in here but he thought that she would enjoy it, and they were already here so they might as well, besides it was fun to see the different reactions the different of the different species to her presence. One's such as the Tetrapteron, Viperwolf and Hexapede where weary and guarded around her but eventually warmed up to her. And one's such as the Occamy, Murtlap, Demiguise and of course the Promuris didn't even think twice before embracing her as one of their own.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now" Kal said as he walked forward towards the two.

"what? No. Please, five more minutes" she asked sounding like a small child as she gave Kal her best... he thought 'puppy dog eyes' was the name.

Kal smiled as he shook his head before stepped next to her, without warning he reached up with his arm and the Promuris didn't hesitate as he climbed on his arm and climbed up until he was sitting on his shoulder calmly, Kal turned around and calmly flew up the branches of a nearby tree. The Promuris climbed up into the tree and proceeded to swing away from to two.

Kal smiled as gently went back to ground to and saw Diana with her arms crossed and pout on her face, Kal just smiled back as he walked over to her and quickly stole a kiss from her. The kiss caught Diana off guard slightly but she to admit it was nice "you know you look beautiful when you're angry" he said. Diana couldn't help it, her pout turned into a small smile as she looked back at him "and in any other circumstance I'd be happy to stay done here with you of hours and hours but I still need your help"

Diana nodded at him "right, of course" she said quickly "how are we going to do this?"

Kal gave her a small smile before looking up "Kelex" he simply said.

* * *

Before Diana could ask what was happening a bright blue light took over both of them and she found themselves in another room. She quickly looked around to see where they were, it was a large room made of the same blue crystal as the rest of the fortress but at the far end of the room was an open wall and it seemed to lead outside to the vast environment of the artic. She turned to face Kal and saw the he was looking at something behind her, she turned around and saw what had his attention.

She tilted her head at the large oval in front of her and she knew what it was, the chrysalis. But it was unlike any chrysalis she's seen before, it was huge, had a light blue glow to it and even had some crystals sticking out of it, the same type of crystal's that the building was made from "are you ready for this?" he asked with a nervous voice.

Diana looked at him and was surprised by the way he was acting, but by now she should know that when it comes to his home, his family and the legacy of his people, he lets his façade drop and shows his emotions. Well, when he was alone or with her that he shows his emotions, it made her feel special.

"are you ready?" she asked back knowing full well that he was going to wake it up.

"no" Kal said still looking forward not moving and unflinching. Diana stepped closer to him and took his hand with hers, she interlocked their fingers and gently placed her head on his shoulder "maybe I am now" he added with a slight smile and she couldn't help but beam at him slightly "Kelex, wake him up" he spoke.

Diana looked up as bright light as if shinned from a powerful spot light beamed down from the ceiling and onto the chrysalis, the light faded and Kelex spoke "the antidote has been administered master" he said.

"thank you" Kal said as he let go of Diana's hand and moved forward towards the chrysalis. As gently as he could he grabbed it with both hands and lifted it off the ground, he turned around and carried it out of the large empty room towards the open plains of snow.

"why are you taking it outside?" she asked as she walked at his side.

"I have a feeling that we may need the extra room" he said as the two stepped out, the first thing Diana noticed as she stepped outside was that there was no difference, apart from being outside she didn't feel any different, it was the same temperature, same smell, same everything.

"Kal, why can't I feel the cold? or a draft?" she asked.

They stood a few dozen meters away from the fortress before Kal gently placed the chrysalis down on the Icey, snowy ground "the fortress has several layers of security, as you know" he said and she nodded at him "the first defense is a shield that has a diameter of several miles that creates a dead zone once entered, no radio waves, no magic teleportation, nothing will be able to see what happens within it. The second is another shield the blokes all types of weather leaving us with a nice calm temperature. After that theirs's dozens upon dozens of automated turrets, after that there's a powerful shield that blocks everything" Kal listed.

Again, Diana couldn't help but be surprised by the level of openness he was showing her but when she thought about it, it did make sense. After all she was his... girlfriend? Was she? She did agree she would date him but they haven't gone on one, it was very clear that they were intermit with each other, she's been more intermit with him than anyone else and if what Kal said was true about them one day being life mates, or in her terms husband and wife. It made sense but before she could say anything else the chrysalis shook slightly.

Diana and Kal both took a step back as the sound a muffled roar came from the inside of it "remember" Kal spook as it continued shake side to side "I want to know if it can still act calm around me, so please only step in after that happens or if it can't be down" Diana nodded at him as she continued eye the chrysalis closely.

Kal felt the ground shake slightly before a large claw broke out from it and slammed into the ground causing both him and Diana to wobble slightly and ground beneath it to crack under the pressure the claw brought. The claw itself was completely different from the way it used to look not counting the size. The H'raka's once green/brown skin was now a deep purple and instead of skin it had scales with some type of light blue crystal sticking out in certain areas. Not to mention that the one claw was about the same size of a family truck, the same size the _whole_ H'raka used to be.

Diana didn't know what to expect so she didn't know why she was surprised that she didn't expect this, the claw's sharp nails dug into the ice as it gripped it tighter. The next thing to come where to large dark wings, it was same as the claw the once bug like wings where now purple scaled, with the same crystal but both wings themselves where made of it, it was odd because for an animal to fly with wings, needs the wings to be made of something light so they can move quickly and lift them off the ground.

The head came next and Kal was blown away by what he saw, he now had a long snout, full of sharp long teeth, some stayed in the mouth and some stuck out slightly, his once round eyes turned into a sharp snake like bright blue pair. He had two sharp, strong horns that fell backwards towards his neck. Another large claw made its way out of the chrysalis. Diana and Kal both couldn't help but take a step back, both in fear and caution. They couldn't say, it was a very tense moment as neither knew what to do.

The more it clawed out, the bigger it got. They saw that behind its two large wings he had two smaller ones. Two strong muscular hind legs and finally large tail that housed a large amount sharp blue crystals at the base of it, definitely a type of defense.

"By Rao/Hera" Kal and Diana both said as they looked up at the massive creature in front of them, that was all they could say. The H'raka's head dropped to face the Icey ground, it was taking long deep breath. Like someone would after they just finished running a marathon. Diana couldn't help but feel nervous as she saw Kal take a slow step forward.

He gently lifted himself off the ground and hovered slightly in front of the its large head "H'raka" he spoke in a gentle voice.

It stopped, it didn't move, didn't breathe, it was as if it turned into a statue. Slowly the H'raka lifted its head up and looked at Kal closely. It's mouth slowly parted slightly and it's breathing intensified, what drew Diana's attention was how its large chest began to glow with a bright orange. But before she could even utter a word, the H'raka's mouth opened large and a massive blast of fire erupted from its mouth completely incase Kal in its wave of death.

"KAL!" Diana shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes widening and her heart stopping. She didn't know who durable Kal was or what he could survive, as she knew she just saw him die. She winced and covered her eyes with her hands as the H'raka roared... or screamed would be a better word as it stood on its hind legs and the wave of fire turned into a powerful white beam.

The moment the fire was replaced she looked to where it was going, all the ground around the area was... melted, it looked a lot the rock and dirt when a meteor or comet hits the ground. It was just a creator and in the middle of it was the unmoving body of Kal-El "KAL!" Diana shouted as she jumped towards him but halfway through the air she caught the sight the beam the H'raka was shooting, within the span of half a second, she was able to bring up her bracelets in order to block the deadly blow but the sheer force of the attack forced her out of the air and back onto the ground, landing on her back. Diana looked up to the edges of the creator, she saw the top half of the H'raka still standing tall of its back legs. The beam from its mouth stopped and his lips sealed before he fell backwards, Diana didn't know what he was doing but based the fact that she couldn't hear anything or feel the ground shake she could take an educated guess and say that he was either unconscious or just resting, either way she had a chance to check on Kal now.

Speaking of...

She turned around and saw the red and blue suit Kal wore, not the full battle suit that included a type of head piece but the calmer less battle worn suit "KAL!" she shouted quickly getting to her feet and leaping towards him. Upon reaching him she immediately saw the chard marks around the suit and the burnt skin around his face "Kal" she said kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his chest, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she felt the four beats, for a human it would be two but with Kal and his two hearts it was four.

Knowing he was still alive she grabbed both sides of his face and lifted it slightly "Kal, Kal wake up" she said with a face of worry as she continued to look at him closely. Her ears flickered as a sound hit them, looking down to his suit she was taken back by what she saw.

Looking back at Kal's suit, the cloth or the leather or the whatever the hell it was made from, the very material it's self-began to shimmer and distort. Like small waves it began to reform itself and the burn marks began to disappear with each wave until it looked like nothing happened, the suit looked untouched. Deciding not to focus on that now she turned her attention back to his face "Kal, please wake up" she said not knowing what to do, she could take him back inside but she couldn't leave the H'raka to just wonder, gods know what kind of damage it could do if it found a city.

"GGGGGHHHHHH" came from behind her, she quickly spun around and saw the H'raka standing on the edges of the newly formed creator. It's two front claws digging into the edges as it leaned over, his wings slowly rising up and down slightly as he breathed. Diana didn't know what to do, she would try and defend Kal if he attacked again but she didn't want to hurt him too badly if it came to that. He took a large step forward towards the two, his claws digging into the ice as he stepped.

Diana acted on instinct and stood up in front of Kal, made a grab for her sword on her back but then realized that she didn't have it. She came here with Kal directly from that island, her sword and shield were at the embassy. Not knowing what else to do she raised both her fists and stood in a classic boxing stance. It was as if the H'raka didn't even notice she was there. As he got closer and closer Diana couldn't help but feel smaller and smaller but she did notice that he never looked at her. As her whole body was around two meters from his large head, he just moved past her. Since he didn't attack Diana didn't want to start one.

"mmmmmmmmmm" he whined or moaned, Diana didn't know what it was as she stepped back standing on the opposite side of Kal with the H'raka standing in front of his unconscious body, Diana couldn't help but notice as she looked into his eyes, she saw pain, sadness and regret. It's the not the first time she's been able to tell what an animal's thinking "mmmmmmmm" it whined again before gently knocking Kal's leg with his nose trying to wake him up no doubt.

Diana, wasn't going to lie. What she was seeing was both ridiculously sweet and heart breaking at the same time, right in front of her, was one of the most unique, no doubt powerful and intimidating animal she's ever seen, whining and crying over his unconscious master.

Diana and the H'raka' heads where both taken back when Kal's head twitched slightly, the H'raka instantly leaned in towards him as his head rocked side to side. Diana herself stepped closer towards him as the H'raka's deep breaths out his nostrils caused her hair to sway. She looked down and saw Kal slowly raise his left hand, Diana didn't know if Kal meant to do that or not but he reached gently placed it against the H'raka's head just between his nostrils. As soon as it made contact Kal's eyes opened, in an instant Diana was on her knee's right by his side, a hand on his chest and another at the back of his neck "Kal. Are you ok?" she quickly asked lifting him to a sitting position and placing her left hand on his face taking a closer look at his burns.

"that was hot" was all Kal said to her before turning to face the H'raka who was looking at him closely "help me up" Kal said to her as he tried to stand up himself, Diana quickly paced and arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. The H'raka back up slightly as he got to his feet and turned to face him.

Kal turned full body to face him as Diana helped " _I don't know for a certainty what you have become"_ Kal spoke, this time in complete Kryptonation much to the confusion of Diana. He gently placed a hand over Diana's indicating he was ok to walk on his own. She stepped back leaving him on his own, he took a step forward to the large hulking beast, stopping right in front of his eye _"but I do know, that you & I and every being of Krypton are here and in this world, together" _he leaned in and placed both hands on the H'raka's head without any fear and in a caring manner " _and we'll survive this world, together"_

The H'raka closed his eyes and rested its body on the ground "Kelex" Kal said out loud "prepare the scanners, we need to know what he's capable of now"

Diana stepped next to him and took his hand in her, without another word she used her spare hand grabbed the far side of his head turning him to face her. she quickly wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him, it wasn't quick but as soon as their lips parted hugged him, tightly "you scared me" she said barely above a whisper.

Upon hearing her words, Kal wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he said rested his head atop hers taking in the scent of her hair, looking up he several vanguards flying through the air and heading towards them.

 **Ok guys, I'm back. I am SO sorry for taking so long but this Chapter was an absolute BITCH to do. I got writers block like three times, I will try to do better.**

 **And I just want to say now, the H'raka is based of a dragon from a well known franchise and I thought just to makes things interesting, the first person to tell me who he's based off will...…. err...…. I don't know, get a shout out or get a say in what happening in the next chapter or something like that.**

 **Any please let me know what you guys think, leave a review or send me a message about anything.**

 **Also, I decided to give you guys an idea of what's happening next because I made you wait so long. That being said the title for the next chapter is going to be 'The Gala' take that however you like.**

 **Now, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	19. The Gala

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I'll try not to let that happen again. Oh, and unfortunately nobody was able to tell what the H'raka was based on, some of you got close like '** ButtonPusherExtraordinaire' **who said Smaug** 'sram15' **who said something from How to Train your Dragon.**

 **But, the H'raka is based on 'Darkeater Midir' from Dark Souls 3, The Ringed City DLC. Better luck next time but now you all know what he looked like, or have an idea.**

 **Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

 **The T** **hemysciran Embassy**

Diana was taking deep calming breaths as she looked at herself in the mirror that was attached to the desk. She was so unsure of how to feel right now, nervous, happy, anxious, scared, all of the above. But she couldn't afford to let herself feel this now, not tonight. She needed to have her head in the game, now more than ever. Looking down to the desk she was sitting in, she picked up a makeup brush and did a few strokes of her cheeks. While it was true, she looked beautiful without any makeup it never hurt to add a little extra, besides she never went overboard.

Deciding that she was done with make up for now, Diana took a brush and started to do gently do her hair. It's been three days since she left Kal at the fortress and she hasn't seen him since, she knew that she shouldn't worry. Kal is one of the most capable men she's ever met and she can't think of anything he couldn't handle, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was everyone else, tonight was the night the U.N gala would commence, she told about everything the night she came back after helping Kal with the H'raka. Absolutely everyone would be there, an ambassador or official from every country on the planet is attending for Kal's announcement on how she'll help the human race.

Of course, she'll be attending as both the ambassador for Themyscira as well as the protection detail with the league. She thought about wearing her standard Wonder Woman uniform but she didn't want to the world to think she was preparing for a fight with Kal, besides she's one of the few people in the league who never had a secret identity, well she used to have one but that was over now.

Standing up from her desk and placing the brush down she headed towards her wardrobe. It was quite large she had to admit, it was a walk in one and had a large mirror so whoever was looking at it could see their full body in whatever they were wearing. Even though now, with everyone going on and much potential this night had. Not just for the good it could have on the world but the bad too, lifting up her hand she could see it was shaking slightly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she fell back on her training and warrior instincts. Trying to not get distracted she looked around and found what she decided to wear.

Taking the long blue dress of the coat hanger, she held it against herself and looked in the mirror. It would work, she decided as she began to dress herself over her black lace bra and panties. **(the blue dress she wore in the Wonder Woman movie minus the sword)** once it was on, she looked in the mirror to make sure everything was on correctly. She reached up to tie her hair back when she stopped, deciding not too she let it fall and placed it down her left shoulder and land just around the top of her left breast.

"your highness" a voice said from behind her. Turning around Diana left the wardrobe to see Julia. She smiled looking at her up and down "you look beautiful Diana" she smiled.

Diana couldn't help but smile back at her, Julia was one of the few friends she had that wasn't an Amazon or a member of the league "thank you, is it time already?" she asked.

Julia nodded at her "yes, the car is outside ready to take you there" she said.

Diana nodded at her before turning back to the mirror, her eyes quickly fell to her wrists. The words her mother gave her haven't left her mind since she spoke them, no matter how hard she tried. Would it really be that simple? She couldn't help but ask herself, just take them off and feel the power a daughter of Zeus could have. Shaking her head, she turned back to Julia "tell them I'll be down in a minute" she instructed.

 **The United Nations**

"Lois, I don't think this is a good idea"

She rolled her eyes at the antics of her cameraman, she turned her head her younger assistant Jimmy struggle to keep up with her. God he was unfit and she was wearing high-heals. Stopping her legs from moving so he could catch up, looking down to make sure she didn't crinkle her dress, she was invited to a party after all.

Her hair was in curls as it hung behind her shoulders, showing her diamond earrings for everyone to see. The dress she wore was a bright red with a double strap around both her shoulders, reaching just around her kneecaps. Her little sidekick Jimmy was dressed up as well. He was wearing a rented tuxedo with a camera strap around his neck, that she could admit he pulling off quite nicely. Even with the bruise over his eye, though as soon as he focused on that she couldn't help but feel bad for him. While it was true, she would never admit it to anyone but she would still have nightmares about that night, about what might have happened.

"Jimmy, we can't let this opportunity slip up" she said back to him. Despite what they said on the news it wasn't just politicians and ambassadors coming here today, of course that reporters from practically every major news network in the world would be here. Not that many, just one or two from each and of course the daily planet was invited. Now that most of the guest list had arrived the number of reporters matched the number of official's but both outnumbered the league members.

Which is what led them to the current situation, sneaking down the hallways of at the moment the most secure and protected building in the world. Even in a place like this between such powerful people, gossip was still as common as it was in some high school party.

Members of the league where already present and hadn't come out to mingle with everyone else. Which meant they were back here somewhere and it also meant that it was a perfect opportunity for her to get an exclusive and learn something about the man of the hour, Kal-El. She wasn't going to lie, as much as she wanted to ask him every question under the sun. What she wanted to do more than anything was thank him for what he did, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that despite how... harsh he was with the traffickers, he saved her and Cat from a, well, let's call it bad situation. Not to mention saved Jimmy from a bullet to the back of the head. Something that she knew she could pressure her dad into giving Kal-El a chance, despite the fact how much he hates the very idea of him.

"are you sure you want to do this?" A voice said from a nearby door "I know you don't want to be here" it was a man's voice, not very low pitched but she could have sworn she's heard it before.

"It's ok Barry" another voice said as Lois and Jimmy both landed on either side of the door, their ears practically pressed against it. Now this was a voice Lois would recognize. Princess Donna, it was surprising that she was here. Sure, she was royalty but Wonder Woman was coming to represent Themyscira, right? Maybe because Themyscira was all, magic and mystical "I'm not distraught enough not to be out in public. Besides I won't be able to this for much longer now that I'm starting the feel a small bump coming"

Lois and Jimmy both frowned at that, they looked at each other in confusion 'bump' Jimmy mouthed looking over to Lois, who looked just as confused. Until her mind finally made sense of it. Her face changed to one of complete shock, she lifted her hand and made a bump movement in front of her stomach. Jimmy's eyes winded at that 'no' he mouthed amazed by what was said.

Lois's mind was going a thousand miles a minute, no a second? If what they thought was right then that would be a major bomb shell, hell that might be Pulitzer worthy. If she could prove that Princess Donna, royalty from Themyscira, a country that was full a man hating warrior women, was pregnant. Then that might be one of the most controversial peace's of news she's ever found.

"I meant that Diana was going to be here" the voice said again "are you sure you're..."

"I'm fine Barry" she said again, a little more firm "I can handle being in the same room as her, doesn't mean I have to talk to her"

' _family drama too?'_ she thought to herself thinking that this couldn't possibly get any better.

"ok, look. Whatever happens I'll stand by you, no matter what" the man said.

"I know, I love you" it just got better, as Lois listened in, she realized that whoever Donna was talking to. It must be the father of the child.

"I love you too" the man said "Now come on, we better head in before anyone notices" the sound of approaching footsteps reached the door. She and Jimmy both took a step back panicking about what to do but before Lois could think of anything, Jimmy reached forward and grabbed her arm, he pulled with a force into some random doorway neither knew where it meant. Thankfully it paid off as the two were pushed against each other as they found themselves in a very tight space.

Lois was looking through a nearby gap in the nearly closed door trying to get a glimpse of who was going to pass her line of sight. Once someone did, her jaw it the floor. Walking hand in hand with one of the most desired women in the world, was the scarlet speedster of central city himself, The Flash.

Once the pair where gone, Lois and Jimmy took a step back from each other processing what they just learnt. The royal family of Themyscira having problems from the looks of things, Princess Donna pregnant, was she in love with a man and to top it all of that man was a member of the Justice League. All they needed now was proof.

Now feeling her surrounding she found out both with feeling and using the small light that was creaking in through the door, Jimmy pulled them into some sort of storage cupboard. She and Jimmy looked at each other having a mental conversation, it went without saying that Lois needed to get proof of this but Jimmy shook his head. It was then that she noticed his hands where on his camera, she frowned at what that meant. He couldn't have gotten video of what they heard, he turned the camera around so she could see the screen. Her eyes widened when he pointed to the audio meter. He didn't video it but, without her even knowing he was able to record their voices confessing to what they just heard. They had proof, not enough to publish but enough to convince Perry to give them support to find it.

* * *

"your highness, being here unnerves me" Phillipus said as she stood next to Hippolyta in the large decorated ballroom. The Amazon queen and her general stood hand in hand, with a glass of champagne. Something they could admit was a good thing man's world has done. Many people, both men and women came up to talk to the pair but the conversations didn't last long. Mainly because Hippolyta wasn't in the mood for conversation, still very hurt over what happened with both her daughters.

Only coming here because of two reasons, one was the world practically forced her two because it was one of the requirements Kal-El set, every world leader had to be there. It was why when she looked over to another side of the room, she saw Diana's colleague and fellow ruler. Arthur Curry, the king of Atlantis along with his wife Mera. The second reason was more personal, she just wanted to see her daughters again. Diana more than Donna, don't get her wrong she loved both of them more than anything but she's talked to Donna recently and she clearly didn't want to see her, at least not yet. She clearly wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. Besides, if she was being honest with herself Hippolyta thought she hurt Diana more than Donna despite how hard that would seem.

The worst part was she didn't even know what she would say when she saw Diana. How would you even start that conversation? All she could do was hope that Diana would at least be willing to her hear out. Though her hope on that wasn't great, Diana could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Thankfully they're all immortal, they could be angry with her for centuries. It would be ok if they do forgive her, she needed them to forgive her. She wanted to be with her children again, she was even willing to practically force herself to be ok with Donna's little fantasy about the red clad hero... Bartholomew.

"be calm General" she said with a voice of clarity, despite how uncertain she really was "we're all allies here"

Phillipus sucked in a breath as she straitened her back, clearly turning back to her warrior training and instincts to calm her nerves "have you spotted Donna or Diana?" she asked.

Hippolyta sighed about to say no as her eyes scanned the room one more time, she paused momentarily when her eyes caught sight of her daughter. Donna entered the large room with the Barthol... The flash, she needed to be careful. He was wearing his red, masked uniform which meant that she couldn't use his name, even years after knowing about this group of... world protectors? She didn't understand why they would hide their identities from the people they were saving, she sighed. But it wasn't her place to say, it was their rules so she'll follow them.

Donna's eyes met hers and for a breath moment Hippolyta felt hope that she might be open for a conversation with her but that hope was shot down faster than a harpy _she_ was hunting. Donna's eyes were set alight by a blaze of fire, it wasn't until another leaguer, the alien. J'onn came over to her, Donna's eyes turned back to their normal self's and a loving smile appeared on her face. And with that smile her entire outlook changed to something brighter, the dress she wore was a slim black double strap long cocktail dress, the skirt went down to her ankles and had a slit that started from her lower hip.

She sighed looking back to the ground in disappointment "yes, I see her" she answered.

"Queen Hippolyta" a deep voice said from behind, turning to see who it was she was already to tell them to go away, polity of course.

Turning to her head to meet the voice, she was surprised to see a man she's met many times "Mr. Wayne" she spoke looking at man she somewhat respected.

He reached out to shake her hand which she accepted "I wasn't expecting to see you here" she said honestly "I was led to believe that this gala was for nation leaders only"

Wayne smiled at her "oh, that's just what they told the media" he took a sip of Champaign "take a look around your majesty. Though the majority are presidents, prime ministers etc. There are people like myself, Oliver Queen and Lex Luther have been invited to attend as well. We might not be leaders of countries, much to Luther's dismay but we still carry a lot of influence around the world" he explained.

Hippolyta nodded at him. After everything Diana has told her about Luther, she truly dreaded the day that may come when he will be the one leading the largest military in the world. Being honest with herself she would prefer to see Wayne in charge of the country, he seems far more stable and less evil. Well, less evil compared to the rest of the race of men "and what are your thoughts?" she asked him, no doubt referring to the reason why they were all here. Normally she wouldn't even bother asking but considering Diana has described him to be brave and insightful, high prize coming from an Amazon.

Bruce looked around the room and took a deep breath "I honestly don't know what to think" he admitted and Hippolyta could see Phillipus tilt her head slightly "on the one hand I don't trust that this Kal-El is simply doing this out of the kindness of his heart and Earths' track record when it comes to aliens isn't the best" he looked down to his drink and sighed "but on the other hand we're in trouble and need help. We don't have the technology to undo the damage we've done and we're not getting it by conventual means, even if we did people are scared of what alien invasion comes next, and considering the damage the last alien attacks have had people are concerned" he explained as best he could and she could see that he wasn't wrong, frankly she was amazed that the world isn't in complete chaos when the aftermath of the invasions.

"so, I'm willing to give him a chance. But, only because it's the last..." he paused for a moment, and she noticed that he was looking over her shoulder "oh, it seems your daughter Diana has arrived"

On that Hippolyta's head span around faster than an arrow shot from a bow, her and along with several others. Diana walked into the large hall with stature that everyone of nobility would envy, she wore a beautiful blue dress the hung of her body perfectly. She was at a loss for words, she hasn't seen her draughter since the confrontation on Themyscira and she didn't know what to say, she wanted to. By the gods she wanted to say something, she wanted to pull her draughter into her arms and say how sorry she was and what she could do to get Diana back in her life, she wanted to talk to her about what she said to Donna. But she also knew that conversation wasn't meant for the leaders of the world.

Diana was quickly swarmed by a few of the reporters asking her question after question, thankfully these reporters where the best of the best, meaning when they asked their questions, they were all calm and collected keeping the atmosphere of the room calm and collected, well that's how it looked anyway. To anyone who knew about politics and how politicians acted you could tell that the mood was very tense, some of the secrets that where revealed to the public put everything on edge.

The world has risked a lot to do what Kal-El has said, they needed this to be worth it. Now that she thought about it, where was Kal-El? Surly he would want to be here, what was taking him so long?

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

"sssshhh...sssshhhh" Kal said as he gently stroked the side of the H'raka's face, he was lying in a large empty room of the fortress, built especially for the H'raka in case things went bad. Right now, the room was being used to keep him calm and collected, a light aesthetic was constantly being vented through the room. Kal didn't want to do this but he needed to, at least until the H'raka was able to control and get used to his new body. He needed to find a new place for him to live, there're plenty of places on this world where the H'raka would be able to live in peace. The problem is what the people of whatever country the H'raka found himself in would do when they found out.

He really did want to help the people of this world, he wanted to have a good relationship with them. And he wanted be make things easy on Diana, he knew that if things ended badly, she'll be caught in the crossfire. That couldn't happen, maybe he could talk to some of the African representatives after this Gala and see if he could convince them to open up their land.

The H'raka closed its large serpent eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep, Kal gave him one final stroke before turning to leave. As he entered the bright corridor, the hologram of Kelex appeared next to him _"Master, I would like to remained you that you are supposed to attend the U.N Gala tonight"_ he explained.

Kal nodded at the hologram before heading to the armoury "and when am I supposed to attend?" he asked back.

" _based on the current time frame, the best time for you to appear would be in two minutes when the U.S president makes his appearance"_ he informed.

Kal nodded as he entered the armoury "last to arrive then?"

" _I believe 'fashionably late' is the human term"_ Kelex spoke as Kal made his way to the middle of the room.

It was called the armoury for a reason, among other things Kal has been doing. One of them was building a small arsenal, he liked to think that he was... a peaceful being but no matter how much he believed that or how much he wanted to be because that was what he thought Diana deserved. But despite all that he was a soldier, he tried to do better, he tried to be someone who he wanted to be and not what war turned him into.

But that wasn't the case, not yet anyway. Being a soldier was written into his own DNA, quite literary since like every Kyrptonian he has both been born with biological argumentations and had mechanical argumentations through surgeries during his life, it may take lifetimes before he was free of his instincts but he was confident that it will happen eventually.

And maybe then, he will no longer need a room like this, a room designed for war and war alone. During his time here Kal has made weapons, bombs, toxins, armours, everything he would need in any conflict that may arise. The room itself was designed like every other part of the fortress, bright blue crystal walls, doors made of the same type of crystal but able to become transparent so people can move through it. On the right side of the room was everything Kryptonian in nature, on the left is what proved more of a challenge to make.

But everyone will know about that soon enough, walking over to the black device that was six feet high and two feet width, in the shape of a double-sided pyramid. Kal lifted his hand and placed a small device, no bigger than his finger nail on the surface of the tech "is it connected?" he asked out loud.

" _Yes Master"_ Kelex confirmed.

"good" he said walking to a large cylinder in the middle of the room surrounded by what looked like a black barrier, preventing anyone from seeing what's inside. Placing his hand on the barrier, it changed from black to see through. Revelling, nothing. Just an empty space, it wasn't until he placed his hand inside that something happened.

All over his body, his Armor turned from the 'Superman Suit' as earth was fond of calling it, to a silver colour, all the patterns, curves, everything that made the armour seem like clothing just disappeared into a silver metal liquid that moved over his body like a wave. From his feet it moved over his body and going through his arm until it landed in the cylinder. When it was done, all that was left was the basic form on his skin suit. No armour or head piece, just the blue colour, red cape and house crest.

Turning around he looked at the exit "time to show the world what they can become"

* * *

Out front, hundreds upon hundreds of people all stood waiting in anticipation of how the night would end. Reporters all stood in front of camera's telling the people all over the world about what was happening. From above someone could see nothing but bright lights and flashes from everyone taking pictures of the building and themselves. There were just as many army and security personal stationed all around the perimeter of the building as well as every entrance to the Gala.

Among the crowds of people, was one just like many others. Holding a microphone to her mouth and flicking some blonde hair out of her eyes, looking at the camera man to give her the signal, which he just did "this is Vicki Vale reporting live outside the United Nations Capital building now that are own President has arrived at the Gala around ten minutes ago. Now that he is here, the question on everyone's mind is will Kal-El keep his word..." she started but was stopped by the sound of a large bang that sounded like the sky was splitting open.

The camera panned up just in time to see the red flowing cape of Kal-El as he made a dive bomb towards the building. Just before he hit the ground in front of the perimeter gate, he did a small front flip before crashing against the ground causing the ground to crack slightly as Kal-El landed on his knees. For the first since the crowd had assembled, nobody said a thing. All anyone could hear was the sound of the wind. He slowing and calmly stood up straight before walking towards the main entrance to the building, that was when the deafing sound of the crowd started. Some cheering in thanks for him, some telling him to leave the planet, others telling him to kill himself, everything.

Though from what Vicki could see it was like he didn't even hear them. her eye brows rose when she saw him reach up the big 'S' symbol on his chest and poked it twice. Everyone was shocked when the blue of his suit turned into a silver and the texture seemed to take one that of water. The once flowing red cape seemed to be absorbed into the rest, what happened next was an even bigger shock. His blue suit was replaced with a black tux complete with bow tie "well" she said turning to face the camera again "it seems that Kal-El has turned up and now all we can do is wait and see what happens next"

* * *

Kal's face was stoic as he walked down the hall of the capital building, the hallways where packed with people but every one of them stopped what they were doing and starred at him with a glare, to some it was worry, other awe, or just concern. All of the security tensed at the sight of him, most likely trying to decide whether or not to ask him if he knew where he was going, or if he wanted any help but none did and he didn't need them too. He knew where he was going, he looked at the layout of the building before he came and he could look through that walls to find out where everyone was.

He turned one final corner before entering the main Gala hall, as he entered through the open door and was not surprised to find that everyone stopped what they were drinking or talking about and turned to face him, he saw a few familiar faces from the Justice League around the room, some in their costumes such as Martian Man-Hunter, The Flash, Green Lantern and some that where not like Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Zatanna and Diana. When Kal's eyes landed on her and their eyes met, there was a moment when they starred into each other's eyes. Kal was lost when he saw her, she looked... he didn't have the words. Her black hair waved across her chest, the blue dress hung off her body with an eloquent sway. It was like he was seeing her again for the first time.

It was only due to his warrior discipline and solider instinct that he was able to tear his eyes away and look to everyone else in the room. Since nobody as spoken yet, he assumed that wanted him to talk first "well" he started "good work, you've completed the agreement to the latter" he walked forward slightly so he wasn't standing in the doorway "except for three of you" he turned to the left and saw the president of the U.S, China and Russa where all standing together "you have yet to meet the arrangement of the agreement between us" he added without any hesitation or fear.

"not yet" the U.S leader said as he gestured to his left. Soon after a well-dressed man carrying a tablet walked towards him. Taking it from the man he looked to the tablet which had a title that read 'Task Force X' pressing a button and that was it. The file was sent to every other government in the world.

" _it was sent master"_ Kelex said into his ear, he looked around to see practically everyone in the room look at their phones reading the file. Of course Kal already knew what it was. Task Force X was a plan to use the world's most dangerous criminals to do missions for them while being threatened to have their heads blown off.

After the file was sent the Russian president followed suit releasing the file that contained all information on 'Project Zues' in Kal's opinion this was the most despicable of the three. The project was to retrofit all Russian satellites so they would be able to move around the earth on their own and carry a twenty feet long Titanium rod which would just drop from high orbit over a target. When it hits the ground, it will do three times more damage than the nuclear bomb that struck Hiroshima and Nagasaki during world war II.

The people's reaction was a lot more obvious to predict, it was times like this were Kal was thankful that he was just showing these to the other leaders and not the public, true that was the original plan but now that he's had more time to get to know the people of this world, he knew that they would very much other react.

Thankfully before the other leaders in the room would straight up attack the Russian leader the Chinese president did the same thing and let lose the information on their own secret 'The Venom Virus' Kal had to give them credit on this one, true it was terrible but at the same time quite ingenious. 'The Venom Virus' was a vile that contain experimental nanites. Once they were armed, they would start to eat away at everything they came into contact with and they wouldn't stop. Ever, not until they were disarmed by the one who fired them.

After Kelex gave him the same conformation as the other he knew that he could start "well done" he spoke taking a step forward now standing in the middle of a small opening of people "I want to thank all of you for doing this, I promise this is just the first step in unifying you people, your planet" looking around he could see that he had to eyes of everyone on him "but I like think I know your race enough by now to understand that you don't care so much for the big picture as much as result, so I'll give you one"

He stepped to the side slightly and lifted his hand to his ear "Kelex" he said. A second later everyone was shocked when a black device seemingly appeared out of no were. Kal could see that a lot of people where on edge so he decided to speak before they could freak out "this" he gestured to the device "is your result, with your permission I would like to place fifteen of these at the very edge of the Earth's atmosphere, once there... well, maybe it would be better to show you"

Turning his head, he saw the British Prime minster wearing a double strap tan dress "ma'am, would you please be able to assist me"

She looked at him in suspicion for a moment before deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt and walked forward towards him "what exactly do you need?" she asked.

Kal walked right next to her "it's very simple, I would just like you to wave your hand in front of the device" she nodded at him and hesitantly waved her hand but nothing happened. She as well as everyone else looked at him in confusion but before anyone could ask him what the point of that was, he walked forward and placed a finger pressing a button nobody noticed. Mostly everyone took a step back as the device began to hum and lift itself of the ground. Small texts of what people could only assume was in the Kryptonation language began to glow with a blue hue "Please ma'am, try again"

The Prime minister looked at him for a moment before taking a step forward and lifting her arm. Everyone watched with interest as she couldn't, seemed completely unable too. She shifted her body and pressed both arms up against seemingly nothing and not move, acting like a French mime. Giving up she turned to face him "thank you very much ma'am" he said before turning to face everyone as she walked back to where she stood before.

"this device is called a 'Sky Trench' and this is first step in protecting your world from threats, the purpose of it is to not only interact with particles on a vast scale but alter them. Once fifteen of them in place they activate and create a nigh impregnable planetary shield" as soon as the words left his mouth a mummering began to awaken from the crowd as leaders, reporters and businessmen alike began to talk quietly amongst themselves "not only will they protect you from invasion but with a little modification I have also added the feature of repairing your planet's atmosphere from the damage you caused" the mummering just got louder and Kal took that as a good sign "with specifications they can even control how the weather is effected, you get to choose the temperature of certain areas of the world. No matter how much pollution you produce, the ice caps with always be cold. Africa can finally get the rain it needs in order to grow tree's and forests. And this is just the first step in not only bringing the Earth back to full strength but for Humanity to become a space fairing civilization. I want to thank all of you for allowing me to be here today and thank you for putting your mistrust aside and listening to me today"

There was a moment of silence once he finished speaking but the silence was soon ended by a round of applause from everyone in the room "please, if anyone would like a closer look by all means" he said gesturing to the Sky Trench and taking a step back. As he did a few people walked forward to look closer at the black device and a few others came to talk with Kal directly.

* * *

"not bad" Oliver said as he stood next to Dinah "do you think it could work?" he asked his wife.

Dinah wiped some of her blonde hair out of her eye and behind her ear "I don't know but you can't blame everyone for being happy about it, after what happened in Washington people were praying for something that could be used as either a weapon or for defence, say what you want about him but Kal-El clearly knows what this world wants" she explained.

"oh, stop being such a downer" a voice said behind him, they turned to see Barry with Donna by his side "maybe Kal's just trying to do what he can to help"

"oh, hey man" Oliver said before turning to face Donna "and how is the soon to be mother" he said in a low voice to make sure nobody could here.

Donna smiled at him "I'm fine Mr. Queen, though the first wave of morning sickness has started to kick in, so that's fun. How are you?" she asked.

"please, your dating one of my best friends. Call me Oliver and I'm doing great" he said politely, soon the four began to exchange in casual conversation.

"oh shit" Barry said quietly "look who's making a move" everyone turned their heads and frowned at the sight of who was heading towards Kal.

* * *

Once Kal was able to get a few minutes to himself he was looking out a window and too the crowd that was still at full size with no sign of dissipating any time soon "excuse me sir" someone said, Kal turned his head and he saw a young woman in a white shirt and black tie carrying a try on drinks "would you like a glass of champion?" she asked.

Kal looked at one of the glasses for a moment before deciding to take one "thank you very much" he said turning back to face the window. A few seconds later he decided to take a drink, rolling the liquid around in his mouth for a moment he swallowed ' _not bad'_ he thought to himself.

"Kal-El" another voice said, Kal turned around and came face to face with a well-tailored man with a balled head "forgive my interruption but I couldn't miss the opportunity to speak with you face to face" lifting his hand for a shake.

"Mr. Luther" Kal said instantly recognizing the man before him, reaching up he grabbed his hand to shake it "I've heard a lot about you" he said honestly.

"not from the Justice League I hope, they seem quite biased in their opinion of me" he said hoping that Kal would be able to recognize his genius and see how much it made sense to side with them.

"no not from them, from your reputation, your actions, influence, news etc. Quite honestly, I'm surprised you've been so quite about my presence. I would have thought you would be one of the biggest protestors against me" he said honestly.

Lex chuckled at his words "please give me some credit Kal-El, I'm not an unreasonable person. I can admit you could do a lot of good for this world. As long as you have the right allies that is"

Kal thought about what he said for a moment before they were interrupted "come on Lex, not even waiting for desert before you try take him for yourself" looking passed him Kal saw the figure of Bruce Wayne coming towards them "Kal-El, it's good to finally meet you" he said with smile as he extended his hand.

' _he looks better without the costume'_ where the first thoughts to come to his mind before he reached out and shook his hand "Mr. Wayne" he greeted "it's good to meet you" Kal never understood why they would hide their identities but it was their world so he would follow their rules.

"you too, I must say that is quite a bit of tech you have there" he glanced back to the Sky Trench "I'm still finding it hard to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart" he said but at the same time asked.

"heart' _s_ " he corrected, both men looked at him with interest "Kryptonian's have two hearts" Kal took another sip of his drink.

"really?" Bruce asked with a sudden interest "what's the second for?" Lex found himself wanting to know as well, after all he needed to play his role well if he's supposed to get the reward Apex promised him.

Kal thought about it for a moment but then decided that it wouldn't do any harm "well, much like you I have a heart to bump blood around my body. The other is used in a more... intimate fashion, I'd rather not speak of it" he looked down to the ground for a minute before regaining his composure.

Before Bruce or Lex could ask anything more and third party arrived at the scene "I'm Lois Lane with the daily Planet" Kal instantly recognized the woman and the younger man beside her "I don't know if you remember me but..."

"you where one of the women at the docks that night in London" he said interrupting her "and I believe you where the one who came up with the 'Superman' title"

Lois smiled at his words "well, I'm glad I made an impression. And yes, it was me that came up with the Superman name. What did you think of it?" she asked.

Kal shrugged at the question "I suppose it's appropriate but being honest I don't really see the point of it. My names Kal-El"

Lois scoffed smiling at his words "that's not the point, the point is the symbol the name could represent"

Lex rolled his eyes at her "oh please, not every person that stops a bad guy needs to be given a nickname. Kal-El, perhaps you and could meet up and discus future plans" he suggested.

"I thought you would have known that I wouldn't ever let you near him Luthor" the trio turned to see Diana walk towards them.

Lex nodded at her "your highness, must you always have such a low opinion of me. I've never done anything criminal"

Diana frowned at him with added look of disgust "ανόητο σκατά" she mumbled to herself before looking down to the ground reminding herself that she couldn't punch him in the face no matter how much she wanted to. Though her gaze softened when her eyes landed on Kal's "Kal, a word"

"of course, Diana, excuse me gentlemen. Ma'am" he said before moving to her side.

The two slowly walked to the other side of the room without drawing to much attention "Kal if you ever take anything I say into consideration again,then please let it be this. Lex Luther is not to be trust" she spoke calmly but anyone who knew her could tell how serous she was.

"you mean because he's a notorious criminal mastermind?" he asked just as calmly.

Diana turned and glanced at him before regaining her composer and calmly looked forward? "so, you do know about him?" she asked.

"of course I do" he said confidently "did you really think I wouldn't take an interest in the people that oppose your goals on world peace?" he asked.

"but if you know about who he is and what he's done, why are you acting so civil? I can't even stand to be around him, he makes my skin crawl" she shivered slightly just thinking about him this much.

"Diana, I can tell the type of man Luther is just by his reputation. He's a good example of what you humans can become when your thirst for control becomes too great" she tried not to be insulted by that "right now I'm an unknown variable to him, but to him I also represent a way for him to get whatever he wants. So right now he'll do what he can to gain my trust, I'll help him because of it. But if I play my own game, not only will I stop him for the rest of his life. I won't have to kill him" he smiled at her "though if you ask me too I will, I won't even think twice about it"

She didn't know what to say to that, but she was confident that Kal would be able to put him away for as long as he deserves. Forever. But they should talk about something else "I have to say Kal" she turned to face him "you look very handsome tonight"

Kal smiled at her words, the two ended their walk and stood near a window. The room was still packed and people where all around them, Kal could see people glancing at him over Diana's shoulder and she could do the same over his "you look beautiful Diana, you never fail to surprise me"

She couldn't help but feel a blush come to her face, but she didn't know why. In her time in Man's world she heard every complement under the sun, from men she's never met, from friends, colleagues, other woman and even people she's been romantically involved with but it's never had this type of effect on her before. She laughed slightly "this coming from the man that blows my mind every time we meet, that's incredibly surprising. Oh, before I forget, How's the H'raka?" she asked concerned.

Kal's face adopted a look of worry and sadness "he's... not in the best state"

Diana's face fell at those words "really?" she asked sadly.

"yes, despite regaining some sense of control over his body. He's still in a state of shock, not that I can blame him. Everything about who he used to be has changed and frankly he's... he's just scarred" his found themselves to the ground.

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to confront him "is there anything I can do?" she asked knowing the answer was most likely no but she wanted to be sure.

Kal looked up to her but slowly shook his head "I don't think there's anything any of us can do. The only thing I could think of that _might_ help would be letting him go" Diana's eye brows shot up at that "The Sanctuary's now too small for him so he'll need to go somewhere else. The problem is I don't know where he could go, even if I did get permission from one of the countries he could go. I can't trust the people would treat him well"

Diana thought about what he was saying, maybe she could help. She already knew how but she really didn't want to. She closed her eyes and sighed "I have a way to help" she said. Kal looked at her in confusion "just... I need to talk to someone"

She turned to leave but was stopped when Kal caught her arm "it can wait" she smiled at his words before turning back around "you know, you never did answer my request for a date" he said.

She chuckles at that "that's true, I suppose I was too distracted at the time to give you an answer. If the offer is still open then yes, I would very much like to go on a date with you"

Kal smiles at her "good, I think I know how we should start"

Diana tilted her head at him and put of a sly smile "and what would that be?" she asked.

Kal took a step closer to her, their chests almost touching. Kal interlocked their fingers and Diana felt her chest tighten at the closeness, but she was thankful that their hands where facing the window and away from everyone else. She wanted to enjoy the moment and she couldn't do that with people starring at her "you might not know this, but since coming here I have developed a love for the outdoors. And I feel I would enjoy a, what do you call it, a picnic?" he guessed.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that "yes, that's what it's called"

"I think it would be nice to do that together" he said smiling.

She nodded at him "and I believe I know of a few places that would provide a... romantic setting"

"I'll contact you in a day or two and we'll set it up?" he said but also asked and if Diana didn't know any better, he sounded a little nervous.

She nodded at him the smile never leaving her face "I would like that very much. Now he you'll excuse me, I'll go see what I can do to help that H'arrka" he turned and walked away.

Kal watched her leave and couldn't help but admire her beauty, even from behind she looked like a goddess. Actually, the more he thought about it the more he remembered she technically was one, well half one anyway "I'm sorry Kal-El, but don't think you can get away from me that easily" a voice said.

Kal turned around and saw Lois walked towards him "miss Lane, my apologies for leaving so abruptly" he said

Lois shook her head "well, it's not like I can blame you. When Wonder Woman asks for a word every man can't help but listen. But you can make it up to me" she started as a younger man came up to her side "before anyone else heads over I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" she asked.

Kal thought about it for a moment "very well, Miss Lane. What would you like to know?" he asked.

Lois smiled before man next to her reached into his pocket and pulled out a recording device "ok Kal-El, you've let the world know what you're doing but you also said that this was just the _first_ step in what you're planning. Which begs the question, what else are you planning?" she asked.

Kal couldn't help but be impressed by her calm manner but also putting seemingly all her attention on him. He had no doubt that she would remember absolutely every little detail about what was about to happen, what he would say, how he acted, etc "well, the overall objective is have a fully united earth government as well as make you a... what was it you humans call it? a type two civilization"

The man holding the recorder had his eye brows in his hair at that"ok, it seems I'm out of the loop, would one of you like to fill me in?" she asked.

"a type two civilization is part of a scale invented by some astronomer" the man started to explain "the scale is a method of measuring a civilization's level of technological advancement based on the amount of energy a civilization is able to use" he continued with a voice full of awe "a type one is also called a planetary civilization, they can use and store all of the energy available on its planet. Which is something even we can't do yet"

Kal nodded at him "and I plan to make your race a type two, which is the ability to be able to harness all the in energy within an entire star system"

"but in order to do that the beings in that system would have to build..." he stopped before his face took on one of complete shock "you..." he started trying to regain his composer "you want to build us a Dyson Sphere?" he asked.

Kal shook his head "no, I want _you_ to build a Dyson Sphere. I'll just tell you the easiest way to do it. That way I'll just be a type of guide, you humans will still have the control you want so bad"

"but... how long would that even take?" he asked confused.

"until it's built or until you can start to build it?" Kal asked.

"ok, I'm going to step in here because I have no idea what you're talking about" Lois said interrupting them "now before all that confusing stuff was said, you said your plan was to have a united Earth government. Do you not believe we have that now?" she asked.

"hhhmmm" Kal mused for a moment "no, even now you're far to divided to have the trust and unity needed to build something as monumental as a Dyson Sphere. No, my plan is to unify your planet even further...by lowering the number of governments you have" Lois and the man both seemed to have forgot how they just felt and frowned slightly at that.

"and how do you intend to do that?" Lois asked with a voice of anger and Kal could tell he was being threatened.

"Africa" Kal said calmly.

Both of them look confused at that "what?" Lois asked.

"Africa, the largest land mass in the world, despite what some people think. That continent has fifty-four countries, does it really need that many? Why not have one leader?" he asked the group.

"wait" Lois said "you want Africa to become one nation?" she asked amazed by what he was suggesting "wouldn't that cause complete chaos?"

"yes" the man said added.

"true there would be some fallout but the benefit of doing it would far out way the bad" he said calmly taking another sip from his drink.

"I'm sorry Kal-El but if you want people to get on board with that, you're going to have to explain your logic behind that" she said.

"why is the United States one country?" He asked the two of them "every state could easily be its own country so why is it united?"

"because, that's just how it is" Lois said sounding unsure of herself.

"and Europe, it's around the same size of the U.S yet it's separate. Despite the fact that it has its own government, the European Union. It's still not really together. Especially now that the United Kingdom, one of your world's oldest civilisations is leaving that government. Why can't it just be one nation? Why doesn't the continent of South America become one country? If countries of Russa, China, India and the rest of Asia's countries became one they would have the world's largest economy and military. So why not? I'm not saying it could be done overnight. When I talk about things like this, I'm speaking in terms of decades" Kal spoke calmly.

* * *

The smile Diana had on her face was fading quickly as she approached someone she really wasn't in the mood too. But for Kal she could do it, she could swallow her pride, not like she hasn't done it before "mother" she said.

Hippolyta turned around faster then she could blink "Diana" she said shocked at the fact she was talking to her. Before Diana could try anything to stop her, she reached out and wrapped both her arms around her daughters' neck holding her in a tight embrace "Diana, I'm so sorry" she said in a sad voice as Diana's hands stayed by her sides not hugging her back.

Thankfully no one was taking notice of it "mother..." she started.

"I know you're angry with me but I promise I kept that a secret to keep you safe" she said trying to explain herself.

"mother..." Diana said again but Hippolyta pulled away and placed her hands-on Diana's shoulders.

"I couldn't live with myself if I lost you" she continued.

"Mother!" Diana said a little louder then she meant too and knocking one of her hands off her shoulder. That was when a few people glanced in their direction. But a glare from general Phillipus sent their eyes away "I know you're sorry. But I'm not ready to forgive you yet. But if you want to start earning forgiveness, then there's something I could use you're help with" she started.

"yes, Diana whatever you need" she said quickly.

Diana was thankful for her answer but she was also surprised to see her mother act this way, she's always been so composed and calm, to see act eager, worried and scarred all at once was odd. It reminded her of Donna when they were younger "there... is a creature. One of the most rare and unique animals I have ever encountered. However, its current home is no longer suitable for it. So, with your permission, I would like you to allow the creature sanctuary in Themyscira" she said wording it carefully so she wouldn't mention Kal-El, at least not yet.

Hippolyta looked at her for a moment before nodding "yes of course, this would hardly be the first time you've wanted to take care of animals. I don't see any problem with that"

Diana nodded at her "good, I'll come to Themyscira tomorrow and we'll see of the H'raka reacts to the new environment" she turned to leave.

"Diana" Hippolyta said getting her attention quickly. She closed her eyes and sighed briefly before turning around to face her.

"yes?" she asked.

"have you... have you spoken to Donna?" she asked hesitantly.

"no" she quickly said back "and I don't intend to" Diana turned around before and left before she could be stopped.

* * *

As the Gala proceeded as everyone was wanting it do, there was another presence that nobody knew about. Outside the capital building, standing on the rooftop opposite it. A large man with white skin and cape made of smoke and embers looked through one of windows. His eyes never leaving the form of Kal-El. With a gust of wind, he heard footsteps coming closer behind him "I don't understand" the voice of Areas said "if you want him, why not just go in there and take him?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

His head turned to face the god of war "I have changed my mine. Forcing him to do something isn't enough. He needs to understand the never end pain and torture he put me through" Apex growled gritting his teeth "he will know pain unlike any other" he turned to face Areas "and you will be the one to bring him that pain"

Areas couldn't help but grin at that, he couldn't wait to bring down a Kryptaion "and how would you like me to do that?" he asked eager to know.

Apex turned back to the large building and his eyes landed on Kal "you will know in due time. Right now, all you need to know is that when the cube is open. Not only will Kal understand true pain but all the work he has done in his life will become undone" he turned and started to walk away.

"and the Scar shall rise again" he finished before his cloak began to wrap around him and became completely encompassed by it, then it vanished leaving nothing behind.

Areas turned around found Kal with his own eyes "enjoy your moments of peace Kal-El. For it will not last, the really end game is almost here"

* * *

 **Wow, ok guys this chapter was very hard to do. I can't tell you how many times I re-did and re-edited this. But it's ok now.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews or private messages down below.**

 **And I will see you all in the next chapter, which if all goes according to plan will be 'Age of Heros'**


End file.
